


The Dollhouse Case

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Police, Attraction, BAMF Dean Winchester, Captain Dean Winchester, Case Fic, Death As Part Of Case, Dominant Omega, F/F, F/M, Family, Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Mention of attempted suicide, Mpreg, Omega Dean Winchester, Parenthood, Pups, Rape Victim Case, Slow Burn, Smut, Submissive Alpha, Thriller, lieutenant Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16313477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Sergeant Castiel Novak has transferred into the 11th Precinct so he's able to take custody of his sister's pups after she dies suddenly, and finds himself smack in one of the most troubling cases of his career.  It only gets worse as pups all over the precinct continue to disappear, and as they soon learn, all over the city.  It's a race to find out who is taking these children, and why.  The truth behind the disappearances is even more frightening than anyone realized and when it gets a little too personal, he renews his determination to solve the case and rescue the missing pups.  His relationship with his boss takes a personal turn and as he falls in love with his precinct captain, he knows that Alpha or not, he has his place in the food change.  He has to separate his family from his work if he's going to solve this case.  Time is running out, and there's someone orchestrating the abductions.  They're closer than anyone realized.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my submission for the 2018 Supernatural Megabang. I worked long and hard on this one, and I really hope you all like it. I will be posting all of the chapters tonight, so bear with me because this story is over 100k words, and it's going to take me probably two hours at least to get every chapter up. 
> 
> There will be additional art added once I get it from my artist. I was supposed to post 2 days ago but I've been dealing with horrible migraines the last week or so and it slipped my mind. Again, I do hope you all enjoy this one. It's a crime fic, and I had a blast writing this. The wait for the posting date was killing me because I finished this at the beginning of the year! I'm off to start posting the chapters now. If you like the story, leave a comment. 
> 
> Enter the world of Captain Dean Winchester and Sergeant Castiel Novak as they race to solve a crime that is leaving pups dead and others disappearing into the wind. Welcome to the Dollhouse.
> 
> Thank you to @harplesscastiel for the art for this story. Check her out on Tumblr.

 

 

**The Case**

 

People were milling about the station when Cas walked in, everyone with a destination in mind, and he had to sidestep quite a few individuals in order to get to the front desk.

 

“Excuse me, I’m looking for Captain Winchester,” he said to the woman behind the desk.  She looked up at him, her dark eyes narrowing.

 

“What do you need with him?”

 

“I was transferred to this precinct.  Captain Henriksen told me he was expecting me today at two o’clock,” he replied.  She picked up a phone and began dialing.

 

“Sergeant Castiel Novak.”  

 

She finished dialing the number and waited.

 

“Yeah, I have a Sergeant Novak, Castiel standing here, says he has an appointment with the captain.”

 

Her gaze flickered up to him for a second before looking past him.

 

“Ok, I’ll send him on up.”

 

She hung up and looked at him again.

 

“Take the elevator around the corner to the second floor.  Officer Harvelle will meet you. Can’t miss her, she’s about 5’5, blonde, and full of rage.”

 

He wasn’t very reassured by that, but he nodded politely and thanked her for her assistance.  Making sure his shirt was still neatly tucked in, he headed for the elevator and hit the button.  It wasn’t long before it was there, sliding open and letting people out. Once they had passed, he stepped in and pressed the button for the second floor.

 

When the doors opened there was indeed an angry looking blonde standing there with her hands on her hips.

 

“You Novak?”

 

“I am.  You must be Harvelle.”

 

She turned and started walking.  He hurried to keep up.

 

“Captain likes promptness.  You’re five minutes early, that’s good.  Expect for him to send you out today. We’re backed up.  He’d have had you come in this morning, but he was in meetings until just a little while go.  A new case just landed in our jurisdiction and…” She glanced back at him, frowning. “It’s kids, little girls.  He had to attend the press conference and get a meeting together. We have so many Amber alerts out right now; I’ve never seen anything like this.”  

 

“Children?  Is this related to the little girl, Lupita Garrison, that disappeared two weeks ago?” he asked.

 

“Yes.  Another little girl has disappeared, so we had to get another alert out.”

 

They reached the captain’s office, which was clearly marked, and she knocked.

 

“Come in!”

 

“Here you go.”  She patted him on the back.  “Into the lion’s den.”

 

With that she turned and walked away.  He took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

A man with the greenest eyes he had ever seen was watching him as he stepped into the office.

 

“Shut the door.  I don’t need everyone out there being nosey.”

 

Cas obliged and closed the door behind himself.  Turning around, the captain was on his feet, extending his hand.

 

“So you’re the one ole Vick brags about.  He wouldn’t give me details on why you wanted to transfer here though, said it was personal.  What made you leave?”

 

Cas shook his hand and when the captain motioned towards the seat on the other side of his desk, he sat down.  The captain did the same.

 

“My sister died. She left behind three pups, and I was named their guardian.  I told Captain Henriksen that I didn’t want to uproot them if at all possible, so he arranged for my transfer.”

 

Captain Winchester’s brow drew down in sympathy.

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.  So you and your mate are taking on raising them yourselves?”

 

“I am not mated.  It’s just me, raising them by myself,” Cas replied.

 

“That’s even harder.  How old are they?”

 

“Sissy is 12, Logan is 10, and Janie is 4.  Their father died overseas on a deployment in Iraq almost a year and a half ago.  The kids have been through a lot.” 

 

“I can’t even begin to imagine…”  The captain shook his head. “Actually I can, my mother died when I was four and my brother was just a tiny pup. My dad was a sergeant when he was gunned down in a drug bust.  I was 12 at the time. The captain at the time, Robert Singer, he and his wife took my brother and me in, eventually adopted us. He was everything my brother and I needed in order to grow up into strong men.  Those kids need you more than ever.” He tapped his desk with one finger.

 

“You got good care for them?  Afterschool and such? This isn’t a 9-5 job, we both know this.  Is there going to be any kind of conflict of interest?”

 

“Not at all.  I have assistance from my brother.  They were left to me as I am the more responsible brother, but he has no problems with helping me.  He has come to stay at the house with us. I made sure to work all of this out with him first. He’s been taking care of the kids until I could arrange the transfer and get my things shipped over.”

 

“I really am sorry you’re going through this.  Are there going to be any issues if I send you out this afternoon?  We have missing kids, and now the FBI is stepping on our toes. I need someone that can keep a level head around them, but still work with them.  Vick says nothing but good things about you, says you don’t have an Alpha temper, and that I don’t have to worry about you. He telling me the truth?”  

 

“Yes, sir.  I keep my calm, even under pressure,”  Cas replied. Captain Winchester smiled.  

 

“Good.  Then I’m going to send you out with Detective Walker.  I’ve debated on this, but he’s got a nasty temper and I need someone that can keep him in check.  He’s a good cop, most of the time, but he has one hell of an Alpha temper. I can’t afford for him to be losing his shit, not when the FBI is involved.  He hates them.”

 

Cas was a little apprehensive as the captain lifted his phone and made a call to Walker, telling him to come to the office.  When he was finished he hung the phone up.

 

“He’s on his way.  Let’s get the rest of your processing done.”

 

By the time Officer Walker knocked on the door, Cas had his gun and badge, and he’d crossed all his T’s and dotted all his I’s.  The captain told Walker to come in, so he did.

 

“What did you need, boss?”

 

“This is Sergeant Novak.  You’re going to take him out today and get working on the missing persons’ case.  Do whatever the FBI asks of you.” 

 

Walker’s jaw flexed at the mere mention of the FBI, and Cas found himself looking between the two men as the captain’s expression turned hard again.  Finally Walker flared his nostrils and gave a curt nod.

 

“Fine.”

 

“Sergeant Novak, this is Detective Gordon Walker.”  

 

Cas offered his hand and Walker shook it.

 

“You can call me Cas.”

 

“Gordon, though most of the time around here, we go by last names.  Where you from?”

 

“Southside, 2 nd Precinct,”  Cas replied.

 

“Well, welcome to the team.  Come on, I’ll get you settled.”  Walker looked up at the captain. “You giving him the empty desk by Bradbury?”

 

“Yeah, that’ll work.”  

 

“Ok, let’s go then,” Walker said.  Cas got to his feet and nodded politely at the captain.

 

“Thank you for allowing me to join your department.”

 

The captain smiled and nodded.

 

“Go solve that crime and make sure no more kids disappear.”


	2. Chapter 2

Gordon wasn’t overly talkative, but he wasn’t silent either.  He led Cas down to the garage, and it wasn’t until they were away from the thousands of other scents that filled up the precinct that he could catch Walker’s scent.  Beta. Funny, since the captain had said the man had a nasty Alpha temper. Some Betas were just like that though. On occasion, even some Omegas. Most people on the police force nowadays were Betas.

 

“So, what brought you to Precinct 11?  Must have been interesting in two. Sure ain’t here,”  Walker said as they stopped next to one of the cars. He unlocked it, and they both got in.

 

“It sees enough activity, but I moved here to take care of my sister’s kids.  My sister died recently, and I’m the guardian to her pups. Her mate was killed in an IED bombing almost a year and a half ago, so the kids, they’ve lost a lot and I didn’t want to uproot them and force them to come live in my much-too-small apartment when my sister left me her house, too, so I talked to Captain Henriksen and got transferred here.  Both captains were kind enough to give me a month off before I had to come back to work. I-I needed to bury my sister, and try to console the kids.”

 

Walker’s hard look softened.  “Man, I am so sorry. My condolences.  How are you holding up?”

 

“I’m doing better than I was.  I’ve seen the psychiatrist. They made me before they would allow me to come back.  I’m doing better. I just want to get back to work, focus on this instead of everything else.”

 

“I get that.  Can I ask, how did your sister die?”  Walker started the car and pulled out of the garage.

 

“Drunk driver.  Coming back from a doctor’s appointment, middle of the day and he ran a red light.  Slammed into her. They tell me she was dead upon impact. I hope they weren’t just trying to spare me,” Cas replied.

 

Walker asked a few questions here and there, and Cas asked a few of his own in return.  Something about the man kept him on edge, though, and he didn’t really feel comfortable asking too much about anything.  He was curious, though, about what the department was like and especially what Captain Winchester was like. Henriksen had been hard, but he was fair.  He’d worked 10 years under Henriksen, and they’d been good years.

 

“Don’t mind the captain, he’s not as much of a hard ass as he seems.  He just don’t like me,” Walker chuckled. Cas quirked an eyebrow as he listened.  If the man wanted to volunteer information, that was fine by him, he wasn’t going to ask for it.

 

“He seemed pleasant.  Much like Henriksen in temperament.  I can deal with that.”

 

“Except ain’t Henriksen an Alpha?”  Walker asked. Cas frowned.

 

“Well, yes…”

 

“Winchester’s an Omega.  He hides it well, acts all tough like an Alpha, but he’s a fucking Omega.  I don’t know how he became captain, but he did.” Walker sniffed and rubbed at his nose.  Cas frowned.

 

“A person’s orientation has no bearing on whether they are able to do their job or not. I’m sure he’s an excellent captain.  Henriksen spoke of him with nothing but respect.”

 

“Yeah, he would. They used to fuck.”  Walker laughed. 

 

The conversation was making Cas uncomfortable.  Clearly Walker had no respect for their captain, which did not sit well with him.  Thankfully, a call came in over the radio and that distracted Walker enough that he dropped the subject.  They reached their destination, a house with a red roof and white shutters. It was time to figure out what had happened.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

It was a draining afternoon, and the sun had set before they finally made it back to the precinct.  Cas realized, as he walked in, that he had no idea which desk was his.

 

“You the new guy?”

 

He turned to see a redhead sitting at a desk a few feet away.

 

“Yeah, name’s Cas Novak.”

 

“I’m Charlie Bradbury.  Dean told me you’d be sitting across from me.”  She pointed out the desk.

 

“Dean?”  He asked as he slid into the seat.  It creaked badly.

 

“Sorry, Captain Winchester.  His name’s Dean Winchester. He’s my best friend, but that goes unsaid as you’ll soon see.  It’s not like he does me special favors, cause he doesn’t, but we sometimes hang out and play video games, or go grab a beer.  Most of the people here are pretty cool.” Her nostrils flared and her eyebrows suddenly shot right up to the edge of her flaming red hair.  “You’re an Alpha.”

 

“Do I smell?  Sorry, we had to chase down a dealer we spotted. Caught the bastard but turned out he was undercover.  I need a shower.” Cas wrinkled his nose as he pinched the front of his shirt and pulled it away from his skin.  He could smell himself pretty strong.

 

“Yeah, but it’s ok, nothing a shower won’t fix.  I’m just surprised Dean brought in an Alpha. He doesn’t have anything against them, we just don’t have any.”  She shrugged.

 

“None?  At all?”

 

“Not in this department.  It’s all Betas and Omegas.  I mean, we’ve had Alphas in other departments, but the last ones here in Inspections?  Well…” She shrugged. “They transferred out when Dean was promoted, or they retired. Joke’s on them though; Dean’s a fantastic captain.”

 

“Why thank you, Red.”

 

Cas flinched and turned his head to see the captain walking over.  He stopped, hands on his hips and eyes locked on him.

 

“How was your first day?”

 

Something on Cas’ face must have given it away because the captain was frowning and looking around.

 

“Where’s Walker?”

 

“He dropped me off and left again.  I have no idea where he went,” Cas replied.

 

“Did he treat you alright?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Yeah, he treated me just fine.”

 

“But?”  Dean urged.  Cas winced.

 

“I don’t want to make enemies on my first day.”

 

“Let me guess then, yeah?”  Dean cocked an eyebrow, not waiting for him to say yes or no.  “He had bad things to say about me, and about the fact that I’m the captain and he’s not.”

 

“He never mentioned anything about him being envious, though I got the impression he was just from how he spoke,” Cas confessed.  Dean pursed his lips before sighing.

 

“I’m about done with him.  Did you get any real information today?”

 

“We spoke to an Agent Browning, and we interviewed the last people to see America Lopez on the night she disappeared.  They let me take a look in her room. I wanted to see if maybe the initial response team might have missed something. I found the girl’s diary.”  

 

“Diary?  Wasn’t she like, nine?”  Dean asked. Cas reached into his back pocket and pulled the small, pink notebook out.  He passed it over.

 

“She was a few weeks shy of ten, but her friends were all keeping diaries, and she wanted one too.  I read that in there. It was easily overlooked, it was in a stack of notebooks on her bookcase, but I went through everything, even the books, cause I know kids hide stuff, and I realized this was her diary.  It says that last Friday night, her mom gave her some change to walk down to the gas station with a girl named Angela, and they came across a creepy guy dressed like he had been working on cars. He was lingering outside the gas station.  I left a scrap of paper to mark the entry, but she described him as an Alpha that smelled really bad, of grease, sweat, and rotting meat. She also mentioned that his teeth were black.” Cas sat up in his seat as Dean opened the book and located the entry.

 

“This is in Spanish.”

 

“Yeah, uh, I’m trilingual.  I speak and read Spanish fluently,” Cas said.  

 

“I’m rusty.  What’s this about another man?  This right here?” Dean set the book on the desk and leaned over to point out the sentence.

 

“Oh, she says a man in a clean blue jumpsuit, another Alpha, told the dirty guy to go away.  Then she proceeds to talk about how handsome this Alpha was. Blue eyes, blonde hair, early 20s.”

 

“Which one are you thinking grabs the pups?”  Dean asked.

 

“The clean cut guy.  Think about it, if it was a dirty, smelly guy doing it, his odor would linger, or someone would have remembered seeing him.  A fresh faced, attractive, clean young Alpha would most likely go unnoticed.”

 

“Good, that’s exactly what I was thinking.”  Dean flipped to the last diary entry but nothing really jumped out at him, until he saw something scribbled on the back cover.  “What’s this?”

 

Cas leaned down to look at the tiny scribbles.  “Looks like a logo, but I’m not sure to what.”

 

“Did you get permission to take this?”  Dean asked. Cas quickly nodded.

 

“I told her parents there were clues inside about the man that took her, so they told me to take it and find her.”

 

“I have a thought.”  Charlie had been listening carefully, and now she spoke up.

 

“What is it?”  Dean asked.

 

“What if the smelly guy is working  _ with _ the other guy?  She says in her diary that they were both in jumpers, so we can assume they both work at a garage, right?  What if they work together? One aims to creep the girls out while the other sweeps in as their hero? Hero offers to walk them home, and they’re never seen again.  Or since she clearly  _ did _ go home to write about these men, maybe he followed her, or next time he sees her, she won’t be suspicious because she already knows him.”

 

Both Dean and Cas mulled that over for a long moment.

 

“I think that’s a fair deduction,” Cas said.  Dean nodded.

 

“You have a good theory, and this is the first real break we’ve had in the case.  I’ll call Browning, let him know what we’ve got. Go ahead and write up your report, then head home.”

 

Cas turned the computer in front of him on.  “Do I need a passcode?”

 

“It’s in all the paperwork I gave you earlier,” Dean replied.

 

“Oh, I think I left that at Walker’s desk, because I didn’t know where mine would be.”  Looking around, Cas couldn’t tell which desk was Walker’s, but Dean knew. He went to it, rifling around on the top and in the drawers until he found what he was looking for.

 

“Now, don’t leave this code lying around.  Keep your drawer locked and memorize it,” the captain warned.

 

“Yes, sir.” Cas nodded and typed the code into the computer.

 

“Ok, well, it’s late and I have to get home.  You need a ride, Red?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes. Gilda is working a double and won’t be home til dawn, and she has the car.”  Charlie shut her own computer down and stood up. “It was nice meeting you, Cas. I look forward to working with you.”  

 

“And I as well.”  He smiled at her for a second before he turned his attention to his computer screen.  He wanted to get the report done as quickly as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

“So what do you think of the new guy?”  Charlie asked once they were on the road.

 

“He’s smarter than Walker, that’s for sure.  That idiot couldn’t find his head on his neck.  But Novak dug right in. I had Walker in that house the day that girl disappeared.  He was the officer I had looking for clues, and he didn’t find anything. Novak goes in for ten minutes and comes out with a diary that has clues.  It’s no wonder Vick was priming him to take over so he could move up. He was making Novak his lieutenant, and Mosely is set to be captain. He’s pissed now because he has to choose between this chick Bela Talbot, who he says is narcissistic and self-serving, and this guy Uriel Morgan that everyone is terrified of.  Unless he brings someone in from another precinct. He’s sad that he had to give Novak over to us, but I’m not. The guy is good, and he has a good eye. We need that.”

 

“I wonder what Walker actually said about you.  Cas sure looked bothered by whatever it was. Bet he was spreading rumors again.”  Charlie didn’t like Gordon Walker, but then again, no one really did.

 

“Do you think he told Novak my orientation?”  Dean worried.

 

“Knowing that asshole?  Yes, but it sure didn’t seem to bother Cas.  He strikes me as being very respectful. By the time he came back tonight he knew you were an Omega that had been made captain, and he still called you sir.  There was no contempt or sarcasm in his voice either. He really is just that polite,” she said.

 

“I noticed that.  Save for Walker and maybe one or two in other departments, I think everyone respects me.  He wasn’t trying to do what a lot of self-entitled Alphas do, where they try to nonchalantly scent me.  My blockers are still working, I think. They usually start to wear off by this point, but if he could smell me he didn’t make a show of it.  Victor told me Novak was good, but that most of all he was respectful. I trust his judgement; it’s the only reason I got approval for his transfer here.  No way was I letting an Alpha come in if they had an attitude like Walker. Fuck that.” Dean shook his head. “If I could get that son of a bitch out, I would.  It pisses me off that Novak’s here less than a day and he’s already disrespecting me to him.”

 

“Give me Novak tomorrow.  I don’t mind working with him.”  Charlie really didn’t mind. 

 

“I wanted to send him out with you earlier, but you were in court when he arrived and the only available I had was Walker.  Even Jo would have been more pleasant, but she was working that child endangerment case with Garth. We’re stretched thin right now,” he sighed.

 

“I know, but I have a good feeling about the new guy.  He already has great intuition and a good track record.  Might even make for a good replacement once you move up when Crowley retires.”  

 

“I’ll think about it.”  

 

They pulled up in front of a small ranch with rose bushes under all the front windows.

 

“I will be driving tomorrow; Gilda has a day off,” she said as she opened the door.

 

“Alright.  I’ll see you in the morning.”

 

She saluted him once before getting out.  He watched to make sure she was safely inside her house before pulling away.  Exhaustion was pulling at him, and he wanted nothing more than to go home and collapse into bed.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean parked in the garage and as he got out of the car, he stretched.  His back popped, immediately releasing all the built-up pressure. It felt good.  Passing through the adjoining door into the kitchen, he walked into pure chaos. There was a mostly naked, screaming toddler running around, covered in something white that could have been diaper cream.  It could have also been whipped cream. 

 

“Get back here, Aidan!” a voice was shouting from somewhere down the hall.

 

“What the hell is going on here?”  Dean followed the chaos around the corner, freezing when he saw the horror that was his living room.  Creamy white butt paste was smeared  _ everywhere. _

 

“Sam, what the hell?”

 

“I’m sorry, Dean, I’ll clean it all up, I promise.  I turned my back for like, five seconds so I could pee, and he…”  

 

Dean’s brother came down the hall with a greasy, squirming toddler trapped in his arms and a deeply apologetic expression on his face.

 

“I just had to pee!”

 

Dean closed his eyes and held up a hand.  He just needed a moment to collect his thoughts.  When he opened them, his gaze fell on the greasy, smiling toddler.

 

“I pay inna paint, Daddy!”  Aidan clapped his hands and giggled.  Any anger Dean felt instantly disappeared.  He stripped off his dress shirt and leaned back to hang it on the coat rack before taking his son from his brother’s arms.  It didn’t matter if his undershirt got dirty.

 

“I think you need a bath, monkey.  This isn’t paint, it’s for your butt.  Remember how your butt hurt a couple days ago?  This is so it stops hurting. And look what you did.  Does this look like a clean living room to you?” He pointed to the living room, and his pup turned to observe the damage he had done with a sobering expression.

 

“No,” the tot finally conceded, “it’s dirty.”

 

“That’s right, it is.  You’re in trouble, mister.  It’s bath time and then early bedtime because now Daddy has to help Uncle Sam clean up your mess.”  Dean nodded to his brother who looked relieved, and headed for the stairs. He hoped soap got this mess off the pup.

 

“I sorry, Daddy.  I wanna paint.” His son pouted.

 

“You paint at school, not on Daddy’s new couch.”  Dean got the tub started and nearly dropped his slippery pup as he stripped his diaper off and plunked him down in the water.  The light brown hair on his son’s head was nearly solid white and sticking straight up from the thick cream in it. The irony was that his butt and genitals were free of any of the paste.  

 

It took Dean a good 40 minutes and a lot of shampoo and body wash to get his pup clean again.  He was even washing the butt cream out from between Aidan’s toes, and from under his fingernails.  His son was sleepy by the end of the bath and didn’t put up a fuss when his father dried him, put on a fresh diaper (including the butt cream where it belonged: on his butt), and pajamas.  He couldn’t help but feel overwhelming love for his son as he tucked the child into his brand new toddler bed, a gift from Bobby and Ellen. Aidan gave one last sleepy yawn and rolled over, asleep before Dean could even kiss his forehead.

 

“Sleep tight, monkey, Daddy loves you,” he whispered before making sure the monitor was on and closing the door. 

 

He crossed the hall to his own room to grab a clean shirt, having ditched his dirty one, and headed downstairs to help his brother.

 

“I really am sorry, Dean.  He was playing with his toys and I thought I could pee without him getting into anything, but when I came back in here...”  Sam was standing in the middle of the living room with a bottle of cleaning solution in one hand and a sponge in the other. He’d at least made a dent in Aidan’s damage.

 

“As long as my television and game systems are safe, I don’t care what else he got the stuff on.”  Dean went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket from under the sink. He filled it with hot water and some dish soap.  With that and a fresh sponge in hand, he joined his brother in the living room again.

 

“The entertainment center was locked; he didn’t touch anything in there,”  Sam told him. That came as a relief. So it was the rug, the couches, and the front of the entertainment center that he seemed to have touched the most.  And the toys on the floor.

 

“I just hope it doesn’t stain the couch.”  Dean knelt down in front of the loveseat. Thank God he had taken Ellen’s advice and Scotchgarded his furniture.

 

“From now on, he’s going in the pack and play if I have to pee,” Sam announced after several minutes spent wiping diaper cream off the larger couch.

 

“Or take him in with you and make him try to go on his little potty.  But you sit too. He’ll copy you if you stand. He’s already two, it’s time to get more active about potty training him.  They’re working with him at school. I need to do more with that here too.” Dean wiped the last of the cream off the loveseat and got started on the rug.

 

“Ok, I can do that.  He did pee for me after I picked him up from school.  Went right into the bathroom all on his own, but I had to help him out of the diaper.  I think maybe you should move him up into pullups.”

 

Dean sighed and nodded.  “I actually have a pack. I bought them a couple months back.  I’ll introduce him to them this weekend.”

 

“Everything ok at work?”  Sam asked.

 

“Yeah.  Might have a break in the child disappearances.  New guy that Vick sent? I put him in the field today with Walker, and he found the diary for the latest victim.  She described some men she and her friend encountered at a gas station near her house two days before she disappeared.  It’s better than anything anyone has found up until this point. I have a bit of hope back that we might find these girls, alive.”

 

“Good.  He’s proving his worth; your department needs that.”  Sam nodded approvingly. 

 

“That he is.  Tomorrow I’m sending him out with Charlie.  Walker was bad mouthing me again, but Novak seemed uncomfortable with Walker’s assessment of me, and Vick said he was an equal rights advocate, which is why I let him in my department.  Don’t need no jerk Alphas trying to act like dominating assholes. Walker’s only a Beta, and he’s bad enough.” Dean snorted as he rubbed at a particularly thick spot of cream. He was starting to think he might just have to take the rug outside and hose it.

 

“This new guy is an Alpha?  Alphas are pretty rare nowadays in law enforcement.  I’m glad he’s being respectful.” 

 

“He called me  _ “sir” _ .  I don’t think anyone does that.”  Dean laughed. Sam chuckled from across the room.

 

“Don’t knock it.  Respect is good. I had to earn it from Naomi.  She’s a real cunt, you know that?” 

 

Dean laughed even harder for a moment before cutting himself off.  He didn’t want to wake Aidan up. 

 

“Oh yeah, I know.  She’s a hard ass, but you know what?  She’s good at her job and her employees stay honest.  There’s a reason she’s the DA. One day, through hard work and determination, you’ll be there too.”

 

“Damn right I will.”  Sam agreed. Dean grinned.

 

“We Winchesters are stubborn bastards.”

 

Sam’s chest shook with silent laughter, but he was nodding.

 

“That we are.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Does anyone know how to get Desitin out of giant Legos?”  Dean was leaning back against Jo’s desk, asking the question of anyone in the room that might know.

 

“What the hell is Desitin?”  Walker asked.

 

“It’s diaper cream.”  Cas spoke up. “I suggest with a toothbrush and some dish soap.”

 

“I tried that, but it just pushed it in farther,” Dean said.

 

“Then you may want to try one of the narrow bottle brushes, coated in dish soap.  Shove it up in there, scrub it around, then hose them out in the yard. You will get soaked, though, just a warning.”

 

The corner of Dean’s mouth quirked upwards and he nodded in thanks.

 

“I’ll have to try that.”

 

“Aidan being a handful?”  Charlie asked. Dean sighed and rolled his eyes.

 

“Sam went to use the bathroom, was gone maybe a minute and Aidan found the diaper cream.  He proceeded to coat his body in it, roll all over my couches and floor, and attempted to get in the entertainment center, but it was closed and locked.  I walked in to a creamy white toddler running screaming down the hall. It took till after midnight before we got the couches, rug, walls, and anything else that had cream on it, cleaned up, but I can’t get it out of his toddler Legos.”

 

“The bottle brush method works.  Janie did something similar last week, except she used Tempera paint,”  Cas said. “The living room walls are green and yellow. It’s supposed to be grass, flowers, and the sun.  She shoved paint up inside a few places that paint does not belong, so I went and bought a bunch of the bottle brushes at the dollar store.  They worked well. I debated on leaving her art on the wall though. My brother says I should remove it. I’m not so sure.”

 

Dean chuckled softly.  “Kids.” Cas snorted and rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, kids.”

 

“What are we sitting around talking about pups for?  Don’t we have better things to talk about? Like cases?”  Walker sneered.

 

“Actually, we have a possible lead, thanks to Novak.  He went back over evidence that  _ you _ were supposed to have checked already, and he found a diary.  I’m waiting on FBI to get here so I can brief them on what we found, and hand the book over to them.”  Dean’s glare was icy, and it was satisfying to see the way Walker’s eyes widened.

 

“I didn’t miss shit though!”

 

“There was a stack of notebooks on the bookshelf in America’s bedroom.  A small pink one was among them. She was using it as a diary, and she clearly described two men she and her friend encountered just two days before her disappearance,” Cas spoke up.  “It was written in Spanish, so it’s understandable as to why you would have overlooked it.” Dean bit his lip at the condescending way the words left the man’s mouth, and at the hard look in the Alpha’s eyes.  Walker just glared back.

 

“It’s not a requirement to speak Spanish.  How was I supposed to know?”

 

“You should have brought the notebooks back for someone else to translate,” Jo piped up.  “Even I speak and read it to a point.”

 

“I’m fluent.  I am also fluent in Russian and can do basic reading in about ten other languages.  Anything close to Russian or Spanish I can read.” Cas added. 

 

“Well hoorah for you,” Walker grumbled.

 

“Novak, Bradbury, I want you to find the girl America was with and interview her.  Find out if she saw them and if she did, get her down here to do a sketch. Get going now,”  Dean ordered. Both officers were on their feet and walking towards the door a moment later.

 

“Jody.”

 

She perked up, turning to face Dean.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Take Walker and go check out the gas station, see if anyone else remembers seeing people that matched the description here.”  Dean had been holding papers, and he handed a copy of the translated diary entry to her. “Make sure to check with the clerk that worked that night, and check out the surrounding buildings too, in case someone saw something.”

 

Jody took the paper and nodded to Walker.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

Walker followed after her without a sound.  

 

“Jo, there was a string of thefts last night on Main.  I need you to check into those, see if you come up with anything.  Garth, go with her,” Dean ordered.

 

They took the paper Dean handed them and left.

 

“Everyone else, you have cases you’re currently working on.  Get started.”

 

The room came to life, everyone turning to get started on their work, and Dean lifted off of Jo’s desk as Browning and another FBI agent he knew all too well came walking in.  Lisa Braden.

 

“Winchester.”  Browning nodded in greeting.  “You said you have a lead?”

 

“Sure do, come on back to my office.”  Dean walked to his office and they followed.  Now he had to share the recently discovered knowledge.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“The little girl might be scared of me,”  Cas said as he slid into the passenger seat of the car they were taking.  Charlie got behind the wheel and looked over at him.

 

“Because you’re an Alpha?”

 

“Because I’m a man with a deep voice, and I’m huge in comparison to a ten-year-old little girl.  We should see how she reacts to me. If she shows fear, you should do the questioning.”

 

“That makes sense.  I don’t usually interview kids, so I wasn’t thinking about that,” she admitted.  They pulled out of the garage and started towards the girl’s house while Cas typed away on the laptop every car had in an attempt to find her address.

 

“Say, what are you doing Sunday?” she asked a few minutes later.

 

“Spending time with the kids, it’s what I usually do when I have time off,”  he replied. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well, my mate, Gilda, and me, we’re having a barbecue, and I’m inviting the people from work I actually like,” she replied.  

 

“So, not Walker?”  He smirked. She laughed and shook her head.

 

“No,  _ not _ Walker.  There will be pups for yours to play with.  Give them a little socializing, and you too.  There will be beer, burgers, ribs, salad, tofu, cause I’m vegan, so there will always be tofu at any shindig I host, but there will be a ton of food.  It’s just us unwinding and relaxing.”

 

“Sounds good.  My brother might like the break.  The kids are driving him nuts. Sissy wants to go on dates; Logan is trying to rescue every stray cat he finds, and, well, you heard me earlier about Janie.  She’s the artiste, and I think she might be giving me gray hair.” Cas touched his hair lightly. He wasn’t joking.

 

“Kids are supposed to test your limits.  The fact that they are at all is proof that they’re starting to heal.  Your brother is welcome to come too. We’re one big happy family,” she said.

 

“I’ll let him know.”  He pulled up the address.  “1329 Mockingbird Lane. Her name is Angela Cruz, age nine, parents are Javier Cruz and Nadia Sanchez.  I’d like to get this interview done before she leaves for school.” He checked his watch. “She attends the same school as Sissy and Logan, and that starts at 8:30.  It’s 7:15 now.”

 

“We’ll get there.  Let’s just hope she saw something that will help us find her friend.”  Charlie pressed the gas a little harder. “I want to find these kids alive.”


	5. Chapter 5

Dean’s head was hurting.  This entire morning was giving him a headache.  Novak and Bradbury had interviewed the little girl, and her parents were bringing her down to meet with their sketch artist, but the FBI was insisting that she meet with theirs too.  He hated any case that required FBI involvement. For the moment they were supposed to be “helping,” but what they were really doing was getting in the way. 

 

Then, while they were still in his office, a report of another missing child came in, this time a little boy, 11 years old followed within minutes by a report that the first victim, little America Lopez, had been found dead, not 500 feet from where the boy Tyler Body was abducted.  Before he could blink, his department was crawling with FBI and they had taken control. As it turned out, there were kids coming up missing all over the state, and the FBI believed the cases were all linked somehow. For some reason, though, most of them had gone missing here in his precinct, which meant they were camping out here, in his station, and his people’s cooperation was expected.  He was trying to help, because it was required of him, but he had to step away sometimes and go back to his office before he punched someone. Over and over he was being ignored and overlooked when information was discussed, and he was at a loss as to why, until he heard Lisa,  _ Lisa _ of all people, talking with one of the newer agents about how he was  _ just _ an Omega.  What the  _ fuck _ did that mean?!  She sure as hell hadn’t had any issues with him being  _ “just an Omega” _ when he was fucking her hard into the mattress every night for a year when they were in college.  And then she’d had the audacity to call him out on his deliberately ignoring her when she’d tracked him back to the break room.

 

“What do you care?”  He’d sneered at her. “I’m  _ just _ an Omega.”

 

He’d abandoned the coffee he’d come in there to get for himself, and stormed out of the room, leaving Lisa staring after him with an embarrassed expression.  And now he was sitting in his office practicing the breathing techniques Sam had taught him until the deputy chief got there. Thank the fucking heavens Bobby had moved into that position, and it was his adopted father on his way.  It had been Bobby that had told him to sit tight until he got there.

 

He had just inhaled again and was starting to count when someone knocked at his door.  Rather than let one of the agents in, he got up and went to the door. To his surprise it was Charlie and Cas.

 

“Oh.”  He exhaled sharply.  “Come in.”

 

“Were you just running?”  Charlie asked. “You sound out of breath.”

 

“No, I was doing some breathing techniques when you knocked.”  He motioned to Cas, who was coming in right behind her. “Close the door and lock it.”

 

Cas did as asked, not questioning the strange behavior at all.  Dean was very appreciative of that.

 

“Why does it look like an FBI war zone out there?”  Charlie sat down in one of the chairs without an invite.  Cas looked to Dean first to make sure he had permission. The captain motioned towards it, and Cas sat down.  He folded his hands in his lap and watched as Dean paced anxiously.

 

“Because while you were out interviewing the witness, another pup went missing, and the first victim was found dead.  Almost at the same time, and in the same location. So, they’ve taken over this department.”

 

“We heard that over the radio,”  Cas said.

 

“I’m sure.  I didn’t send you guys because we already had four units reporting and that was already too many, especially when the FBI showed up.  They’re taking over, and they’re being dicks about it.” Dean froze halfway between his desk and the door to take in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and counted to ten before exhaling.

 

“You need to clear your mind first, or the breathing techniques won’t work.”  Cas told him. “I picture a black canvas. Then I work in the image of a round, black sphere.  I imagine a blue butterfly flying around the globe, and once every time it circles the globe, it brushes a wing against it.  I follow the path of the butterfly.” 

 

His voice, while already very calming, was able to pull forth in Dean’s mind the images he was speaking of, and to his surprise, he was able to not only listen, but actually imagine the black globe, and the butterfly as well.  He could feel his heartbeat slowing and the tension bleeding out as he followed the butterfly.

 

“Better?”  Cas asked softly.  When Dean opened his eyes he looked into the blue ones watching him.  The same shade of blue as the butterfly.

 

“Much.  A couple of them got sexist out there.  I got pissed and called the deputy chief.  He’s on his way now; he was in a meeting with the mayor and commissioner.”

 

Dean returned to his seat and sank down into it.  “Fucking  _ Lisa _ insulted me.  Bitch.” 

 

“What the hell did she have to say?”  Charlie snapped. Cas looked over at her in surprise, her Omega scent turning bitter suddenly.

 

“She said…”  he glanced at Cas before continuing.  “that I’m  _ just _ an Omega.  Said that to one of the new field agents.  But I overheard her. They’re out there deliberately ignoring me and just being dicks in general, so I called in one of the two meanest Alphas I know.  Ones with a ton of pull in this city.”

 

“Bobby,”  Cas concluded.  Dean nodded.

 

“My adoptive father is the deputy chief.  His wife? Is the  _ chief _ .  Then there’s Rufus, he’s the commissioner and Bobby’s best friend.  Bobby and Rufus are both Alphas with short fuses, and neither one will let a bunch of dicks in suits step all over me.  I hate having to turn to them, but shit, if I’m standing  _ in the fucking room, and the crime is happening in my goddamn jurisdiction, you fucking include me! _ ”  Dean slapped the palm of his hand down angrily on his desk.

 

“You’re absolutely right, and that was very ignorant of them.  I wish I could help, but I’m just a sergeant.” Cas looked honestly remorseful that he could not do more.

 

“Speaking of that, are you aware that Victor was about to promote you to lieutenant?”

 

“I am.  I understand that I gave up the promotion in order to move here.”

 

“Our lieutenant was just indicted in a money laundering scandal.  I have two sergeants, and I have to choose one to promote. You get this case solved before the FBI and it’s yours,”  Dean said. Cas’ eyes widened.

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve been putting it off because Jody doesn’t want the position, but the department isn’t that big, and before you came, my options for promotion were Fitzgerald or Harvelle, and if I chose her, I’d be accused of picking favorites.  She’s family,” Dean explained when Cas gave him a puzzled expression.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Anyway, if I can promote you to lieutenant, I can promote Charlie to sergeant.  We’re short staffed currently, so I doubt it would be long before you made captain.”  

 

“You’re being promoted,”  Cas concluded.

 

“Next month.  I’ll be Major Winchester.”  

 

“Well, congratulations, sir.  From what I’ve seen of you, you’re an excellent captain, and you run a tight ship.  That’s admirable. I will do everything I can to get this case solved. Starting with this.”  Cas reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. After unfolding it Dean could see that it was actually two sheets.

 

“What is this?”  Dean asked as they were handed over.

 

“Well, I like getting a jump on things, and I figured if I already had a sketch, I could use that to start looking while the actual sketch artists still had to sit her down and do their version.  I took art in high school and college, and I actually have sold a few pieces over the years. It never really came in handy until today.”

 

“You did your own sketch.”  Dean marveled over the well-drawn picture of their suspects.  “And you showed this to the pup, and she says it’s them?”

 

“Oh yeah, she was positive, said Cas here drew them perfectly, right down to the rotting teeth in the guy on the left and the glasses on the guy on the right.”  Charlie grinned at Cas and patted his arm. “He’s better than our actual sketch artist.”

 

“Damn right he is, this is the best one I’ve ever seen.” Dean set the incredibly detailed sketch down and turned his attention to the other piece of paper.

 

“Those are the details I wrote down about the suspects, things she noticed,”  Charlie explained.

 

“So greasy guy was in gray coveralls, like a mechanic, but the clean cut guy was dressed in a navy blue jumper, more like a delivery guy?”

 

“Yes.  Turns out she is a very observant child.  She noticed that the greasy man was missing the first digit on the pinky finger of his left hand, and that there was something dark under his nails.  The state of his teeth, the smell, his fingernails, it all leads me to think it’s not just oil and dirt from working on cars, but that he chews tobacco.  I believe if we take this sketch around to all of the places in the area that sell chew, someone will recognize him,” Cas explained.

 

“Fuck, how are you not in the FBI?  You’re more attuned to details than they are.”  Dean set the paper down and met the other man’s steady gaze.  He could smell how pleased the Alpha was by the compliment. It was sincere though.  Cas was fucking good at his job. Dean had no doubts that once he put the man in charge of a team, he’d do a stellar job.

 

“I didn’t want to be in the FBI if I couldn’t be a behavioral analyst , and well, I didn’t want to go to school longer.  My dad was a cop, so I became one. I like this better.”

 

“Well, you’re already making me very glad I agreed to your transfer.”  He handed the papers back. “Split up, hit every gas station and convenience store in a ten mile radius.  Make copies of the sketch, and give one to Jody and one to Jo. Let’s give one to Garth, too. I’ll try to get a few more available officers to help, but the FBI is controlling most of them.  I have control over my detectives though.” Dean pointed at Charlie.

 

“Move quickly and hit every place with a license to sell that crap, no matter how obscure.”  

 

“You got it, boss.”  She was on her feet only a beat behind Cas, who was already starting for the door.  He opened it just as a burly man with a beard and an annoyed expression was lifting his hand to knock.

 

“Bobby, thank god.”  Dean exhaled in relief.  Bobby eyed Cas.

 

“Who’s this?”

 

“My new sergeant, Castiel Novak.  Novak, this is Deputy Chief Inspector Robert Singer.”

 

“Deputy.”  Cas offered his hand and Bobby shook it firmly.

 

“You came over from two?”

 

“Yes, sir.” Cas replied.

 

“Henriksen said nothing but good things about you,”  Bobby stated.

 

“He’s already proving his value.  He has stayed ahead of the curve consistently on this missing pup case.  I’m sending them out to canvas the area to see if they can’t get a positive ID on the suspects,” Dean said.

 

“You got a sketch artist that fast?”  Bobby asked, cocking one eyebrow.

 

“No, Novak did the sketch himself.  The family hasn’t even made it down here yet to do the sketch.”  Dean motioned to Cas. “Show him.”

 

Cas pulled the sketch back out and passed it to Bobby.

 

“This is better than what Mildred can do,” he noted.

 

“Right?  That’s why I want them to hit the streets now.”  Dean said. Bobby handed the sketch back.

 

“Well, go on then, see what you can find.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Cas nodded politely and slipped around the man to get out of the room.  Charlie paused to hug Bobby.

 

“See you later, guys.”  She waved before closing the door behind herself.

 

“You didn’t tell me he was an Alpha.  He ain’t harassing you, is he?” Bobby asked as he took Charlie’s empty seat.

 

“Nah, not at all, he’s a good guy.  Vick wouldn’t have recommended him if he was an asshole.  He’s been here a day and a half and without a team even being under him, he has already gotten more evidence and figured out what the suspects look like than the rest of my people have been able to do since the first pup went missing.  I’ll be putting in a recommendation for captain down the road if he keeps this up.” Dean had no issues so far with Cas. The man was respectful, intelligent, and dedicated to his work. The fact that he was incredibly attractive didn’t even factor into any of that.

 

Where the hell did  _ that _ thought come from?

 

Shaking his head to chase it away, he looked down at the picture on his desk and smiled.

 

“What did your pup do now?”  Bobby asked, following his line of sight.

 

“Last night, he got a hold of the diaper cream while Sam was in the bathroom and coated himself, the floor, and the furniture in it.  Thank god El told me to Scotchgard the furniture. I just wish I’d done it to the rug.”

 

Bobby chuckled and shook his head.  “Gotta keep everything out of their reach at that age.”  His expression turned serious and he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he looked at Dean.  “What is going on that I had to come down here? You being disrespected?”

 

“Yeah, I am.  It’s my damn city, my department, and my case, but they act like I’m not there and won’t tell me anything.  I even overheard Lisa Braden telling another field agent that I’m “just another Omega”. Like that gives them permission to disrespect me.  After almost punching them out, I came and called you. This is bullshit.” 

 

The scowl on Bobby’s face was fierce. “I told the mayor what was happening since you called me while I was in a meeting with him, and he’s pissed too.  He placed a call right to the bureau. Connections help when this kind of blatant sexism still takes place. Let’s go see if the higher ups have had a chance to filter their rage down to the twits thinking they don’t have to answer to you. I want to see them tuck their tails between their legs and bow their idjit heads in your presence.” He got to his feet and Dean did the same.

 

“I hate using my connections. They should respect me on principle.  I’m the captain, and I have one of the best-run precincts in the city.”  

 

“You’re damn right.  So let’s go show them that.”  Bobby opened the door and walked out.  Dean took a steadying breath before following him.  He hoped this didn’t blow up in his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Every officer in their precinct was working overtime trying to find these pups before another one disappeared, and everyone was putting in as much overtime as they were allowed.  There were a few more leads, including a gas station that recognized one of the suspects as a regular that came in to buy chew at least once a week. Dean placed a team under Cas to see how well he could run it, and just to see how Walker would react, he put him under the Alpha too.  Having both his sergeants now up and running at full speed took a load off his back. Officers reported to the sergeants, and the sergeants reported to him, at least until he could pick one of them to be the next lieutenant. He was also hoping to get the budget to add a second lieutenant and two more sergeants into the mix.  His precinct could use extra manpower, especially with the growth rate in the city.

 

By the time the weekend came, there had been no new kidnappings, and no more bodies had popped up.  The barbecue at Charlie and Gilda’s was still on, and Dean showed up with Sam and Aidan, ready to relax and enjoy a few beers and good conversation.  They had made a rule long ago to avoid talking about work, but no one followed it. Walking in the backyard, he could hear children laughing, someone, sounded like Jo, laughing, and people discussing the case.  With a sigh he made his way over to where Charlie was talking to people he didn’t know. Scratch that, he did know one of them, he just hadn’t recognized the man in shorts and flip flops.

 

“Novak, that you?”

 

Cas turned to look at him and smiled.  “It is. Good to see you, captain. Who’s this little guy?”

 

“This is my son, Aidan.  Aidan, can you say hi?” Dean jiggled his son’s tummy and the pup grinned.

 

“Hi!”

 

“Well hi there, Aidan; how old are you?”  Cas adopted a much softer, friendlier voice than Dean thought possible, and his smile was incredibly warm as he addressed Aidan directly.  The little boy was struggling to hold up two fingers, so Dean helped him.

 

“You’re two?  That’s a great age to be, you’re such a big boy!”  Cas gushed. The pup giggled and grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Imma big boy, Daddy!”

 

“You sure are, bud.  Do you want to go play?”

 

Aidan nodded and Dean set him down, watching him run off towards the back of the yard where a group of kids were playing.

 

“He’s beautiful.  Looks very much like you,”  Cas said.

 

“He’s a little terror, just like I was at that age.”  Dean laughed.

 

“Is that your mate?”  Cas nodded towards where Sam was trying to stop Aidan from climbing on chairs.

 

“Oh, no, that’s my little brother.  I, uh, don’t have a mate.” Dean stuffed his hands in his pockets.  “Did you bring your nieces and nephew?”

 

“Yes, and this is my brother, Gabe.  He’s helping me raise them.” Cas patted the shoulder of the man standing beside him.  Far as Dean could tell, another Alpha.

 

“Nice to meet you, Gabe.  I’m Dean.” He shook hands with the man.

 

“Nice to meet you, Dean, my brother speaks quite highly of you.  Says you’re as good of a captain as Henriksen. That’s a huge compliment.”

 

“It’s a much appreciated one.  Victor’s been at this almost as long as I have.  He’s a good cop, and a good captain.”

 

“Uncle Cas, I felled down.”  A little girl in a purple dress came running over, her eyes filled with tears.  Cas immediately knelt down in front of her to check the damage.

 

“Oh no, let me see.”

 

She thrust her knee out in front of him, and he pretended to study it closely.

 

“Well, it doesn’t look like it’s going to fall off.  I don’t even see a scrape. I think you’re actually going to live through this.”  

 

She covered her mouth as she giggled.  “It’s not gonna fall off, silly.” 

 

He quirked a small smile at the pup.

 

“Well I’m glad, because tomorrow we’re going out for ice cream.  If your leg falls off, we can’t go get any.”

 

“My leg is ok, see?”  She flexed her knee and jumped up and down in demonstration.

 

“That is excellent news!  Now, why don’t you go run and play?  There are lots of other pups here to play with.”  He kissed the top of her curly red hair and sent her back to play with the others.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Dean remarked, watching the little girl go.  “I love the red hair.”

 

“Our sister had red hair.  Her mate was strawberry blonde, so all three pups ended up with red hair.”  Gabe explained. He watched with a deep fondness as Janie ran around with Aidan and Jo’s pup, Billy.

 

“Aidan has darker hair than me.  I think his hair will be closer to my brother’s in color when he’s all grown up.  Any which way, he’s going to be gorgeous,” Dean said.

 

“And his other father?  Or is it mother? Darker hair?”  Gabe asked. It seemed like a door suddenly slammed down over Dean.  His expression became guarded, and he averted his gaze.

 

“Brown.”

 

When he looked over he caught Cas frowning at Gabe, elbowing him and telling him to stop being nosey.

 

“It’s ok.  Everyone knows at work.  I’m 39, I’m not getting any younger.  After I got out of a relationship that clearly wasn’t going anywhere, I decided I wanted a pup before I couldn’t have one anymore. So I had Aidan.  In Vitro. He’s everything I could have wanted, and my life is very fulfilling. My next promotion will actually afford me more time to spend with him.  Right now my brother helps me raise him. His own relationship didn’t work out and his Alpha left him suddenly, not long after I had Aidan, so I told him to come home, stay with me.  He wanted to be closer to family, and so he lives with us. He’s actually thinking of going the same route I did and having a pup on his own. If he does, I’ll help him raise it, just like he has helped me.”

 

“Still, I apologize for my brother and how nosey he is.  It’s not like he’s mated and has any right to be passing judgement.”  Cas shot his brother another dirty look but Gabe just cocked an eyebrow at him.

 

“I am, by nature a rather inquisitive person.  I’m sorry if I’ve offended you.” Gabe apologized. Dean just shook his head.

 

“Nah, like I said, it’s not a secret.  I tend to be a domineering asshole with my partners, which doesn’t lead to relationships that could lead to mating, and I didn’t want to wait around and ‘hope’ that one day I found the Alpha of my dreams.  I’m quite capable of doing what I want, when I want. I don’t need a mate in order to have a family.” There was something in Dean’s tone that told Gabe he was treading on thin ice. The Alpha was smart enough to back off.  He excused himself to go and get something to drink.

 

“I’m sorry, my brother can be an asshole.”  Cas immediately apologized. “I sometimes wonder how we’re even related; we’re nothing alike.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, he’s not a reflection of you.  It’s cool.” Dean didn’t hold Cas responsible at all. Gabe wasn’t even all that bad.  Just nosey. Probably sniffing around to see if Dean might be an interested Omega. The answer to that was no, the smirky little man was not Dean’s type at all.

 

“Would you like a beer?  I’ll get you a beer.” Cas hurried off to get one before Dean could agree or disagree.

 

“He feels responsible for his brother’s actions.”  Charlie observed. “Gabe embarrassed him. This is the least calm I’ve seen him be since he started with us.”

 

“I’d have to agree, but like I said before, he’s not responsible for his brother’s thoughts and actions, just like I’m not for Sam.  Gabe can think and act on his own,” Dean said.

 

“Oh, I think he’s ‘thinking and acting on his own’ just fine.”  Charlie snorted and nodded towards where Sam was now in a conversation with Gabe.

 

“Is he…”

 

“Hitting on your brother?  Probably. Is Sam an Alpha?”  Cas appeared, two beers in hand.  He held one out to Dean, who was still watching his brother as he took it.

 

“No, he’s an Omega.”

 

“Then he is definitely flirting,”  Cas confirmed.” Cas twisted the top on his bottle and took a long pull on it.  Dean turned around, one eyebrow raising as he watched the Alpha drain half the bottle in one go.

 

“I was thirsty.”  The Alpha grinned sheepishly.  Dean grinned as he twisted off the top on his own bottle.

 

“I could tell.  I am too, though.  It’s freaking hot out today.”  

 

“It is,”  Charlie agreed.  

 

“Who’s going to man the grill?”  Dean asked.

 

“Bobby and Ellen are here.  He took over the grill the moment he walked in.  I’m not complaining though, and neither is Gilda,” she replied.

 

“Good, that means I get to actually mingle.  I’m not sure I remember how,” Dean joked. Cas chuckled as he took a few steps closer.

 

“Perhaps you could introduce me to the people I am unfamiliar with.”

 

“I can do that.  Come on, let’s start with Jo’s mate, Ash.  You would think the guy’s a pothead, but he’s really not.  At least, not since his wild and reckless teens.” 

 

Dean led Cas over to Jo while Charlie went to make sure things stayed covered on the tables up against the house, so bugs weren’t getting into anything.”

 

“Who’s the dreamboat with Dean?”

 

Charlie looked up to see Ellen putting potato salad on one of the paper plates.

 

“Oh, that’s our new sergeant, Castiel Novak.  Transferred in from two,” she replied.

 

“He’s handsome.”

 

Charlie snickered.  “He is pretty dreamy, huh.”

 

“If I was 30 years younger, I’d be all over that.”  Ellen winked, which sent her into a fit of giggles.

 

“Is he mated?”  

 

“No, he’s not.  And he’s a gentleman.  Apologized profusely to Dean for his brother being nosey,”  Charlie replied.

 

“He a Beta?”  

 

“No, Alpha.”

 

Ellen’s gaze sharpened and she looked again at the man.

 

“He’s displaying submission.”  

 

Charlie looked over to where Dean was introducing Cas to Jody’s mate, Donna.  The Alpha had his head bowed, his gaze on the ground in front of him.

 

“Huh.  He’s an interesting Alpha.  Dean gets a kick out of the fact that he calls him ‘sir’.  It caught him off guard the first time Cas called him that.”

 

“As long as he knows his place and respects Dean as his superior, that’s all that matters.  Well, that and the fact that he needs to be good at his job.”

 

“Oh, he’s real good.  He’s the one that got the lead on the suspects, after Walker screwed up.  He also made the first sketch that we used to canvass and learn the shop where one of the suspects regularly gets his chewing tobacco.  Dean’s real proud of him for that since no one else has been able to come up with anything.” Charlie liked Cas, he was definitely one of the better cops in the department.

 

“I think Bobby was telling me about that.  Got them FBI boys all pissed off since he was figuring things out that their entire team couldn’t, and he started doing it the day he arrived.  I didn’t realize it was him though.” Ellen caught Dean’s eye and nodded towards Cas. 

 

“Guess you’ll get to meet him right now,”  Charlie said as Dean brought Cas over to them.

 

“Hey, Ma, this is Sergeant Castiel Novak.  Cas, this is the chief of police, and my adoptive mother, Ellen Harvelle-Singer,”  Dean introduced. Cas nodded politely and offered his hand.

 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.”

 

She cocked an eyebrow as she shook it. 

 

“Polite.  I’m impressed.  I hear good things about you, sergeant.  Keep up the good work.”

 

“He’s doing a great job.  I gave him his own team, and even Walker is listening better to him than he was to Jody.”  Dean patted the man on the back. Cas smiled shyly.

 

“He’s difficult, but I’ve worked with worse back in two.”

 

“I bet.  Victor told me about some of the people there,” Dean said.

 

“Gamma!  Gamma!” Aidan came running over, and Ellen quickly handed her plate to Dean so she could scoop the pup up.

 

“Hello there, darlin’, how’s grandma’s precious little boy?”

 

“I go pee pee!”  the pup exclaimed.

 

“Oh no, I better take him and change him.”  Dean passed the plate off to Charlie and took his son.

 

“Where’s his diaper bag?” she asked.

 

“I left it in the car.”  

 

“Give me your keys, I’ll go get it.”  Cas held his hand out, and Dean handed the keys over.

 

“It’s the black ’67 Chevy Impala at the end of the block.  Bag is in the trunk.” 

 

Cas set down his beer and left to go get the bag.

 

The car, it was magnificent.  He took a quick second to admire it before unlocking the trunk and pulling the diaper bag out.  It was cute, soft shades of yellow and green with a fat little brown teddy bear on the side. It brought a smile to his face as he closed the trunk and jogged back to the house.  

 

“Dean’s in the house.”  Ellen said, nodding towards the back door.  

 

“Thank you.”  He climbed the steps to the deck and went inside.

 

“Captain?”

 

“We’re not at work; you can call me Dean.”  A voice called out from farther in the house.

 

“Here’s the bag.  Do you need anything else?”  Cas asked him.

 

“Pull out the wipes.  I thought he just went pee, but he pooped out the motherlode.  I need to change his clothes too, it came out the sides of his diaper.”  Dean grimaced as he set the dirty shorts aside. Cas located the slim container of wipes, but it was nearly empty.  There was a bag of washcloths in a pocket so he pulled those out.

 

“What are these for?  You’re nearly out of wipes.  I have some I brought for Janie, she’s messy.  Her bag is out in the yard. Or I could take one of these cloths and get it wet.”

 

“I need to get this cleaned up now.  If you don’t mind wetting one, I’ll just use that.  I’m sorry you have to see and smell this,” Dean apologized as he tried not to gag.  “Geez, dude, what did you eat?”

 

Aidan giggled and smiled sweetly up at his dad.  Cas was already hurrying to the kitchen sink and running the hot water.

 

“It’s no problem at all.  I did a fair amount of babysitting for the kids before…”  He shut the water off and wrung out the cloth. “Anyway, he’s not as fragrant as Logan was at that age.”  

 

When he returned, he tapped Dean’s shoulder to get his attention, and Dean quickly grabbed the cloth.  He hurried to get the squirming toddler cleaned up before he got bored and tried to escape.

 

“He’s really a beautiful pup.”  Cas had sat down on the couch next to where Dean was changing his son on the floor.  He pretended to boop the pup’s nose, which just made the little boy giggle.

 

“Thanks.  How come you never had any of your own?  If that’s too personal, you don’t have to answer.”  Dean got the new diaper positioned under his son and taped it shut.

 

“Honestly, I don’t know.  I guess I just got so involved in my work that I sort of thought I had time to find a mate and have pups.  Then I turned 40, and I realized I’d let some 20 years pass me right by. I’m 43 now, and I’m tasked with raising two pups on the verge of presenting, and one ornery toddler that thinks she runs the house.  It’s a task that some days I feel I am woefully unqualified for, but I love them, and I guess now…” Cas shrugged. “No one’s going to want an Alpha that’s raising three pups that aren’t even his. Omegas, in my experience, tend to like their own, not other pups.  Not that I’ve tried dating since I gained custody of them, but my sister did. She didn’t have any luck.”

 

Dean paused in shrugging a new pair of shorts up and over the diaper.  He looked up in confusion.

 

“Wait, your sister was an Alpha?”

 

Cas nodded.  “Yes. Her mate was the Omega.  After he died, she tried to date, but every Omega she encountered shut her out the moment they learned she already had pups.”

 

“That’s…”  Dean shook his head.  “That’s just wrong.” He stood Aidan up and pulled the shorts the rest of the way up.

 

“I hafta pee pee, Daddy.”  

 

Dean’s shoulders slumped.  “You’re kidding me, right, bud?”

 

His son giggled and shoved most of the fingers on his left hand into his mouth.

 

“Go, take him to the toilet.  I’ll dispose of the diaper.” Cas told him.

 

“It’s ok, I’ll get it in a minute.”  Dean picked his son up and grunted as he got himself up off the floor.  He headed down the hall to the bathroom. 

 

Cas didn’t listen though.  He closed the dirty diaper up tight and carried it into the kitchen.  After searching he found a stash of plastic shopping bags and dropped the diaper into one.  After double bagging it, he carried out the front door to the garbage can sitting at the curb.  Just as he was coming back into the house he heard Dean cheering in the bathroom.

 

“Good job, monkey!”

 

“I did a pee pee, Daddy!”  Aidan squealed. Cas couldn’t help but smile.  He found the dirty washcloth and set about washing it with soap and hot water.  When Dean walked in he was sans child.

 

“Where’s Aidan?”

 

“I sent him outside again.  Did you get rid of the diaper?”

 

“And I washed the cloth as best I could.”  Cas wrung it out and held it up.

 

“Dude, you didn’t have to.  That has to be gross to clean the poop up from someone else’s kid,” Dean said as he wrinkled his nose.

 

“See, that’s…”  Cas pressed his lips together for a moment before handing the cloth over.  “I just wanted to make things easier. Excuse me.” 

 

Dean frowned as the man dropped his eyes and left.

 

“What did I say?” he muttered as he located a Ziploc bag in the pantry and dropped the wet cloth into it.  As he was sealing it, their conversation played back in his mind.

 

“Oh…shit.”  

 

He hurried to stuff everything back in the diaper bag and tucked it in a corner where no one would trip on it before heading back outside.  Scanning the yard, he didn’t see Cas anywhere.

 

“Did you see where Cas went?”  He asked Charlie as he came down the stairs.

 

“Uh, no?  I was serving your son a slice of apple under Sam’s supervision.”

 

Dean frowned and scanned the yard again.  He spotted Cas finally, sitting alone at the far end of the yard, and headed straight over.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry if I came off sounding like an ass.  I just thought if you got poop on you, you’d be like, grossed out,” he said as he dropped into the chair next to Cas.

 

“Why would I be?  I’ve experienced everything from blood to poop to vomit to pus, and that’s all within the time I’ve had my sister’s kids.  Hands are washable.” Cas still wasn’t looking at him though. He smelled hurt. Dean really didn’t know what to say to fix it, or what he had even done to upset the man like this.  A little boy with red hair came over and flopped into Cas’ lap.

 

“I’m Logan,” he announced.  

 

“Hello, Logan, I’m Dean.”

 

“How do you know my Uncle Cas?”  Logan asked.

 

“He’s my boss,”  Cas replied softly.  Logan’s eyes widened.

 

“You’re a captain?”

 

Dean chuckled as he nodded.  “I am.”

 

“I want to join the police when I grow up.  I want to be a detective like my uncle, and save people.  You save lots of people, right, Uncle Cas?” Logan twisted around so he could see his uncle’s face.

 

“I try my very hardest,”  Cas replied.

 

“Will I get to carry a gun?”  

 

The corners of Cas’ mouth twitched in amusement.

 

“You will, but only if you pass all of the tests.  They won’t let you carry or use one unless you can prove that you know how to be responsible with it.”

 

“That’s so cool!”  

 

Dean covered his mouth, stifling his laugh, and Cas frowned in an attempt not to smile.

 

“You have hard tests to pass though.  Police training is hard work,” Cas told him.

 

“I can do it; I know I can!”  

 

“Then you have to go to college and get your degree first.  While you do that, you need to exercise a lot to stay in shape,”  Dean told him. “It’s a lot of physical work being a police officer.  We walk and run a lot.”

 

“I like running.  I want to catch bad guys too,”  Logan insisted.

 

“Then one day, maybe I’ll see you in my station.”  Dean winked at the pup and grinned at the boy’s excitement.

 

“Go play with the others.  Behave yourself.” Cas patted his nephew’s hip and the boy jumped up, running off without another word.

 

“He’s sweet.”  Dean said. Cas smiled a little wider.

 

“He really is.  My sister had him tested after he had some health issues last year that they thought might be related to his reproductive organs.  It wasn’t, he was eating too much peanut butter and was cramping terribly from constipation, but they determined during the testing that he’s an Omega.  I will not be testing Sissy or Janie.” 

 

“I don’t blame you.  I don’t want to know what my son is.  His orientation doesn’t matter to me.”  Dean said. Out of habit his eyes sought out his pup, and he smiled when he saw Aidan playing with Janie.

 

“I’m going to grab another beer.  You want a fresh one?” he asked as he stood up.

 

“Sure, thank you,”  Cas replied. 

 

“I’ll be right back.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very difficult trying to put up these chapters when my cat insists on sleeping between me and the computer. :/

Sam watched his brother cross the yard to the cooler, pull out two beers, and head back to sit next to the guy with the dark, messy hair.  He’d learned the man’s name was Cas, and that he was Gabe’s younger brother. Gabe, who just would not stop flirting. Dean seemed focused on the other man, more than he usually would be.

 

“Hey, what’s your brother like?”  He turned to Gabe who was still trying to impress him.

 

“What?  Why?” Gabe asked suddenly.

 

“Cause my brother is talking with him an awful lot.”

 

“Oh, that’s because  _ your _ brother is  _ my _ brother’s new boss.”  

 

Sam watched as his brother laughed at something the other man said.

 

“That explains a lot.  I’m guessing they’re bonding over work.”  Since Cas transferred in, Dean had spoken quite highly of the sergeant, and Sam knew his brother was glad to have another competent, hardworking detective working for him.

  
  


“Probably.  Cassie is a workaholic.  He’s better than he was, now that he has the kids, but now he’s a different kind of miserable because now that he’s slowing down, taking time for himself, he’s noticing how lonely he really is.  Thing is, a lot of Omegas, and even some Betas, they don’t want any pups that aren’t their own, so he has basically embraced the idea that he’ll be alone for the rest of his life.” Gabe worried about his brother.  Sam could hear it in his voice and smell it in his scent.

 

“I’m not like that.  Neither is my brother.  So not all of us. Some people are just jerks.”

 

“Your brother might not be interested in my brother,”  Gabe said.

 

“In what way do you mean ‘interested’?”  Sam asked.

 

“Well, my brother’s an Alpha, like me.  Isn’t your brother an Alpha?”

 

Sam shook his head.  “Please tell me you didn’t just stereotype Dean.  He’s an Omega.”

 

“No, I just guessed based on what my brother told me about him.  When he said he had a pup via In Vitro, I thought he maybe had a surrogate.  My brother has great respect for Dean. The way he runs the station, it’s similar to how his old boss ran 2 nd precinct, and he likes that.  Made him feel pretty at home right from the start.  He speaks fondly of the other detectives.”

 

“Yeah, well, they’re all pretty close knit and usually they don’t let outsiders into their inner circle, but Dean is impressed by loyalty and a strong work ethic.  He speaks highly of Cas’ abilities as a cop, so I’m not surprised he’s letting him into their inner circle. There are a few cops who’ve been there for decades and aren’t welcome in it.”  Sam realized his iced tea was empty. He was contemplating refilling his cup when Gabe plucked it from his hand and went to do it for him. The Alpha really was trying to impress him. Too bad he wasn’t interested.  After the hell Jess had put him through, he wasn’t eager to get into another relationship. 

 

He sought out Aidan and found him running around, giggling with some older pups.  The boy was having a lot of fun. With any luck he’d sleep hard that night and not give his father (or uncle) a hard time.  

 

“Here you go.”  Gabe offered the refilled glass, and Sam smiled politely as he took it.

 

“Thank you.  Excuse me, my nephew is trying to eat dirt.”  Sam hurried to stop the pup once he’d seen him lifting it to his mouth.  “Aidan Michael Winchester! Do not eat that!”

 

From across the yard, Dean perked up at the sound of his son’s name.  He spotted his brother brushing dirt out of the pup’s hand.

 

“Dirt?  Again? Why does he always want to eat dirt?” he muttered.

 

“Possible mineral or vitamin imbalance?  That’s what I’ve heard, anyway. I have a problem with Janie shoving things up her nose.  I had to dig out the lid to one of those narrow markers last night with tweezers. I swear, if she has a hole and the object maybe sort of fits, she’s sticking it in.  I’ve pulled things out of her ears, her nose, and her mouth this week alone. I had to throw out my brother’s marshmallows for his hot cocoa and hide the cotton balls. Pens, pencils, markers, and anything even similar gets locked up when I’m not there to supervise.  I have this horrible fear she’ll put something up her nose or in her ear and then fall.” Cas shuddered at the thought.

 

“Damn, I hope Aidan never does that.”  Once he was sure Sam had stopped the tot from eating the dirt, Dean turned back around in his chair.  More people were still arriving and when Pam walked in, he clutched his bottle of beer a little tighter.  

 

Pam was in narcotics, and he likened her to a shark on the hunt, always looking for a new victim. So far she hadn’t spotted them. She’d hit on Dean a few years earlier, until she’d learned he was an Omega, just like her. All of a sudden she was cooler towards him, and the flirting had stopped. That had irked him a bit, despite having not been interested in her, but being dismissed simply for his orientation was insulting.  Now though, there was a single, good looking Alpha at the station. She would be all over that. She wouldn’t want anything more than a hookup, though. Would Cas want that too?

 

“Whoa, what’s wrong?”  Cas’ nostrils flared and he sat forward suddenly, alarmed by Dean’s sudden scent change.  Normally he couldn’t smell the man, and with the hot, summer sun beating down on them, everyone was sweating.  It meant his blockers were failing. He smelled distressed and angry, and the Alpha wanted to know what had caused it.

 

“Nothing!  Nothing’s wrong.”  Dean quickly took a sip of his beer and looked away.  At least Pam wasn’t heading towards them.

 

“You’re an awful liar.”  Cas pursed his lips and sat back again.  Dean sighed and glanced back up at Pam. She was making a beeline straight for Gabe, not that the Alpha was showing any interest in her.  It wasn’t the first time he’d been passed over because of what he was, but it pissed him off every time.

 

“Ok, care to tell me again that nothing is bothering you?”  Cas was exasperated, that much was clear. Dean sighed heavily and pointed the neck of his bottle in Pam’s direction.

 

“She’s narcotics, and she will sleep with anything that isn’t Omega.”

 

Cas studied Pam for longer than Dean was comfortable with.  When the Alpha turned to look at him again, he appeared thoughtful.

 

“I can’t tell if you’re jealous because she won’t sleep with you, or you’re afraid she’ll attempt to seduce someone else.”

 

“I don’t want to sleep with her,”  Dean said quickly. “I don’t like people that throw themselves at someone, and only want them for that night. I had enough of those days in my youth.”

 

“Then you’re worried she’ll flirt with someone,”  Cas concluded. Dean’s scowl was the only answer he needed. 

 

“Well hello, handsome.  What’s your name?” Pam appeared next to Cas’ chair, cocking a hip out seductively and running one finger down his arm.  His eyes went first to where she was touching him, a deep frown on his face, before looking up at her.

 

“Cas.”

 

“Are you a cop too?”  She practically purred the words out.

 

“I’m a sergeant.  Investigations.”

 

“And how did I not know that you existed before today?”  

 

“Because I just transferred in.”

 

She ran her finger down his arm again, until he moved it away.

 

“If you’ll excuse me, Dean and I were having a conversation.”

 

“Oh, Dean doesn’t mind, do you?”  She dismissed him completely as she dropped into Cas’ lap unexpectedly.  He immediately stood up, spilling her on the grass.

 

“That was exceptionally rude of you.  He’s your captain, and you would just dismiss him like that?  Is that how you show respect to your superiors?” he snapped.

 

“Cas, man, chill.”   Dean didn’t put much heat behind his words.  If anything he was enjoying watching Pam have to get up off the ground and wipe herself off.

 

“You’re an uptight asshole, and we’re not at work.  He’s not my boss when I’m off duty,” she snapped as she dusted her pants off.

 

“Actually, I am not an ‘asshole’.  I am a self-respecting person who doesn’t like having strange women I do not know just drop into my lap  _ in front of my children. _ ”  He pointed to where Sissy and Logan were standing a few dozen feet away, watching with wide eyes.  It wasn’t often they saw their uncle angry. 

 

“I didn’t realize you had kids.  You could have said something.”

 

“Or you could have simply asked if there was a possibility if I was interested.”  His voice softened, and he motioned to the kids to go back and play. 

 

“Is there?  Maybe a chance?  I’m sorry I came on so strong.”  Pam was flirting again. Dean’s scent soured even further, and it was beginning to nauseate the Alpha having to smell it.

 

“The answer to that is no, I prefer the company of men.”

 

Pam’s flirtatious smile disappeared completely.

 

“Well shit.”  She put her hands on her hips and sighed heavily.  “Damn, you’re fine. I could have rocked your world, handsome.”

 

“Thank you for the offer, but I am not currently in need of my world being rocked, not by anyone that is not my mate.”

 

And like that he dismissed her, sitting down and crossing his legs so that he was facing Dean again.  Pam cursed under her breath and stomped off.

 

“I can’t believe you just shut her down like that.”  Dean was honestly shocked by that, and more than a little impressed.  

 

“She reminds me of a detective from two, Bela Talbot.  Always flirting. I shut her down for ten long years before she finally figured out that I was serious about not being interested in her.  Apparently she thinks she can get any man, and I was just another on her long list of ones to conquer. She never did climb this mountain though,”  Cas said smugly. “My partner was just as bad, but with the women. Considered himself a ladies man. Bela hated him though, and he felt the same about her.”

 

“Did you really just refer to yourself as a mountain?”  Dean laughed. Cas grinned.

 

“I suppose I did.”

 

“I think you’re the first person I’ve seen shut her down like that.  She usually gets what she wants,” Dean warned him. Cas smiled even as he shook his head.

 

“She doesn’t have a chance.  I don’t do one night stands. Never did.  And I wasn’t lying, she really isn’t my type.”

 

Dean mulled the man’s words over as Charlie and Gilda made their way over to talk, and then mulled over the fact that he was even mulling the man’s words over at all.  Why did he care? He didn’t. Cas was free to like whoever he wanted, he was a single, very attractive and desirable Alpha and, oh God…

 

He realized with a growing sense of horror that he was  _ attracted to Cas _ .  That wouldn’t do.  Not at all. Cas was his employee, off limits, intangible.  

 

Cas also had the bluest eyes he’d ever seen, full lips that formed the most beautiful smile, when they deemed to do so, and that voice, it was deep, sexy, and he loved hearing the man talk.  Then there was the fact that the man was a single Alpha, of breeding age, and  _ why _ was his brain suddenly flooding him with all of these thoughts?!  Sure, Cas was gorgeous, single, and possibly looking for a stable mate, but Dean was not the one for him.  These kinds of thoughts needed to stop immediately.

 

Looking up he realized the conversation had come to a halt.  Cas, Gilda and Charlie were all watching him with concern.

 

“That’s some intense inner debate you have going on there, Dean.”  Gilda tried not to wrinkle her nose, but he knew he was stinking the air up with his bitter, tumultuous pheromones. He tried to force himself to take a deep breath, and he pointedly avoided the blue eyes that were watching him so intently.

 

“Hey, why don’t you come get some food with me?”  Charlie asked him. He nodded and got to his feet.

 

Once they were out of earshot, she spoke up.  “What just happened back there? It’s like you freaked out.  Bad. Are you ok?”

 

Charlie was his best friend.  He knew he could tell her anything and she would keep it in strict confidence.  Not even Sam could do that.

 

“I just realized that, uh, I…”  He glanced back towards where Cas and Gilda were talking.  The afternoon sunlight was hitting the man in just such a way that it almost looked like his eyes were glowing.  It just made him even more beautiful. “Fuck, I-I’m attracted…to Cas.”

 

“Oh…”  A tiny furrow formed between his friend’s brows.  “But your freak out seemed more intense than that.”

 

“Yeah, well, Pam.”

 

“I saw Cas drop her on her butt.  That was funny.” Charlie laughed.

 

“I suddenly got upset that he might like her and want her, and I guess I got jealous.  Fuck, Red, I don’t  _ get _ jealous.  I don’t  _ like Alphas! _ ”

 

“You don’t like anyone because you shut yourself off from everyone.  That’s not fair to you, or the people you’re pushing away. I see this as a sign that you are still human, and have a sex drive.”  She grabbed a paper plate and shoved it at him. “It’s not wrong that you’re attracted. I mean, just look at him, he’s damn close to perfect, for a male Alpha.  He’s maybe a little socially stunted, but it’s not a deal breaker. And he’s not bothered by the fact that you have a pup already. He has three of his own now, so he needs someone that would be willing to accept them too.  You’re about to get promoted, and he’ll move up to lieutenant. Maybe. Either way, he won’t report to you anymore, he’ll report to whoever the new captain is. That means you can fulfill every filthy fantasy that’s going through your head regarding Cas, and then you can mate and get to making more little Winchester pups.”

 

Dean had only been half listening to her ramblings.  Until the last part.

 

“What?  No! No mating!” he said, a little too loud.  A quick glance back told him neither Cas nor Gilda had heard him.  They were still engaged in conversation. His shoulders slumped, and he looked pitifully back at Charlie.  “You think he’d want to mate me?”

 

“I think with him, you might have a chance.  He’s very docile, for an Alpha, and pretty submissive, until he’s pushed too far.  Like with Pam before.”

 

“He…defended me.  Demanded she not dismiss me like she was doing, and to show me respect.” he confessed.  A slow smile crept up on her face.

 

“He was protecting you.”

 

“But he could do that with anyone.  It doesn’t mean he likes me,” he argued.  She shrugged.

 

“Maybe not.  He is a gentleman, after all.”

 

“Not helping,” he growled under his breath as he started adding food to his plate.  Aidan was sure to wander over and want some of it, so he made sure to add things he knew his pup would actually eat.

 

“Hey, you didn’t come to me so I’d sugarcoat this for you.  You wanted the truth. I’m giving you the truth. Is he single?  Yes. Is he attractive? Yes. He carries guilt around about his sister, worrying that he’s not raising her pups the way she would have wanted.  He’s lonely, but selective. Does he like you back? I don’t know. Maybe? I’m not seeing longing glances in your direction or anything so obvious.  If anything, I see him watching the kids, making sure they’re not getting into trouble. But, a yard full of people, one of which is his own brother, plenty of people to socialize with, and he chose to sit by you.  So make your own interpretation based on that.”

 

“Keep this between us,” he told her.  

 

“Always do.”

 

Now he just needed to figure things out.


	8. Chapter 8

Cas ended up leaving first, having to practically drag Gabe out after Janie began to whine about how tired she was.  It didn’t bug Dean too much. He knew he’d see the man at work the next day. He gathered up his own tiny pup as the sun was starting to set and told Sam it was time to leave.  

 

At home, Aidan got a bath and a sippy cup of milk before being plopped in his pack and play to watch Moana, a gift from Ellen and Bobby for his second birthday.  The pup loved the music and as soon as the first song cued up, he was tapping his foot to the beat. Dean chuckled and left his son to watch the movie while he got laundry done and went over a bit of paperwork.  He had been getting texts all day from Browning on the case, but nothing was urgent. 

 

Since Bobby had made the call to the bureau, Browning and even Lisa’s attitude had quickly changed.  The same went for any other agents working the case. Suddenly he was included, and everyone was tripping over themselves to make sure he stayed in the loop.  Browning had been chewed out for being sexist towards an Omega in a position of authority, and well, as they say, shit rolls downhill. He personally apologized to Dean, and without prompting from his higher ups.  As long as it didn’t happen again, Dean didn’t care. He just wanted the respect that he deserved.

 

No more kids were missing, there were currently no more leads, and no more dead bodies were showing up.  Dean wasn’t complaining, he just wished they could find the other pups, alive and unharmed. The city was mourning little America Lopez’s death, and he didn’t want another one on their hands.

 

All the kids seemed to be going missing in his precinct.  That got him thinking as he folded clean sleepers and tiny tee shirts with teddy bears and bunnies on them.  Either the suspects knew the precinct boundaries and were trying to prevent involvement from multiple districts, or they lived within the precinct.  Still mulling that over after putting Aidan to bed and helping Sam put away the dishes that had been sitting in the dishwasher, he grabbed his phone and headed to his office.

 

After closing the door and sitting behind his desk, he dialed the number.  As soon as the call clicked through, he was verbalizing his thoughts.

 

“What if they’re living inside the precinct?  Sure, kids are turning up missing all over the state, but that doesn’t mean Browning is right.  It could be coincidence and these abductions aren’t as widespread as they believe. Think about it; this is a big city.  They could be taking kids from all over, and yet every one of these pups disappeared from  _ our _ precinct?  What if they are somewhere within the 25 mile radius of where these kids were taken?  It makes sense, doesn’t it? These pups were all taken within ten blocks of one another, and all inside this precinct.  It would keep other precincts from getting involved, unless we asked for help, and we haven’t, which means the FBI could be wrong.  I’m not saying they are, but wouldn’t there be kids coming up missing in other precincts? Am I blowing smoke, or do we got something here?”

 

“I believe you’re on to something.  The gas station where the one suspect has been seen frequenting is also within the precinct,”  Cas replied. Dean blanched and pulled the phone away from his ear to make sure he was hearing correctly.  He’d intended to dial Charlie,  _ not _ Cas.  But, hey, Cas was just as good for bouncing ideas off of, he figured.  He put the phone back to his ear.

 

“Ok, so what, we canvassed too wide last time?”

 

“No, not at all.  We have made their pictures national news.  They’re most likely bound to wherever they currently are by the pups they still have in their possession.  To move locations would be dangerous. Wherever they are, it’s the same place they’ve always been. Now, they might pick their next victim from outside the precinct.  That is a possibility, but they have been fairly predictable up until this point. What is more likely is that they might travel outside the precinct to do their normal, day to day tasks, like shopping, or banking.  So a wider canvassing area is a good thing,” Cas explained.

 

“Ok, so let’s back up for a moment.  America disappeared from a park where she’d been with two older siblings, yet they didn’t see anyone out of the ordinary.  It was the middle of the day on a Saturday. The second victim, disappeared walking home from VBS. A two block distance from her house-”

 

“But only one block from the gas station where she encountered the suspects,”  Cas interrupted.

 

“You’re right.  And this last victim, he disappeared walking a block home from the public pool.”

 

“I just pulled out a map of the city.  I’m marking in red where each victim disappeared, but I’m marking in blue-”  The Alpha suddenly growled. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine, but he pointedly ignored them.  “-Green, sorry, someone used my blue marker, where the suspects were seen.”

 

Dean could hear the marker as it brushed across the map surface.  

 

“Is that going to ruin your map?”

 

“Not at all, it’s laminated.  I did that years ago for moments such as this.”  Cas was still drawing on the map so Dean waited patiently.

 

“Any visible patterns?”  He asked after several minutes of silence.

 

“Yes, actually.  I think you need to get people out there.  Now. I can get my team together and be there in 20,”  Cas replied. Dean checked his watch. It was after 10.  They’d hate it, but if they found the kids alive…

 

“How much have you narrowed it down?”

 

“I’m sending you a picture via text.  Hold on.”

 

A minute later Dean’s phone buzzed.  

 

“I’m putting you on speakerphone so I can look.”

 

He did that and opened up the picture.

 

“That’s still a lot of territory to cover, and it’s in a densely populated neighborhood.  I don’t want to let these bastards know that we’re closing in on them. Not yet, at least.  We will wait until morning and bring the FBI in on this. I’m sure they’ve figured out something similar, and they haven’t said anything to me yet which leads me to believe that they’re not liking these odds either.”

 

“Alright.  You’re probably right.”

 

“I’m going to run this by Major Crowley, see what he thinks, but I’m fairly positive he’s going to agree with me.”

 

Rather than hang up, Dean dialed Crowley from the house phone.

 

“This had better be good, I was just getting into bed.”  Crowley grumbled over speakerphone.

 

“Yes, sir, it is.  I am on a call with Sergeant Castiel Novak, and he was able to narrow down the abduction range to a six-block radius.  Problem is, it’s one of the densest populations in the precinct, with hardly any room between houses and roughly 50,000 people in just that small area.  Tomorrow morning I will send my people out, but I’m thinking it’s not something to rush tonight, in case we alert the suspects and they make a run for it.”

 

Crowley was quiet for a minute.  Dean knew he was thinking.

 

“I believe you’re right, Winchester.  You need to narrow it down farther if you expect to actually find these pups.  My recommendation is to go back, visit every single business that was open during the hours each of these children were taken, and question them again.  I assume any video footage that the pups appear on has been collected, but go back and question the staff that was working the day each pup disappeared, see if perhaps they forgot something.  It will be much faster than trying to filter through the tip calls we keep receiving. At least 95% are fake, and it’s using up valuable resources trying to look into the potentially valid ones.  So, check for businesses near where each pup was abducted, and make sure you check any camera footage. Let me know tomorrow what you find.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Dean felt renewed excitement.  This was going to make it possible to find these pups, he was sure of it.

 

“I’m already on it, captain.”  Cas said. Dean could hear him typing on the other end of the line.

 

“That your sergeant?”  Crowley asked.

 

“Yes, sir.  He’s looking into it now.” 

 

“Alright, well, this is not urgent, so go ahead, get the list gathered, and be in my office at seven with it.”  Crowley told him. Dean groaned internally at the thought of getting up even earlier than usual, but he knew it was important.

 

The call disconnected, and Dean turned his attention back to Cas.

 

“Anything coming up for you?” he asked.

 

“I’m still searching,”  Cas replied.

 

“Well, Crowley wants me in earlier, and I need to go break the news to my brother that he’s the one that will be dropping Aidan off in the morning instead of me.  I need to go pack his diaper bag.”

 

“Add wipes,” Cas reminded him. A small smile touched the edges of Dean’s lips.

 

“Yeah, I forgot about that, thanks.”

 

“And the dirty washcloth.  I don’t think you want to send him to his pupsitter or daycare with that.”  Cas chuckled.

 

“Oh yeah, eww, I’ll go grab that now.  Should have thrown that in with the laundry earlier.  Damn,” Dean muttered. He picked the phone up and headed for the living room.  “I likely will be in meetings all morning if Crowley has his way. Message me when you get in, and I’ll meet you.  I want a copy of that list.” Pausing for a moment he added “Make that two, Browning will need one too.”

 

“I will definitely do that,” Cas promised.”

 

“Alright, get some rest; I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dean said.

 

“Goodnight, sir.”  

 

Dean smiled as he hung up.

 

“That your new sergeant?”  Sam asked from his spot on the couch.

 

“Yes.  I have a theory, and it’s a viable one.  The problem is that it leaves too large of an area still to search, so Crowley gave us something to work with and I got Novak making a list of businesses to search, beyond just the tobacco licensed establishments.  He wants us to double check any cameras that face the locations where the pups were taken. So Cas is compiling a list of every business within the six block radius of where we believe the children are being held.”

 

Dean found the diaper bag and began pulling things out.  He’d forgotten about Aidan’s dirty shorts from earlier too, so he tossed them on the floor with the washcloth.

 

“Crowley needs me in at seven tomorrow, so I need you to drop the monkey off at daycare.  If you can’t do it, I can drop him at Ma’s, and she’ll drop him off.”

 

“I can drop him off; it’s on the way.  Don’t worry about waking him earlier either, it will screw with his sleep schedule.”  Sam eyed the dirty clothes on the floor. “I thought he was wearing new shorts earlier.”

 

“He told me he had to pee,  _ after _ he’d already pooped himself.  It came out onto his shorts. I also forgot to refill the wipes container before we went there.  Good thing I keep washcloths for when he’s being a messy eater. This one just became a butt cloth though.  No more hands and face.” Dean gathered the few dirty items up. “I’m going to go start a load of towels and stuff.  You need anything washed?”

 

“Nah, I’m good.  Leave it in the washer, and I’ll move it to the dryer before I go to bed,” Sam told him.

 

“Thanks, man.  I’m wiped. I’ll see you at some point tomorrow.”  

 

After tossing the laundry in the wash, he went to brush his teeth.  By the time he laid down, the exhaustion had taken over and he was out within minutes.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean sat in the chair at the front of the room, legs crossed, his fingers tapping against the side of his boot as he listened to Crowley briefing Browning’s team on what they had discovered the night before.  It had been going on for an hour already and he was tired of rehashing what they already knew. His phone vibrated and he pulled it out to check. 

 

**Novak:** _ I am here.  Made six copies.  Your office is locked so I can’t leave them on your desk. Jody is with me.  We want to know what you want us to do. _

 

**Dean:** _ Send me a copy of that list. _

 

A moment later his phone buzzed with the list.  He opened the attachment. It was incredibly thorough, listing the name, address, phone number, and for those where the information could be found, the manager’s name and contact information for every business.  Cas seriously belonged in the FBI. 

 

**Dean:** _ Did you even sleep last night, man?  Wow, I’m impressed. Ok, here’s what I want you to do.  Email a copy of that to me right now. I will put it up in here for the suits to see on the overhead.  Send Charlie up with my laptop. _

 

**Novak:** _ She’s not here yet.  There are only about 10 0f us here.  People are still filtering in. _

 

“Fuck.”  Dean glanced up to see Crowley with one eyebrow cocked, looking at him as he continued his debriefing.  He winked at his boss, which just made the man’s other eyebrow shoot up.

 

**Dean:** _ Bring me a laptop. I need it to connect to the overhead projector. _

 

**Novak:** _ Floor?  Room no#? _

 

Dean sent him the info and motioned to Crowley to wait.  It was only a few minutes later before someone knocked.

 

“Who’s interrupting my bloody meeting?”  Crowley snapped.

 

“I have pertinent information that just came in, but I need a laptop so I can show it on the overhead projector,” Dean replied as he got up and headed for the door.  Cas was standing there, laptop bag in hand.

 

“It’s mine, I didn’t want to take anyone else’s.”  

 

“Thanks.”  Dean accepted the bag.

 

“Login codes are on a piece of paper inside the front pocket.  Let me know if you need anything else.” Cas gave a polite nod and turned to leave.

 

For a moment all Dean could do was stare, then his thoughts came rushing back.

 

“Wait.”

 

Cas turned around and took the few steps back.

 

“I want you to divide up into teams of four, two in the front knocking on doors and checking for external cameras, two in the back looking for anything suspicious, or possible runners.  Make it clear that no one is to step foot onto any property. Doing so-”

 

“I know, it will make any evidence we find inadmissible in court.”  Cas nodded. “I got it. I’ll keep Walker with me since he likes to break the rules.”

 

“Good.  Teams of four, I want three of them, two block radius per team.  Take uniforms with and have them patrol. The first two abductions were three days apart.  Then there was a week gap, and then the third. If they’re developing a pattern like I think they are, they’ll do it tomorrow.  Pass down the order that I want extra patrols done, starting immediately.”

 

“I got it.”  Cas licked his lips and Dean got the impression that the Alpha was raring to go, ready to get out and find these kids.

 

“Good.  Get moving.  I expect reports from you and Jody by 1100 hours.  A full canvass should be done by that point.”

 

Cas nodded and turned to go, hurrying down the hall.  Dean watched for a split second before closing and relocking the door.  He carried the laptop back up to the front and while Crowley finished, he got the laptop started and logged in to his emails.  He pulled up the one from Cas and plugged the projector in. 

 

“What do you have?”  Crowley came over to peer at the computer screen.

 

“List of the businesses that need to be checked, as well as all of the contact information,”  Dean explained.

 

“Good, do you have a copy of this for Browning’s team?”

 

“Yes, and he can make copies.  I can email it to him too.” Dean got the list projected up onto the overhead and launched into a quick explanation of what everyone was looking at.

 

“How did you come by this information?”  Browning asked.

 

“My detectives are working nonstop.  As far as we can tell, all of the abductions have taken place in this precinct.  I put out a memo after the second abduction to all the other precinct, and while there have been pups going missing, they’re not seeing any patterns, or seeing any signs that any of them are related to our case.  My belief is that their initial attempt was to fly under the radar and not draw attention from other precincts, but Sergeant Novak brought to my attention that the pups all disappeared within a six block radius. Major Crowley pointed out that all the cameras attached to these videos need to be checked, too, not just the cameras at the locations where the pups disappeared from, so traffic cams, business security cameras for nearby locations that possibly have their cameras aimed in the general direction of where the pups went missing, or where America’s body was found.  This map and list is the most efficient way to search for these pups with any chance of finding them.”

 

“Email me this, if you wouldn’t mind,”  Browning said, and then rattled off his email.  Dean used his phone to email it to him so he didn’t have to exit out of the overhead screen.

 

“You have officers out right now working on this?”  Lisa was on her phone, no doubt opening an email from Browning.

 

“Yes.  I sent teams of four, one team to every two block radius.”

 

She looked up at him, her brown eyes studying him for a moment.

 

“Are they taking the sketches around to show?”

 

Fuck.  Dean pulled his phone back out and shot off a text to Jody and Cas.

 

**Dean:** _ Make sure every team has a copy of the sketches and shows them. _

 

Jody responded first.

 

**Mills:** _ It’s done, we all have two, Novak made extras just in case.  We’re already gone, be at the first block in less than 5. _

 

Dean stood up a little straighter and puffed his chest out some.  Damn he was proud of his people.

 

“Yes, they have extras just in case.  They’re almost there.”

 

Browning motioned to two agents sitting behind him and they got up, leaving quickly and quietly.  At a flick of the director’s wrist, six more agents got up and followed after them.

 

“Well, this is good news.  Look like we might actually get these kids found today,” he said rather smugly.  Dean bristled, and Crowley placed a warning hand on his shoulder.

 

“Indeed.  Our detectives do not slack.  They’ll find the pups,” he said confidently.  Dean relaxed and when he looked over at his boss, the Alpha had a smug smile on his face.  Browning though, looked like someone had just pissed in his Cheerios. 

 

Dean had a good feeling as he went back down to his office.  Inspections was down to a skeleton crew, but he was confident in his officers.  They would find something.


	9. Chapter 9

At ten past nine, Dean’s office phone rang.

 

“Captain Winchester,” he greeted roughly.

 

“Captain?  We have bad news!”  Garth sounded downright scared.  Dean sat up straight in his chair, immediately on alert.

 

“Well?  Spit it out!”

 

“There’s been another abduction, happened between 8:22 and 8:41am.”  

 

“Profile.”  Dean grabbed a pen and started writing down the description.

 

“Uh, female, age 12, red hair,”

 

Dean froze.  “Name. Give me a damn  _ name _ !”

 

Garth whined before blurting, “Cecilia Rose Ludwig!”

 

For a moment Dean felt the fear gripping at his heart beginning to ease, but then Garth was talking again.  

 

“She’s Sergeant Novak’s niece!  She was snatched right in front of her brother, pulled into a blue van.  We have a partial plate, but I had Ruby run it and it’s stolen, registered to a BMW.  Logan Ludwig sustained injuries when he tried to fight the two men off his sister. He managed to grab a stick from a nearby lawn and he stabbed one of them in the leg.  We have blood and Jo’s on her way to the lab with it right now.”

 

“No…”

 

“Paramedics are here.  Sergeant Novak, he-he went into a rage a-and they had to sedate him, sir.  It doesn’t seem to be working very well.” 

 

Dean was on his feet, grabbing his jacket and making sure his gun was clipped securely at his waist.

 

“Does Novak live within the six block radius?” he asked as he sprinted out to the elevators.

 

“No!  He lives two blocks east of it, but it’s within walking distance of the elementary school.  He says his brother was supposed to be walking the kids, but we can’t find him. There’s blood on the sergeant’s kitchen floor, and no one knows where the third pup is.”

 

“You have a unit at his house now?”  Dean asked as he rushed into the elevator.  He jabbed at the down button until the doors finally slid shut.

 

“Yes, sir.  Jody’s team is handling it personally.”

 

“Good.  Give me your location, I’m on my way now.”

 

“We’re at the corner of Elm and Cherry Hill.  Can’t miss the growing crowd,” Garth replied.

 

“This is what I want you to do.  Go back to the area where Sissy was taken.  Look for cameras that might have caught what happened.  Get Charlie to talk to Logan, find out which direction the van went in.  Find out what hospital they’re taking Novak to and get his information. It’s going to take a lot to sedate a raging Alpha.  Have they succeeded yet?”

 

“Uh…sort of?  He’s still shaking against the restraints and he’s so red, I think he might have a heart attack,”  Garth worried.

 

“I want forensics at both crime scenes  _ yesterday _ , you hear me?  I want to know whose blood is on that kitchen floor, and I want to know who the  _ fuck _ took Sissy!  Tell Jody this right now!”  Dean barked as he stepped out of the elevator and into the underground parking garage.  He went straight for the Impala. It had been a long time since he’d used her in the field, but he had more important thoughts on his mind at that moment.  The engine roared to life and he slapped a light on the roof as he pulled out onto the street.

 

“Yes, sir!  I’m on it!”

 

The line went dead and Dean hit the siren.  Cars moved aside and ones that were confused by the antique car with the light had him laying on the horn until they moved.  By the time he reached the edge of the growing crowd of spectators, the ambulance that Cas was in, it was gone. He looked around for his people and quickly spotted Jody.

 

“Mills!”  He shouted as he pushed people aside to get over to her.

 

“Captain!”  She breathed his name out like it was her very lifeline.  “Garth told you everything that happened?”

 

“Yes, and he better have relayed everything I told him to.  Any sign of Gabriel Novak yet? Or Janie Ludwig?” Dean was busy looking around.  He spotted Charlie with Logan. The pup was wet and filthy from the rain that had come early this morning, and fighting off a kidnapper.  Paramedics were tending to his injuries and had him wrapped in a shock blanket. Tears were streaming down his face.

 

“Yes to both.  Janie is at her preschool and Gabriel was found in the house.  He’d been tied, gagged, hit over the head and dumped down the basement stairs.  It’s believed that Sissy was targeted and they intended to take her before she left for school, but the report I’m hearing from Jo is that Gabe took Janie to preschool this morning, and left Sissy and Logan alone for approximately ten minutes to finish getting ready for school.  When he got back, he pulled up to the garage and went through the side gate, and around to the back door because Cas doesn’t like shoes on the carpet, and he didn’t want to take them off just to put them back on again to take the kids to school.”

 

“But they were walking to school alone.”  Dean was confused now.

 

“No, turns out they weren’t.  They were running to the school for help.  As Gabriel stepped through the back door, someone hit him over the head, knocking him out cold.  He says he woke as his hands were being bound, and he kicked with his legs as hard as he could, but the man was an enormous Alpha, and he caught his legs and bound those too.  Then he was shoved down the steps where he smacked his head so hard he blacked out and didn’t wake, even when our guys tried to rouse him. The paramedics were able to wake him up and he started screaming about the pups, and about a huge guy that tied him up.  The good news is that he got a good look at the guy. The bad news is that it was  _ not _ the two we’ve been after.”  Jody pursed her lips and looked out across the people watching.

 

“There’s a third,”  Dean realized.

 

“Looks like.  There wasn’t enough time between when Gabe was tied up and thrown down the stairs and when the kids were accosted here for them to have tied him up and  _ then _ gone to get Sissy.  The third guy stayed at the house while the other two went to grab her.”

 

It suddenly dawned on him what was going on.  They had less time than previously thought. “They’re escalating their time table.  Fuck, I need to speak to Logan.” Dean hurried over to the ambulance where the boy was sitting on the edge of a gurney getting his knee cleaned up.  It was going to need stitches.

 

“Hey, buddy, remember me?”  Dean was careful to make his voice and scent as neutral as possible so he didn’t scare the pup any further.

 

“You’re Uncle Cas’ boss.”  Logan peeked out from behind the blanket.  He had large, dark green eyes that were wide with terror still.

 

“That’s right, I am.  I have a question for you.”

 

“What?”  The little boy asked.

 

“Did they only want Sissy, or did they try to grab you too?”

 

“T-they weren’t gonna take Sissy, they wanted me, they said so, but Sissy said we had to run, so we did.  They found us though and when they tried to grab me, she beat them back and then I grabbed a stick and I started stabbing the smelly guy.  I got him real good, Mr. Captain. I tried to stop them from taking Sissy. She told me to run.” His lower lip trembled. “I’m supposed to protect her.  I can’t be a cop if I can’t protect her.”

 

Dean immediately placed a hand against the boy’s cheek, letting his softer Omega scent wash over the pup.  He sniffled and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders. Once Logan had calmed down some, he moved away just a bit.

 

“We’re not dealing with kidnappers.”  Dean looked at Charlie and Jody, who had followed him over.

 

“Oh shit, we’re dealing with traffickers, aren’t we?”  Jody put her hands on her hips and looked around. This was worse than they had realized.

 

“And when they realize she’s not an Omega…”  Dean didn’t want to finish that sentence, not in front of Logan.  He looked back, and the pup was being sedated. A medic was lowering him down on the gurney and tucking his blanket up and around him as she strapped him in.  Dean motioned for Jody and Charlie to follow him. Garth and Walker came over too. Very quickly, he got them caught up.

 

“Oh, you gotta be shitting me!  Really? Here?” Walker started pacing, his scent reeking of anger and worry.  “Fucking sex trafficking. We gotta hand this over to the FBI, right?”

 

“They’re here already, but yes, it’s their jurisdiction now that it’s not a local kidnapping.”  Dean waved to Browning and Lisa who made their way over.

 

“I heard it’s one of your officers whose pup was taken,”  Browning said. Dean nodded.

 

“Yes, Sergeant Novak.  The pup’s name is Cecelia Rose Ludwig.  She’s 12, a little small for her age, but she was not the intended target.”  

 

Browning frowned.  “Who was?”

 

Dean nodded towards where the ambulance was closing up, ready to take Logan to the hospital.

 

“Go with him.  Don’t leave his side.”  He told Charlie. She nodded and hopped up into the ambulance before the doors were secured.

 

“Boy’s name is Logan Jacob Ludwig, age 10.  He is an Omega, unpresented, and he was tested by his mother for a different issue last year.  I am going to bet the third suspect works at a nearby hospital and has access to records. They’re targeting pups they know are unpresented Omegas.”  Dean explained. “I think we’re looking at a cell here.”

 

“I have a thought.”  Walker stopped pacing and walked over.

 

“Well, let’s hear it.”  Dean motioned for him to share it.

 

“So that first kid, she got taken at a park, right?”

 

Every nodded.

 

“Ok, but no one saw anything out of the ordinary.”  

 

Dean’s stomach dropped as he realized where he was going with this.

 

“Ah, fuck, you think they’re using kids…to lure kids?  When they actually take them?”

 

Walker nodded.  “That’s exactly what I’m thinking.”

 

Browning was on his phone barking orders a few seconds later.

 

“I want roadblocks up!  Now! At city limits and at the county limits. Any car with children, no matter the age, you detain them.  The victim might not be visible in the main part of the car; she could be in the trunk.” He walked away, out of their hearing range.  Dean turned his attention back to his own team.

 

“They’re going to ditch the van.  We’re going to be looking for stolen cars, missing in the last 30 minutes.  Something with space in the trunk. Depending on how old the child is that lured America away, or Tyler, or Lupita, they might be in the trunk as well,”  Jody pointed out.

 

“We got a sighting!”  Garth suddenly came running, waving his phone in the air.

 

“Where?”  Dean demanded.

 

“North of here, leaving the city.  They’re heading right for one of the roadblocks.  Got the state police blocking off the road behind them.  They’re on Highway 10.”

 

“Jody, you keep at this.  Keep everyone in line, I’m going to the roadblock.  Garth, you’re with me.” Dean hurried back through the crowds, and Garth stayed with him until they were back at the car.

 

“Buckle up, we’re running out of time.”  Dean told him. Garth nodded and tightened his belt as much as possible as Dean turned on the light and siren.  Time was running out.


	10. Chapter 10

Cas fought against the sedatives with everything he had, but in the end it was a losing battle.  When he finally began to rise up out of the fog, he found that he’d been strapped down. That immediately caused him to panic.

 

“Why am I tied down?” he demanded.

 

“Chill.”

 

He stilled, turning towards the voice.

 

“Walker?”

 

“Yeah, surprise.”  The man gave a small salute.  “You calmed down enough that I can tell them to let you up?”

 

“Why are you-”  The events of that morning came rushing back.  “Where are my kids? Sissy! Logan!”

 

“Cas!”  Walker stood up sharply and leaned over him.  “Listen to me!”

 

“Where…”  Cas swallowed hard.  He didn’t want to cry, but he needed to know where the hell his kids were.

 

“They got Sissy.”

 

“I know!  I need to get out there and find her!”  

 

“No, man, Captain Winchester hunted the bastards down, and he got Sissy.  She’s down in pediatrics. So is Logan.”

 

Cas let out a sob of relief.  “Oh god…”

 

“Hang on man, the captain’s around here somewhere.  I’ll get him.” Walker patted his shoulder, and Cas watched him walk out of the room.  Sissy was safe. Logan was safe. He wanted Janie. As soon as they let him up out of this goddamn bed he was going to pick her up from school.

 

It felt like forever before he heard the door opening and people walking in.

 

“Uncle Cas!”

 

He whipped his head around to see Dean standing there, Logan and Sissy standing in front of him.

 

“Oh!  Oh, baby, you’re ok?  Are you ok?” He sobbed, he couldn’t help it.  Dean hurried over and started undoing the straps.

 

“They should have let you up.  How are you feeling?”

 

Cas blinked up at him for a moment before trying to sit up.  The room spun quickly, and he tilted. Dean caught him before he spilled himself right out of the bed.

 

“Don’t sit up too fast, there’s still sedatives in your system.”  

 

“Yeah, ok.”  Cas stayed leaned into Dean’s side, it was the only way he was managing to stay upright, and reached out to the pups.  They both ran straight into his arms.

 

“Oh, babies.”  He kissed them both, all over their faces.  Not even Sissy cared; she was just so happy to see him again.

 

“Are you hurt?”  Logan asked.

 

“No, sweetheart, I’m not.”  Cas smoothed the pup’s hair back from his forehead.  He sniffled and wiped his tear-filled eyes on his sleeve before looking up at Dean.

 

“Where’s my brother?”

 

The troubled look on Dean’s face alarmed him.

 

“He’s been admitted.  This was a child sex ring.  I’ve been on the phone most of the day with the other precincts, and it turns out this has been going on everywhere, not just in our precinct like we thought.  After they started going over their missing children reports, they began to see the pattern we’ve been seeing. They’re now checking all of the cameras, going back and questioning potential witnesses, but they’re playing catch up at this point.  It’ll be a miracle if half of them put one and one together. FBI is sending agents out to every precinct.

 

“These particular guys though, they were working our precinct at this time whereas other ones were hitting other precincts at other times, which was an attempt to keep us from figuring out what they were.  We only caught two of them. They were the ones with the pups. There are others though, like the one that attacked your brother at the house. Thanks to Sissy’s quick thinking, she saved her brother and got him out of the house.”  

 

“Admitted?  Why?” By nature Cas was not the type of person to anger quickly, until his family was being threatened.

 

“He has a bunch of broken fingers and a broken cheekbone, but he took a pretty big hit to the head, so they want to keep an eye on him, just in case.  They hit him over the head and knocked him out, then they threw him down your basement steps. He broke his cheekbone on the steps. That’s pretty much how he broke his fingers too.  He’s ok though. Once you’re well enough, I’ll walk you down myself to go see him,” Dean promised.

 

“Thank you, Dean.  Thank you for getting Sissy back.”  

 

Dean smiled and nodded.  He didn’t trust himself to say anything.

 

After raising the bed up, Cas laid back in it with one kid on either side of him.  Suddenly it dawned on him that it was dark outside, and he shot back up again.

 

“Oh shit!”

 

“Uncle Cas!”  Sissy admonished.

 

“Where’s Janie?!”

 

“It’s ok.”  Dean laid a hand on the man’s shoulder.  “My folks have her. I hope that’s alright.  She ate and she’s playing with my son over at their house.”

 

Cas laid back again, and both pups settled against him again.

 

“That is…thank you.  How long was I out?”

 

“They had to really sedate you.  Maybe 12 hours?”

 

He wanted to know how Dean had found Sissy, and whether the other kids were safe but for the moment all that mattered was that he had the kids here, in his arms, and they were safe.  Everything else could wait.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean drove Cas and the pups over to his parents’ house, where Ellen greeted them warmly. She went into mother mode the moment she saw children, and with two more sleepy pups there, she wanted to take care of them.  

 

“She’s…not going to give them sugar, is she?  I’m letting them stay home from school tomorrow, but I still want them to get sleep.”  Cas said as he watched Ellen usher the children into the kitchen. Dean chuckled softly.

 

“Unlikely.  She’ll probably make them tea with honey and give them a snack.  But likely not cookies. More like some fruit, or crackers. Don’t worry.”  Dean patted his arm and motioned for him to follow him up the stairs to the second floor.

 

He led Cas into a room on the right.

 

“Ma has this room set up for the kids, and she has two beds in here, because sometimes she has Aidan and Billy at the same time.”  He was whispering as he motioned towards the two toddler beds. Sound asleep in one was Aidan, but Janie was sound asleep in the other, her little red curls fanning out on the pillow around her.

 

“I can’t begin to thank you enough, Dean, for everything you’ve done.  They…” Cas scratched his jaw and the scraping sound seemed too loud in the quiet room.  He reached out, touching Dean’s arm lightly.

 

“I’d like to talk to you for a minute, if that’s alright.  Is there a place we can talk where the kids won’t hear?”

 

Dean nodded and they left the pups sleeping for the moment, closing the door behind them.  

 

“Come on, Bobby’s den is downstairs.”

 

They headed back down to the first floor where they were intercepted by Ellen.  She offered them both hot mugs of tea.

 

“The pups sleeping still?” she asked.

 

“Out like a light,”  Dean replied.

 

“They played hard this afternoon.  Bobby pulled strings to get Janie taken into protective custody,” she winked.  “And we brought her and Aidan back here. I fed them dinner, they got a bath, and papa read them stories.  They went right to sleep.”

 

“Thank you, it means so very much to me that you took care of her for me.”  Cas stared down into the steaming mug in his hands. “I know they’re my sister’s kids.  But they’re mine now, and I love them like they’re mine. I don’t know what I’d do if I lost any of them.”  His throat got tight again, and he wiped at his eyes. A strong hand squeezed the back of his neck reassuringly, and he looked up to see Dean smiling at him.

 

“They’re safe, and we’ll do everything in our power to keep them, and all the pups in this city, safe.”  

 

“Your brother just called; he’s at home.”  Ellen directed her words at Dean. He nodded.

 

“Sam got the case against them started the moment they were arrested.  He’s assistant to the DA, and they’re doing their part to shut this pup trafficking ring down once and for all,” Dean explained.

 

“But you say you only caught two.  How many more are there?” Cas asked.

 

“These rings, they’re not small.  They’re usually comprised of hundreds of people, and that’s not counting the ones they pay for information, like for your nephew’s bloodwork.  Someone paid a technician to tell them which pups tested positive as an Omega. This goes back a year, before your sister died. Possibly further back, depending on when she had him tested.”

 

“Fuck.  And what’s to stop them from coming after Logan again?  Or Sissy? Or Janie? I don’t know what the girls are; how do I know they’ll be safe?  I’m scared for my kids, Dean, and I feel like there isn’t anywhere they’ll be safe.”

 

“Go take this conversation into the den,”  Ellen told them. Dean pointed to a closed door and Cas followed him.  Ellen returned to the kitchen.

 

“We’ll do what we have to in order to keep your kids safe.  The FBI is on this, and they’ve brought in a lot more agents.  They’re looking into every child abduction in the city over the last two years.  There has been a rise, but they’re going to go back over every single one to see if any of them look like they fit in with this case,”  Dean said as he closed the door. “Come here, let’s sit down.”

 

There was a plush leather sofa under the window and they sat down on it.  Cas had already started sipping his tea. Dean took a sip of his too. He wasn’t usually fond of tea, but Ellen made it with honey and a splash of fruit juice, and it was delicious.  He smiled when Cas hummed with approval around his own drink.

 

“She makes good tea, right?”  

 

Cas smiled and nodded.  “Tastes like there’s raspberries in it, but it’s better than the fake raspberry teas.”

 

“That’s because she juices her own raspberries and adds the juice into teas, water, lemonade, whatever she feels like.  She does it with other fruits too.” Dean sat back and studied the other man. Cas’ nerves were fried and he was exhausted, despite the sedatives at the hospital, and he was scared.  He wanted so much to just hold the man and tell him everything was going to be ok, even if he didn’t have a clue that it would be. Touching like that though, it could be construed as harassment, and that was the last thing he wanted.  He liked Cas, more than he should, and he didn’t want to put his job, Cas’ job, or their families in danger.

 

“This is nice, it feels like home.  You must have been happy growing up here.”  Cas smiled softly up at him. There were tears in his eyes still.  

 

“I was a little shit.  I was angry that my dad had died, and I was in pain.  I didn’t want to let anyone in, and here I had these two amazing people wanting to be my parents, and no matter what I did, they continued to love me.  Eventually, with a lot of therapy and love, I learned to love myself, and from there I came to love them too. Once I figured that out, it was pretty nice.  The room the kids are in right now? That’s my old room. Sammy’s was next to mine and Jo was across the hall. They had worries that I was going to present as an Alpha, and that I might want to take Jo as my mate but I told them up front, that wasn’t happening.  She’s my sister, and that’s all she’ll ever be. Sam feels the same way, despite the huge crush she had on him all through their teens. I finally presented as an Omega, then three years later, Sam presented as one too. The following year, Jo presented as a Beta.  It was pretty mellow growing up without any other Alphas in the house, save for Bobby, but since I was little, I always wanted to get into law enforcement. When I was like, four, right before my mom died, I remember I wanted to be a firefighter. After she died though…”  

 

He shook his head and took another sip of his tea.

 

“Mom died in a house fire.  I watched her burning before my dad shoved my baby brother in my arms and told me to get him out of the house.  He tried to save my mom, but he couldn’t. Right up until he died he carried the scars on his hands and face from where he tried to put the fire out on her body. It haunted him, but he did his best with us. Bobby was his best friend, so my dad arranged for him and El to adopt us if anything happened to him.  I thought my dad was invincible.” Dean laughed bitterly. “He wasn’t.”

 

“I’m sorry, I truly am, but I’m glad that you still ended up with loving parents.  Not every pup is so lucky. I want for Sissy, Logan and Janie to never doubt how loved and wanted they are, and that even if I’m not their actual parent, I love them as if they’re my own.”  Cas sat back against the seat and looked at him. “What’s to stop them from coming after Logan again? And how do we stop the sale of information on Omega children?”

 

Dean could hear and smell the panic Cas was feeling.  More than he ever had before, he just wanted to comfort the man, to ease his fears with his scent, but also with gentle touches.  The hand not holding the mug flexed instinctively as he resisted the urge. Cas was not his mate. He had no right to touch.

 

“We’re working with the FBI to track down the last of this cell.  We got their sketch artist down there to see your brother, and he gave a detailed description of his attacker.  They’re now hitting every single hospital in the city looking for the guy. Someone’s bound to recognize him, and then we’ll have a name and an address.”

 

“But my _kids_!  I’m a cop, and I don’t know how to keep my own kids safe!”  

 

Dean nudged the edge of Cas’ cup.

 

“You need to calm down.  We’ll work on keeping the kids safe.  Even if it means walking them to and from school until they leave for college, we’ll do it.”

 

Cas took another drink of the tea, it really was fantastic, and looked up at Dean again.  They were sitting close on the narrow loveseat and he could smell the man through the blockers.  He was pretty sure those had worn off hours ago. It was confusing because he could smell how protective Dean felt, but there were other things there too.  Possessiveness, concern, attraction…

 

That one was the most curious of all.  He’d sensed since the party that Dean was attracted to him, and he’d be an idiot if he didn’t feel the same in return.  But the man sent mixed messages, and he didn’t like how confused that left him. He could tell that Dean was growing to care for him, but almost in the same breath he would make comments that worried him in regards to the kids.  It didn’t bother him in the slightest that Dean had a son. He adored Aidan, and until today, he had questioned whether the Omega was ok with him having pups, because though they might not physically be his, he loved them fiercely and saw them as his own.  

 

He watched Dean’s body language.  The way his hand flexed and how he leaned closer as Cas relayed his fears.  His instinct was to comfort, and Cas wanted to be comforted. This was terrifying and exciting.  He found himself looking deep into Dean’s eyes, looking for any sign that he was doubting the way he felt. There was none.

 

“Til college, huh?  What about when they want to hang out with friends?  Or go on field trips? I’m not omnipotent, I can’t always be there to keep them safe.”

 

“I have a few ideas,”  Dean suggested. “First, how about enrolling them in self-defense courses?  I was planning on that with Aidan. Teach them to take care of themselves. When they’re older you can teach them simple weapons training.  My dad taught me how to use a knife by the time I was eight. I got my own when I was ten, and…” He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.  “I still carry it to this day. It saved me in a bar fight when I was 21. A couple of drunk, horny Alphas caught my scent and decided they could just take what they wanted.  I beat them off me easily, but the one pulled a huge-ass knife on me and thought I’d just cower and submit to him. Nah, I stabbed him in the foot and used his shock and pain to give him an uppercut that knocked him out til the police arrived.  

 

“Bobby was proud of me.  Told me I’d be a fantastic cop.  I was already in college, earning my degree in criminal justice, but knowing he believed in me, and trusted me to take care of myself, that meant a lot.  It spurred me on to become the man I am today. If you instill the confidence in your pups now, they’ll grow up confident and able to take care of themselves, which will reduce your stress later on.  Bobby admitted he worried after my presentation, but he said it wasn’t for long because I was a badass that didn’t take crap from anyone. I have confidence that no matter what my son’s orientation is, he’s going to grow up to be a badass, because I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure he is one.  You’re going to do the same with yours, because we gotta do right by our kids, and teaching them to take care of themselves and not let anyone take advantage of them, it’s the best thing we can do.”

 

Cas listened intently.  Self-defense courses sounded like an excellent idea.  So did pulling the beautiful Omega sitting beside him into his arms and breathing in deeply of his scent.  His own scent must have changed more than he was aware of because Dean’s nostrils were suddenly flaring wide, even as his green eyes darkened.

 

“Dean?”  

 

“I-I’m sorry, I guess I should be upfront about something.”  Dean immediately averted his gaze and leaned away.

 

“You’re attracted to me,”  Cas concluded. The man seemed almost pained.

 

“Yeah, uh, sorry.”

 

“About what?  For feeling attraction towards another person?  Or because it’s me?”

 

Dean looked up, a deep frown on his face.

 

“I know you’re just responding to my own stupid pheromones, but I like you, Cas.  Not because you’re an Alpha, but because you’re a decent human being that shows compassion, not just towards your own, but towards everyone.  You’re probably the nicest guy I’ve ever known and yeah, ok, really fucking attractive, but…”

 

“You’re my boss,”  Cas knew that was the reason why Dean was hesitating.

 

“Yeah.  I like you, but I don’t want to get slapped with harassment charges or-”

 

“Dean.”  The tone of the Alpha’s voice made him immediately quiet.  “That’s not going to happen. I’ve dated in the workplace before, and we remained professional when at work.  Anything else was saved for off hours. I…am interested in pursuing something with you, but I’m not looking for anything less than finding my mate.  I need to be absolutely certain that you are ok with me having three pups to raise, because I am absolutely ok with the fact that you have a son.” Cas reached out to brush the tips of his fingers lightly over Dean’s hand.  

 

“I’m perfectly fine with that, Cas.  I didn’t think I’d ever find a mate. I still don’t think you’ll want to stick around long enough for that.  I’m cantankerous, controlling, and I work ridiculous hours.”

 

“You’re also caring, thoughtful, and compassionate.  You saved my niece today. I-I thought I’d lost her…”  Cas blinked and tears spilled down his cheeks again. Dean set his mug aside before doing the same with Cas’.  With his hands now free, he cupped the Alpha’s face gently.

 

“I never gave a shit about comforting others, not like this.  A hug, a pat on the back, sure, but I’ve only ever really wanted to comfort those I care deeply about.  I…want that with you, if you’ll let me.”

 

Cas pushed his hands away and slid as close as he could get.  Burying his face against Dean’s shoulder brought him a sense of calm that he desperately needed.  It felt even better when he felt Dean’s arms come around his back to hold him.

 

“I think we should sort of keep this quiet, til I get promoted.  I’ll be doing reviews and talking with Bobby about who I’m moving up into the lieutenant position.  I don’t make big decisions like that without approval, but Crowley called me into a meeting today with Bobby and Ellen.  They’re revamping the budget, enlarging the Inspections department. They want four sergeants, thirty detectives, and two, maybe three lieutenants.  Crowley thinks our understaffing is why our precinct was targeted, and why they managed to get so many kids. I’ve already made a decision on Jody.  She has finally agreed to take on a position as lieutenant. I want you as my other.”

 

“Who will be captain?”  Cas couldn’t resist nuzzling against Dean’s neck.  He smelled so damn good.

 

“Uh, they’re bringing in a guy from 42, name of Milton.  Mike’s an old friend and yeah, he runs things a little differently than I do, but he’s good people.  It’s temporary though. Til one of my lieutenants proves themselves. At that point it will be Mike’s decision, not mine.  Then I can’t be accused of picking favorites.” Dean buried his face against Cas’ neck. The Alpha’s scent had calmed down and this close up, it was damn near intoxicating.

 

“How did you get Sissy earlier?  You still haven’t told me.”

 

Dean pressed a soft kiss to his forehead before sitting back.  Cas did the same.

 

“I went with my gut.  Me and Garth, we had four directions we could go, but gut told me to go west.  I felt that north, they’d be putting themselves up against Canada, depending on how far they went, and south was too obvious.  East was a good chance, but Vick called me, said he had a couple missing pups pop up in his precinct over the last week, and he’s west of us, so…I decided to go west.  While we were driving, the blue van was found, west of where Sissy was grabbed. We got on highway 10, which, heading west, is the only way out of the city, and there they were, in an old Cadillac.  Garth spotted them. We called for backup and stopped the vehicle. The younger one that the pups thought was attractive, he tried to run but I tackled the son of a bitch. You’d be proud of Logan. He fucked up the leg of the other guy so bad, he couldn’t even walk on it.  There was a broken piece of the branch he’d stabbed the guy with embedded in his leg. We found Sissy and four other pups all crammed together in the trunk, but Browning is positive there are more pups out there, being transported. I got word of another car full of pups being stopped at the southern tip of the state.  They got state police working hard to stop this. I don’t think these assholes expected us to be as competent as we are.”

 

“Did you find Lupita?  Tyler?” Cas asked.

 

“We have Tyler.  Browning thinks Lupita was shipped out to wherever they’re taking these kids, right after she was taken.  We were mistaken in thinking that they were keeping these kids locally. But…I have some really freaking awesome news.”

 

“What?”  Cas could smell his excitement.  It had to be something big. Dean pulled his phone out and after tapping on it for a few moments, he held it out so Cas could see the screen.

 

“What exactly am I look-”  

 

As soon as he saw his nephew’s name on the list, he knew.  He bristled as he saw that there were dozens of pups on this list.  

 

“Wait a minute, America isn’t on this list.”  

 

“Yeah, in her autopsy it was figured out that she wasn't an Omega.  Turns out she was grabbed by mistake. Probably a miscalculation by the guy Logan stabbed. He seemed pretty stupid and was definitely nothing more than brute force. Sammy’s going to make sure they never see the light of day again.”

 

Cas sagged back against the couch, still reading over the list.

 

“Tell me the parents of these pups are all being contacted so they can keep their children safe.”

 

“Yep, that’s already started.  It’s been determined that all these pups were tested at the same hospital.  Browning got his men on that right away.”

 

There came a soft knock at the door, so Dean got up to see who it was.  

 

“Is my uncle in here?”  Logan asked.

 

“Sure is, come on in.”  He stepped back, and the pup hurried over to the couch.

 

“My knee hurts.”  Logan climbed up into his uncle’s lap, and Cas lifted his pant leg up to get a look.  The bandage was bloody.

 

“Did you lean on it?”

 

“I forgot.”

 

“I’ll get the stuff to clean it up.”  Dean left to get the first aid kit, and Cas took the opportunity to sit his nephew down beside him.  He rolled the leg of the boy’s pants up and undid the bandage. The stitches were pulled a bit but still holding.  They were leaking blood, but nothing too serious.

 

“How’s it look?”  Dean asked when he returned.

 

“About how I expected they would for an active pup,”  Cas mused. His nephew smiled up at him and he smiled back.  He ran his fingers through the pup’s hair. “In case I don’t say it enough, I love you.”

 

Logan blushed and looked away.  “Gross.”

 

Dean barked out a laugh as he knelt on the floor and set the first aid kit down beside him.  

 

“He loves you.  You’re a lucky pup; not every kid has people that love them so deeply,” he said as he began cleaning the blood up.  Logan whined until his uncle took his hand so he could squeeze it.

 

“I know.  I love him too.”

 

“Good.  Still want to be a police officer when you grow up?”  Dean asked the boy. Logan nodded eagerly.

 

“Yeah, ’cause I don’t want any kids getting taken ever again.  Why do people do that anyway? Were they gonna kill Sissy?”

 

“No, no, but…”  Dean glanced up at Cas for a moment before meeting the pup’s questioning gaze again.  “But sometimes people have dark thoughts, or they do bad things. Our job is to stop them.  We protect people, pups and adults alike, so that our city can stay safe. It’s our job to make sure this kind of thing doesn’t happen again.”

 

“They’re not going to try to take me again, are they?”  

 

Cas quickly leaned in to hug his nephew.

 

“No, sweetheart, they are not.  Captain Winchester and I were talking about that.  I want to teach you how to protect yourself. You, Sissy, and Janie, we’re going to teach you how to make sure no one ever wants to mess with any of you.  Tomorrow morning I will be looking into self-defense courses for you and Sissy. Next year, after Janie turns five, she will start taking them too.”

 

“Cool!  I get to kick some butt!”  

 

Cas sat back again, chuckling at his nephew’s enthusiasm.

 

“Let’s hope your sister is as happy about this as you are.”

 

“She will be.  She said she was going to ask if you could teach her how to fight,”  Logan replied.

 

“We can do that too.  The more you guys know, the better off you’ll be,”  Dean told him.

 

“I can’t wait to tell Jimmy and Nicky at school!”  

 

“Jimmy and Nicky are his two best friends,”  Cas explained. “We might have a bunch of kids signing up for self-defense courses.”

 

“Makes me think, what if…”  Dean had added a numbing antibiotic cream to the stitches before securing a new bandage in place.  He sat back on his heels and looked up at Cas. “What if we found a way to raise money to fund training for any pups that want to learn self-defense?  Sort of as a charitable contribution to the community? I’d have to talk to Crowley about it, but I think maybe I could talk him into it. Get a couple of competent officers to devote a few hours a week to train kids in self-defense.  It would be strictly on a volunteer basis, so I don’t know how many people would actually be willing to give up their free time for it, but I think it would be a serious deterrent to this sort of thing happening again. Increased police patrols, educating and training our youth, I think it would do a lot to decrease abductions and certain other crimes.”

 

Cas knew he meant molestation and rape.  But, he was in agreement.

 

“I will volunteer my time.  We’ll probably need at least three people per precinct.  Down in transit there is an officer I’ve gotten to know. Her name is Madison Montgomery.  She has extensive training in martial arts, thanks to an overprotective mother. I believe I could persuade her to volunteer some time as well.  She loves children.”

 

“Then I’ll tell Bobby, let him call the meeting with Crowley.  He might just leave it all up to me to figure out, he’s retiring in two weeks and I doubt he’d want to start the planning, only to have to leave it to me to figure out in the long run anyway.  We’ll work all the kinks out.” Dean was certain they could pull something like this off. He hoped it would grow and become commonplace all over.

 

“What’s a ‘kink’?”  Logan asked.

 

“It’s like…when we water the grass, you know how sometimes the hose will get twisted up and someone has to find the twist and smooth it back out?”  Cas waited for his nephew to nod.

 

“The twist is a kink?”

 

“Yes, and trying to get all the pups in the city trained to defend themselves, that’s a big job.  Trying to find enough people to do the training, that’s the biggest kink to the whole plan,” Cas explained.

 

“I can help train little kids, once I learn how to do it.  Like Janie.”

 

“I bet you can, big guy.  Then we can teach you how to do even more things.”  Dean ruffled the pup’s hair, smiling at the bright grin on the boy’s face.

 

“Cool!”  He jumped up before Cas could pull his pant leg back down.  “I gotta tell Sissy!”

 

He ran out of the room to tell his sister, and Cas was glad he at least wasn’t yelling and waking the little ones up.  Dean leaned forward, resting his hands on the Alpha’s knees and drawing his attention down to him.

 

“Is there any chance I could get a kiss?  Before two excited pups come running back in here?”

 

Cas was laughing as he nodded.  “Definitely. Come here.”

 

He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and dragged him forward enough that he met him in the middle, bringing their mouths together in a quick but tender kiss.  It didn’t last long, not when they both heard the pounding of feet as both pups came running.

 

“You’re taking me on a date,”  Cas told him. Dean grinned.

 

“You let me know when and I’m there.”

 

“Uncle Cas!  Is this for real?  Logan’s not lying?”  Sissy burst into the room first.

 

“Shh, don’t wake your sister or Aidan!”  Cas admonished. “But yes, it’s true.”

 

Logan was practically bouncing at his sister’s side, which had Dean chuckling.

 

“I want to help too,” she declared.  “Anything to keep my brother and sister safe.”

 

“Looks like we have the first of our volunteers,” Dean said. Cas smiled wide.

 

“Looks like we do.”


	11. Chapter 11

Crowley thought the program Dean wanted to incorporate was a good idea.  He just wanted nothing to do with it. There was too much to be done already in his last few weeks in office.  The FBI had cleared out of Dean’s area a week after the arrests were made, but they were still around, taking up a semi-permanent residence in an empty wing of the station, so Dean was constantly being plagued with visits by his ex (Lisa), and Browning.  They were still trying to figure out all the leaks at the hospital, but thankfully the FBI was handling that. 

 

Finding time to date became easier with more of the caseloads getting solved and closed.  It was a Friday, three weeks after Sissy’s abduction and subsequent rescue, and two days after Dean had officially said goodbye to his position as precinct captain, when he took Cas on their first official date.  They’d decided their first date would be just them. Mostly Dean wanted the opportunity to kiss the handsome Alpha without four sets of eyes on them, or hearing giggling pups.

 

He had chosen a restaurant about an hour away, so they’d have privacy, and he was a nervous wreck getting ready.  He’d gone through his entire closet trying to find one simple outfit that didn’t scream “I’m a cop!”, and he was frustrated.  Sam, upon hearing him cursing under his breath as he passed by his bedroom, had stopped in to see what his issue was.

 

“What are you fussing over in here?”

 

“I can’t figure out what to wear!  What even  _ is _ semi casual?  That won’t make me look like I’m going in to work?”

 

Sam thought for a moment.  “Semi casual, well, you could do a dress shirt, blazer and a nice pair of slacks.”

 

“Slacks, really?  Who says that anymore?”  Dean shook his head, but he was searching through the pants that were strewn across his bed.  He selected a black pair. “I save these for anything formal; I don’t wear them to work.”

 

“Those will work.  And wear this.” Sam plucked a black dress shirt out of the pile and held it up against the pants to see if they were the same shade.  It was pretty darn close.

 

“Black on black?”  Dean asked, skeptical of his brother’s choice.

 

“Do you wear black on black to work?”  

 

“Well…no…”

 

“Then wear it.  You’ll look nice.”  Sam started for the door but stopped and turned around.  “You might want to forgo the blockers tonight. Let him really catch your full scent.  So he knows what he’s getting into. You’ll be fine as long as you don’t get horny. He doesn’t seem like the kind of person that would let that get to him anyway.”

 

“He’s not, he’s really a good guy.”  Dean knew Cas would never do anything improper.  He was a gentleman, just like Charlie had insisted he was.

 

“Good.  And no rush coming back.  Aidan isn’t going to miss you, he’ll be sound asleep.  I’ll have the monitor in case he wakes up.” Sam walked out, leaving him to go shower and get dressed, which he promptly did.

 

After his shower, he shaved and styled his hair.  Returning to the bedroom, he put on the outfit his brother had selected and then stood in front of the mirror on his closet door.  He looked good. It was a last-minute decision to ditch the jacket. The night was warm, and he didn’t want extra layers if he didn’t need them.  He put his shoes on, made sure his shirt was tucked in neatly, and grabbed his wallet and keys. It was time to go pick Cas up.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“I can’t believe you have a date with the major, and I can’t get his brother to even bat an eye in my direction,”  Gabe grumbled. Cas laughed as he finished shaving. His brother was leaning against the counter watching him and complaining.  For weeks now he’d been trying to get Sam Winchester to agree to go out with him, and he’d been shot down every time. Cas got the sneaking suspicion, though, that Sam was starting to get a bit interested.  Unfortunately, Sam was as stubborn as Gabe was, and he wasn’t about to give up.

 

“And when have you ever let that stop you?” he asked.  

 

“I haven’t.  I’m just making a point.”

 

“Your point has no bearing on mine and Dean’s relationship.  I’m attracted to Dean. To me, he’s mating material. We’re both too old for games.  I’ve made it clear that I want a mate, not just casual dating. I know he wants that too, even if he doesn’t see himself as someone that would be desirable as a mate.”  Cas wiped away the remaining bits of shaving cream and carefully observed his work. Nothing appeared to have been missed.

 

“Why does he think that?”  Gabe followed him back into his bedroom and sat down on the bed to watch him select an outfit.

 

“He thinks he’s too grumpy and set in his ways.  He also tends to be bossy, or so he says. If I ask him to do something, though, he does it.  I like him just the way he is.”

 

“Good.  A good Alpha doesn’t try to change their mate.  That’s what Dad always said.” Gabe clicked his tongue when Cas started to consider a striped dress shirt.  “Not that one.”

 

“I have no desire to change Dean.  I’ve not gotten to see him as much now that he’s in another office, but we try to have lunch together whenever possible and we text, though that’s mostly at night.  We’ve been slowly getting to know one another. He’s really a sweetheart.”

 

“Wear the blue, it brings out your eyes, and add one of your waistcoats.  I bet it drives him nuts,” Gabe told him. Cas selected the blue one that matched his eyes.  

 

“Which waistcoat?”

 

Gabe got up and walked over to the closet.  Using his casts, he moved some things around until he found a black one with white pinstripes.

 

“Do you plan to wear black pants?”

 

“I can,” Cas replied.

 

“Then wear this one.”

 

Gabe couldn’t grab it, but he held the others back so Cas could take it down.  He had casts on both hands for all the broken fingers he’d gotten a few weeks earlier, and they were an annoying hindrance.  He couldn’t wait to get them off.

 

Cas changed quickly and once he had the shirt neatly tucked in and the waistcoat buttoned, he turned to face his brother.

 

“What do you think?”

 

Gabe flicked his wrists as best he could until both thumbs were sticking up.

 

“I’m giving you a double thumbs up.  You look good. He’s going to drool when he sees you.”  

 

Cas laughed softly as he took socks from the drawer and sat down to put them and his shoes on.  A knock at the door told him one of the kids was there.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and Sissy walked in.

 

“Wow, you look so handsome, Uncle Cas.”  She nodded in approval as he stood up and smoothed down the front of his waistcoat.

 

“You think so?”

 

“Definitely.  He’s going to want to make out with you.”  

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow at his niece.  “And what exactly do you know about making out, young lady?”

 

She giggled, and God if that wasn’t music to his ears.  He’d come dangerously close to never getting to hear that beautiful sound ever again.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m not making out with anyone.”  She stepped up to him and adjusted his collar. “I like your hair like this too.”

 

“I didn’t even brush it yet.”  He went to touch it, but she pulled his hand away.

 

“Don’t.  Your hair falls in such a way that it looks like you deliberately mussed it up.  It looks good. I bet he thinks you look sexy.”

 

Cas groaned.  She was getting too big too fast.  Downstairs the doorbell rang.

 

“I’ll get it.”  She started for the door.

 

“Check through the peephole first.  Never open the door until you do,” he called after her.

 

“Ok!”

 

“She’s really getting too big,” Gabe said.

 

“I was thinking the same thing.”  Cas sighed and grabbed his wallet and keys.  “You’re alright to deal with getting them into bed?”

 

“Janie’s already in bed, and the other two can put themselves to bed.  I think we can manage.”

 

Cas laughed softly and started for the door.  “I don’t know what time I’ll be back, but I’ll try to be as quiet as possible when I come in.”

 

“Won’t matter, the moment you open the door, the alarm will beep.  I hear it every time. It’s ok though, I go right back to sleep. I don’t think it wakes the kids, which is good.”

 

Gabe followed him down to the first floor, where Dean was waiting for him in the living room.

 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Dean greeted him.  

 

“Hello, yourself.  Wow, you look great.”  Cas really liked the solid black ensemble Dean was wearing.  It showed off his narrow hips and thick thighs when there wasn’t a badge and gun holster blocking the view.

 

“So do you.  Damn, a waistcoat?  I like that a lot.” Dean ran his fingers lightly down the front of the silky material.

 

“He’s sexy, right?  See, Uncle Cas? I told you he’d think you were.”  Sissy was rather smug in her assessment.

 

“Shut it, brat,” Cas chastised playfully.  She snickered before standing on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek.

 

“You boys have fun on your date.  I am going to enjoy my summer break and go read a book.”

 

She walked off, heading upstairs to the room she shared with her sister.

 

“Wow, a kid that actually likes to read.  I’m impressed,” Dean said. Cas smiled.

 

“She’s been an avid reader pretty much since she could hold a book.”

 

“Where’s Logan?”  Dean realized the rambunctious boy wasn’t anywhere to be seen.

 

“In the bath.  He spent most of the day playing in the backyard.  In the mud.” Gabe frowned as he came down the stairs.  “Tracked it inside. I’m not sure I will be able to get it out of his clothes.  He’s currently having a military battle in his bubble bath.”

 

“Remind him to clean behind his ears.  It’s amazing how dirty kids get back there.”  Dean offered his arm. “You ready to go? We have reservations.”

 

“Absolutely.”  Cas slipped his arm through Dean’s, and they started for the door.

 

“You crazy kids have fun, I’ll see you sometime tomorrow, Cassie.”  Gabe gave a wave before turning and heading back upstairs.

 

Cas set the alarm again before they walked out the door.

 

“So, the alarm is new,”  Dean noted.

 

“I wanted the extra safety measure.  I installed cameras with motion sensors too.  They won’t go off for a squirrel or the occasional opossum, but they will if say, a large dog or a human comes snooping around. It’s my extra measure to keep my kids safe.”  Cas explained as they got into the Impala.

 

“I get it.  I’ve had an alarm system for years at my house but I let the service lapse. After all that crap happened though, I got an entire new one installed, and I got service again.”  Dean started the car and backed out of the driveway.

 

“You look really nice tonight.  I like you in black.” Cas’ cheeks flushed pink as he complimented him.  Dean smiled wide.

 

“Thanks.  I was looking for something that didn’t scream ‘Hey, I’m a cop!’  This was an eye opener. I now know that a major wardrobe update is in order.  I used to wear nothing but jeans and tee shirts, but then they promoted me to captain and there was this expectation that I needed to look more responsible and mature.  Somehow my wardrobe morphed into this beast that consists of white dress shirts and comfortable yet cheap black dress pants. These are my nice ones, that I save for like, meetings with the mayor, or other formal events.  I don’t even remember buying this shirt, so Ellen probably got it for me.” 

 

“I like it.”  Cas liked the way the shirt hung on the man’s body.  It fit nicer than the ones he usually wore to work.

 

“Yeah, well, I think I might have a kink now for you in waistcoats.  I saw you wear them a few times to work, but they weren’t as nice as this.  You look really hot right now.” 

 

Cas preened at the compliment.  Dean could smell how happy a few simple words made the man.  

 

“So tell me, honestly, how is Mike doing as captain?  I know how he is from my point of view, but how is he from yours?”  

 

“He’s not you or Victor, that’s for sure, but he’s a good man.  Stricter, and Gordon absolutely hates him. I heard him griping about how we went from ‘One Omega asshole to another’.  Jody told him it’s that kind of attitude that prevents him from moving up. Mike passed him over for sergeant because of his track record.  Promoted Jo and Garth. I’m sure you knew that though, you have to approve. Rumor has it that he’s considering promoting Charlie to second lieutenant next year.  She’s really proving herself, and he likes her dedication.” 

 

Dean had held to his promise before his promotion.  Cas was promoted to lieutenant, and Charlie was moved up to sergeant.  Jody was promoted to lieutenant too, but after a long illness had recently taken her son’s life, she was making plans to move out of state.  Dean had promised to give her glowing recommendations wherever she decided to go. Her leaving meant the second position would open back up and if there was one thing their precinct always preferred to do, it was to promote from within.  It wasn’t often they had to bring people in from other places, and even Mike was only there temporarily. Eventually he’d return to his old precinct and take over as major. 

 

“Good, Walker’s an asshole.  He’s still stuck in 1955 with his sexism.”  

 

“Mike insisted that I keep Walker on my team because he just won’t listen to Jody.  He’s the one chink in my armor. The man drives me nuts on a daily basis.” Cas really didn’t care for Gordon Walker.

 

“He drives everyone nuts.  There’s a reason he’s not mated,”  Dean said. Cas hummed in agreement.

 

“So where are we going?  You only told me that we had dinner reservations.”

 

“There’s this great steakhouse that gets constant rave reviews.  If you don’t like steak, they have a large selection to choose from, including a vegan menu.  I just love steak,” Dean replied.

 

“I love it as well.  I’m starving, and steak sounds perfect.”  Cas reached over to take the hand Dean didn’t have on the wheel.  When the man smiled at him, he felt his heartbeat speed up. This was happening.  Dean was really, seriously considering him as mating material. Someone actually, finally wanted  _ him _ .  It was an exhilarating feeling.

 

“What has you smelling so happy over there?”  Dean asked. Cas broke out in a wide smile.

 

“You.  I’m just happy to be here with you.”

 

Dean squeezed his hand, his own scent reflecting how happy he was, too.

 

“I feel the same way.”


	12. Chapter 12

The parking lot of the steakhouse was almost at full capacity, but Dean managed to find a spot near the back.  He parked and turned to look at Cas.

 

“Kids aren’t here to interrupt, and I’m sort of dying to kiss you.  I don’t know that I can wait til after dinner and anything else we decide to do.”

 

Cas chuckled and held his arms out.  “Then what are you waiting for? Get your sweet ass over here.”

 

Dean didn’t have to be told twice.  He pocketed the keys and slid across the bench seat until he was pressed right up against him.  Cas wasn’t one for hesitation; he cupped the other man’s face and brought their lips together. A soft, needy sort of sound escaped Dean’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Cas and moved even closer.  The Alpha was strong, muscular, and he smelled absolutely heavenly. Better even than the last time he’d gotten to kiss him, which was the night he’d confessed to his feelings for the man. 

 

Cas wasted no time in licking his way into Dean’s mouth, not that he wanted to stop the man.  No, he opened right up, groaning softly as Cas pulled him closer. As docile as the man was, Dean was fully aware that Cas was an Alpha, and not nearly as submissive when it came to things of a more intimate nature.  It had been years since he’d had sex, and the urge to say “fuck it” to dinner and find somewhere dark where he could see just what the Alpha was up for was tempting, but he was hungry, and he knew Cas was too. Their arousal hung heavy in the closed car interior, and Dean was starting to get hard.  It really had been much too long since he’d taken another person to bed. He was positive Cas was someone he wanted in his bed though, and he knew the sex would be intense. Thing was, he’d never been with an Alpha. The idea of letting one knot him was a bit intimidating. But he was certain Cas was worth pushing those fears aside for.

 

“We’re going to miss our reservation if we stay out here.”  Cas was panting, trying to catch his breath. Dean took the opportunity to lean in and scent him when the Alpha leaned his head back so he could suck in a lung full of air.

 

“Yeah, I’m hungry.  Come on, gorgeous, we can act like horny teenagers later.”

 

Dean pulled back and got out.  Cas did the same, taking a moment to pull his waistcoat down and tuck his shirt in better.  

 

“We smell very strongly of arousal.  It will dissipate in a few minutes if we stay out here.  How long until our reservation?” 

 

Dean checked his watch.  “We have ten minutes before we’re late.”

 

“Then let’s walk slowly to the door.”  Cas held out a hand, and Dean gladly took it.

 

“So, how is the potty training coming with Aidan?” he asked.  Dean was grateful for the topic landing on their kids. If there was anything that was sure to quash a boner, it was talk about pups.

 

“It’s holding even.  He comes home from school, goes pee in his little toilet, and I put him on again before bed.  In between those times, he sometimes has a dry diaper. Those times are becoming more frequent.  He’s not yet staying dry overnight though. Sam got him to poop in the toilet once too. So it’s progress.  Slow going, but still progressing.”

 

“That’s good.  Did you introduce the pullups that you were telling me about the other day?”

 

Dean nodded.  “During the day, he’s wearing those.  At night he still goes in a diaper. I tried a pullup one night, woke up to find that he had stripped it off overnight and there was pee everywhere.  Not that he can’t do that with a diaper, but he’s less inclined to do so. He has a tendency of stripping his pajamas off during the night. Or maybe he’s doing it first thing when he wakes up, I’m not sure.  All I know is that by the time I walk in his room, I’m usually looking at a naked two-year-old with a full diaper.”

 

Cas laughed.  “Janie and Logan both did that when they were that age.  My sister learned that both pups, they tend to run hot and don’t like heavy clothing at night.  So flannel nightgowns or pants are a no go for them both. Logan usually sleeps in shorts and a tee shirt, even in the dead of winter, and Janie has these cute pajama short sets that she likes to sleep in.  She also has a few short, thin nightgowns. It has to be freezing before either pup will put on anything more than that.”

 

“How old was Janie when she was finally potty trained?”  Dean asked.

 

“She was a few months shy of three.  We still have occasional accidents, but they’re not too bad.  She has trouble waking herself up to go pee in the middle of the night.”  

 

“I hear pups grow faster than their bladders and that they can have bed wetting episodes for years.  I’ve already moved him up into a toddler bed, and while the mattress is the same one he had in the crib, I keep it covered in another layer of plastic, and I’ve stocked up on extra sheets.  Once I move him up to a twin bed, I’m keeping a mattress cover on at all times,” Dean said as they reached the doors to the restaurant.

 

“Good idea.  I have them on all the beds in the house.  Sissy will be presenting in the next year or so, and I’ve been told the first few heats for an Omega are particularly messy.  If she turns out to be one, her bed will be protected. Anything else can be thrown in the washing machine.” Cas held the door open for him and Dean stole a kiss before walking in.

 

“It is messy, and painful.  I can recommend a few medicines that will help with the fever and the pain.  Even if Sissy isn’t, we know Logan is. He’s going to feel like he’s dying that first time.”

 

“Thank you.  I welcome all the help that I can get.”  Cas meant that sincerely. 

 

Dean checked in and was told it would at least 20 minutes before their table would be ready.  He didn’t mind too much though. He returned to his date and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him closer.

 

“I should probably tell you now, my own heat is coming.  It’ll be here in three weeks. When it gets here, I’ll be going out of town for a few days.  I hate being away from my son, but I don’t need him seeing me like that. Bobby has a cabin, and that’s where I’ve gone for years now.”

 

“How long will you be gone?”  Cas asked.

 

“A week, maybe nine days.  I usually go up when the itch under my skin starts to get unbearable and then I return when the last of the fever is gone.  My heat itself usually lasts about six days.”

 

“I’ll miss you.”  Cas blushed as the words slipped out.  Dean kissed him softly.

 

“I’ll miss you too, sweetheart.”

 

It was 15 minutes later that they were being shown to their table.  The place was pretty classy for a steakhouse, and the smell of food cooking had both of their stomachs rumbling.  After placing their drink orders, they began perusing the menu.

 

“Do you come to steakhouses often?”  Cas asked as he tried to decide if he wanted the 12 oz. New York strip or the 14 oz. Porterhouse.

 

“Not as much as I would like; they’re expensive.  Usually I grill at home. I love to grill, and I do it year round.”  

 

“I love grilled food.  There’s one at the house, but I’ve not gotten to use it yet.  Gabe said it’s not working right. I need to take it apart and see what’s wrong.”  Cas loved to cook on the grill too.

 

“How are the kids adjusting this summer?  They headed to camp yet?”

 

“Yes, but it’s a day camp only, so they’re home every evening.  They leave by nine and they’re home by five. That way Gabe can go to work and I can too without worrying about them.  It’s a secure camp with off-duty police monitoring. I did a lot of research before I decided where to send them. Jo’s pup goes there too.  She heard I was looking for a summer camp and recommended it. Janie says Billy is her best friend.” Cas smiled. “They’re still healing, and they may always  _ be _ healing, but I’m giving them back some semblance of normalcy, and I feel that’s important.  They’re happy, and we’ve settled into a good routine. Even Gabe is going along with it.”

 

“That’s good.  Janie, she’s a sweet little thing.  I love when she climbs up in my lap and wants to talk my ear off.  When Aidan does it, it’s mostly babbling. I love kids,” Dean said.

 

Their server returned and they agreed on an appetizer plate.  She left and Dean turned his attention back to Cas.

 

“How do you feel about having pups of your own?  I’m not saying the kids aren’t yours, because they are.  I’m asking about biologically fathering one of your own. Is that something you’re wanting down the line?”

 

Cas sipped at his water as he weighed the question in his mind.

 

“I believe I would like one, maybe two of my own.  I’m financially stable enough to have a few. I have the insurance policy from their father’s death, and two from my sister’s.  Money isn’t an issue, but I’d like that money to be devoted to them, and that means my income is what I would use towards my pups.  I’ll be honest, I didn’t think I had a chance of having my own. I’m still not certain it will happen, but…I’m open to the possibility.”

 

Dean turned his glass around on the table rather absently as he looked at him.

 

“I think I’d be open to having at least one more.  It was an interesting experience carrying Aidan. Most people didn’t even realize I was pregnant until I popped near the end.  I didn’t want it to interfere with my work so I didn’t run around advertising it, but I loved it, and I would like him to not be my last.”  He scratched nervously at one ear. “I was actually thinking of doing In Vitro again. Going with the same donor. Aidan’s freaking adorable.”

 

“Is that important to you?  Using the same donor?” Cas asked.

 

“Not if I had someone I wanted to have kids with.  Like I said before, I have basically lived my life doing what I want, and I wanted a kid, so I had one.  But sometimes I feel like he’s missing out, because I don’t have a mate sharing the responsibility with me.  My brother helps me way more than he should, and it’s not even his kid. I feel sometimes like he’s losing out on enjoying life just to help raise my kid.  In moments like that, I feel like I am being too selfish. If I bring it up to him though, he calls me an idiot. I know he loves and adores Aidan. I just don’t want him missing out, you know?”  

 

“My brother spent his life building up his business.  He had a mate, and she left him. Sixteen years together and she decided he wasn’t good enough for her anymore.  Left him for his best friend. He was a wreck for a long, long time after that. After she left he found out that she’d had multiple abortions because she didn’t want  _ his _ pup.  She has two now with Baldur.  It nearly killed my brother. Literally. He stopped answering my calls after he’d heard through some of their remaining mutual friends that she was pregnant and mated to Baldur, and I got really worried, so I drove out here to check on him.  Found him in his tub. He’d slit his wrists. It scared the living shit out of me. That was about five years ago. He was in the hospital for three months. When he came out, he was….different. More focused on his work, on opening another bakery, and on paying off his house.  He refused to even think about finding another mate for a really long time. I don’t know if you’re aware of this or not, but if you’re mated and your mate leaves and finds a new mate, it’s excruciatingly painful to the mate that gets left behind. He was on pain killers and had to do years of therapy to learn how to cope with the pain.  Coming to live with me after we lost Anna, it started off as a distraction but now, it’s refocusing. He loves pups and wanted his own so bad. She denied him that. I know he wants a mate that will love him and wants to have pups with him, but he’s 45 and has settled for the fact he’s never going to find that.” Cas sighed heavily as he thought of his brother.  

 

“Sam is the first person he’s really…pursued in years.  I don’t know what it is about your brother, but he’s always liked a challenge.  The only thing that really stands out to me is that Sam is utterly and completely the opposite of Kali.  She was a grade A bitch, treated my brother like he was an annoyance, and I heard from several people that she regretted mating with my brother and she wanted to leave him.  I couldn’t stand her. She came damn close to destroying him, and that’s something I’ll never forgive her for.” He reached across the table to take Dean’s hand.

 

“I don’t want a mate that can’t love me utterly and completely.  That’s a big reason why I didn’t take the time to find one. I was afraid.  There are more people out there like her, and I was scared I wouldn’t find someone genuine, that actually wanted…me.”

 

“It’s weird, you know that?  Sitting here, talking about mating.  It’s surreal ’cause I never found anyone I could ever think about having that with.”  Dean held his hand a little tighter. The words went unspoken, but Cas understood. The Omega hadn’t found anyone he could imagine having that kind of relationship with,  _ until now _ .

 

“It is, but as I’ve said before, casual dating isn’t something I’m interested in.  I’ve had several relationships over the years, but no one I wanted to spend my life with,” he confessed.  “I think that has changed, though.”

 

The rest of the meal was spent discussing things they liked, and things they wanted in life.  Dean was delighted to learn how much Cas liked classic rock, and Cas was pleased to learn that Dean liked pie as much as he did.  Conversation came easier than they expected. Before tonight, they’d had to settle for talking either at work, or at one or the other’s house, with multiple kids or brothers present.  This was more intimate, and without pups interrupting, it was incredibly easy between them. Talk about work stayed off the table. Dean wanted to get to know Cas, every little thing the man was willing to share, and getting the chance to do that without having to hold back because little ears might hear, well, it was wonderful.

 

The food was excellent and they followed it up with pie, each man choosing a different flavor and sharing with one another.  When the meal was over, Dean paid and they returned to the car.

 

“It’s not really that late, but if you want to go home, I’ll take you.  I was thinking we could find somewhere quiet and sit and talk. But I’ll have to move out of this parking lot, there are other people looking to park,” Dean said as they got in.

 

“I know a place.  It’s down by the river and pretty quiet,” Cas said.  Dean smiled.

 

“I think I know the exact spot.”


	13. Chapter 13

It was the parking lot for a park that sat right beside the river, giving them a view of the water from where they sat.  The night was warm, and they both ended up rolling their sleeves up and the car windows down. 

 

“This is kind of romantic,” Dean noted as he looked out over the water.  

 

“When there aren’t drug deals going on, or underage drinking,” Cas said with a chuckle.

 

“There’s not as much of that anymore.  Cameras deter most of it, and regular patrols.  I like it here. I take Aidan to this park sometimes.”  

 

“I’ve brought the kids once or twice as well.”  Cas patted the seat next to him. “Why don’t you move over here?  I’d move closer but then someone’s going to bump the horn and ruin the vibe.”

 

Dean laughed and nodded.  He pocketed the keys and slid across the seat.  

 

“You smell even better than usual tonight.  Pretty amazing, actually,” the Alpha said as he slid an arm around Dean’s shoulders.  

 

“I, uh, decided to not use the blockers.  Sam thought it would be a good idea if you knew my full scent.  In case it turned out to be something you couldn’t stand, like, long term, you know?”  

 

“I love it.  It’s nice when your blockers start to wear off, but this might be my favorite thing in the world.”  Cas pulled back the collar of Dean’s shirt and breathed in his scent. Sandalwood with hints of clove and lavender.  He couldn’t resist pulling the man closer and burying his nose against his throat. Arousal swirled through the Omega’s scent, making it even more intoxicating.

 

“I should tell you something.”  Dean placed a hand against Cas’ chest and pushed back slightly until they were looking at one another.

 

“You can tell me anything, Dean.”

 

Dean kissed him softly. “I’ve uh, like, I’ve never…” He licked his lips and for a long moment nibbled at his lower one. “I’ve never…been…with an Alpha.”

 

Cas could not only smell how nervous Dean suddenly got, but he could feel it too.  He’d been with Omegas before. More than a few, actually, not that he wanted to admit to that, but every partner he’d had over the years, they’d had experience before he slept with them.  This was different, but it didn’t change how he felt. He knew he was falling in love with Dean. 

 

“Are you saying…you’re a virgin?”

 

“No, I’m definitely not a virgin.”  Dean laughed nervously. “I’m saying I’ve never taken an Alpha into my bed.  I’ve been with Betas and even a few other Omegas, but in my experience, Alphas that showed interest, they didn’t have a whole lot of respect for me.  They tend to see me as a place to stick their knot, not as someone they wanted as a mate. So a long time ago I made the decision that I just wasn’t going to ever have sex with an Alpha, not if they couldn’t respect me, and actually want… _ me _ .”

 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so sorry that your experiences with Alphas has been so bad.  I promise you, I do want you, totally and completely, not because you’re an Omega, but because you’re you.  We can move at whatever pace you set. Just know, I do want you, and it’s…as my mate. Whenever you’re ready.  You’re what I spent my whole life looking for, Dean. I can wait as long as you need me to.” Cas cupped his jaw and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.  Dean relaxed against him, kissing him back eagerly.

 

“I’m not afraid to take a knot, that was never the issue.  I just want the respect I deserve, and for whoever I choose as my mate to see me as their equal.  You’re the first person I’ve been able to see that with. I think we’re going to be great together.”  

 

Cas smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.

 

“I agree.”

 

“So, like, I’ve been thinking tonight about something.”  Dean played absently with the buttons on Cas’ waistcoat as he talked.  “It’s something I never wanted before, but you’re different. I don’t always have to be so tough when I’m with you.  I don’t have to control everything. Would you, uh, be interested in coming with me? When I go up to the cabin, I mean.”

 

“You’re certain?”  Cas asked. Dean nodded.

 

“Hell yeah, I’m certain.”

 

“Well, are we talking just being with you during your heat or are we talking…mating?”  The thought that Dean would trust him, above any other partner he’d ever had, it was exciting, but he wasn’t going to do it if Dean wasn’t absolutely certain.

 

“Well, I’d like to do the whole dating thing longer.  Then address the mating thing maybe after my birthday, if that’s alright.  It’s not that I don’t want to, it’s that I worry you’ll change your mind. If you see what an asshole I can be-”

 

“You stop right there,”  Cas snapped. Dean actually flinched as the Alpha’s scent became heavily laced with anger.  “You’re not an asshole. If you were, then by your definition, so am I. You’re stubborn, hot-tempered, and passionate, but none of that makes you an asshole, ok?  They’re qualities I admire about you. Do you think I would even be attracted to you if you were passive or meek? Fuck that. I like fire, and I like a man who knows what he wants.  The fact that I’m one of the things you want? I feel privileged. Don’t tell me that I won’t want you, Dean, when you’re the  _ only _ thing I want.”

 

“Fuck, you’re as stubborn as me, aren’t you?”  Dean asked, with wonder. Cas planted a firm kiss against his lips.

 

“You have no idea.”

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“How was your date?”

 

Dean jumped and spun around to see his brother sitting on the couch, a book lying across his lap.

 

“Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?”

 

Sam smirked as he slipped his bookmark between the pages and set the book aside.

 

“How was the date?”

 

“It was great. You’d be happy to know he won’t put up with my self-deprecating bullshit either.  He made it perfectly clear that he wants me as his mate. I think he might be nuts.” Dean snorted and shut the door.  He set the alarm and walked over to sit down in his recliner.

 

“So…how will that work?  Do you want him as yours?  You’ve never wanted a mate before, and certainly not an Alpha.”  Sam crossed his legs and folded his hands in his lap. Dean had his undivided attention.

 

“We’re not there yet.  Yeah, ok, so I want him as my mate, and he’s the first person I’ve ever wanted in my life long-term like that, but he doesn’t want to rush things.  He wants us to talk everything through.” Dean wrinkled his nose a bit and crossed his arms. “He refused my offer to come with me to the cabin at my next heat.”

 

“Whoa.  Did he say why?”

 

“Yeah. I asked if we could wait until after my birthday before we talk anymore about mating.  He declined helping me through my heat because he doesn’t want to unless he can…” Dean could feel his entire face heating up, and the amused look on his brother’s face told him he must be a real sight.

 

“Unless he can…what?”  Sam prompted. Dean rolled his eyes.

 

“His exact words were ‘Unless he can have me forever’.  And I’m not ready for that. It’s already been a huge adjustment for me to acknowledge that I want him in my life, and letting him in, it’s something I’m working at.  But I do want him in my life, and as my mate. Just…not yet. He’s not into games and refuses to push me, and he thinks coming with me will be too much temptation before either of us are ready to make this permanent.  There’s a lot to consider first, and he’s right. We have the pups to think about, and it needs to be explained to them. I’m going to be expected to go from being the father to one pup, to being the father to four. That’s…”

 

“Are you not wanting that?”  Sam asked. “I thought you loved pups, and I know you care about his pups.”

 

“I do want it,”  Dean said quickly, surprising himself with the speed of his answer.  “I love those kids and I-I want them in my life. Fuck, I  _ do _ want them as mine.  I know a lot of people wouldn’t want that kind of responsibility, but I do.  Shit, Sammy…” Dean scrubbed a hand down his face. “I’m falling in love. I haven’t loved anyone since Lisa.  I was afraid to after how she burned me.”

 

“Cas is different.  I see that in the few conversations I’ve had with him.  He’s honest, and I can see just how much you mean to him already. You’re definitely it for him.  Those kids…” Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Aidan too, they would benefit greatly from having two loving parents.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the same thing I was thinking,”  Dean agreed.

 

“So now what?”  Sam asked.

 

Dean gave a small shrug.  “Now? Now we see if we can combine our families.  It will suck if his kids don’t like me, or Aidan isn’t comfortable around him.”

 

His brother nodded in understanding.  “So, more dates. Including ones you’ll take the kids on.”

 

“Yep.  And we planned the first of those for tomorrow.  We’re taking the kids to the zoo.”

 

Sam huffed out a small laugh.  “I wish you luck with that.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “I think we’ll need it.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Logan!  Get down from there!”  Cas pursed his lips and frowned as Dean pulled his nephew down from the railing in front of the lion exhibit.

 

“That’s dangerous, buddy.  Kids have fallen in before.  If you want to get higher, you tell me or your uncle and we’ll put you up on our shoulders,”  Dean told the boy.

 

“I can’t see them; are they hiding?”  Logan asked.

 

“They’re sunning. Come here.”  Dean picked the boy up and settled him on his shoulders.  “See them there? On the rocks?” 

 

“Yeah!  The ones with the hair, those are the males, right?”

 

“Maybe.  Sometimes the females have small manes too.  They are supposed to have six lions in this exhibit, two males and four females.”  Dean read off the display board in front of the exhibit.

 

“I only see three,”  Logan said.

 

“Then the others are probably inside, hiding from the heat.”  

 

“What are we going to go see next?”  Logan asked.

 

“I don’t know.  Let’s go see what everyone else wants to look at.”  Dean wandered back over to where Cas was looking over a map of the zoo with Sissy.

 

“Logan wants to know what everyone wants to look at next.”  

 

“Well, Sissy wants to see the dolphins.  Has Aidan ever seen a dolphin?” Cas asked.

 

“The last time we came to the zoo, he was maybe six months old.  He screamed when Sam tried to take him to the underground viewing.  Maybe he’ll like it better this time.” Dean turned his head so he could see Logan.  “You want to see the dolphins?”

 

“Yeah!” the boy exclaimed.  

 

“Me too!”  Janie exclaimed from her seat behind Aidan in the stroller they had rented.  They had planned to just bring Aidan’s stroller but Cas expected his niece to get tired too, and he didn’t want to have to carry her.  It was expensive, but they rented it, and they were glad.

 

“Me too!”  Aidan piped up.  He wasn’t about to be left out.

 

Dean grinned and looked at Cas.  The other man was smiling back.

 

“Off to the dolphins then?”

 

“Off to the dolphins,” Cas agreed.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“I up!  Daddy! Up!”  Aidan whined. They had let Janie up, and she was standing at the edge of the dolphin pool watching them do dives and flips, and of course he wanted up too.  He burst into tears as he struggled against the belt that was holding him down. Cas knelt down in front of him.

 

“Would you like me to hold you so you can see the dolphins?”

 

Aidan sniffled and nodded.  Cas opened the seatbelt and scooped the pup up.  

 

“See the dolphins?” he asked as he walked over to the edge of the pool.

 

“Doll fin?”  Aidan asked, looking quizzically at them as they swam around.

 

“Yes, dolphin.”  

 

“Is a fishy?”  Aidan turned to look at him.  Cas had expected this question, but that was hard to explain to a two-year-old.

 

“No, it’s not a fishy, but they live in the water and eat the fish.”

 

“Dey…eat fishies?”  Aidan wrinkled his nose and looked at the dolphins again.  “No eat da fishies!”

 

Dean moved closer, slipping an arm around Cas’ waist and resting his chin on the man’s shoulder as he looked at his son.

 

“What do you think the dolphins should eat if not fish?”

 

“Dey eat…sketti!”  Aidan declared. Sissy giggled, so did Logan.

 

“Well, dolphins don’t really like spaghetti.  It’s bad for their tummies. Fish are better for them,” Dean explained.

 

“Yuck, Daddy!  Dat gross!” Aidan declared.

 

“That’s hilarious,”  Cas whispered before kissing Dean softly.

 

“He’s a never-ending source of entertainment, and quite opinionated about things,”  Dean said with a laugh.

 

“I like it.  He reminds me of you.”  Cas held the pup up higher so he could get a better view.

 

“I want to see too!  Pick me up!” Janie tugged at Dean’s tee shirt until the man swept her up into his arms.  

 

“What do you think?  You like the dolphins?” he asked her.

 

“I like them.  They’re pretty.”  

 

“Can we go under and see them?”  Logan asked.

 

“Sure.”  Dean set Janie down.  “Walk Janie and Aidan down with you.  Hold hands.” 

 

Cas set Aidan down and Sissy took his hand.  Dean grabbed the stroller and they followed behind the kids as they ran down the ramp that would take them to the underground viewing area.

 

“Do you think he’ll be scared?”  Cas asked. He was worried the pup would be frightened when the dolphins swam past the glass.

 

“I guess we’ll see.  I think that if the big kids don’t freak out, he won’t either.  He’ll follow their lead.” 

 

They stood back as the pups all stood in front of the glass, and watched.  Dean wanted to be close, and Cas wasn’t pushing him away, so he slipped his arm around his waist.  Cas pressed a kiss to his temple before wrapping an arm around him in return. So far, the pups were all squealing in excitement as the dolphins swam past them.  Even Aidan was excited.

 

“Daddy!  Look! Is a doll fin!”  He was jumping up and down as he pointed at the water.  “They big, Daddy!”

 

“They sure are, monkey.”  Dean loved how happy his little boy was.  

 

“We’re taking them to dinner still?”  Cas asked. Dean nodded.

 

“We’ll give them another hour and then see how hungry they are.  By that time both Janie and Aidan should be ready to drop.”

 

Cas laughed lightly.  “So after this, how do you feel about seeing the elephants?”

 

“Sounds great, babe.”


	14. Chapter 14

Two hours later they were ushering four cranky, overtired pups out to the truck they had borrowed from Sam.  They’d wanted a vehicle big enough to transport all the kids, to get them used to it, and Sam was the only one with a vehicle large enough for them all.

 

“We have a lot of things to go over, you know that, right?”  Dean asked as they ushered the kids into the first McDonald’s they came to.

 

“Such as?”  Cas was carrying a knocked-out Aidan while Dean ushered the other three kids into the play area.

 

“Cars, houses, it’s a lot to go over.  I want everything to flow smoothly. We’re going to need a minivan.”  

 

Cas smiled, he couldn’t help it.  

 

“We’ll work it out.”

 

“I’ll go get the monkeys some food.  You go ahead and sit down.” Dean kissed his forehead and walked over to the pups to find out what they wanted to eat.

 

“What do you want, babe?” he asked before heading up to the counter.

 

“I’m fine with anything chicken that isn’t nuggets,”  Cas replied. Dean nodded and turned to leave.

 

Hearing all of the pups laughing and playing without him was enough to rouse Aidan from his slumber in Cas’ arms.

 

“Where Daddy?”  He rubbed at his eyes and with help, sat up.

 

“Daddy is getting you chicken nuggets.”

 

“Kickin guggets?”  

 

“Yes, sweetheart, and some apple slices.”  

 

“I’m hungry.”  Aidan was distracted by the kids playing.  “I play? I wanna play.” 

 

Cas took the pup’s sandals off and let him down.

 

“Do you have to go pee first?” he asked.

 

“No!”  Aidan was already halfway up one of the tubes.  Cas sighed and sat back to wait for Dean. If they needed Aidan to come down to use the bathroom, Sissy or Logan could bring him down.

 

It was only about 15 minutes later before Dean was back, carefully balancing two full trays.  Cas jumped up to open the door for him and take one.

 

“I got the two youngest juice boxes, but I don’t know what Sissy and Logan want to drink.  I haven’t filled the drinks yet,” Dean said as he set his tray down. Cas began organizing the food at the next table over so the kids could all sit together.

 

“I’ll go fill the drinks,”  Cas said. “You get the kids to sit down and eat.”

 

“I want root beer.”  Dean told him as he walked over to the ball pit where Aidan and Sissy were playing.

 

“Ok.”

 

Cas used one of the trays for the cups and a few minutes later he was coming back with them.  After making sure Sissy and Logan had their Sprite, he sat down at the table with Dean.

 

“This is a finely tuned orchestra, and I think that so far, we’re managing it nicely.  If we work as a team. They’ll have to use the bathroom again soon. I don’t want Logan ever alone.  Actually, I don’t want any of them ever alone, but him in particular. The cells are still out there.  Another pup went missing in Precinct 32 yesterday. It’s a very real problem, and we may never really be able to get rid of it.”  Dean kept his voice low so only Cas would hear him.

 

“Definite Omega?”  

 

Dean nodded around a mouthful of French fries.  He chewed them quickly and swallowed.

 

“Tested at a different hospital though.”

 

“Shit,” Cas muttered softly. “Definitely we’re taking the boys to the bathroom, but I think one of us should stand outside the other bathroom for the girls.  I don’t care if I’m being paranoid, I feel I have the right to be.”

 

“Of course you do, sweetheart, and I’ll be doing my part as well to keep them safe.”  Dean gave his hand a quick squeeze before picking up his burger. He had one eye trained over Cas’ shoulder so he could see Aidan.  The pup was sitting next to Sissy, who was supervising the toddler and helping him eat. 

 

“We should have made him use the potty,”  Cas said. “I bet that diaper is so loaded he’s going to need his shorts changed.”

 

“I forgot.  I’m still trying to remember to make him try and use the toilet regularly.  When he’s done eating, I’ll take the boys. Aidan’s in a pullup, not a diaper, and I’m really not sure how much they can hold.”  

 

“Bring the diaper bag with you; I’m sure you’ll need it.”

 

The kids finished first, but Dean stopped his son before he could run off to play again.

 

“Come on big guy, it’s potty time.”  He found Aidan’s sandals and sat the pup down in his lap to put them on him.  “You too, Logan, come on.”

 

“I have to pee pee,”  Janie announced.

 

“Guess we’re all going then.”  Cas sighed as he stood up. “Put your shoes on.”

 

“Can we come back in here though?”  Logan asked.

 

“Sure, for a little while,” Dean promised.

 

The trip to the bathroom went smoother for the girls, but as predicted, Aidan had soaked through his pullup and his shorts.  Still, he managed to pee in the toilet for his dad before getting a full wipe down and a fresh pull up. Dean slid a clean pair of shorts on and then his sandals.

 

“Wash your hands, boys.”  He bent a knee and propped Aidan up on it so the pup could mimic Logan and wash his hands with soap and water, then he was marching them back out into the restaurant.

 

“That lady just walked in with a very odd man that I’m fairly certain is an Alpha, and they have a little girl with them that seems frightened.  She’s practically digging her hands into the girl’s shoulder, like she’s afraid the pup will run off.” Cas nodded towards a larger lady in a hideous floral patterned dress that came down to her ankles.  Her long brown hair was styled like something out of the ’80s. It hung long in the back but the sides had been cut short, feathering back and away from her face. The girl was somewhere near Logan’s age, and she looked absolutely terrified.  

 

“Child abuse?”  Dean was thinking aloud as he and Cas guided their crew back towards the indoor playground.  They passed the man, definitely an Alpha, and both grimaced at the strong scent of urine and cigarettes that radiated off him.  The woman jerked the girl forward with her as she stepped up to the register to order, and Dean turned and got in line behind them.  Cas gave him a quizzical look before realizing what he was doing. He scooped Aidan up and ushered the other three back to the playground.

 

Dean watched the man as he crowded up against the woman’s back, leaning over the little girl to add to their order.  The kid behind the counter was frowning slightly, either put off by what the couple was saying or by the Alpha’s atrocious odor.  Dean stepped a little closer to hear what they were saying as the woman paid for their order.

 

“We gotta be back on the road soon.  I can’t believe we had to stop here for food.  We gotta be at the docks by midnight tomorrow and we have six more to pick up.”  The man was complaining. Dean pulled his phone out and pretended to pull up an app.

 

“They been watching, Carl.  We hafta be real careful,” the woman said.  “Can’t let that nonsense that happened with Ray and Earl happen with us.”

 

Alarm bells went off in Dean’s head.  He shot off a text to the captain of the precinct they were in, telling him to get units down there asap.  The couple in front finished placing their order and stepped to the left to wait, dragging the little girl with them.  She whimpered in pain but quickly quieted. Dean stepped up to the register and ordered pies. Six cherry, six apple. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see he had a text back from Mick, the captain of the 44 th precinct.

 

**Mick:** _ You’re sure they’re traffickers? _

 

Dean snapped a picture of the couple as covertly as he could, including the little girl who was looking miserably at the floor.  He sent it to Mick.

 

**Mick:** _ They’re on our wanted list.  Ingrid and Leonard Mizzulo. I already have units on the way.  I’ll send for backup. Did you happen to see what they were driving? _

 

**Dean:** _ No, just noticed them when I came out of the bathroom.  Their behavior was odd and the little girl is frightened.  Hurry, their order is almost up. _

 

**Mick:** _ First unit should be pulling up now. _

 

Dean looked around and spotted the police car as it passed the windows on the west side of the building.  Another passed on the east side. Good, they were coming in, covering all exits. He was counting on Cas to keep their kids back so they were safe.

 

“Shit, cops!”  The man hissed as the first uniformed officer walked in on the left.  He turned towards the other set of doors just as the second officer walked in.  A third walked in behind him. When the man turned towards the single officer on the left, as if to try and barrel past him, Dean stepped in his path.

 

“I don’t think so.  Leonard Mizzulo, you’re under arrest.”  

 

The screams registered as the man pulled a gun out and aimed it at Dean’s chest, but he was quick, knocking it away and pinning the man to the counter.

 

“I got it,” one of the officers said, pulling out his handcuffs.  Another officer had retrieved the gun while the third was putting cuffs on Ingrid.  Dean went immediately to the little girl.

 

“Hey, honey, are you ok?”

 

She sniffled and nodded.  “I just want to go home.”

 

“Where’s home for you?” he asked.

 

“Hannibal, Missouri.  I want my mommy!” She burst into tears, and he pulled her into a hug.  More police cars were arriving, and few minutes later Mick himself was walking through the door.

 

“Dean Winchester. What, you making it a habit of rescuing pups from traffickers?” he joked. Dean grinned.  He had the little girl, Annabel Norris, sitting at a table munching away on a happy meal, and he was sitting across from her.

 

“I brought the family for a late lunch, took the kids to the zoo.  Cas spotted this couple when they came in, thought they were behaving oddly, but it was Annabel here that set off alarms for us both. We knew something was up.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you followed your gut and messaged me.  I figured if you were doing that, you were in a compromising situation where you couldn’t call, but someone named Castiel Novak did call.  I spoke to him personally. He relayed the same concerns you had, except your picture verified for me who they were. We have paramedics on standby outside now, and we’re taking Annabel here back to the station to wait for her parents to arrive. They have a damn van out there with two other kids in it, and their own son who was watching them, but there’s a list of other pups they intended to ‘pick up’ along the way,” Mick explained.

 

“They mentioned something about having to get to a dock before midnight.  I think they’re heading south.” 

 

“They said we were going to Florida, and then we were getting on a big boat,”  Annabel piped up. “It’s been three days, and they didn’t feed me or the others.  We only got a little water cause they said they don’t want us peeing a lot. We only peed on the sides of the road.”

 

“Get some more food for the other kids, and water.  I bet they’re dehydrated and starving,” Dean told him. Mick motioned to one of his men, telling him to get a half dozen happy meals. An employee walked over to hand Dean a bag.

 

“You’re an amazing man, saving that little girl.  Bless you,” she said as she placed it in his hands.  “These were the pies you ordered, but we gave you a few more.”

 

“Thanks, the kids will be thrilled,” he told her.  She smiled and gave a quick nod before going back behind the counter.  Dean turned to look at Annabel. The poor kid was practically inhaling her food.  “Do you like pie?”

 

She eagerly nodded.

 

“Cherry or apple?”

 

“Apple,” she replied.  His eyes widened as he opened the bag.  There had to be at least 20 pies in the bag.  He found two apple and slid them across the table to her.  

 

“Here, these are for the other pups out in the van.”  Dean handed four more pies over to Mick, who passed them to the officer who had ordered the happy meals.

 

“Make sure the pups outside get those.”

 

“Will do, sir,” the man replied.

 

“So, where’s this Castiel?”  Mick asked.

 

“In the playground with the kids.  I told him to keep them in there. Glad I did, the last thing I needed was for the little ones to get hurt; the guy had a gun.”  Dean stood up when the officer with the happy meals came to get Annabel. She got up but went to Dean, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

 

“Thank you.  I was so scared, but you saved me from them.”

 

Dean’s heart ached as he hugged the little girl back.  He worried so much about all the kids that kept going missing.  When she was gone, Dean closed the bag up and walked to the playground with Mick.  They pushed through the door and into the room. 

 

The only pups still playing were Aidan and Janie.  Logan and Sissy were plastered to their uncle’s side, standing near the booths they’d sat at earlier, watching everything that had unfolded.  Sissy rushed to Dean and hugged him even tighter than Annabel had.

 

“Cas, this is Captain Mick Davies.  Mick, this is Lieutenant Castiel Novak.  Cas for short.

 

“Nice to meet you, lieutenant.”  Mick shook the man’s hand firmly.

 

“It’s nice meeting you as well.  So, my gut was right? They were traffickers?”

 

“Yep, they’ve been on our list for a while now.  We’re glad to have finally caught them. You guys saved three pups today.  There were two more chained up in the van, and another Alpha watching them.  He’s been arrested and the pups are getting much needed food and medical care,”  Mick replied. Cas sighed with relief.

 

“I’m glad.  The increase in this sort of crime as of late, it’s really scaring the hell out of me.  My nephew here was a target a few weeks back, except he managed to stab one of the attackers, and my niece Sissy here, she fought them off so Logan could run.  So they took her. Dean managed to catch them before they could get out of the city.” 

 

Mick smiled warmly at Logan before doing the same with Sissy.

 

“You guys are brave.  That’s an admirable trait.  Never lose that.”

 

“I’m gonna be a police officer like Uncle Cas when I grow up,” Logan piped up.

 

“That’s wonderful news.”  Mick smiled wider. “Make sure you work hard in school and get good grades.  Police training is hard work.”

 

“That’s what Dean and Uncle Cas say too, but I can do it, I know I can!”

 

“Why don’t you go play?  We’ll only be here a few more minutes.”  Cas ruffled Logan’s hair and sent him off to play in the tunnels.

 

“So, uh, Aidan’s here?”  Mick asked. Dean smiled and nodded towards the ball pit.

 

“He really likes the ball pit.”  

 

Mick walked over to the edge of the pit and for several minutes just watched the toddler as he played.

 

“Mick is an old friend and was the sperm donor for Aidan.”  Dean leaned close and whispered so only Cas could hear.

 

“Oh, I thought you’d used something anonymous.”

 

“I thought about it, but Mick heard I wanted a pup, and he offered.  He…had certain traits I liked, and he offered. I have full parental rights, he signed his over right away without any issues.  Sam worked the documents up. Once in a while though, if he gets the chance to see Aidan, he likes watching him for a few minutes.  He never wanted pups, doesn’t see himself as father material, but he said I’d make a great dad. I appreciate what he did for me.”

 

“He’s getting big.  Spitting image of you.”  Mick was smiling when he walked back over.  “But it looks like his hair’s going to be dark.”

 

“Yeah, it’s getting darker all the time.  I don’t care though; he’s beautiful, and an absolutely perfect pup.”  Dean was proud of his son.

 

“You’re a great dad, just like I knew you would be.”  Mick patted his arm before starting for the door. “I have to get back down to the station; we’ve had visits from the FBI and they’ll be there to grab these two, I just know it.  I’ll see you around.”

 

“Bye.”  Dean still had Sissy wrapped around him, and he rubbed her back gently.  “You ready to go?”

 

She nodded.  “I don’t feel safe here anymore.”

 

“Ok, go get the others.”

 

She hurried to go get the little pups out of the ball pit.  It would be safer and more relaxing at home.


	15. Chapter 15

The next few dates went more smoothly.  Sissy and Logan understood that their uncle was dating Dean, and both kids liked the man a lot.  Janie, on the other hand, adored him. Dean thought maybe it was because he was an Omega. His scent and body language were soothing to the pup when she was distressed, and as a result, she was stealing his heart as much as her uncle was.  June faded into July, and then into August. Summer camp had ended, and school was starting back up. Two heats had come and gone, and for the first time he resented having to go through it alone. He understood Cas’ reasoning behind why he wouldn’t go with him.  Another one was coming though, and he got cranky just thinking about it. 

 

The second week in August, Dean was sitting at his desk, going over budgets and a couple of case files when someone knocked at his closed door.

 

“Come in.”

 

The door opened and Gabe, of all people, came walking in with Janie.

 

“Gabe, hey, what brings you down here?”

 

Gabe closed the door and directed his niece to the nearest chair.

 

“I wanted a minute to talk to you without my brother around.  Hang on.” He leaned down to hand the pup a tablet he pulled from his pocket, and after putting earbuds in her ear, he turned on a cartoon for her.  He sat down then in the other chair. 

 

“I don’t want her eavesdropping and telling my brother,” he explained.

 

“Telling him what, exactly?”

 

“Are you aware that at the end of the month, it’s my brother’s birthday?”  Gabe asked.

 

“No, he never told me his birthday.  I guess I forgot to ask.” Dean wanted to kick himself for that.

 

“Sounds like him.  He tries not to make a big deal out of it, so I make sure he celebrates it.  It’s the 30 th , and I was thinking that since that falls in the middle of the week, we could do a backyard barbecue on the 1 st , barring any cases that might come up and make him unavailable.  He hasn’t really had a birthday party since he was a pup, but getting to celebrate the first one since realizing he’d found the person he wants to mate with?  I think it would be nice,” Gabe explained.

 

“Gabe, you old romantic, you,” Dean joked.  The other man chuckled.

 

“I will make a cake, something elaborate that he’ll gripe about, and then eat half of because he loves my cakes, and we can invite family and friends.”

 

“Let me check my calendar.”  Dean had several calendars on hand, but the one that mattered most was the one on his phone.  He pulled it up and checked the date. 

 

“I can’t do the 1 st .  I’ll be out of town.”

 

“Out of town?  Is it a police thing?”  Gabe asked.

 

“No, it’s my heat.  Every six weeks. I don’t go through them at home, it’s not safe.”

 

“Not safe…without a mate, you mean,”  Gabe realized.

 

“Bingo.  So I go somewhere that has been made scent proof, has alarms, and is well armed.  And it’s a place where my son doesn’t have to see the mess that I become.”

 

Gabe nodded in understanding.  “I get it. I don’t blame you. But, uh,  _ why _ isn’t my brother helping you through them?”

 

“He doesn’t want to.  Not until I’m ready to mate.”  Dean sighed. Gabe cocked his head, his expression one of puzzlement.

 

“But you love him?”

 

“Yeah, I do.  I love the kids too.”  Dean looked fondly at Janie, who was engrossed in the movie and oblivious to the conversation going on around her.

 

“What you guys have is better than what I had.  I can see that. Hell, anyone can. But if you guys want to wait, that’s your business.  I get why you’re doing it. How’s the blending coming along? You guys even started on that yet?”

 

Honestly, no, they hadn’t actually started trying to combine anything.  Until that moment everything was talking about what they wanted to do. They’d told Bobby and Ellen that they were dating with the intentions of mating, and to his delight, they were both very happy for him.  Bobby had even confided he’d always known Dean would find another cop to share his life with, because no one else could possibly understand the hours or the work. 

 

Cas had the bigger house.  It was a four bedroom with a finished basement, three bathrooms, and a massive backyard where the Alpha had started a garden, and where he had installed a huge swing set, complete with a fort, climbing wall, and slides.  Dean, Garth, Charlie, and even Gordon had come over to help him put the monstrosity together, and after a case of beer they were spending more time laughing and falling over one another than they were actually working, but in the end it was installed, and the pups loved it.

 

The house also had a two car garage, but there was a separate garage in the backyard, accessible from the alley, and the only thing it contained was summer vacation gear that Anna and her mate had used several years earlier, like a couple of canoes, tents, and other camping supplies.  Dean liked the idea of putting Baby, his beloved Impala, out there in the winter and keeping Cas’ car and a minivan to transport the kids in the main garage. He’d actually been looking a lot more lately for vans they might like, and just the other day he’d learned that Cas was doing the same thing.  There was even one they both agreed on and were planning to test drive. 

 

What that meant was figuring out what to do with his own house.  He’d been considering it still when Sam had decided that he liked the house, and he wanted to buy it.  That sure saved Dean a lot of hassle; however, if he and Aidan moved into Cas’ place, Gabe would still be living there.  Having another Alpha in his space would soon grate on Cas, even if it was his own brother, and he didn’t want them fighting.

 

“We are looking at a minivan.  And my brother wants to buy my house from me.  I won’t have to worry about him, or the house. But where to put all my crap?  That’s something else entirely. Anna’s house was already completely furnished when Cas moved in with his stuff, and now me and my pup are supposed to add to that chaos?  Plus there’s your stuff. That’s a lot of things to cram into a 3,000-square-foot house,” he said.

 

“I’m not staying.  I’ve already talked it over with my brother, and he doesn’t want to move the kids.  That house is really all they have left of their parents, but it’s the memories that the house contains that he wants them to hold on to.  He figured you’d move in, since it’s less stressful to move you and one tiny pup than it is to move him and his three. So the consensus is that, the house two doors down from him is currently for sale.  It’s a hell of a lot of house for a single Alpha, I’ll admit, but the kids can stay with me when you guys need some alone time, and they can cross right through the yards to do it, so they won’t be in any danger.  The lady in the middle, she adores the pups, and she’s old. Cas or I mow her lawn for her, though this summer Logan started doing it for some pocket change. He has discovered comic books and wants money for them, so he’s working for his money.  She doesn’t mind if the kids cut through her yard to get to the house on the other side, if I do buy it. I’ve toured it twice, and I really do like it. I’ve already put in a bid, and they’re seriously considering it. 

 

“So your brother will be close, I’ll be close, and the pups will all be safe.  As for the stuff, Cas has slowly been donating things to make room. He’s eliminated about three rooms full of things, like Anna’s clothes, her bedroom set, Dylan’s clothes, extra chairs, and after letting the pups decide which knick knacks they wanted to keep, he donated the rest.  Anna had hundreds, and that’s just not my brother’s style. With me gone, Aidan and Logan can share a room and there will be room for any new pups you decide to have. Cause I know you’re both thinking about it. I see the way you absently touch your belly when you’re around my brother, and I see the way he responds to it.”  Gabe winked conspiratorially. Dean actually blushed in embarrassment.

 

“Well, we’ve talked about having at least one of our own.  He’d like maybe two though. That is a lot of pups to raise though.”  

 

“You’ll have family support.  Your folks, me, Sam, hell, even your friend Charlie has fallen in love with them all.  She has babysat a handful of times now. You’re not going to be abandoned to raise your pups alone,” Gabe assured him.

 

“So what are you saying?  I should extend the invitation again to Cas?”  Dean asked.

 

“That’s up to you.  Frankly I’m in agreement that you guys should continue working towards blending your lives and your families.  The mating will happen in time.”

 

“So, about his birthday, then.  Why don’t we do it the weekend before his actual birthday?”

 

Gabe nodded. “That’s this Saturday. I’ll get started on the cake in the morning.  You handle the invites.” He stood up and pointed to Janie. “You want to keep her here, or do you want me to take her back to the bakery with me?”

 

“She can stay.  I’ll take her for ice cream in a little bit, see if Cas wants to come too,” Dean replied.  Gabe nodded and tapped his niece’s arm. She paused her show and pulled an earbud out.

 

“Yes, Uncle Gabe?”

 

“You want to stay here with Dean?  He says if you’re a good girl, he’ll take you for ice cream in a little while.”

 

The little girl’s green eyes lit up with excitement.

 

“Yes!  I want to stay!”  

 

“Ok then.  I’ll see you guys later.”  Gabe started for the door. “Call me later, Dean.”

 

“Will do,” Dean replied. He watched the man go before turning to see Janie smiling brightly at him.

 

“Whatcha watching there, kiddo?”

 

“Scooby Doo, it’s my favorite.”  She turned the tablet so he could see.  It was one of the movies from the early ’80s.  He was pretty sure she was watching the one with the Pussycat Dolls, or whatever girl band that was back then.  

 

“That’s my favorite too.”

 

She laid the tablet down in her lap and stared up at him with an expression much too serious for a little girl who had just turned 5 only a few weeks earlier.

 

“Are you going to mate with Uncle Cas?”

 

He cocked an eyebrow.  “Yes I am. How do you feel about that?”

 

“Are you gonna love me?  And love Sissy and Logan?”

 

“I already love you guys.”  He meant that too. She smiled.

 

“I love you too, Dean.  Is Aidan gonna be my brother?”

 

“Yep, he is.”  

 

“I love Aidan too.  I want him to live with me.”  She stated matter-of-factly. Dean couldn’t help but smile wide.

 

“We’re working on that right now.  Gotta make room in that big ole house of yours for me and Aidan first.”

 

“I’ll help.”  She had the sweetest smile, and his heart was so filled with love for this family he was about to be blessed with.  

 

“Well, we have a few months to get that all done, ok?  Lots to do before Aidan and I can move in,” he told her.

 

“Ok.  Can we go get ice cream now?”

 

“Sure, and how about we go see if Uncle Cas wants some too?” He got up, and she jumped up too.  “Leave your tablet on your chair so it doesn’t get broken.” 

 

She pulled out the other earbud and laid it down before reaching out to take his hand.  He did one better and swept her up into his arms. While she was still small enough to hold, he wanted to do so as much as possible.  Pups grew much too fast.

 

“Ok, let’s go get some ice cream.”


	16. Chapter 16

Cas was going over a case file when there came a familiar knock at his door.

 

“Come in, Dean.”

 

The door opened and in walked Janie, carrying two big ice cream cones.

 

“What’s this?”

 

“Surprise!” she squealed as she thrust one out at him.

 

“She wanted to surprise you instead of taking you with,” Dean explained as he closed the door behind them.  Cas pulled napkins out of his drawer and wiped at the chocolate pouring down the side of the cone.

 

“Well thank you, how did you know I wanted a treat?”  He smiled at his niece, and she giggled around a mouthful of her pink ice cream.  Looking up at Dean, he said “I really hope that’s strawberry and not bubblegum.”

 

“It’s cherry berry.  I don’t give little pups the nasty ice creams.  She’s coming back to my office with me til my shift is over, and I don’t want her bouncing off the walls.”  Dean licked at his own cone, which contained coffee ice cream. 

 

“Where’s Gabe?  Why did he drop her off here?”  Cas asked.

 

“He needed to go back to the bakery, and I said I’d keep her. We’re going to pick Aidan up at four, and then we’ll meet you at your house. I’ll already have dinner done by the time you get there.”  Dean had to hurry to eat his ice cream. The air conditioning in Cas’ office was not working right, and the room was pretty warm. Their ice cream was melting quickly. Janie was making a valiant effort to eat as much of hers as she could before she wore it.

 

“I think I’ll let them play in the pool, and I’ll grill,” Dean decided.  Yeah, playing in the pool would wash away most of the ice cream and make bathing that night minimal.   **#dadlogic** .

 

“You’ll have to put the pool back out; I emptied it and moved it so I don’t get brown patches in the grass,”  Cas said. They just had a little plastic pool that Janie and Aidan loved to play in. When it got really hot, even Logan and Sissy could be found cooling off in it.

 

“No problem.  They can wear themselves out playing, eat dinner, take their baths, and they’ll knock right out for bed tonight,” Dean said. Cas watched in muted horror as cherry berry ice cream dripped onto Janie’s yellow tee shirt.

 

“I can get that out, don’t worry.  Kids stain everything,” Dean said.

 

“Mmm, ok.”  Cas finished the ice cream in three more big bites, then started on the cone.

 

“I’m done, I don’t want anymore.”  Janie announced a few minutes later.  She had eaten every bit of ice cream her little tongue could reach, and all that was left was the cone.  Cas took it from her.

 

“Have Dean take you to wash your hands and face.”

 

She hopped down from the chair she’d planted herself in to eat her treat and walked with her sticky hands held up in the air to the door Dean held open for her.

 

“Ok, we’ll see you later.”  Dean winked before leaving and closing the door behind them.

 

Cas grimaced at the soggy cone his niece had left behind.  He chucked it in the garbage and pulled a few tissues out of the box on his desk.  Kids were messy, but God was he thankful that he had Dean wanting to help take on that responsibility with him.  It was stressful enough doing it on his own, but it was a little easier knowing he could breathe when he got home later.  He wondered if he could convince Dean to stay the night. So far, he hadn’t been able to. 

 

He finished his own cone and no matter how much he wiped his hands off, he needed to go wash them. Still, the treat had been unexpected but delicious, and it had made his day seeing his niece spending time with Dean. He was definitely going to try convincing his boyfriend to spend the night.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Can I swim in the pool, Daddy?”  Aidan asked as Dean unbuckled him from his car seat.  He’d already taken Janie out of hers; it was just the squirming two-year-old he was trying to set free.

 

“I have to fill it, but yes you can.”

 

“Want me to go start filling it?”  Sissy asked. Dean had messaged Cas to let him know he’d picked the two older pups up from their afterschool program and now had all four of them at the house.  Cas had provided him a key and the alarm codes over a month ago, so he could let them in himself.

 

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

 

He lifted Aidan out of the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag, too.  Logan and Sissy were waiting on the porch when he got there, and he quickly unlocked the door so they could all go inside.

 

While Sissy went to fill the pool, Logan sat down at the kitchen table to get started on his homework.  Janie tore off towards the stairs to go change into her bathing suit, and Aidan hurried after her. Dean kept clothes at the house now for himself and for his pup, and part of that included a pair of swim trunks for the toddler.  Aidan knew the rules though, he wasn’t allowed to go in the pool until he had gone potty on the toilet, so while Janie went to get her suit on, Aidan headed for the bathroom. Cas had a step stool for the pup, and he dragged it over to the toilet.  He even grabbed his little seat and fit it on top before shoving his shorts and pullup down.

 

“I gotta pee pee, Daddy,” he explained as he climbed up the stool and sat down.

 

“Go poo poo too, monkey.  If you poop in the pool, there will be no more playing in the water,” Dean told him. Aidan looked up at him with a familiar look of concentration.  When his little face got red, Dean knew exactly what he was doing. Hearing a plop in the water made him proud. Since being around the older kids, Aidan’s potty training had gone into fast forward.  He wanted so badly to be like them that he was willing to use the toilet whenever he felt an urge to go potty if it meant he got to swim or play on the swings, or spend time playing with the other kids in the living room.  He just wanted to be one of them, and Dean loved that. 

 

The sound of tinkling followed a few seconds later, and then he was helping his son wipe himself.  The footstool was dragged over to the sink, and Dean stood back to watch him wash his hands. When that was over they went to Logan’s room, where Aidan’s bag of clothes sat in the closet.  He’d barely gotten the trunks out before the pup was dancing around his legs completely naked.

 

“I swim, Daddy!  I gonna swim!”

 

“Stand still for a sec, would ya?”  Dean chuckled as he tried to get the suit on his son.  Once it was on, Aidan was bolting for the door.

 

“Hold the railing!” Dean yelled.  Aidan’s pullup and clothes were strewn across the floor, and he gathered them up.  Stopping in the girls’ room, he gathered up Janie’s ice cream stained clothes and headed for the laundry room.  He got the load started and went downstairs.

 

In the yard Janie and Aidan were already in the pool, despite the cold water.  Sissy was still filling it, though her toes were dipping into it.

 

“Watch them for a minute, would you?  I need to get the grill fired up and get the meat.”

 

She nodded and he left to do exactly that.  

 

By the time Cas walked in the door at ten after six, he could hear the squeals of delighted pups and smell chicken grilling in the backyard.  He unbuttoned his shirt and kicked his shoes off by the front door before peeling his socks off. His flip flops were right there, so he shoved his feet into them and made his way out to the yard.

 

“Hey.”  He stopped to kiss Dean on the cheek, where he was busy marinating chicken on the grill, before going down the stairs to where the two little ones were splashing around in the pool.  “You two having fun?”

 

“Yes!” they cried in unison.  He laughed as he watched them holding their nose and sticking their faces in the measly few inches of water that they hadn’t knocked out of the pool.

 

“I’m going to go change.”  He headed back inside, pausing to check on Sissy and Logan, who were doing their homework at the kitchen table, before heading upstairs to change.  Dressed in a tee shirt and basketball shorts, he felt much better. He made his way back downstairs and pulled two bags of fries from the freezer. 

 

“I put fries in the oven,” he announced when he came back outside with a clean Corning Ware dish for Dean to put the chicken in when it was done.

 

“Thanks, babe.  I was going to do that, but I don’t want to leave them alone.”  Dean nodded towards where the two dripping-wet pups were now playing on the slide.

 

“I know.  I picked the seasoned fries, hope Aidan eats them,” Cas murmured as he leaned against the railing to watch the pups play.

 

“He’ll eat pretty much anything, he’s not picky.  Yet.”

 

“Yeah, I know how that goes.  Janie can be a snot about what she will and won’t eat.  I don’t want him picking that up from her.” Cas went back down the stairs and walked over to the pool.  There was barely any water left in it. He tipped it over and leaned it against the house to dry. Heading back up to the deck, he made his way over to where Dean was standing, watching the kids play.  Logan had come out to join them, and they’d talked him into pushing them on the swings. 

 

“I have a question.”  Cas slipped his arms around Dean’s waist and pulled him close.

 

“Ask away.” Dean kissed him and pulled back to wait for what he had to say.

 

“I really, really want you to spend the night tonight. With Aidan.  Logan has a trundle bed for sleepovers, and I just…I don’t want the first night you stay over to be the night we mate.  That’s going to be harder on Aidan. Will you stay?” Cas nuzzled against Dean’s neck, but his blockers were working pretty well, despite the heat.  He really wanted to scent him, but a shower was in order first.

 

“Yeah?  I mean, we could, I have clothes and a couple of pullups.  We don’t have toothbrushes though,” Dean said.

 

“That’s an easy fix. I can ask Gabe to pick some up.  He’ll be home soon.” Cas pulled his phone out and shot a quick text off to his brother.  He got a thumbs up in return.

 

“There, all taken care of.  Later, after the kids are in bed, I’m taking a shower.”  Cas dropped his voice and the seductive tone sent shivers down Dean’s spine.  “And I would greatly enjoy some company.”

 

Little Dean twitched in anticipation.  So far, they’d stuck to kissing, cuddling, and a little light groping while still fully dressed.  He was dying to see the gorgeous Alpha naked though.

 

“I’m all for that.  I warn you, though, I’ve had a kid.  I’ve got some stretch marks.” He was self-conscious about his own body.  Cas’ hands were busy untucking his shirt and slipping under the cotton to brush across his stomach.

 

“Baby, you’re not going to scare me off, so would you please stop?  I…” Cas pressed a soft kiss to his lips. “I love you. All of you.”

 

Dean melted into it, eagerly kissing him back.

 

“Shower sounds great, I need one anyway.”

 

“Good.  You work on finishing up with the chicken, and I’ll get the table set.  After dinner, I’ll fish one of the baby gates out of the garage and put it at the top of the stairs, that way if Aidan wakes up during the night, he won’t fall down the stairs.”  Cas pulled back and marched into the house, leaving an out of breath and mildly aroused Omega staring after him.


	17. Chapter 17

Cas served canned corn with the meal, and the kids chatted happily as they ate.  Aidan and Janie were dry enough to eat at the table without having to change until after their baths.  Gabe came home halfway through the meal, and Dean served him up a plate of food.

 

“Here’s your toothbrushes.  I hope little man likes Olaf, it’s what they had.”  He said as he passed the bag with the brushes off to Dean.

 

“It’s fine, he loves the movie,” Dean said.

 

After dinner, Sissy and Logan were left to load the dishwasher while Dean and Cas ushered the little pups upstairs.  

 

“Wash them at the same time?”  Cas asked. Dean shrugged.

 

“Sure, they’re both tiny still.  They really just need a rinse down and their hair washed.”

 

They worked together, getting both pups washed up and rinsed off in less than 15 minutes.  With the kids wrapped up in towels, they took them to get dressed.

 

“He’s gonna sleep on the trundle, right?”  Logan was already in his room, pulling the extra bed out from under his own.

 

“Sure is.”  Dean sat his son on the edge of the bed and started vigorously drying the pup off.  The little boy was yawning but smiling happily. He didn’t fuss as his father put a clean pullup on and dressed him.

 

“I have something in my closet, from when I was little.  My mom put it on my bed so I wouldn’t fall out. You wanna use it?”  Logan went into his closet and started rooting around.

 

“What is it?”  Dean asked. Logan came back out with a removable guard rail. 

 

“I fell out and hit my elbow when I was four and broke it, so my dad got this cause my mom told him to.”  Logan clutched it to his chest for a moment, clearly thinking about his parents. Dean pulled it gently from his hands and set it down before pulling the pup into his arms.

 

“This will help him a lot.  Thank you.” He kissed the top of Logan’s head before putting the guard rail up.  Half of it slid under the mattress, and half of it stuck up, preventing the pup from rolling out and scaring himself.  

 

“I’ll help him brush his teeth.”  Logan took Aidan by the hand and led him to the bathroom.

 

“How’s it going in here?”  

 

Dean looked up to see Cas leaning in the doorway, watching him.

 

“Logan had this from when he was little.  Offered it up for Aidan to use, so he doesn’t fall out and hurt himself.”

 

Cas nodded.

 

“I had several at my house too for when they came to visit.  Logan used to move around a lot in his sleep and clipped himself on the nightstand one time when he was staying with me.  My sister told me to buy a few of the guard rails, so I did. They work. I was thinking, why don’t we get him a new toddler bed?  New house, new bed, he’ll feel like a big boy.” 

 

“Yeah, he’d like that,” Dean agreed.

 

Logan and Aidan squeezed past Cas and back into the room.

 

“I seep here, Daddy?”  Aidan yawned again. Dean patted the mattress.

 

“Right here, monkey.”

 

Aidan crawled up onto the bed while Cas got him a pillow and a blanket out of the linen closet in the hall.  He came over to tuck the pup in, placing a kiss against the little boy’s head.

 

“You get some sleep, sweetheart.”

 

“Ok.”  Aidan’s eyes were already drifting shut.

 

“And you.  Get your shower out of the way and in bed by nine,”  Cas told his nephew. Logan nodded and pulled his pajamas out from under his pillow.  

 

Cas took Dean by the hand and led him out of the bedroom.  He closed the door most of the way and dimmed the light in the hall so it wouldn’t wake Aidan.

 

“Where are the girls?”  Dean asked.

 

“Janie crashed already, her bedtime is eight, just like Aidan.  Sissy’s bedtime is ten; she’s in the shower right now. I’m sure when she’s done she’ll watch a movie or read a book,”  Cas explained.

 

“So….when are  _ we _ showering?”  Dean tugged him closer by the tie on the inside of his shorts.

 

“Soon.  Once they’re all settled we can jump in the shower.”  Cas brushed a hand across the front of Dean’s pants so quickly he almost thought he imagined it, and then the Alpha was moving towards the stairs, pointing out the gate. It was taller than most and had a door in the middle that could open. That way the gate didn’t have to constantly be taken down and put back up.  

 

“You’re a tease, you know that?”  Dean pursed his lips in mock annoyance, but Cas just grinned.

 

“It’s not teasing when I follow through.”  Cas patted the gate. “This has a thumb latch on the top.  Aidan won’t be able to open it, and we’ll hear him if he tries to mess with it.  This is my room.” Cas patted the closed door behind him. Dean knew that was Cas’ room, though he’d never seen the inside of it, aside from a brief glance when passing by on his way to the laundry room or the kids’ rooms.  Without an invitation, he wasn’t going in there. 

 

The next two hours were agonizing.  Dean busied himself with saving leftovers, checking on Aidan, and cleaning the kitchen, but that only lasted an hour, so he pulled out a file and decided to do a little work.  He didn’t notice when Cas left the room, so engrossed was he in his work, but he noticed when his phone buzzed. Pulling it out he saw a text waiting from Cas.

 

**Cas:** _ You going to just sit there on your computer?  I have the shower on. I’m already naked. _

 

That got Dean in motion.  He shut the computer down and shoved it back in his bag.  Slinging it over his shoulder he hurried for the stairs.

 

The bedroom door stood ajar and Dean poked his head in.  It was empty, so he walked over to the dresser and left his bag on top of it.  He caught the sound of water running farther down the hall. Cas was serious; he was already in there, possibly already in the shower.  He stripped off his pants and dress shirt, leaving them in the bedroom before he headed for the bathroom.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yep.  You coming?”

 

Dean cracked the door and was hit with a face full of steam.  He slipped into the room and closed the door behind himself. It took a moment to see through the steam but there was his Alpha, the man he was going to take as his mate, naked, setting towels out on top of the toilet.  He looked up, smiling.

 

“You planning to get in like that?”

 

Dean pulled absently at the edge of the tee shirt he was wearing.  He was a police  _ major _ , for Christ sake.  He had no reason to not be utterly and completely confident in himself.

 

“Of course not.”  Still, he didn’t move to take the shirt off right away.  He took a few steps closer and Cas closed the distance.

 

“You’re everything I could ever want.”  The Alpha spoke gently but firmly as he reached for the edges of Dean’s shirt.  He arched an eyebrow, waiting for permission and when Dean gave a brisk nod, he slowly lifted it over the man’s head.

 

“See?  Beautiful.”  Cas tossed the shirt on the floor and pulled Dean into his arms.  He kissed a line up the Omega’s throat until he brought their mouths together.  Dean felt the fingertips that hooked in the waistband of his boxer briefs.

 

“Yeah,” he breathed out, and a moment later they were being shoved down his legs.  

 

“You are so beautiful, Dean,”  Cas murmured against his lips as he began pulling him back towards the water.

 

It was hot, and even more steam spilled out as Cas slid the panel back and they stepped into the tub.  He couldn’t keep his hands or his mouth off of Dean, but he was frustrated too and let out a growl as he grabbed a washcloth and a bar of soap.

 

“What’s wrong?”  Dean asked as he pushed his hair off his forehead.

 

“I can’t smell you.  Your blockers are working too well today, and I don’t like it.”  Cas grumbled as he began scrubbing at Dean’s neck and chest.

 

“That’s what I forgot to bring with me.”  Dean realized he didn’t have any blockers with him to put on before work in the morning.

 

“Not that big of a deal.  We can ride in together and you can run in and grab yours at the house, or we can stop and get some.   I’ll worry about that later. Right now, I just want  _ you _ .”  Cas maneuvered him under the stream of water to rinse off the soap.  When it was gone he pressed Dean back against the wall, just out of the stream of water.  He buried his nose against the Omega’s throat. It took a minute before the man’s natural scent began to come through.

 

“You like my scent that much?”  Dean was amused at the way Cas was rubbing his nose against his throat and breathing deeply.

 

“I love it.  I look forward to waking up to it every morning for the rest of my life.”  Cas tilted Dean’s head back and kissed his throat. He could smell the arousal that rolled off Dean in waves, but he could also smell nervousness.  Planting his hands on the wall on either side of Dean’s head, he pushed back so he could look him in the eye.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

“Nothing.”  Dean placed a hand against the Alpha’s chest.  The muscles there were firm, unlike his own. He tried not to feel self-conscious.

 

“Dean, how can we be mates if you won’t talk to me?”

 

“I know, I’m just…I like this, I like the intimacy cause fuck, babe, you’re so hot right now like this, but I’m…”  Dean stared at Cas’ chest, watching the muscles there flex as he re-positioned his weight.

 

“You don’t want me to knot you.”

 

“Do…you want to?”  This time he did look up, right at the blue eyes he had fallen so hopelessly in love with.

 

“You know I do, but I won’t until  _ you’re _ ready.  There are plenty of ways to be intimate…”  Cas lifted one arm off the wall and closed his hand around Dean’s shaft.  It was half hard but the Alpha’s touch had it thickening quickly. Dean moaned and let his head fall back with a thump against the wall behind him.  

 

“Without knotting you.  I want there to be absolutely no doubt whatsoever when we mate.  You’re my love, Dean, the one person I want to spend my life with.  I won’t rush you into it.”

 

“I know, I know, I’m just a bit nervous about…being on the receiving end of things,”  Dean admitted.

 

“Honey, we can have a lot of fun with that too.”  Cas nipped at his throat, making him shudder. 

 

“What, like me…being inside you?”  Dean felt a ripple of excitement coursing through him at the thought.  Cas moved closer, pressing his body against Dean’s.

 

“You like that idea, don’t you, darling?”  Cas tightened his grip just enough to punch another moan from the man.

 

“Yeah, I really do.  Does that bother you?”  Dean had to fight to maintain his senses, but he managed to get the question out of his mouth.  Cas smiled.

 

“I’ll admit, I’ve never had anyone inside me, but I’m not opposed to the idea.  Not…” He stroked Dean a little faster, loving all the little moans and gasps he could pull from the man.  “If it’s you inside me. This is a beautiful cock. How does that sound, sweetheart?  _ Me  _ riding  _ your _ cock tonight?”

 

That was definitely something Dean was on board with.

 

“Fuck, yeah, I want that.”

 

“Okay, baby.  Let’s get cleaned up, and we’ll take this to the bedroom.”  Cas’ hand disappeared from his dick, which made him whine and reach out to him.

 

“Cas…”

 

“I know sweetheart.  Turn around, I want to get you clean then I’ll wash myself down real quick.”  Cas turned him around and a moment later he was back scrubbing every inch of Dean’s body with the soapy cloth.  He shivered when Cas pushed it between his legs and brushed it across his hole. For the first time in his life he found himself wanting something more than just one of his toys to fill him up. He knew that wasn’t happening tonight, though.  Patience was a virtue; it just wasn’t one he was very good with.

 

Cas was gentle in his cleaning, even in washing Dean’s hair.  He loved the way the man relaxed under his touch. Everything in the Omega’s life had been a fight to be accepted and to reach every milestone in his career he’d had to dominate, to control and claw his way up.  It would have been worse if Bobby and Ellen hadn’t been in his life, but even now, as the major, he still had people seeing him as less than the man he was, and that was not fair at all. He wanted for Dean to finally be comfortable with giving up some of that control to him.  He wanted to be a good mate, not because he was an Alpha, but because he genuinely loved and respected Dean just as he was. If this was what Dean needed in order to be more comfortable with his own body, and with mating, then he would give of himself freely. Besides, he was more than a little intrigued with the idea of having Dean inside him.  Later he hoped it would be an equal give and take between them, just as everything else was.

 

Dean insisted on washing Cas’ hair, and shamelessly rutted against his ass as he took the washcloth and returned the favor of washing the man down.  When they finished, Cas turned the water off and reached over to the toilet to grab the towels.

 

“How do we do this?  I need you to guide me through this, sweetheart.  I’m trusting you not to hurt me or humiliate me.” He offered a hand to help Dean out of the tub and then proceeded to start drying him.  

 

“I would never hurt you, babe, or do anything to humiliate you.”  

 

“Just as I would never hurt you.”  Cas countered. Dean understood then what his Alpha was doing.  

 

“I trust you, Cas.  I’ll take care of you tonight, baby and when my birthday comes, you’re definitely going to be taking care of me.”

 

Cas tucked his towel around his waist and smiled.

 

“I look forward to that.”


	18. Chapter 18

Dean swiped at his brow for the millionth time that morning.  His eyes stung from how much he was sweating. Ordinarily he wouldn’t be sweating this much in January, but for whatever reason, his heat had decided to come early this cycle, and it had kicked in full force an hour ago.  With a grunt he grabbed the office phone and dialed Cas’ line.

 

“Lieutenant Novak speaking.”

 

Cas’ deep voice made him shiver, and he felt the need coursing through him in that moment.

 

“Cas, I need to go home, I…”  He swallowed hard, grimacing at how dry his throat was.  “It’s here, and I need water. My bottle’s empty.”

 

“I’ll be there in five, Bobby and Mike are in here, but we’re almost done.  Just hang on a few more minutes.”

 

“Yeah, ok,” Dean rasped.  He hung up the phone and grabbed a couple of tissues out of the box on his desk.  The best he could do was keep dabbing at the sweat before it got in his eyes. He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.  His phone ringing a few minutes later forced him to crack an eye open and answer it.

 

“Major Winchester.”

 

“Dean?  You sound like shit,” his brother said.

 

“Yeah, heat came early.”  

 

“Oh, shit, well, I’m in the building and I’m walking to your office right now.  Is the door unlocked?”

 

“Yeah, but when you come in, please lock it,” he asked.

 

He didn’t wait for Sam to respond; he just hung up.  A minute later he heard voices outside his door and Sam was walking in with Cas.  Immediately the Alpha was at his side.

 

“Baby, oh, honey, you look awful!”

 

“Thanks.”  Dean tried to glare but he didn’t have the strength.

 

“You’re taking things out of context.  You look pale and dehydrated. Here.” 

 

When his intended mate held a water bottle up to his lips, he grabbed at it and downed the entire bottle.

 

“Good thing I brought one too.  He tends to need more water in the days leading up to and the days after his heat.  I happened to be down here to meet with Captain Milton about a case, and I thought I’d bring my brother, and you, lunch.  Heat or not, he still needs to eat.” Sam handed a bag of food and a drink carrier off to the Alpha. “He has pills in the desk, I think, for the fever.  Get him to take a couple of those as he eats, and he should be ok to walk out in about 20 minutes.”

 

“This is normal then?  He hasn’t let me around during his previous heats.  Is it safe to walk him out to the car?” Cas pushed Dean’s hair back from his forehead and pressed a kiss to his heated skin.

 

“You tell me.  This is a police precinct; I’d think there would be no safer place to escort an Omega in heat out of the building,”  Sam said. “This is the first day. He’s miserable, feverish and cranky as hell, but his pheromones aren’t going nuts just yet.”  Sam handed another water bottle to his brother, and Dean eagerly twisted the top off and chugged as much as his stomach would hold.  Cas searched the drawers but didn’t see any bottles, other than a generic pain medicine.

 

“That’s it.  He hides it in an ibuprofen bottle,” Sam told him.  “Give him four, this is a pretty bad fever.” He pressed a hand to his brother’s forehead.  Dean was burning up. “How long did you sit here like this before you decided to call Cas?”  

 

“He had meetings this morning.  They’re working what’s looking to be a serial rape case.  That was more important,” Dean groaned. His head was pounding.  Cas got the pills into his mouth, and Dean swallowed down enough water to flush them down into his stomach.

 

“Can you get Charlie for me please?  She should have just come back,” Cas asked.

 

Sam left to go see where the woman even was.  Dean’s new office was on the opposite side of the hall, not in Inspections like his old one was.  Cas’ office was down the hall. They could hear Charlie chattering away as Sam returned with her. As they walked in she immediately quieted.

 

“Shit, how bad is he?” she asked.

 

“I’ve…”  Dean pulled in a breath and exhaled slowly,  “had worse.”

 

‘I know, I’ve seen you worse than this, but you look dehydrated.”  She pulled out a penlight and shined it in his eyes. “He needs to get out of here, strip down and take a cool bath.  Who’s taking the pups til this is over?”

 

“I’m taking them early, I am guessing.  I’ll have them til Sunday night, then Gabe is taking them til it’s over, but I’ll be picking them up every morning to take them all to school.”  Sam was trying to calculate everything in his head. Waking up early, the food he’d need to go shopping for tonight instead of Friday night, and who was supposed to pick the kids up from school, and then hang on to them?  He hadn’t discussed that with Gabe. 

 

“Relax, Gilda and I will help,” Charlie assured him. He smiled tightly and nodded. 

 

“I can’t leave yet; I just was instructed to go down and look at the newest crime scene.  I told Mike I would not five minutes before you called.” Cas knelt down in front of Dean and pulled a burger out of the bag of food Sam had brought.  “Can you eat something, sweetheart? Please?”

 

Dean turned away from the food at first but Cas was persistent, unwrapping the sandwich and continuing to hold it in front of him.  Finally he snatched it out of the Alpha’s hand and took a bite.

 

“I’m not hungry.”  

 

“I know, but you need your strength.”  Cas stood up, kissing the top of Dean’s head again.  

 

“I’ll take him home, and I’ll call Gabe,”  Sam said.

 

“I don’t want my brother in the house.”  Cas warned.

 

“Don’t trust him?”  Sam and Charlie both frowned.

 

“No, I don’t want Dean ripping his throat out when he starts with his stupid jokes.  Just…make sure Dean sets the alarm. When I get home I’ll check to see if the kids have packed.  I’ll walk their bags down to my brother’s house and you can pick them up from there.” Cas checked his watch.  “I have to get down there. I’m so sorry, Dean.”

 

“It’s fine, we have jobs, work that needs to get done.  You still have to come in to work tomorrow, too, I’m not letting you take leave early.”  Dean took another reluctant bite out of the burger. Sam sat down across from him to watch and wait while Charlie took the empty water bottles and went to refill them.  Cas fished his food out of the bag and took the Coke Sam had brought before he had to leave.

 

“This fucking sucks, you know that?  I hate this shit so much.” Dean grumbled once it was just him and his brother in the room.

 

“I know.  Do you want me to stay with you til Cas gets home later?”

 

“No, I want you to be able to grab Aidan and Janie from preschool.  They’ll be out at four, and I don’t want to risk my babies’ safety. You get them and you keep them safe.  I’ll be fine. I’m just going to soak in the tub until Cas gets home anyway.” Dean forced himself to eat a couple of the fries and finish the burger, even though it was making him nauseous.  He didn’t know when the next time he would eat would be, and he didn’t want to risk it. Charlie brought the bottles back, filled with cold water, and then she was leaving again.

 

“Another rape victim just came forward,” she explained.  Dean waved her off.

 

“Go, I’ll get Mike to send me a report later.”

 

She kissed his cheek and then she was leaving, closing and locking the door behind her.

 

“I need to come in to work tomorrow.  I have so much still to do.” Dean groaned.  His entire body ached and he felt like the heating was turned up to 100.

 

“That’s stupid.  Work from home for the last day before your break.  People can still call you if they need you,” Sam said. He was right.

 

“Yeah, better to do that.”

 

Twenty minutes passed at a crawl, but he was finally starting to feel a little better.  He placed a call up to Bobby, letting him know what had happened, and that the rest of today and tomorrow he would be working from home.

 

“Not a problem.  Take care of yourself, son.  Your health is important,” Bobby told him.  

 

Dean had finished the drink his brother had brought for him and he bagged up the rest of the food, tucking that and his water bottles into his messenger bag along with his laptop.  When he stood up, his legs were shaky, and it took a moment before he felt confident he could walk.

 

“Am I still really pale and looking like shit?” he asked Sam.

 

“You’re pale, but so is everyone, it’s winter.  Come on, let’s get down to my car.”

 

Dean locked his office behind them and shrugged his coat on as they walked to the elevators. People passing through the halls looked at him, but no one was outright staring.  His blockers were fading fast, though, with all the sweating he was doing. When the doors opened he stepped inside and hit the button for the lower level. All visitor cars parked down there too, and he knew Sam’s truck would be down there.

 

Once they were in the car, he relaxed a bit.  His cramps were starting, but they were bearable for the moment.  A heating pad later, combined with a different heat-related medicine, would help with that.

 

“So you finally got Janie and Aidan into the same preschool?”  Sam asked as he started the drive.

 

“Yeah, Cas arranged it.  He wanted Aidan closer, so when they had an opening, he went down and enrolled him.  Monkey is happy to be in school with her, even if they’re in different classes. They see each other out on the playground.  We’re doing a party for his third birthday; you’re going to come, right?”

 

“Absolutely.  Is it just for him or are you throwing an 11 th birthday party for Logan too?” 

 

“Logan’s birthday isn’t until March, so we’ll be letting him do a sleepover for that.  We’re thinking of having family over for cake and presents, then the adults leave and his friends stay.  Just gotta figure out what to do with Aidan for that. I’m thinking of letting the boys spread out in the living room so monkey gets to sleep in his own bed,”  Dean replied.

 

“That’s probably your best bet.  Or I’ll take him and the girls with me for the night.  Adolescent boys, they’re closing in on presenting and hormones are starting to take control.  You’ll have a pretty, almost presented 13-year-old girl in the house. They’re going to mess with her.  They’ll get a good night’s sleep and no harassment at my place.” Sam said. Dean gave a quick nod.

 

“We’ll talk to Cas about it.  We did the park for Janie’s 5 th , Sissy had a makeup party for which her best friend spent the night, Logan wants video games and pizza, and Aidan…”  He sighed. “He wants superheroes. His new obsession is Spiderman.”

 

Sam chuckled.  “Ok.” He glanced over at his brother to see the man slumped down in his seat with his eyes closed.  At least he wasn’t sweating anymore. “Hey, can I ask you a question?”

 

“Yeah, sure.”  Dean didn’t open his eyes or even move.

 

“This heat, you’re staying home with Cas, right?  This is it? You’re mating?”

 

Dean cracked an eye open and looked out the front window.  “Yeah, we’re making it all official.”

 

“Are you guys like, planning to use condoms?”

 

Dean looked over at his brother and was about to get snippy, but something on the man’s face gave him pause.

 

“Why you asking?”

 

“Well, I thought Aidan was it.  Do…you want another pup?”

 

“I do.  I realized about a year in that I wanted another one.  I was toying with the idea of asking Mick to donate for me again when Cas came into my life.  The more I got to know him and fall for him, the more I realized that I still wanted another pup, but I wanted it with him.  He wants that too. We’re financially stable, have the space, time, and love, and neither of us are getting any younger. I only have another few years of fertility in me, so we’re going for it.  Cas wants a pup as much as I do. I already talked to my doctor and I’m fertile. I even made him go and get checked out. He’s good to go too. If this takes, by the time the pup is here, Aidan will be almost four, and Janie will be full time in grade school.  The timing is right.”

 

“I’ve been thinking too.  About having a pup. I wanted to go the same route you did, but my doctor says it’ll be harder for me to conceive, since I’m already as old as you were when you had Aidan.  He…” Sam licked his lips a bit nervously. “He put me on hormones. The same ones he’d put someone with low estrogen levels on. Apparently I have a lower egg count. It will make conception a lot easier.  It’s not like, making me super emotional or anything, but it raises my chances.” Sam tapped the wheel and Dean just knew his brother was going to start throwing facts at him.

 

“Did you know that all orientations, Alpha, Beta, Omega, not even a hundred years ago, they could all produce slick?  And they could all carry pups to term. Some still can that normally would not be able to, but genetic changes have changed things up a bit so if say, a male Alpha got pregnant, his uterus is not properly connected and he would need a C-section.  It’s rare though, like 1 in every 500,000, but it can happen. Slick production though, that’s a bit more common. Betas produce it, but not like Omegas do. For them it’s more of a little extra glide, but lube is still needed. As you already know, that’s not the case for Omegas, which is why our bodies dehydrate during a heat.  Our bodies go into overtime with sweating and slick production.” Sam was a nerd to the extreme and loved spouting off facts like this. It was interesting though, and it got Dean thinking.

 

“So what you’re telling me is that I have a one in half a million chance of getting Cas pregnant?”

 

It took Sam a second for what his brother was saying to actually register.

 

“Oh, uh, if you’re like…yeah, then sure, if you’re not using protection.”

 

“We’re not,” Dean confirmed.

 

“Well, that would be very interesting if he did.”  Sam gave an awkward laugh. Dean chuckled and laid back again.

 

“So, what are these ‘issues’ that you’re dealing with now?”

 

“Uh, since that infection I had as a kid that messed with the lining of my uterus and threw off my heat cycles, I was never regular.  Now I am, and they’re intense as hell. I don’t know if they’re as severe as yours, but I feel like I’m dying when I go through them, and the slick, it’s really freaking obnoxious.  I do a ton of laundry after a heat is over,” Sam explained. 

 

“Yeah, heats are messy.”  Dean sighed. “You still going the In Vitro route?”

 

“That’s what I’ve been thinking. But I also see you being happy with Cas, and you guys haven’t even made it official yet. I know not everyone out there is going to burn me like Jess did.  It’s not fair to think they will. More often these last few months, I’ve been thinking that maybe…I could try. To find a mate.”

 

Dean opened his eyes and looked over at his brother again.

 

“Yeah?  Cause I always thought you’d have one, and have the beautiful 2.5 kids, the dog, the house with the white picket fence, not be following in my damn footsteps.  I hated the direction my life was going in, but I thought I was too stubborn to find someone that could put up with me, so I didn’t bother looking. Aidan was my chance at a future.  He’s everything to me. I love Cas, too, and all the pups. For the first time in my life, I’m seeing a future where I’m not alone. Cas and me, we’re thinking about having two pups. So,  _ if _ I get pregnant this heat, it’s what we wanted.  He’s excited about this.”

 

“Good, I’m happy for you both.”  Sam pulled into the driveway at what was now Cas  _ and _ Dean’s house.  Dean and Aidan had officially moved in back in October.  “And I hope it takes. I’d love another pup to spoil. The four you already have are amazing.”

 

Dean was happy to hear his brother say that.  They got out of the car, and he dragged his messenger bag out with him. It felt ten times heavier like this.

 

“Did you call Gabe?”  Sam asked. Dean was busy looking for his house keys but he looked up in time to see Cas’ brother coming down the street towards them.  He had a large box in his hands.

 

“No, Cas must have.”

 

“Hey, Dean-o, I hear today’s the big day.”  Gabe stopped at the bottom of the stairs, grinning up at the man.

 

“Not today.  Today, I wallow in misery and take as many baths as I can possibly stand.  What’s that?” Dean found the keys and unlocked the front door.

 

“Well, my brother called me to tell me what was happening.  I’m going to go get the kids from school when their program is over.  Do I need to pick up the little rugrats too?” Gabe followed them both into the house and to the kitchen where he set the box down.  “This is some muffins, a couple of donuts, and a pie. Cas wanted some sugar in the house, and he said you don’t have much, except for oatmeal that can be sweetened.  It won’t last the whole time, but if you or Cas ask, I can bring more back.” 

 

Dean left his messenger bag on the counter and got a glass out.  As he filled it with water he shrugged his coat off. Sam caught the coat before it fell and went to hang it up.  When he came back Dean was digging around in the box as he drank ice water.

 

“Do you need anything?  Should I pick up some dinner for you guys?”  Gabe asked.

 

“Nah, not tonight.  Cas can cook something.  I’ll let you know.”

 

“Ok.  I came a few minutes ago and left a 24 pack of water on the back porch.  Cas asked me to.” Gabe walked over to the back door and opened it. He picked up the water and brought it over to the fridge.  While Dean nibbled at a pink frosted donut, Gabe stocked the fridge with water.

 

“Call Cas, let him know you’re home, you have water, and you have sugar and carbs.  So he’s not harassing you, or me.” Gabe collapsed the cardboard the bottles had been in and crumpled the plastic.

 

“Or me,” Sam added.

 

“Right.  He won’t be able to work well if he’s worrying.  I’ll shoot you both a text once I get Sissy and Logan from school.”  Gabe shoved the plastic in the recycling bin under the kitchen sink and put the box with the stack near the back door.  His brother was big on recycling.

 

“I’ll be doing the same, and I’ll let you know once I pick Sissy and Logan up from Gabe’s.”  Sam looked at Gabe, who nodded. 

 

“So you’re going to take them for the two extra days?”

 

“Yeah, it’s ok with me, but I need to work it out with you who is going to be picking them up.  I have court this week.” Sam and Gabe started for the door and a few seconds later Dean heard the alarm beep.  He went to lock the door and rearmed the alarm. The donut was delicious, and he snagged a second one as he shot a text off to Cas.

 

**Dean:** _ I am home, Gabe brought donuts and water, they both left.  I’m taking a bath. That’s where I’ll probably be when you get home.  Can you make dinner tonight? I don’t feel well. Or just pick something up. _

 

He stripped out of his shirt as he climbed the stairs.  There was a nice, cool bath calling his name.


	19. Chapter 19

Cas stood with his hands on his hips watching his men as they searched the crime scene.  This one had started off as a rape. Now it was a murder. Charlie was walking back over, and the troubled expression on her face told him they weren’t going to be solving this tonight.

 

“She was…”  She shook her head.  “Her killer didn’t just kill her, he mutilated her.  It’s gruesome in there.”

 

“I saw.  She just came in this morning to report the rape.  Have Walker or Zeddmore found anything?” he asked.

 

“Yes.  Footprints in the victim’s blood, and more footprints that seem to match under the bathroom window.  There’s dirt on the sill, and on the floor throughout the house, so we know that’s how he got in.” She studied him for a moment.  “We got this, you can go home. I’m sure Dean is even crabbier with having to wait. He’s never been a very patient person.”

 

He snorted, a small smile toying at the edges of his mouth.  “He made me wait since summer for this. It won’t kill him to wait a few more hours.  Besides, he wouldn’t put a rape victim before himself. He’d be out here himself if he could.”  

 

“You’re right.  Forensics is in there, told us to get out.  Walker is mussing up the crime scene, and it’s pissing them off.”  She pulled out the notepad she’d been writing down anything that stood out to her in it, and flipped to the current page.  “I saw something on the body. On her fingers, to be specific.”

 

“What was it?”  He asked.

 

“A white powder.  I didn’t find any drugs.  Neither did the others.”

 

He frowned as he considered that.  “Tell forensics you want that checked right away, and as soon as you know, you come to me with the report.  It should be in by tomorrow if you put a rush on it. If it’s not and I’m at home with Dean, call me. Even if I don’t pick up, just leave me a message.”

 

She nodded.  “Go home. I’ve got this.”  

 

He sighed deeply.  It was late and Dean was no doubt hungry, that was, if he hadn’t gorged himself on pastries.

 

“Alright.  Any news, you call me immediately.  I don’t care about the time. If I don’t hear from you, I’ll see you tomorrow.”  

 

“Congrats, sir.”  She winked and grinned when he laughed.

 

“Thank you.  Goodnight.”

 

With a little half wave he walked to his car and got in.  He pulled out his phone and saw that he had a series of messages from Dean.

 

**Dean:** _ I am home, Gabe brought donuts and water, they both left.  I’m taking a bath. That’s where I’ll probably be when you get home.  Can you make dinner tonight? I don’t feel well. Or just pick something up. _

 

**Dean:** _ I sat in the tub for an hour and then tried to watch a movie in bed but I’m hot again so I’m going to take another bath.  Can you pick up a bottle of my pills on your way home, please? I only have one more dose left. _

 

**Dean:** _ So I called the station because you’re not answering me.  I figured something had to be up. I want details tonight.  Don’t forget the pills. And food. I managed an orange. I don’t want any more donuts tonight. _

 

**Dean:** _ I ordered dinner.  I’m guessing you’re still on scene.  I had a taste for Thai. If you want something different, you’ll have to bring it.  And PLEASE don’t forget my pills! Walmart is 24 hours. _

 

**Dean:** _ I can’t manage this fever, so I tossed ice in the tub and I’m taking an ice bath. _

 

Cas winced as he started the car.  He felt incredibly guilty for not checking in and making sure Dean was ok.  The pills were his top priority right now, so as he pulled out of his parking spot, he headed straight for the nearest Walmart.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Dean?”

 

The first floor was quiet as Cas slipped into the house.  The alarm beeped and he entered the code quickly to silence it before it notified the police.  After closing the door he reset it. He stripped out of his overcoat and his blazer, hanging the coat up but draping the blazer over his arm.  He toed his snow-covered shoes off and started for the stairs. As he passed the kitchen he noticed the box of pastries on the counter, and two empty bottles.  Backtracking, he went to the fridge and grabbed a couple more.

 

Upstairs was quiet too.  He’d almost forgotten how quiet the house could be when the pups weren’t there.  The bedroom was his first stop, but it was empty. It only took a few seconds to strip down to his undershirt and boxers, and then he grabbed up one of the water bottles and the Walmart bag.  There was a light coming from under the closed bathroom door, and he knocked before entering.

 

“Cas?  That you?”

 

Dean’s words were slurring, and that scared the shit out of him.  He opened the door and rushed into the room. 

 

“Dean, sweetheart, what happened?”

 

Dean was slumped over on the floor in a puddle of water, his back half against the tub.  He looked up with bleary eyes when the Alpha knelt down in front of him.

 

“I forgot towels the second time.  Went to get out and…I needed to sit down for a minute.  It’s been hours though. My legs, I know I’ll fall if I try to stand on my own.”

 

“Oh, honey, I had no idea heats were this bad.”  Cas got up and hurried to grab as many towels as there were and carried them all back to the bathroom.  Dean was rifling through the bag while he draped towels around the man’s shoulders and waist.

 

“What is all this?”  

 

“There were two Omegas there at the same time I was, and they saw me looking for the pills you like, so they recommended a few other things that have helped them.  If any of this doesn’t work, I’ll take it back. Look, these are reusable ice packs. I bought everything they had on the shelf so we can keep cycling them out. They’ll be great later for the kids too, if one of them gets hurt.”  Cas grabbed one of the boxes and pulled the ice pack out. It was one made of a thicker vinyl with a blue gel inside. He cracked the disc, and it immediately got ice cold. Dean sighed with relief when it was placed against the back of his neck.  He got another one started and placed it against the man’s forehead. 

 

Dean found the bottle of pills and took some out.  He smiled weakly when a bottle of cold water was offered.

 

“I have to pee.”

 

“I bet,”  Cas said. He wiped up as much of the water as he could before attempting to get his Omega off the floor.  Once he got Dean on his feet, the man’s legs shook bad, and that alarmed him. He shuffled him over to the toilet and sat him down.

 

While Dean peed, Cas finished cleaning up the water on the floor.  It wasn’t as much as he’d first thought, and it was a pretty quick wipe to get the floor dry again.  After that he drained the tub. 

 

“Did you eat?  Did the food come?” he asked as he helped Dean up again.  After washing his hands and using a wet washcloth to clean Dean’s overheated penis off, they headed towards the bedroom.

 

“I barely got up here after the second bath.  I called Gabe; he came and put it in the fridge for me.  He waited for the delivery guy. I thought I still had the strength to get the door but I didn’t.  I’ll be ok again once this fever comes down.” 

 

Cas pulled the covers back on the bed and helped him lie down.

 

“I’ll go get us both a plate of food.  I’m starving.”

 

Dean nodded.  “Can I have a few more of those ice packs first?”

 

Cas got three more from the bag in the bathroom and carried them back into the bedroom.  

 

“I can get them started, babe.  Go get the food.” Dean told him.

 

Cas found several containers of food in the fridge and proceeded to heat them up.  By the time he got back up to the bedroom Dean was lying back in the bed, naked except for the myriad of ice packs covering his head, chest, and groin.  He looked marginally better than he had before.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?”  

 

“Mmm, fever dropped.  I’m hungry, though.” Dean opened his eyes slowly as the smell of food reached him.  “Oh…that smells good.” 

 

“Sit up, baby.”  Cas grabbed a pillow and set it on his Omega’s lap once the man was sitting up, then he placed the plate on top of it.  

 

“So talk to me.  What happened at work?  It’s midnight. I expected you home by maybe seven.”  Dean picked up his fork and dug in, but his gaze was locked on Cas.

 

“Well, you already know that there was a murder, except it’s worse than that.  The rape we responded to this morning? Yeah, she was murdered this evening. The body was mutilated.  Charlie noticed some kind of white powder on the woman’s fingers, we’re having it analyzed.”

 

Dean chewed thoughtfully.  “Time of death?”

 

“They’re guessing the killer was probably waiting for her when she came home from the hospital.  They’re still analyzing the rape kit, for Christ’s sake. She was only dead for about six or seven hours.”

 

“The white powder.  You ruled out drugs or maybe even cooking?”

 

“Right.”

 

“Is she an Omega?”  Dean asked.

 

“How did you know that?”

 

“I’m surprised Charlie didn’t figure this out. It’s most likely dried slick. Let me know if that’s what they say it is. Was she raped while she was in heat?  I didn’t get the chance to go over the file before I left.” Dean set the empty plate on the nightstand and grabbed the bottle of water Cas had brought him.

 

“She was in heat.  But…if she was just raped, why would she have slick on her hand?”  Cas asked.

 

“Because the need for release doesn’t stop just because someone is violated.  It wouldn’t end until the end of her heat. If you check her face, I’m sure you’ll find she was probably crying.  Though they may attribute that to her murder. I want a detailed report when it’s ready.” 

 

“Of course.  I told Charlie to contact me once they figure out what’s on her hand.”  Cas set his empty plate aside. Without kids at home, there was no rush to get the dishes down to the kitchen.  Dean slid back down the bed again and readjusted his ice packs.

 

“How long will the fever last?”  Cas asked him.

 

“The worst of it happens in the first two days.  By tomorrow it will break, but then I’ll turn into a horny, needy mess.”  Dean cracked an eye open and looked over to find his handsome boyfriend watching him very intently.  “You going to be ready for that?”

 

“I’ve been ready, darling.”  Cas adjusted the ice pack that rested over Dean’s crotch.  “Doesn’t that hurt?”

 

“It’s a little cold now, but I was on fire before.  I’ve always had bad heats. As a teenager I had to be on medicine to reduce the severity of the symptoms.  Ellen freaked out once when I passed out. I spent that heat in the hospital. They actually got better after I had Aidan.  This is the worst one I’ve had in three years. I’ll be ok if I keep the fever down and get fluids.”

 

“I’m sorry I didn’t get your messages.  I should have checked my phone.” Cas scooted closer but as soon as he did, he could feel how hot the man was.  He touched Dean’s cheek and then his chest, right over his sternum. “Fuck, this is  _ after _ fever reduction meds?  You’re at least 103!”

 

“I spend about 90% of my first few days sitting in cold water.  After that, it’s about 50 to 60% in the tub, but that’s less because of the fever and more because I make a complete and utter mess out of myself.”

 

“No, I’m taking care of you, darling.  As your mate, but as your partner as well.  I will keep you and our sleeping area clean.  All I want is for you to rest as much as possible, my love.  You never let me spoil and take care of you. I want to during this.”  Cas nuzzled against his throat, and he tilted his head back a bit to let him.

 

“Yeah, for once I’m not going to argue you on that one.  I could use a little pampering,” Dean decided. The conversation with his brother suddenly popped back into his head.  “Hey, guess what I learned today.”

 

“Hmm?”  Cas wasn’t trying to push him for sex, and he was thankful for that.  He just wanted to be close.

 

“I learned that sometimes, while rare, Alphas can get pregnant.  Even  _ male _ Alphas.”

 

Cas jerked his head back, his blue eyes filled with shock.

 

“You’re fucking with me, right?”

 

Dean chuckled and shook his head, cursing when the pack on his forehead started to slide off.

 

“No, it’s like, 1 in 5oo,ooo.  It can happen though.”

 

“Dean, we had unprotected sex!  You’ve been  _ inside me _ !  Dozens of times!”  Cas sat up, but Dean grabbed his hand before he could really panic.

 

“Babe, it’s like 14,000 people worldwide.  You’re not going to get pregnant. Besides, would it be so terrible if you did?  It would be ours regardless.”

 

Cas laid back down, turning on his side again to face him.

 

“No, I guess not.  I think the idea scared me cause I really don’t know how I’d give birth.”

 

“They’d have to do a C-section.  I didn’t know any of this until Sammy told me earlier.  He’s…trying to have a pup. He’s on hormones to help when they put the fertilized egg in, so hopefully it’ll take.  In the meantime he seems to have picked up weird biological facts. Like everyone, as early as a 100 years ago, could produce slick.  He says for Betas it’s more like just a little added lube, but it’s not enough. I don’t know what Alphas produce. I know that in a few days I’ll be gushing like a dam and you’ll have your work cut out for you trying to keep me hydrated.”

 

Cas placed a hand over Dean’s belly, where hopefully there would soon be a pup growing.  He knew how self-conscious the man was about his body, but the soft skin, the widened hips, even the stretch marks, few as there were, they were all beautiful to him.  He’d seen pictures of Dean when he’d carried Aidan. One picture in particular had stuck with him. Dean was absolutely gorgeous already, but the picture he’d had taken in his last month of pregnancy had literally taken the Alpha’s breath away.  Dean had been shirtless, standing by the window in his bedroom so the light was shining in, backlighting him perfectly. Charlie had come to take some pictures as she’d been documenting his entire pregnancy, and the end result of that particular picture had turned out perfect.  Dean had one hand resting on his swollen belly, the other hanging down at his side, and the most beautiful smile on his face. He’d wished so much that he could have been there to see it in person, and now he could. 

 

“Make me a promise?”

 

Dean pulled the pack off his forehead and turned his head to look at him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“If…”  Cas flattened his palm against Dean’s stomach.  “If we get a pup out of this, please don’t push me away.  Don’t hide your body from me; don’t tell me I can’t come to appointments to see it on the ultrasound, and don’t tell me I can’t take pictures as my pup grows inside you.  You’re the most beautiful creature I’ve ever had the privilege of looking at. I think you are perfect as you are, and my very most favorite picture of you is when you were pregnant with Aidan.  It was absolutely stunning and I find myself envious because I did not know you at that time, and I could not see that kind of beauty in person. I love you, Dean; I always will. Anything we create together will be loved beyond measure, and I will be forever grateful to you for blessing me with a pup.”

 

A smile slowly formed on Dean’s lips.  “You have a pregnancy kink there, babe?  Cause I hate to break it to you, we’ve already got our hands full, and we said one or two more, not ten more.”

 

Cas laughed and leaned in to kiss him.  Rather than pull away, it turned into something soft and slow that went on for several minutes.

 

“I know that, but I would feel incredibly lucky if I got to spoil and pamper you with even a single pup.”

 

“I’m ok with pictures, and I’ve never really been pampered.  You might be sorry; I could get used to it,” Dean joked. 

 

“Good, you deserve to be spoiled.”  Cas meant that. 

 

“I’m tired, and I know you are as well.  And you have a case to work on in the morning.  Let’s get some sleep,” Dean said. “I’m going to get up because I have to pee, but I also want to brush my teeth.  Can you put these in the freezer for now and leave the unused ones next to the bed?” Dean pulled the packs off his body and Cas sat up to collect them.

 

“Of course.  I’ll be back in a few.  I’m going to put the plates in the dishwasher too.”

 

Cas followed Dean to the bathroom and while the man peed, he grabbed the other new ice packs.  It took him a few minutes to drop those in the bedroom and take everything else down to the kitchen.  After brushing his own teeth he returned to the bedroom to find Dean asleep already, snoring softly. He was lying on top of the blankets, his naked body illuminated by the pale moonlight.  He wished he could have his mate now, but he understood. While he’d had lovers in the past, he’d never been with anyone during a heat. The temptation to claim is strongest at that time, and he didn’t want to find himself spending his life with someone he didn’t have feelings for.  Now, though, he couldn’t wait. It wouldn’t be long now. 

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Sleep was fitful, and Dean woke twice before Cas’ alarm went off to take more meds and cover himself in more ice packs.  He didn’t want to get in the tub again unless he absolutely had to. When Cas woke up, it was to the sound of Dean panting heavily next to him.  He sat up and turned on the lamp on his side of the bed. Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut.

 

“Oh, honey, how bad is it?”

 

“A little better than yesterday, actually.  I’m just hot and a bit itchy.” Dean patted the ice pack on his sternum.  “Can you get me the cold ones? These are room temp now.”

 

“Of course.”  Cas lifted the one off his boyfriend’s forehead and kissed him.  He collected the rest of them and got up to go get the cold ones.

 

After bringing the new ones up to Dean, along with a muffin, a bottle of water, and a glass of orange juice, he left to brush his teeth and take a shower.  While he didn’t mind smelling like his boyfriend, he didn’t think everyone down at the precinct wanted to smell that.

 

Back in the bedroom, Dean had managed to sit up and was at least attempting to eat the muffin while he watched the morning news.  Cas came in, fresh out of the shower, and went to get dressed. The morning was cold so he decided to add a pullover sweater to his ensemble and after layering in his undershirt and dress shirt, he put the sweater on too.

 

“You look good like that, babe.  I want to see you like that more often,”  Dean said. Cas smiled.

 

“I can make that happen.”

 

“Call or text me when you get those results back.”  

 

Cas nodded.  “I will. You get rest, and I’ll swing through here with lunch later.”  He came around the side of the bed and kissed Dean one more time, tasting blueberries and orange juice.  It made him hungry. 

 

“I need something easy on my stomach later.  Soup, bread, stuff like that.” Dean said.

 

“Alright.  I’ll try to be here between one and two.  I will attempt to text you before I get here, so you know it’s me coming in the house.”  Cas grabbed his gun and badge and a pair of clean socks before leaving the room. 

 

It felt weird not having to wake the kids and get them off to school.  Cas headed down to the kitchen to grab a muffin and a glass of orange juice for himself while he put on his socks.  His shoes were still by the front door and thankfully dry when he put them on. It was time to get to work and see if forensics had been able to find anything out.


	20. Chapter 20

Dean stumbled down to the kitchen a few hours later to rinse his plate and glass.  He got another bottle of water and found some berries in the fridge to munch on as he loaded the dishwasher.  When the doorbell rang, it immediately put him on edge. He was completely naked, feverish, and dripping enough sweat to make the floor slick where he walked.  His gun was upstairs, but they had a gun cabinet in the living room. The key was on the ring in his coat pocket, and he snatched it up. Arming himself, he approached the door just as the bell rang for the second time.

 

He had to blink a few times to clear his vision, but when he was certain he could see, he put his eye to the view hole in the door.  A man was standing on the porch. It took a second before he realized he was looking at Garth.

 

“Garth?”

 

“Hi, major!  I came by to drop off a file.  Captain Milton’s orders.”

 

“Give me a minute to change.”  He laughed internally. Change?  Put some clothes on was more like it.

 

“No problem!”

 

Dean put the safety back on and returned the gun to the cabinet, locking it up tight before he went back upstairs to put on some shorts and a tee shirt.  Coming back downstairs, he headed for the door to let the man in.

 

Garth smiled his usual, happy smile when Dean opened the door and ushered him inside.  He quickly shut the door and reset the alarm.

 

“What file is this?” he asked as Garth handed it over.

 

“On the rapes.  There’s some information on the murder victim too.”  Garth explained.

 

“Ok, good.  I’m surprised he had you bring it over.”  Dean opened the file and scanned the details of the first crime.  By the time he got to the one from the day before, he was frowning.  He pointed to the pictures of the victim.

 

“This is a different suspect.”

 

“What makes you think that?”  Garth looked between the pictures.  “Wait, the first two were raped in public locations but not injured more than it took to dominate them, coming back from doctor’s appointments.  The third was suffocated, stabbed, and her genitals were mutilated in her own home. That screams hate crime, and that she knew her killer.”

 

“Exactly.  Any word back from forensics yet about the murder?”  Dean went back and read the report on the first two victims.  They were definitely looking at two different rapists.

 

“Not to my knowledge,”  Garth replied. Dean sighed as he closed the file.

 

“Ok, well, you better get back down to the station.  If you see Captain Milton, please ask him to call me.”

 

“Will do.  You get some rest, major, you look tired.”

 

“I am.  After I go over this, I’ll take a nap.  I’ll see you back at the office next week.”  Dean saw the man out, grateful Mike had sent another Omega to deliver the file instead of someone else.  Once the door was locked again and the alarm set, he went to change out the ice packs again and grab a bottle of water.  His messenger bag was still sitting on the counter, so he grabbed that too. 

 

He was sweating profusely once more by the time he got back in bed.  It took effort to strip off his clothes. If the doorbell rang again, he wasn’t answering for anyone.  With file in hand and his laptop open, he got to work. Heat or not, there were cases to be solved.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Dean said that?  You went to the house?”  Cas tried not to bristle at the thought of Garth being in his house while his mate was in heat.  Garth was an Omega. He wouldn’t dare touch Dean. If he had, he’d be in the hospital right now with multiple broken limbs and probably internal bleeding as well, but instead he was standing in Cas’ office, bright eyed and bushy tailed.

 

“He says it’s two rapists.  I got to thinking on the way back here, and I called him to see what he thought about it.  What if this one, Donella Provetti, the one that was murdered? What if the rape was a cover up?  We’ve had a rash of rapes, and they extend across multiple precincts, so what if they were trying to frame that rapist to cover up a murder?  Dean says that is very possible, but if they did, they went overboard. They should have just strangled her, not done what they did with the mutilation.”  Garth was excited, he was on to something and Cas had to agree, his theory was logical.

 

“Ok, let’s say that’s what’s happening here.  Why mutilation? That seems like overkill, no pun intended.  This murder is bugging me because something feels really off.”  Cas ran his lower lip between his teeth as he went over the file again.  Something caught his eye and he stopped to read it. “I think I figured out the mutilation.  Donella was transgender. Still had her original plumbing. Fuck, they…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  

 

“They cut off…her  _ penis _ ?”  Garth was as horrified as he was.  Cas opened his eyes and nodded.

 

“That’s exactly what they did.  I need to go see what the coroner found.  I’m betting the killer had a specific motive.  There was nothing random about this.” He got to his feet and closed the file.  “Go tell Charlie to meet me at the morgue.”

 

Garth nodded and hurried out of the room.  Cas pulled out his phone and shot a message off to Dean.

 

**Cas:** _ Murder not random.  Victim transgender. Genitals were cut off.  Omw to morgue now. _

 

He didn’t expect a reply so soon, but Dean was probably working, even as he sweat to death.

 

 **Dean:** _I have a theory.  Killer might have been in a rage and cut off genitalia to make a rudimentary vagina.  The thought sickens me, but if that’s the case, Al needs to see if her penis is up inside her.  Was it found at the scene?_

 

**Cas:** _ No, but pieces of tissue were found.  Not a penis, or testicles for that matter. _

 

**Dean:** _ Then he took them or he stuffed them up inside her.  You will have to check with Al. _

 

The very thought that someone could do something so cruel to an innocent human being was infuriating, and he was determined to get to the bottom of this.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean had dozed off after another dose of his meds but he snapped awake at the sound of the alarm beeping downstairs, and then voices.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Yes, sweetheart.  I brought you gifts, but Charlie is with me.  Can you please cover up?”

 

Dean pulled the thin bed sheet out from under himself and draped it across his lap before he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

 

“Gifts?”  

 

A moment later Cas and Charlie were coming through the bedroom doorway with a large box trapped between them.

 

“What the heck is that?”

 

“It’s a mini fridge.  I’m moving your water and ice up here, and some snacks.  I worry about when your legs get so weak that you might fall down the stairs, or later, if you’re pregnant.  This is easier on you,” Cas explained as they set the box down and began opening it.

 

“I have one in my bedroom.  Gilda bought it for me a few years ago.  It’s a godsend when I can barely move those first few days.  She keeps it stocked with water and juice.” Charlie explained as she pulled out a knife to cut the straps off.  Cas tore the box open and together they managed to get the fridge out of the box.

 

“Is this part of the pampering you were talking about?”  Dean asked, grinning as they removed Dean’s side table and put the fridge in its place.  Charlie plugged it in while Cas took plastic out of the interior and set the temperature.

 

“It most certainly is.  You’re worth it.” Cas leaned over and kissed Dean softly.  “How are you feeling, love?”

 

“I’m ok.  Itchy as hell.  Horny.” Dean dropped his voice so only his Alpha would hear him.  It didn’t work.

 

“Eww, ok, so I’m going out to the car to get his lunch and take this junk out to the curb.”  Charlie gathered up the plastic, cardboard, and Styrofoam, shoved them in the box and dragged it out of the room with her.  Once she was gone, Cas immediately turned his attention to his mate.

 

“Horny, huh?”

 

“Cas, don’t tease me.  You have to get back to work and if I let you touch me now, I won’t want to let you go.  So bring me food, and bring some water and juice up to put in the fridge, and by tonight you’ll have your hands full because I’ll be craving your knot so bad it will be  _ you _ that can’t walk in the morning.”  

 

Just talking about it was getting Cas’ engine revving, but the man was right.  He had to get back to the office, there was still so much work to do.

 

“Alright, fine.  But tonight, I’m not holding back.  Not unless you want me to.”

 

“Oh, I’m not going to want you to.”  Dean touched his boyfriend’s cheek gently.  “So tonight’s the night?”

 

“If that’s what you want.  I know I do.” Cas leaned into his touch, rubbing his cheek against his Omega’s palm.

 

“Yeah, I want that.  So go then. The sooner you get back to work, the sooner I’ll have you back here with me.  I look forward to the next few days alone in bed with you.”

 

Cas leaned in to kiss him again.  He could smell Dean’s arousal, and it was intoxicating.  Charlie was deliberately loud on the stairs as she came up with Dean’s food, but they weren’t doing anything except touching one another’s faces and talking softly.  They both looked up when she walked in.

 

“Food, and here’s your drink.”  Charlie passed the cup and the bag of food to Dean.

 

“Thanks, Red.  Now take your boss and get him out of here before he tries to jump my bones.”  Dean shoved Cas back playfully, and the Alpha chuckled as he got to his feet.

 

“I’ll get the water and juice first.”  

 

“So, your heats are back to being bad again?”  she asked as Cas slipped out of the room.

 

“This one is.  They were ok for a while after Aidan, but this one, man, I couldn’t even stand up on my own last night, my legs kept giving out.  Cas found me on the bathroom floor when he got home. My fever was ridiculous. I should have gone to the hospital.”

 

She frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed.  “You better. Does Cas know how bad they can get?”

 

“I told him.  I figure, if he’s to be my mate, I shouldn’t hide anything from him, and he should know how bad they can get.  The doctors when I was a kid were reluctant to call it Abnormal Heat Cycle Syndrome, but my current primary says that’s what it is.  Since it seemed better after Aidan, I don’t have a current prescription for the medicine that will really help it. I’ll be calling him next week though and telling him.”

 

“Calling who about what?”  Cas was back, his arms full of bottles and a reusable tote bag hanging off one arm.

 

“Remember last night when I told you my heats can get bad?”

 

“Yes, you had me scared last night.”

 

“Well, the technical name for it is Abnormal Heat Cycle Syndrome.  It’s miserable. I’ll be calling my doctor after this heat is over to let him know how bad this one is, and get an updated prescription for the medicine that works the best to nip the fevers and make it so I can still function during the first few days.”  Dean explained. Cas frowned up at him from his spot on the floor where he was filling the fridge.

 

“How dangerous is that?”

 

“I handle it fine.”  

 

“That wasn’t the question.  I asked how dangerous it is.”  Cas turned to Charlie. “Could it kill him?”

 

“Deaths from it are rare, and that’s usually due to stupidity on the part of the Omega or their mate, and not staying properly hydrated.  Dean has always been careful, and until recently, he had the prescription meds to deal with it. Things got better after Aidan. If he gets a new prescription, he’ll be fine,” she explained.

 

Cas frowned as he turned back to look at his mate.  “You’d tell me if it ever became unbearable, right? Because I’d get you the medical care you need immediately.  I don’t want to lose you, especially to something that can be properly managed.”

 

“I definitely will.  I don’t plan to hide anything from you,” Dean assured him.

 

Cas finished filling the fridge and got back up.  “Well, we have to get back. I need to stop and see if they have anything regarding the evidence that was collected.  Forensics is behind thanks to six new drug busts this week alone. It’s hectic.” He leaned down to kiss Dean again. That was something he’d never get enough of.

 

“Alright, I’ll see you tonight.  Try not to come home at midnight?  Or I’ll have to get started without you,” Dean murmured against his lips.

 

A sound very much like a whine slipped out of the Alpha’s mouth.  It had Dean and Charlie both laughing. 

 

“Come on, I’m taking you back to work before you jump his bones.  I don’t think Captain Milton would be too happy if you didn’t come back.”  Charlie had to drag him away. Dean watched them go with a mixture of regret and amusement.  As much as he wished his Alpha could stay, there was work to be done. In the meantime he was going to do his own work.  

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean passed the rest of the day working and fielding calls from Aidan who insisted on calling his daddy no less than five times.  Then Janie had to get in on the act and talk to him too. Finally he managed to get his brother to take back the phone, and he told him to hide his phone so they couldn’t keep calling.

 

“I love and miss my babies, but dude, I’m in  _ heat _ .  I don’t need them hearing me in pain or…worse.  Tell them I’m tired, and I went to bed.” He had told his brother.

 

“Yeah, I will.  I’m sorry; Aidan was just so cranky today after school, and he wanted his dad.  I’ll figure something out.” 

 

After that, things got quiet.  He focused on emails and anything on the cases that was sent his way.  Mike was called and told to communicate with Jerry in the next precinct since he had two rape victims too.  Exhausted and hot, he opted to shut the laptop down at five and go take a cool bath.

 

He’d lost track of time lying there in the tub, and it wasn’t until he felt fingers brushing through his hair that his eyes snapped open to find Cas kneeling next to the tub.

 

“Hey.  What time is it?”

 

“Time enough for you to become a prune.  How are you feeling?”

 

“Comfortable for the moment.  I was just so hot earlier, so I came to take a bath.”  Dean sighed and stretched out. His skin felt weird as he wiggled his toes.  

 

“You’re a prune.  How does food sound?  I brought home dinner,”  Cas said.

 

“Yeah, I’ve been in here much too long.  I’m ready to get out.” 

 

Cas grabbed the towel Dean had left on the toilet and once Dean was standing, wrapped it around him.  After he’d stepped out, Cas leaned down to drain the water.

 

“What did you get for dinner?”  Dean asked.

 

“Grilled cheese with bacon and tomato basil soup.  Oh, and salad.” Cas replied.

 

“I need some water.  I’m so thirsty.” 

 

“You want to come downstairs to eat, or do you just want to eat in bed?”  Cas asked.

 

“I can come downstairs.”  

 

Once Dean was mostly dry he followed Cas down to the kitchen where the food was waiting at the table.  He sat down while Cas got them both some water with ice. 

 

“How is the fever?  And the itching?” Cas asked as they dug in and started eating.  Dean groaned around his sandwich. It had been ages since he’d had a grilled cheese with bacon on it.

 

“Fever is better.  The itch is tolerable because now it has been replaced with arousal.  I’m in a near constant state of arousal, and it’s frustrating.” 

 

Cas almost choked on his mouthful of soup.

 

“What?  Seriously?”

 

“Tell me.  What is a rut like for you?”  Dean countered. Cas shifted uncomfortably.  He didn’t like to think about them, even when they were happening.

 

“They’re a near constant state of arousal.  It’s…painful at times, until I’m able to release.  I’ve always endured them alone.”

 

“Because of lack of control, right?  You didn’t want to end up claiming someone you weren’t really compatible with?”  Dean asked. 

 

“Yeah, pretty much.  I’ve seen friends lose control and end up mated and miserable.  They went on instinct alone and didn’t bother trying to get to know the person first,”  Cas explained. “I thought once, a long time ago, that I’d found someone I was compatible with.  I even loved her. She…didn’t feel the same. It hurt, but I left. I had to for my own sanity. She went into heat not long after that and she had a new Alpha boyfriend.  He mated her, claimed her, and well, they were together 16 years. Until she put a gun in her mouth and took her own life. She’d been beaten for years by him, until she couldn’t take it anymore.  I could have helped her leave, helped sever the bond, but she refused. They had two pups.” Cas pushed the rest of his soup around as he talked. He didn’t like thinking about Meg.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart.”  Dean placed a hand on his Alpha’s thigh and squeezed gently.  

 

“In retrospect, I knew she was not really my mate.  It was more infatuation than love, but we remained friends, though I struggled with that for a long time.  It hurt me that she left her children behind like that. I worked especially hard to get them taken away from that bastard.  She’d mailed me a letter, to the station. It came with a tape and an SD card documenting her beatings, and his abuse of their kids.  He had custody taken away, and the pups were put in her mother’s custody. They’re 20 and 19 now. I followed up with their grandmother for years.  They’re both doing great.” Cas set his spoon down and turned to face Dean.

 

“What I had with her, I don’t have that with you.  I know I love you, and that I want to spend my life with you.  I love you, and I love Aidan, and I know you love my nieces and nephew.” He placed a hand over the one resting on his knee and linked their fingers together.  Dean smiled warmly at him.

 

“I know that.  I wouldn’t want to take you as my mate if I had even a single doubt.  In the beginning I wasn’t sure if you even liked me back. I was afraid to even pursue this because in my mind, no one could possibly want me, but you’ve proved me wrong, over and over, and you’ve erased all doubt.  I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before, save for my son, and I will love you for the rest of my life.” 

 

“Eat up, you need your strength,”  Cas said. Dean did exactly that.


	21. Chapter 21

Cas sent Dean back upstairs to rest while he cleaned up and called to check on the kids.  He got to talk to each of them for a few minutes, though Aidan was hard to get the phone away from.  The pup wanted his daddy, and he wanted his papa, as he was beginning to call Cas. He had to promise to come and see the pup the next day in order to get him to stop crying.  

 

Once he’d spoken to Sam and gotten updated that all the pups were fine and homework was done, they hung up.  Everything on the second floor was quiet. He’d expected to come home to a horny, needy mess of an Omega, but Dean was as in control of himself as he always was.  He had to admit, he was more than a little impressed.

 

After making sure the doors were locked and the alarm was set, he shut the lights off and headed upstairs.  The bathroom light was on, so he headed there first. Dean was wiping up water on the floor with his towel and jumped when Cas touched his back.

 

“Jesus, babe!  You trying to give me a heart attack?”

 

“I’m sorry, honey.  I saw the light on and came to make sure you were alright.  Why are you cleaning? I can do that later.”

 

“I don’t want the tiles to start coming up.”  Dean replied lamely. “Besides, I came to brush my teeth.  When I was done, I saw the water.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll clean it up. You go lie down.” Cas kissed his temple and sent him back to the bedroom.  He finished wiping up the water and went to toss the dirty towels that were piling up in the washing machine. 

 

When he got back to the bedroom Dean was stretched out in all his naked glory, scrolling through his phone.  It was a beautiful sight, and he wanted so badly to have him right in that moment. Feeling the eyes on him, Dean looked up and smiled.

 

“Were you hoping I was in here just a wet, horny mess?”

 

Cas’ cheeks flushed even as he frowned.  He moved to the dresser and started undressing.

 

“I don’t know what to expect, you aren’t exactly being clear.  Earlier you told me you’re in a constant state of arousal, and that we’d mate tonight, and now you’re making fun of me.”  

 

He unbuttoned his shirt with a bit too much anger and one of the buttons went flying.

 

“Crap!”

 

Forcing himself to calm down, he managed to get the rest of the buttons open without losing another one.  He slid it off his shoulders and tossed it in the laundry basket. Before he could start on his belt, he felt Dean’s arms around his waist, pulling him back against his body.  He felt something else too, something thick and hard, pressing against his left butt cheek.

 

“I’m not making fun of you.  It was just the look on your face, like you expected me to be in here, fingering myself open or something.  I am aroused; I’m sure you can feel that.” He ground his hips against his Alpha as he reached down to start undoing his belt.  His fingers were quick, and a moment later he had the pants open and was pushing them down.

 

“Come on,  _ Alpha _ .  Show me how good you are.  Fuck me into the mattress so good that I get to sleep the whole night, so when I’m the horny, needy mess you expect by tomorrow, you’ll be better prepared to handle me.”  He slipped a hand down inside Cas’ boxers and smiled when he felt how hard his Alpha already was. For the first time in his life he was eager to have another cock inside him.  

 

Cas pulled his hand out and turned around to face him.  He pulled his tee shirt over his head and shoved the boxers down too.  His scent was heavy with his arousal, and that sparked something inside Dean.  He whined as slick began to leak out of him, and he backed up towards the bed. Cas immediately followed.

 

“Lay down, sweetheart.”

 

“First, you need to put the mattress pad on the bed,” Dean reminded him.

 

“I did that while you were in the tub earlier.  I saw you sleeping and came in here first. I didn’t want to stop once we got started.”

 

Dean turned around and knelt on the bed.  He crawled up to the headboard and laid down on his back.  Cas wasted no time in joining him.

 

Until this moment Dean had topped every time they’d had sex (He tried not to think about the Alpha pregnancy conversation from earlier.), and while there had been plenty of blowjobs and hand jobs, Cas had not gotten to really experience Dean’s slick.  It was there, on the sheets, sometimes dripping onto the back of his leg as Dean pounded him into the mattress, but he’d never gotten to taste it, never gotten to run his tongue over his mate’s slick-soaked hole and feel it spill into his mouth like he’d been dying to do.  That was his goal now as he crawled up the bed and pushed his Omega’s legs open. His focus now was on pleasuring his mate, and that was going to start with his fingers and tongue.

 

“Relax.”  He kissed the inside of one thigh and then the other.  He could feel how nervous Dean was, and if there was one thing he was going to do, it was to make damn sure his mate enjoyed every single minute of this.  The Omega swallowed hard and after taking a deep breath, he exhaled slowly, forcing himself to calm down. His legs went limp in Cas’ hands as he let himself enjoy every kiss that was placed upon his skin, and every touch that set him on fire.  

 

When he felt his Alpha’s tongue dart out and flick across his sensitive hole, he gasped.  He’d never felt that before, but he liked it. Cas groaned in obvious pleasure and the next time his tongue touched Dean, it was with much more enthusiasm.  When it slipped inside him, Dean whimpered and spread his legs wider. A finger joined in alongside the persistent tongue, and Dean let himself get lost in the pleasure.  In the past he’d always avoided anyone doing this. He’d been happy with a warm mouth on his dick or even his balls, but this was infinitely better. It felt like he’d been missing out on so much all these years, but it also felt like he’d been waiting specifically for Cas to be the one to do this.  A second finger joined in on the fun and he could feel himself being stretched. 

 

Stretching during a heat was easier.  Hormones made all the muscles relax, and it wasn’t long at all before Cas had a third finger in there too.  His tongue was busy lapping up the slick that was now spilling out like a sweet, heady waterfall. It was so thick with Dean’s scent, and it tasted like him so strongly.  The Alpha almost couldn’t get enough of it. He paid close attention to every noise Dean made, especially when he brushed his fingers across the man’s prostate.

 

“Oh,  _ fuck!”   _

 

Cas pressed another tender kiss to inside of one thigh before looking up.  The sight before him was stunning. Dean was slowly stroking himself with his eyes squeezed shut. The look of absolute ecstasy on his Omega’s face was something he wanted to see as often as possible.  Still with his fingers buried inside his mate, he climbed up his Omega. Dean’s eyes fluttered open to stare up at him.

 

“You’re amazing, Cas.  That feels so good.”

 

“Are you ready, darling?” he asked.  Dean’s hand left his cock, and he grabbed hold of the Alpha’s hips.

 

“Yeah, I’m ready.”

 

Cas ran his slick covered hand down his cock, which made him shiver.  Slowly he began pressing in. Dean was hot, tight, and there was so much slick easing the way in that it was nearly effortless to slide all the way in.  He took his time though, not wanting to overwhelm or hurt the man he loved. He wiped his hand off on his thigh and grabbed the backs of Dean’s legs, just under his knees, pushing them up until they were pressed to the man’s chest.  There were so many positions he wanted to try, and this was just one of many. 

 

It didn’t take long to establish a rhythm, and Dean was soon begging for more.  Being the one in control was exhilarating, and a myriad of different positions flitted through his head before he grabbed Dean’s left leg and turned him half on his side.  Using his own knees for leverage, he sat up more and thrust in. The new angle punched a surprised shout out of Dean, and he grabbed hold of the sheets as Cas began thrusting harder.

 

“So fucking good, baby.”  Dean reached a shaky hand out to place it over the one Cas was pinning his left down with.  “God, I didn’t know it could feel this good!”

 

Cas took that as an encouragement, and slowed down enough that he could grind against Dean’s ass.  Dean’s hand tightened over his own when he hit the man’s prostate, and a slew of curses and praises spilled out.

 

“Fuck, Cas, please, harder, baby.  Come on,” he begged. Cas picked up his pace again until he was slamming into his mate on every thrust.  In the back of his mind he was giving himself kudos for not popping his knot yet. He had a lot of stamina for a man his age, and he was proud of that.

 

Worried that he was going to hurt Dean if he kept him in that position, he released his grip on the leg he was still holding down and gently pulled out.

 

“You can’t be done, you didn’t knot me!”  Dean cried out. Cas was quick to soothe him though.  He kissed him, slow and deep.

 

“Honey, I’m nowhere near done with you.  Come here.” He got up on his knees again, thankful for the evening runs he did that kept his stamina up.  His legs were strong, and he wasn’t done experimenting with positions yet. Dean’s legs, however, were less steady.  Cas knew he’d be left holding the man up, but it would be worth it.

 

Dean got up on his knees, and Cas moved in behind him.  He nudged his mate’s legs apart a bit, and a moment later he was sliding right back in.  

 

“Oh…”  Dean leaned back against him and he wrapped one hand around the man’s chest, holding him upright, and his other wrapped around Dean’s leaking cock.  He was close, his walls were swelling around the Alpha’s cock, and Cas’ knot was beginning to catch. 

 

“I love you, so much.”  He panted the words against his Omega’s neck before running his tongue over the spot he was getting ready to leave his mark on.  A light nip to it had Dean gasping and spilling over his hand. His body clamped down on the Alpha’s cock just as his knot popped, locking them together.  

 

“Fucking bite me!”  Dean growled. Cas grinned.  His mate was so pushy. He found the spot he’d marked with his scent and the moment his fangs were fully extended, he bit down.  A scream exploded out of Dean as a second orgasm hit him. 

 

“Come here, baby.”  Cas carefully maneuvered them both until they were lying down and draped an arm over his mate’s stomach.  His fingers brushed softly over his Omega’s belly. Little movements were pulling more orgasms out of the Alpha, and Dean could feel each new burst of come as it splashed against his insides.

 

“I didn’t think this through as well as I thought I did.  I expected to turn you at least one more time so you could lay your claiming bite on me before we were locked together.”  Cas murmured against the back of his neck.

 

“So I’ll bite you next time.  Trust me, I’ll be ready to go in 30 minutes, once my hormones ramp back up.  This is the most calm I’ve ever felt during a heat. I’m very relaxed right now.”  Dean sighed softly and snuggled back against him more. 

 

“I plan to always make you feel that way, from here on out,” the Alpha promised.

 

“This is infinitely better than my toys.”  

 

“Good, I’d hate to think that sex toys perform better than I do,”  Cas joked. Dean chuckled along with him. No, his mate was infinitely better.  He placed his hand over the one Cas had resting on his belly.

 

“You hoping this time took?”

 

“It’s not going to stop me from knotting you as many times as possible until your heat is over, but…yeah, I am.  I already intend to spoil you rotten, but I look forward to pampering my pregnant mate. You’re going to be stunning.”

 

Dean snorted. Stunning wasn’t how he’d put it. He’d felt like Donald Trump in a suit by the end of his last pregnancy. Foot rubs and back massages sounded wonderful though.  It would be nice to be spoiled for once.

 

“So how long before your knot goes down?”

 

“Fifteen, twenty minutes?  I’ll get us cleaned up before the next wave hits, then I’m trying out a few new positions.”  

 

Dean looked back over his shoulder to see his mate grinning.  “I thought you were experimenting. We’ve played around with a few different positions before, but these felt pretty damn good.  Plus you lasted way longer.”

 

“That’s cause I’m the one doing the penetration.  I have a damn good stamina like this,” Cas explained.  “Not that I don’t enjoy having you inside me, because I do.”

 

Dean turned back around and nestled his head more into the pillow.

 

“You’re perfect, you know that?”

 

“Hardly,”  Cas scoffed.  “But thank you.”

 

“I want you to knot me this next time while you’re lying on your back and I’m riding your cock while facing you.  That way I can bite you properly. I’m dying to do it.”

 

“Sounds good to me,” the Alpha agreed.  He was definitely ready for more hot sex.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“So…how was your heat?”  

 

Dean frowned at his friend over the file she’d just brought him.

 

“That is a completely inappropriate question for the workplace.”

 

“Oh, can it.  You’ve been spilling your guts to me since we were kids.  Don’t even try that crap with me.” She crossed her arms and stared right back.  He sighed and motioned towards the door.

 

“Close that. I’m not talking about my private life where just anyone can hear.”

 

She jumped up to shut it and then she was back in her seat, perching on the edge as she waited for whatever juicy details he was about to spill.

 

“It was way the hell better than going up to the cabin and using toys.  It was also the best sex I’ve ever had in my life. For the first time in my life I genuinely didn’t regret being an Omega.  Cas doesn’t treat me like I’m less than him, but he sure as hell likes to experiment.” 

 

She giggled.  “My first time with Gilda was fantastic.  It was the first time I let another person join me during a heat.  She’s a freak in bed, and I love it.”

 

“Cas is too, kind of.  He’s all about different angles and positions.  Heats are usually miserable. It’s a need to release, clean up, get food and fluids into you, and then the cycle starts all over again. He made it romantic, somehow.  I got bathed, fed in bed, I got massages, and he even fed me pie. It was pretty awesome. I didn’t think I’d like things like that, but I really do,” he confessed. 

 

“Do you feel different now that you’re mated?  My heats after that were way less severe.” She sat back and crossed her legs.  He was still looking over the file, even as they talked.

 

“It immediately became a lot less intense.  The itching and fever, not the sex. That only seemed to get more intense.  But as soon as he laid that bite on me, I didn’t need the fever meds the rest of the time.  And I only had to bathe to clean up the mess we kept making. We’re, uh, trying for a pup.”

 

“O-M-G!  Really?” She was sitting forward again, her hazel eyes bright with excitement.  “It’ll be so pretty!”

 

“That’s what I think too.  I hope it actually turns out looking like him.  Aidan already is my clone, there’s almost none of Mick in him yet, but I’d love a little one with blue eyes.  I don’t think we’ll get that though. Genetics wise? He’s the only one in his family with blue eyes, and the only one with such dark hair.  You’ve met Gabe, and Anna was a redhead. She had hazel green eyes. Gabe’s are like amber. But my mate has sapphire blue, and I love them. Guess only time will tell.  First, I have to get tested in two weeks, see if I’m even pregnant. That’s one of those early tests. If I am, then we get nine long months of waiting. That’s the hardest part, the wait.”

 

“Well, I hope you are.  Cas is a great dad to Aidan and the pups.  He’s going to be a great dad to this one too.”  She was certain of that.

 

“How come you and Gilda still don’t have a pup?”  He asked. 

 

“Work, mostly.  We’re financially stable, but she is still on these swing shifts that are wearing her out really bad.  If she gets the promotion she put in for, she’ll go to working nights for six months, and then she’ll be on a day shift.  If she gets to the night shift, we’re going for it. By the time our pup would be born, she’d be on days.” 

 

“I hope she gets the promotion, and not just for that.  I hope she gets it so you guys have more money, and she has a more stable shift.  She’s been there long enough, she deserves it.” 

 

“That’s what I say.  We’ve talked about the possibility of her applying to another hospital, but she’s been at this one for 12 years now.  It seems silly to leave when she’d just have to start all over again and work her way up in seniority. Plus we’d have to move, and I don’t want to.  Neither does she,” Charlie said.

 

“I’d miss you guys terribly if you left,” he told her.  She was his best friend in the world.

 

“Hence the reason why we’re not going anywhere.  Besides, I have to spoil the new Winchester pup.”  She grinned. A knock at the door cut off their conversation, and Dean told them to come in.  Bobby opened the door and walked in.

 

“What’s up?”  Dean asked him.

 

“I just got word on the Mayor’s Ball.  Here’s your invitation.” Bobby dropped the envelope on his desk.  Dean picked it up and opened it. 

 

“I am guessing that since Sammy’s assistant DA, he’s invited?  That means I need to find a sitter.” Dean thought of Gabe. He’d probably watch them.

 

“I can do it.  What night is it?”  Charlie asked.

 

“March 3 rd .  It’s a Saturday,”  Dean replied.

 

“I’ll get Gilda’s schedule.  Even if she’s free, I’ll still do it.”  

 

“Thanks.  Ok, so, I’m guessing tuxes and champagne?”  Dean looked up at Bobby, who seemed less than thrilled about both things as he nodded.

 

“Unfortunately.  You bringing your mate?”

 

“Definitely.  I’ll let him know so he can get fitted.”  Dean made a quick note in his phone calendar of the date, and then sent Cas a text.

 

**Dean:** _ Just was invited to the Mayor’s Ball.  March 3 _ _ rd _ _.  Gotta get fitted for tuxes.  You’re my +1 _

 

“I told him.  I think he’s out on a case right now.  Don’t worry, old man, I won’t make you suffer through it alone.”  

 

Bobby snorted, but there was amusement in his eyes.

 

“Your ma likes that socializing crap.  They don’t even offer beer.”

 

“Pretty sure we’ll both manage,”  Dean said with a laugh.

 

“Alright, I gotta get back to work.  Bring the kids by this weekend; Ellen’s going through pup withdrawal and wants to take them out for ice cream or something.”  Bobby was already backing up towards the door again.

 

“Sounds good.”

 

Bobby left with one last nod in Dean’s direction, closing the door behind himself.  Dean looked at the invitation again. He wondered who else had been invited. Maybe Victor would be there, or Mick.  Hopefully he’d have friends to talk to, and people to introduce his gorgeous mate to.

 

“Cas just texted me.  I need to get on scene now.  And he says he got your message and he’ll text back later.  They just found what looks like an overdose victim at that shitty motel on Sheridan.  We’ll talk about the babysitting plans later. Catch you later!” Charlie was on her feet and out the door a second later.  Dean sighed and looked over the file in his hands again. More heroin overdoses lately. It was really worrisome. He hoped Pam’s people could find the dealer, and soon.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“Well, hello, handsome.”  

 

Cas turned to see Pam walking over.

 

“This is right up your alley.  It’s an overdose, not a murder.”  he said.

 

“So I heard.  Why are you here, exactly?” she asked.

 

“Because that is not a drug overdose.”  He pointed out the body floating in the pool below them.  “And even if it is, he took a bullet to the back. So he didn’t shoot himself.”

 

“Well shit.  That’s the 8 th overdose this week.  It’s becoming an epidemic.”  She removed her sunglasses and watched as forensics worked in the small motel room.  Her eyes slid over everything looking for some kind of clue. They landed on a tiny circle in the upper corner.  “What the hell is that?”

 

Cas followed her gaze until he spotted the circle.  He knew exactly what it was. Stepping over the people working, he went to the desk and grabbed the chair, pulling it over so it was positioned under the circle, and then climbed up on the chair.  Pam followed him over and stood next to the chair, watching as he investigated it close up.

 

“It’s a camera.  Question is, who’s recording?”

 

“Guys.”  One of the forensic people held up a badge.  

 

“Oh, shit.”  Pam’s shoulders fell.  “He’s one of ours.”

 

“You missing anyone lately?”  Cas asked as he climbed down

 

“No, everyone checked in as of 10 p.m. last night,” she replied.

 

“Do you recognize him?”  

 

She studied the man on the bed.  His face was gaunt and his skin pale, his eyes lifeless.  The needle was still hanging out of his arm. It looked like the man hadn’t showered in a month.  

 

“No, but I want to check the guy in the pool.”  

 

Cas followed her back outside to where they were just pulling the body from the pool.  They took the stairs down to where Cas’ team was working, looking for any possible clues.  Garth was directing Walker and a couple of newbies to go and interview the other guests. The body was hauled from the water and flipped onto his back.

 

“Fuck.  Now  _ he’s _ mine.  That’s Ricardo Montes.  Narcotics, undercover.” Pam sighed heavily.  Cas knew that sound. She had his family to inform.  

 

“I’m sorry,” he told her.

 

“Yeah, thanks.  Fuck!” She stomped her foot in frustration.  Cas noticed Walker talking to a woman in the doorway of one of the first-floor motel rooms.  She seemed frantic and was trying to pull her sheer robe tighter around her body. Her body language told him something was wrong.  He made his way over and stepped up next to Walker.

 

“She says she heard the gunshot, and heard the splash,”  Walker said. 

 

“Did you happen to see who shot the man?”  Cas asked her. She looked around nervously before glancing back into the room.  He noticed the same circle in the upper corner. 

 

“You know what?  I want everyone in this building taken down to the station.  Immediately.” 

 

Walker looked surprised by his order, but for once he didn’t question it.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Cas took his phone out and called Captain Milton, walking to the edge of the motel property as he waited for the call to go through.

 

“Milton speaking.”

 

“Cap?  We got a huge problem.  I’m down at the Sunset Motel and all of the rooms are being recorded, video and sound.  One of our own was found dead in the pool. I’m taking all the witnesses down to the precinct to interview.  I think there’s something very crooked going on.”

 

“What the hell?  Sit tight, I’ll be down there as soon as possible.  Where are the cameras?” 

 

He could hear Mike getting to his feet and leaving his office.

 

“In the high corner, giving it a clear view of the entire room, except the bathroom.  It’s definitely in two of the rooms, and Pam saw it too.”

 

“Go handle the transport of the witnesses.  Do not let them be interviewed on site.” 

 

“Yes, sir.”  Cas hung up and looked back towards where Walker was standing, talking with Garth.  He got on the radio and made the call for more units. Why did every case have to be such a fucking nightmare?

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas ended up not coming home at all that night.  There were 17 people to interview, evidence to go over, and two dead bodies in the morgue.  A search of the motel showed that every room was not only recording, but they were all wire tapped.  That was incredibly illegal, and no one knew how it had come to even happen. All he was certain of was that it had not been at the instructions of anyone in Investigations or Narcotics.  That meant Dean and Bobby were pissed, because their job was supervising all the departments. Dean was going over narcotics with a fine tooth comb, and Bobby was busy reviewing every single warrant and equipment release.  

 

Dean had to go home that night to take care of the kids, but he was back the following morning, and with an attitude to match Cas’.  The entire precinct was on edge and cowering from his wrath. Thankfully that meant things were getting done, and information was being shared. People underestimated how stubborn and persistent Dean was, and when after a few days he hadn’t just dropped the matter and gone back to his office, they started to break.  With help from Pam and her sergeants, they finally started to get to the bottom of the nightmare. The dead cop, Weisman, had been undercover as a low level dealer, and he’d received orders to go to the motel to make a deal. The understanding was that the man he was supposed to be buying from was a mid-level drug dealer.  It was the first, and last, time Weisman was to be buying his supplies from him. 

 

Apparently Weisman made a call from inside his motel room, and it was overheard.  He was made as a cop and killed before he could get away. The question now was: Who was listening/watching the rooms and who killed him?  They’d figured already that it was another cop, and Dean was watching every single department like a hawk. Even Bobby was stalking back and forth, as was Mike.  

 

Cas was as persistent as his mate, though, and he smelled a rat in the narcotics division.  He gave his suspicions to Mike who, with Dean’s permission, ordered a full department review.  Turns out it was two detectives, Ruby Bentley, Jake Talley, and a sergeant, Azazel Steadmont, who were behind the corruption, and they were stealing drugs from the dealers and selling it themselves.  It came as a huge relief when the case finally came to a close. 

 

The long hours Cas was putting in and the sheer exhaustion that was nearly constant in those long weeks had him missing out on a lot of things.  Sissy’s painting in the art show was one of them, though Dean was there for that, Janie’s first loose tooth, and Aidan’s introduction to big boy underwear were all missed.  One thing in particular had escaped his attention, until the notification popped up the morning after Mike had swept into narcotics and arrested everyone involved. It was a Saturday, the first one he’d had off in nearly two months, and as he scrambled eggs and made bacon, he heard his phone ding in his pocket.  He pulled it out to check and froze.

 

_ Dean’s next heat cycle February 24 _ _ th _

 

Dean hadn’t brought it up at all.  In fact, no plans had been made for the kids whatsoever.  Frowning, he put the phone on the counter and finished cooking.

 

“Kids!  Breakfast!”

 

The sound of pups running down the stairs sounded like a herd of buffalo, but everyone arrived in one piece.

 

“Set the table; I need to go talk to dad.”  

 

When Aidan was present, he referred to Dean as dad, that way the pup wasn’t confused.  Sissy took the pans of food and began serving the others while Cas went in search of his mate.  He found him upstairs in the shower.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, babe?”  His mate was in the tub, his voice muffled by the glass shower door.

 

“Your heat is supposed to start today.  Why didn’t you say something?”

 

The water turned off and the shower door opened.  Dean grabbed the towel he’d hung on the rack next to the tub and quickly dried himself off.  

 

“That’s because my heat isn’t coming.”  He wrapped the towel around his waist and flicked his hair out of his eyes.  

 

“You’re…”  Cas’ eyes immediately dropped to his mate’s waist.  It wasn’t as flat as it usually was.

 

“You were so busy, and I was too.  I didn’t want anything distracting you.  I’m so proud of you for solving that, by the way.”

 

“Dean, you’re pregnant?”  Cas crossed the room, stopping in front of him and placing a hand on his belly.  Dean broke out in a wide, happy smile.

 

“Yep, almost six weeks.”

 

“Oh my God…”  Cas could feel the hard bump, and it sent a thrill through him.  “That’s my…”

 

“Yes, Cas, that’s  _ your _ pup.”  Dean smiled happily at the look of pure joy on his mate’s face.

 

“I’m going to be a father…”

 

“You already  _ are _ a father,”  Dean reminded.

 

“Right, right, you’re absolutely right.  But I get to spoil my beautiful mate this time.” He kissed Dean softly. “When are we going to break the news to the kids?”

 

“I want to get out of the first trimester, so not for another six weeks.  Once we’re over that hump, we can tell everyone. For the time being, the only people I will tell are Bobby and Ellen.  If I continue to use my blockers, no one at work will smell it on me, either.”

 

“Ok, I can handle that.  I can’t wait to tell Gabe!”  He wished Anna were there to hear the news too, but he was sure she was looking down on him from heaven.  

 

Cas continued to rub at the little bump that would soon be his pup.  This was the most thrilling and exciting thing to ever happen to him, and he didn’t want to stop touching his mate.  He leaned in to scent him and realized there was something new in his scent.

 

“Now you notice?  You’ve been way too preoccupied, babe.”  Dean teased. Cas just grinned and dropped to his knees to nuzzle against the bump.

 

“My little angel,” he murmured.

 

“Please, do not jinx this pup,”  Dean laughed. Cas chuckled and got back to his feet.

 

“I’ll try not to.  You have to eat. I can make you whatever you want.”  

 

“What did you make the kids?  Smells like eggs.”

 

“Yes, and bacon.”

 

“I’ll have that,”  Dean decided.

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Go get dressed, and I’ll make some more for you and me.”

 

While Dean headed back to the bedroom to get dressed, Cas hurried back down to the kitchen to make food for himself and Dean.  He went all out though, making omelets, bacon, and adding a bowl of fresh fruit to the meal. Sissy and Logan had cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, something he was very grateful for.  When his mate came down to the kitchen, his eyebrows shot up at the spread of food on the table.

 

“What’s all this?”

 

“You need balance, Dean. Besides, I wasn’t completely oblivious, I’ve noticed you eating more fruit lately.”  Cas set a glass of apple juice down in front of him along with a plate full of food. He set the bowl of fruit down last.  

 

“Babe.”  Dean laughed softly as he looked at all of the food in front of him.  “Don’t you think this is a bit much?”

 

“Not at all.  I can make toast, you need grains.”  The Alpha had just sat down, but he shot back to his feet again.  He didn’t get even a step away before Dean caught his hand and motioned for him to sit back down.  He leaned closer so the pups in the living room wouldn’t hear.

 

“Sweetheart, I have morning sickness.  My appetite is not very good right now.  I will try to eat as much of this as I can, but I can’t guarantee that most of it won’t end up in the toilet later.”

 

“I understand, and if that happens, I will make more food.”  Cas was determined to keep his mate fed and healthy. Dean placed a hand against his cheek and leaned in to kiss him.

 

“You’re too good for me.  Come on, let’s eat. I have laundry to catch up on, and you promised Aidan you’d help him build a house with his blocks.  He’s been waiting patiently for you since his birthday.”

 

“Alright,” Cas conceded.  

 

They ate and Dean managed to clear more of the food than he’d thought he could.  With Cas hovering, he made sure the bowl of fruit was definitely something he ate every bit of.  When he was done, he helped Cas clear the table and then went upstairs to get started on the laundry.  Cas, however, was torn. Part of him wanted to hover and make sure Dean was ok, even though logically he  _ knew _ the man was perfectly fine, and the other part of him wanted to build with Aidan.  He knew if he went upstairs Dean would quickly get irritated with him, so for the sake of their relationship, he went in search of their three-year-old.  The tot was sprawled out across the floor with Janie watching The Troll movie.

 

“Hey, buddy, you ready to build a house with your new blocks?”  

 

“I’m watchin’ a  _ movie _ , Papa.”  The boy’s eyes never left the screen.

 

“Ok, well, how about when it’s over?”

 

“Uh huh, I wanna build wif you, Papa.”  The boy answered absently, so absorbed in the movie was he.

 

“Very well.  Come find me when the movie is over.”  Cas sighed and ignored the snickers from Sissy, who was sitting on the couch pretending to read and not watch the movie.  Kids.


	22. Chapter 22

Breakfast lasted maybe 30 minutes before Dean was dropping the clothes he’d been sorting and ran for the nearest toilet.  He was still sitting there, his cheek pressed against the seat, 20 minutes later when Cas found him.

 

“Morning sickness?”

 

Dean groaned and looked up at him with bleary eyes.

 

“It sucks.”

 

“What can I get you to make you feel better?”

 

“Ginger ale and crackers.”  Dean replied. Cas wet a washcloth and offered it to him.

 

“I can do that.  While I’m out, do you need me to get anything else?”

 

“I’m going to need to switch to Tylenol; I can’t take ibuprofen while I’m pregnant.”

 

“You’re pregnant?”  Sissy had been walking past the bathroom and heard them.  She hurried into the room, frowning down at her uncle. “Oh, you’ve got morning sickness.”

 

“Zip your lip about this.  We don’t want the other kids knowing, not yet.  We want to make sure Dean and the pup are ok before we go telling people.  That includes family.” Cas looped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer.  She was getting way too tall.

 

“I get it, bad luck and stuff.  I won’t tell anyone.” She made the sign of the cross over her heart.

 

“You want to go with me to get your uncle some ginger ale and crackers?”  Cas asked. She nodded.

 

“Sure.  And maybe we should get him some soup.  Might be able to hold it down better.” 

 

“I’ll be fine, my stomach is finally calm.  Would you get me some Tums too?” Dean groaned as he forced himself back to his feet.  Sissy noticed the bump through his tee shirt.

 

“Oh!  It’s so tiny!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s early and I’m already showing this much.  I think this pup is going to be bigger than Aidan was.” Dean rubbed his belly and smiled.  “As long as it’s healthy, I don’t care.”

 

“Can I touch?”  Sissy asked. 

 

“Get used to it, babe, everyone’s going to want to touch,”  Cas said.

 

“Sure, get over here.  Say hi to your cousin.”

 

Sissy squealed excitedly as she placed her hand on his belly.  She could feel the hard lump. “When can I feel it kicking?”

 

“I’ll let you know.  It’s going to be a while, though.”  

 

“Come on, let’s go to the store.”  Cas ushered his niece out the door.  

 

“I could go for some more fruit.”  Dean said.

 

“Alright, sweetheart.  If you think of anything else, text it to me.  In the meantime, brush your teeth or you’ll regret it later.”  Cas called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. Dean chuckled.  He was right.

 

“Drive safe, it’s snowing!”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas managed to escape with only Sissy.  The little ones were still watching movies, this time Moana, and Logan was down at his Uncle Gabe’s house building model airplanes so it wasn’t too hard.  It was cold out and snowing again as they made the drive to the store. He hummed along to the radio as he went over the grocery list in his head.

 

“You’re happy about the pup, aren’t you?”  Sissy asked.

 

“I am.  Uncle Dean and I wanted a pup.  I’m excited,” he replied honestly.  “How do you feel about it?”

 

“I’m happy for you guys.  I think Aidan might be a little jealous.  You’ll have to explain things to him.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve already thought of that.  We don’t plan to ever let any of you feel like you’re unloved.  We love you all so much.” He ruffled her hair. It really was getting long.  She looked so much like Anna.

 

“I’ve never doubted that you loved me, and I know Dean does too.  He’d have to if he mated into an already full family. People don’t do that if they don’t love everyone in it.”  

 

Her logic was sound.  “You’re right. And now we’re going to have a new pup to add to all of that love.  What do you think Dean’s going to have?”

 

She thought for a minute.  “I think it might be another boy.”

 

“I don’t know much about pregnancies, other than what your mom and dad told me when he was carrying each of you.  He said he carried you girls differently from how he carried Logan, and your mom pointed out all of the differences she noticed too.  I guess we’ll see if Dean carries this one different than how he carried Aidan.”

 

Sissy was quiet for a moment.  “I think…” 

 

“What is it, sweetheart?”  

 

“I think mom would be happy.  If she could see us. It was hard after dad died.  We cried so much. I just wanted my daddy back. I was still healing from losing him when mom died.  I miss her so much, but I still feel her with me, and I know she’d love Dean and she’d be so happy for you both,”  She sniffled and he saw her blinking back the tears as she smiled at him. “I miss her so much, but I’m happy too. I love you and Dean, and Aidan.”

 

Cas pulled into the store parking lot and parked in the nearest spot to the doors before leaning over and hugging her tight.

 

“I told Dean that I love you guys like you’re my own kids, and I mean that.  I will always love you.” He kissed her hair as she burst into tears. She hadn’t cried much since her mother had died, and she needed to let it all out.  He loved her sweet scent, like fresh cut grass and clover. It was sweet, just like she was. 

 

When she finally sat back and wiped at her eyes, she was smiling. “I’m going to have a new little cousin.  I can’t wait. Can I buy something for the pup?”

 

“Not just yet.  When Uncle Dean starts nesting, then you can,” he told her.

 

“Well, can I get something for him at least?”

 

Cas thought for a moment.  “Yes, yes you can. How about we make him a pie?”

 

She smiled wide.  “Yes!”

 

“Then let’s go shopping.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“This looks ridiculous.”  Dean fussed. The tuxedo looked tight across his belly, and it was uncomfortable.  He turned sideways to look at himself and frowned. It actually didn’t look as bad as he thought.  

 

“You look very handsome.  I can’t even tell you’re pregnant.”  Cas was standing a few feet away getting fitted for his own tux.  He looked incredible in it.

 

“Yeah, I guess.  I think I’m fat only in my own head.”

 

“You look amazing, sweetheart.”

 

Dean sighed. He did look pretty good. He’d only gone up one size in pants so far.

 

“I’ll be fine.  Sorry if I’m cranky, I spent the entire morning throwing up and I’m starving now, but I’ll probably throw that up too.”

 

“Take one of your anti-nausea pills your doctor prescribed.”  Cas motioned towards the diaper bag sitting on the floor a few feet away.  

 

“I will.  I need to eat.  My appointment the other day, the doctor told me I’ve lost weight.  My pants went up because of my belly; I’m losing weight, though, from all the puking.  I’d give anything to not throw up anymore.” Dean sighed. Cas spoke softly to his seamstress before stepping down from the platform and walking over to the diaper bag.  Aidan was thankfully still sound asleep in his stroller. Hopefully he stayed asleep until this fitting was over. He found the bottle of medicine and shook one of the pills out.  

 

“Here, take it now so it kicks in before we go to lunch.”  He found a bottle of water in the diaper bag and offered that up too.  Dean swallowed the pill with the water, being careful not to spill any on the tux.

 

“You sure I look ok?”  Dean smoothed his hands down his stomach.  Unless someone was looking, he didn’t think anyone would notice the bump.

 

“You look gorgeous, my love.  You’ll be the handsomest man at the ball.”  Cas assured him. He checked on Aidan but the pup was still asleep, so he went back to finish his fitting.

 

“Thank you, I needed to hear that.”  Dean smiled at his mate, and Cas smiled right back.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

They picked up Janie from her “spa day” with Gilda, and with the two little ones, they headed out to a restaurant for lunch.  The kids were surprisingly good, and Aidan only fussed slightly. Dean even managed to hold his food down, though the broccoli he had ordered with his meal made him sick just to smell it.  Thankfully their server was agreeable and changed it out for corn, which Aidan proceeded to steal from his father’s plate, one kernel at a time. After lunch they swung by Gabe’s bakery to visit and to their surprise, Sam was there.  The two men seemed almost embarrassed to have been caught, and Cas was extremely curious as to why. Dean, however, was too busy keeping the pups in line that he either didn’t notice, or didn’t care. 

 

Gabe had taken to Aidan very quickly, and the toddler had fallen in love with his new uncle just as much.  Dean suspected it was because Gabe always had sweets of some kind. Even now as Aidan tried to put his tiny hand prints all over the display cases, Dean had to grab the pup and hold him.  Cas immediately took him from his mate’s arms. 

 

“What, uh, brings you guys by?”  Gabe was definitely acting suspicious.

 

“We were hoping to get some of your cherry tarts, and some of your vegan cupcakes as a gift for Gilda and Charlie,”  Cas replied.

 

“Sure, how many of each?”

 

“Half dozen of each.”  Dean spotted apple tarts in the case.  “Can I get one of those too?”

 

“Sure, just give me a minute.”  Gabe pulled out two boxes and got started on their order while Sam picked Janie up.  She was showing him her new jewelry, and the toy pony she dragged everywhere with her now.  

 

“What time are you getting to the ball tonight?”  Dean asked his brother.

 

“Uh, not sure yet.  It starts at seven. I arranged for a car so I don’t have to drive.  It arrives at seven thirty. So maybe, eight?” Sam replied.

 

“We’re meeting Bobby and Ellen there.  I think he said they’ll be there around eight, so that’s about when we’ll get there.  We have to wait for Charlie to get to the house first. We’ve been dealing with a bit of separation anxiety.”  Cas pointed at Aidan who was sitting quietly in his arms.

 

“Ah, yes, I’ve noticed.”  Sam had been on the receiving end of one of Aidan’s recent tantrums when he’d taken the pups for an afternoon at a children’s museum.  The pup had spent what time he wasn’t looking at exhibits or playing with Janie, crying for his daddy. Not even Sissy could calm him down.  It wasn’t until he had dropped the kids off that night that Aidan finally calmed down.

 

“I’m hoping they just go straight to sleep and don’t give her a hard time.  She has been warned. They’re thinking of having a pup, though, so it’ll be good experience,”  Dean said. Sam smiled.

 

“Really?  That’s great.  I’m happy for them.”

 

“Me too.”  Dean agreed.  Cas nodded too.

 

“Daddy.”  Aidan reached out to his father and Cas was about to hold him back, until his mate shook his head and lifted the toddler from his mate’s arms.

 

“So, Sammy, you bringing a plus one tonight?”  Dean asked. Sam’s cheeks flushed brightly.

 

“Um…yes.”

 

“Oh… _ really _ ?”  Cas raised an eyebrow and looked over at his own brother who was busily filling a third box, no doubt with pastries for the pups.  Gabe was purposefully ignoring all of them, though his cheeks were red too.

 

“Well, just make sure Gabe knows it’s formal, and that means he needs to ditch the red gym shoes for patent leather,” Dean said as Aidan began to squirm in his arms.  “I’m taking the kids out to the car before he turns into a terror. Aidan, say bye to Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabe.”

 

“Bye!”  Aidan puckered his lips up and waited for Sam to give him a kiss.  It made his uncle’s heart ache at how precious he was. 

 

“Bye, little man.  I’ll see you soon.”  Gabe took Cas’ credit card and ran it before handing him the boxes.

 

“We’ll see you two tonight,”  Cas said, making both men blush further.

 

Out in the car, Dean had to practically wrestle Aidan into his seat.  The pup didn’t want his father putting him down at all. Frankly, it was alarming his father.

 

“Up, Daddy!  Pick me up!” The pup sobbed.  Dean fished a sippy cup out of the diaper bag and offered it, but the boy just pushed it aside and reached for Dean.  “Daddy!”

 

“Aidan!”  Cas’ tone drew the pup’s attention, and he looked up at him. “We’re going home.  Daddy’s going to be in the car with you. It’s against the law for him to hold you when we’re driving, so you have to sit like a good boy in your seat.”

 

“I want Daddy!”  Aidan burst into tears all over again.  Dean looked at Cas, who shrugged and shook his head.  Neither of them knew where this was coming from.

 

The ride home was spent listening to Aidan cry.  Janie tried to calm him down, but he wasn’t listening.  When they pulled into the garage, Dean wanted to sob himself, this time with relief.  It was after four, and someone had to start getting dinner ready, so Cas offered.

 

“Can I help?”  Janie asked him.

 

“Absolutely, pumpkin.  How does homemade pizza sound?”  

 

“Yummy!” she exclaimed.

 

“I’ll be upstairs with Aidan.”  Dean had pulled the pup from his car seat, and now his son was wrapped around him like an octopus, his nose buried against his father’s neck.  He was whimpering and hiccupping as he tried to get his emotions under control.

 

“I’ll bring you some juice later.”  Cas kissed him as they stepped into the house and parted ways.

 

Dean carried Aidan to the upstairs bathroom and after peeling his child off him, he put the boy down.

 

“Go potty.”

 

Aidan didn’t argue.  He pulled his step stool over to the toilet and put his special seat on so he could sit down without falling in.  Dean took the time his son was peeing to gather dirty towels and shove them in the basket. By the time he was done, Aidan had flushed and washed his hands.  When Dean took the basket to the laundry room, Aidan followed right on his heels.

 

“What’s up with you, monkey?  Why do you need to be with me all the time now?”  he asked. Aidan frowned.

 

“I love you, Daddy.”

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  Is something bothering you?” Dean got the washer loaded with help from Aidan, and then they started walking towards the master bedroom.

 

“I miss you, Daddy,” Aidan said as they stepped into the room.  Dean was puzzled by that one.

 

“You miss me?”

 

“Up, Daddy.”  Aidan held up his arms, and Dean scooped him back up.  The pup buried his nose against his father’s throat again.

 

“No like,” he grumbled.

 

“What don’t you like?”  Dean closed the door and carried his pup over to the bed.  He laid down and Aidan immediately sprawled on top of him.

 

“Smell icky.”  The pup pouted.  Slowly it began to dawn on him what Aidan meant.

 

“Oh, Daddy smells different now?”

 

“Uh huh.”  Aidan nodded.  Dean ran his fingers through his pup’s hair with one hand as he grabbed the remote off the nightstand with the other.  He found The Trolls movie playing, and Aidan whipped his head around to look at the screen.

 

“Come on, buddy, lay down here with Daddy.”  Dean nudged the pup til he rolled off his father’s chest and nestled down in the crook of his arm.  

 

The weird, clingy behavior had only been going on since about the time he realized he was pregnant.  The pup had tolerated the scent change that happened when he and Cas had mated, but the pregnancy hormones were freaking his son out.  He pulled his phone out and shot a text off to Cas down in the kitchen.

 

**Dean:** _ Figured out Aidan’s issue.  The pregnancy hormones make me smell different, and it’s freaking him out.  That’s why he’s so clingy. Pups are very scent oriented to their parents, especially when they’re this little.  He needs time to adjust. At 12 weeks we’re sitting all the pups down to have a serious talk. _

 

If Cas didn’t answer he’d just tell him when he came up later with the juice.

 

“Where Logan, Daddy?”

 

“Logan and Sissy are with grandma and grandpa today.  They had self-defense classes today, and then grandma was taking them out for lunch,” Dean replied.

 

“Logan gonna learn hi-ya?”  Aidan turned his head so he could look up at his dad.  Dean nodded. “Hi-ya” was what Logan liked to yell when he was practicing his moves, so that’s what Aidan called it.

 

“I learn hi-ya too, Daddy?”

 

“You sure will, buddy.  When you’re just a little bigger you can go too.  This summer Janie will start learning too,” Dean explained.

 

“I love Poppy, Daddy.  She sing pretty.” Aidan’s eyes were back on the movie, where Poppy the troll was singing again.  

 

“She does sing pretty.”  Dean agreed.

 

Cas came up a half hour later with a sippy cup for Aidan and a glass of juice for Dean.

 

“Did you get my text?”  Dean asked him.

 

“No, sorry, we were rolling out the pizza dough.  I cheated last time we went to the store and bought pre-made dough.  I don’t have the patience or talent to make my own.” Cas replied. “Why?  What’s going on?”

 

“I figured out his issue.”  Dean nodded towards Aidan who was still enamored with the movie, only now he had a sippy cup clutched between his hands.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Pregnancy hormones are freaking him out.  Pups are very scent oriented, especially when they’re little, and I smell different.  He doesn’t like it.” Dean explained.

 

“And that makes him clingy,”  Cas concluded.

 

“Yes, because it’s almost like abandonment that he can’t smell me the way he’s most familiar with.  He’ll be alright though. He’ll start to adjust and by the time the pup is here, he should be ok. My hormones will dissipate slowly after that, and he’ll be able to adjust slowly.”

 

That made perfect sense to the Alpha.  “Well, I feel sorry for his school. They’ve been saying that he’s crying more and acting out.  I’ll explain when I drop him off Monday.”

 

Dean nodded.  “Ma drop the kids off yet?”

 

“No, not yet.  They decided to take them to dinner too, so more pizza for us.”  Cas’ heart felt full as he looked down at his mate and their son.  Aidan was his, as far as he was concerned. DNA be damned. The pup was lying in the crook of his father’s arms, his skinny little legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.  He’d dressed himself that morning, in bright blue sweatpants, a green sweatshirt with a blue truck, and white socks with little Buzz Lightyear figures all over them. His light brown hair was mussed from where Dean kept running his fingers through it.  He was such a beautiful child. There was a bit of Mick that he could see in the pup, but mostly when he looked at Aidan, he could see every beautiful part of Dean in the child, from his nose to his lips to his long lashes. 

 

“What are you staring at?”  Dean had caught him. He nodded towards Aidan.

 

“Was just thinking about how big he’s getting, and how he’s more and more beautiful every day.  I was also thinking about how much he looks like you.”

 

Dean looked down at Aidan and got a cheesy smile in return.  He kissed his pup’s forehead.

 

“Papa says you’re a beautiful pup.”

 

“I am boo-tiful.  Thank you, Papa.” Aidan looked up at Cas, that same cheesy smile on his lips.

 

“You are very welcome, honey.”

 

“I have to pee.”  Aidan got up and leaned on his father’s belly, making Dean wince.  Cas lifted him up and set him on the floor.

 

“Go on, go potty.”  

 

They watched him hurry out of the room.

 

“How are you feeling?”  Cas asked.

 

“Nauseous, but not enough to throw up, thank god.  I hope the pizza stays down. The last thing I need is to toss that up at the mayor’s ball.”  Dean said with a laugh. “After dinner I’ll take a shower, then you can take one. That way, while you’re showering, I can get the kids tucked into bed.”  

 

“Alright, that works.  I better get downstairs, I left Janie watching Power Rangers and I don’t trust her not to get bored and go checking on the pizza.” 

 

Cas left, and a few minutes later Aidan was back, crawling up into the bed so he could snuggle up against his father again.

 

“I love you, Daddy,” he said very matter-of-factly.  Dean’s heart swelled with love for his pup.

 

“I love you, too.”


	23. Chapter 23

It was closer to 8:30 before they were able to leave.  Aidan had figured out that his parents were leaving and pitched one heck of a fit.  Dean ended up rocking him and singing the pup to sleep. Janie, thankfully, was easy to get into bed.  Sissy and Logan had settled onto the couch with Charlie, ready for a Lord of the Rings marathon, but they could hear Aidan screaming and crying up in his room.

 

“I’m so sorry about this; he has reached a phase where he’s dealing with separation anxiety and just wants Dean all the time.  It’s exhausting for everyone. He should stay asleep, once Dean can  _ get _ him to sleep, especially after crying like this, but if he does wake up, usually Logan or Sissy can get him back to sleep.”  Cas picked a piece of lint off his tuxedo jacket and looked towards the stairs. Aidan had finally calmed down. He hoped that meant the pup had worn himself out.

 

“It’s perfectly fine.  I know it happens. He’ll be ok.”  She seemed confident that she could handle it, but he wasn’t so sure.

 

“Ok, but if you have any problems, just call one of us.”

 

“He’s out.”  Dean was busy slipping on his jacket as he came down the stairs.

 

“How bad was it?” Cas asked. Dean took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

 

“It was pretty bad.  He had a panic attack. I’ve never seen him like this.  I gave him one of my shirts to sleep with, so if you check on him and he is hugging a flannel, just leave it.”  Dean directed the last part to Charlie, who gave him a thumbs up.

 

“My sweet boy, I worry about him.”  Cas looked towards the stairs. “Did you put the gate up and close our bedroom door?”

 

“I even locked it.  Charlie, here.” Dean handed her the baby monitor.  “We still use it if we’re down here after he’s in bed, so we can hear if he has bad dreams or wakes up.”

 

She took the monitor and set it on the coffee table.  “You both look so handsome. Go, enjoy your evening. Drink some champagne, eat caviar, or whatever the ball is serving, and have some fun.”

 

“Pill,”  Cas said softly so only Dean would hear.  His mate nodded and headed towards the downstairs bathroom.  

 

“Ok, so we’re aiming to be back by midnight.  If Aidan should wake up though and absolutely cannot be consoled, turn on the Troll movie.  It’s on the On Demand, but we also have a copy of it on the shelf. It’s his current obsession.”  Cas said.

 

“He watches that movie all the time.  I know, like, every line,” Sissy muttered.  Charlie snickered.

 

“I’ve never seen it, but let’s hope he doesn’t wake up.”

 

Dean returned and went to grab the wool coats they had decided on for tonight.  He helped Cas into his, and his mate did the same for him.

 

“See you guys later.”  They gave a little wave and walked out the door.  Charlie turned to Sissy.

 

“Is your uncle getting a little fat?”

 

“Which one?”  The girl asked.

 

“Dean.  He seems…chunkier.”

 

Sissy giggled.  “He looks the same to me.”

 

Charlie wondered about that for the rest of the movie.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“This is the mayor’s mansion?  I’ve never been here. It’s…wow.”  Cas’ eyes were wide as they stepped out of the car. They’d decided to take the Impala, and even the valet was impressed with the classic car.

 

“I’ve been here once or twice.  It’s huge.” Dean offered his arm, and Cas took it.  They walked up to the doors where security was checking people in.

 

“Major Dean Winchester and mate,” he told the man.

 

“ID.”

 

Dean pulled his wallet and the invitation out.  Once they were cleared, they walked inside.

 

“Wow…”  Cas was staring up at the 20-foot ceilings and the crystal chandeliers that lined the entryway.

 

“Coat check’s over here.”  Dean led him over to it, and they handed their coats to the girl behind the counter.  He tucked the tickets she gave him in the inner pocket of his jacket, and then they were making their way towards the main room.

 

“Oh, Victor’s here!”  Cas pointed the man out.  Something Walker had said back when they’d first met suddenly came back to him.  “You know, the day I came to the precinct, Walker told me you and Victor used to…be a thing.  Because I complimented you on your methods and said they reminded me of Victor’s. I thought that was incredibly rude of him.”

 

“Me and Vick?  Heck no. He’s an Alpha; I would have never. I told you that you’re the first Alpha I ever had any kind of attraction to.  Victor is one of my best friends. We occasionally play poker or go to a game, usually with a bunch of other people, but we’ve never slept together.  I got the impression some years ago he was interested, but I made it crystal clear that I was not.” Dean waved until Victor spotted him and began making his way over.  He smiled wide when he spotted Cas with him.

 

“Well looky here!  How you doing over there in Precinct 11?  Major Winchester treating you good?” Victor clapped Cas on the shoulder and grinned wide.  Cas smiled back.

 

“Oh, absolutely.  It’s definitely not dull there.”

 

“I bet not.  You got a new captain now, Milton, right?  He’s a nice guy. Little uptight, but still a nice guy,” Victor said.

 

“He is, and the station runs very well under his command,”  Cas agreed.

 

“That’s good.  So, you got an invite too?”

 

“Uh, no, Dean got the invite.  I’m here with him,” Cas replied.  Victor looked over at Dean, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

 

“You brought your sergeant?”

 

“Lieutenant, and I did.  He’s my mate,” Dean replied.  Victor didn’t even hide his surprise.  Dean wasn’t sure he could even if he wanted to.

 

“Your  _ mate _ ?  When did this happen?”

 

“We started dating after I was promoted, to avoid conflicts of interest.  He’s Mike’s responsibility now. But yeah, we dated a while, then we moved in together around October.  We mated in January,” Dean replied.

 

“Well holy shit, Dean freaking Winchester took a  _ mate _ .  Never thought I’d live to see the day!”  Victor laughed. Dean joined in. He knew Victor wasn’t mad.  More in shock than anything. He’d known how against it the Omega was for years.

 

“Yeah, well, I didn’t expect to like Cas, like, at all.  But he has a way of growing on you. We get along so well, it’s like we’ve been together our entire lives.  I love that.” Dean looked over at his mate to see the man nodding in agreement.

 

“I was focused solely on work and the kids at first but I came to like Dean as a friend first, and then I sort of realized I was falling in love with him.  It wasn’t hard to do, once I got to know him.” Cas found Dean’s hand and linked their fingers together. Dean smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

 

“So how’s that work with all the pups, they all get along?  And how are yours doing? They healing ok?” Victor asked.

 

“It was hard at first. There was a lot of crying, especially from Janie, but they were still trying to heal from losing Dylan and it left Sissy and Logan kind of numb for a while. My coming to stay with them, they needed me and my brother, and they adore Dean. He’s been the missing link they needed. I don’t think they really began to heal until he came into their lives.”  

 

“That’s good.  And how are you doing?  Losing your sister had to be hard on you, too.”  

 

“It has been.  I miss her terribly.  We were close. Losing her, it has made my brother and me closer.  He’s all I have left. Him and the kids.” Cas swallowed against the knot forming in his throat.  He hated thinking about how much they’d all lost. Dean slipped an arm around his waist and kissed his temple.  He needed the security and was thankful that his mate wasn’t afraid to provide it in a place like this, or in front of his friends.

 

“Well, I’m glad you’re doing well.  Both of you.” 

 

“Thank you,”  Dean told him.  It meant a lot that his friend approved of him choosing Cas as his mate.  

 

They chatted with Victor for a few more minutes before Bobby found them, and they excused themselves to talk with him.

 

“This ball is worse than that time I had diarrhea for 10 days straight and had to be hospitalized,” the man grumbled.  Dean chuckled and shook his head fondly.

 

“It’s not that bad, old man.  Where’s your mate?”

 

“Chatting up the mayor’s wife.  They went to high school together and are old friends.  I couldn’t stand the talk about curtains and furniture, so I left, but now I’m bored.”  Bobby took a sip of the champagne he was carrying around and grimaced. “And this stuff tastes like shit.”

 

“How long have you been holding on to it?  Champagne is best when it’s still chilled,” Cas said.

 

“Eh, an hour or so.  Someone gave it to me and I don’t like the stuff, but it’s all they’re offering, unless I go to the bar. Ellen catches me drinking anything harder than this and she’ll have  _ my _ balls.”

 

Cas gave a surprised laugh before quickly covering his mouth.  

 

“Well, she can’t stop you from getting water, or a soda, right?  Why don’t we go do that? Dean, would you like a coke or something?”

 

“Ginger ale, if they have it.  Or water.” 

 

“Alright, sweetheart, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Cas led a grumpy Bobby up to the bar, and Dean took a moment to look around.  There were a lot of people here that he didn’t know. A man in a silver tuxedo suddenly came into his line of sight, his blue eyes sparking with interest the moment they landed on Dean.  

 

“Oh shit,” the Omega muttered when the man started making his way over.

 

“Hello, I don’t think I know you.  My name’s Cain; I’m the assistant to the mayor.  And you are?”

 

Dean forced a polite smile on his face and shook the hand that was being offered.

 

“Major Dean Winchester, precinct 11.”

 

“Well, I’m delighted to meet you, Dean.  I’ve heard good things about you. Stopped an abduction just last year, did you not?  Rescued several children and made two arrests. Then you stopped another abduction a few weeks later and rescued three more pups.  The mayor, and myself as well, are quite impressed. I find that I am quite honored to meet you in person.” 

 

Cain was charming.  Definitely an Alpha, and judging by his scent, definitely interested.  He was guessing that if the man knew this much about his achievements already, then he knew Dean’s orientation as well.

 

“Thank you, sir.  I was only doing what needed to be done.  I just wish we could have caught the rest of their cell, and brought the entire child sex ring crashing down.  We’re still working hard to do that.”

 

“How are you enjoying the ball this evening, Dean?”

 

He was slightly irked with how close the man had moved, and he took a step backwards as he looked around the room.

 

“It’s been nice so far.”

 

“You look quite dashing in your tuxedo.  It flatters you.” Cain smiled, and Dean knew he was expecting a compliment back.  

 

“Thanks.  I don’t usually wear them, except to events like this.  I prefer jeans and tee shirts. But once in a while isn’t so bad.”

 

“I agree.  I wear enough suits during the week.  On the weekends I spend my days in my Dockers and flannel, out in my garage.  Woodworking is a hobby of mine, and I am working on a beautiful table and chairs right now.  I’m trying to decide if I want to keep it or sell it.”

 

“If you like it that much, you should keep it.  I’ve worked on a few classic cars, but none I wanted to keep.  I have the only car I’ll ever want. My dad passed it down to me.  A ’67 Impala. But if I ever found another one that tempted me enough, I might keep it.  Maybe even pass it down to my kids or something.” Dean didn’t mind the casual conversation, but he was on guard.  He’d worn blockers, so an Alpha with an exceptionally good nose might be able to still determine his orientation, but the blockers covered up the fact that he was mated.  It also hid the fact he was pregnant.

 

A waiter was passing by with a tray of champagne flutes, and Cain snagged two.  He offered one to Dean, who politely declined.

 

“I’m sorry, I don’t drink.”

 

Cain seemed a little put out by that as now he was left standing there holding two glasses.  He took a sip from one of them.

 

“You… _ sure _ I can’t tempt you?”

 

“Positive.  I have a ginger ale coming any moment now,” Dean replied.  He looked over towards the bar but didn’t see Bobby or his mate.

 

“Are you here with someone?”  Cain asked, following his gaze.

 

“Yes, I am.  I brought my mate with me,” Dean replied. Cain’s smile faltered.

 

“Oh, I was unaware that you were mated.”

 

“Yeah, well, it came as a surprise to me when I fell for him.  I didn’t intend to ever take a mate. I tend to not get along well with Alphas.”  Dean opted for honesty. He spotted Cas and Bobby making their way back and soon the glass of ginger ale was being placed in his hands.

 

“Bobby, you may already know Cain here.  He’s the assistant to the mayor. Cain, this is my father, Robert Singer, Deputy Chief Inspector of Precinct 11.  And Lieutenant Castiel Novak.”

 

Bobby went to shake hands with the man, until he noticed the flutes.

 

“Been a while since I’ve seen you, Cain.  How have you been? Still making furniture?” he asked.  Cain smiled politely.

 

“I most definitely am.  I was just telling Dean here that I’m working on a table that is turning out better than I’d expected, and I’m trying to decide whether I want to keep it or sell it.”

 

“You’ve always made such nice pieces.  I say sell it, share your talent with the world,” Bobby told him.

 

“I will consider it.  I suppose I don’t need a ton of pieces taking up space in my house.”  

 

Dean sipped at his ginger ale as he listened to Cain and Bobby talking.  He was aware of the glances the man constantly sent his way. So were Cas and Bobby.  Cas knew better than to get an attitude, though he did slip an arm around Dean’s waist before leaning into his Omega’s side.  Bobby did one better though and led the other Alpha away under the pretense of introducing him to other people. The moment Cain was out of earshot, Cas allowed himself to bristle and send an icy glare in the man’s direction.

 

“He was hitting on you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“And you told him you were mated?”

 

“Of course I did, not that it’s any of his business.”

 

“And he still flirted.”

 

“Not as much, you came back right after that.”

 

“Asshole,” Cas growled.  Dean kissed his temple softly.

 

“It doesn’t matter.  He’s not the first, and he won’t be the last.  It’s not like I’d ever be interested in anyone but you, so don’t worry so much.”

 

Cas relaxed somewhat and took a deep, cleansing breath.  As he exhaled, he rid himself of as much anger as he could.  It wasn’t worth it to get riled up. Dean was gorgeous, Alphas and Betas were bound to flirt, especially since his blockers were not even allowing a hint at his mated and pregnant state.  He looked around and spotted a familiar face.

 

“Hey, it’s my old partner Balthazar.  Come on, I’ll introduce you to him.”

 

“Ok.”  Dean let his mate take him by the hand and lead him over to a blonde man who was talking rather animatedly with an absolutely stunning redhead.  

 

“Balthazar!” 

 

The man turned, his eyes widening in surprise when he spotted him.

 

“Cassie!”

 

They shared a hug, clearly happy to be seeing one another after all this time.

 

“I want you to meet my mate.  This is Dean. Dean, this is my old partner and friend, Balthazar.”  Cas reached back to take Dean’s hand and tug him closer.

 

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.  Cas called me not long after you two had begun dating to tell me he’d found the man of his dreams.  I’m very happy for you both.” Balthazar offered his hand to Dean, who shook it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too.  Cas didn’t tell me you were British.  I went on a backpacking tour through Europe and stayed with some cousins one summer when I was in college.  The Roche family.”

 

Both Cas and Balthazar made similar noises of surprise.

 

“You have to be shitting me,”  Balthazar exclaimed. Dean cocked his head in confusion.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Balthazar’s last name is Roche,”  Cas explained. 

 

“Oh!  Really?  Well, there has to be a lot of Roche members in England.  There were more in France that I stayed with too.” Dean was a little excited to think he and Balthazar might actually be related.

 

“Well, my mum and dad are still there, and my sisters.  Who did you stay with? Wouldn’t have been Esther and William, would it?”

 

“I stayed with Esther’s son Bart and his wife, Lynn,”  Dean replied. Balthazar’s laugh was full of surprise and amusement.

 

“Bart is my younger brother, but only by a year.  What a small world. I suppose that makes us cousins.”  

 

“That’s really cool.”  Dean smiled brightly at his mate.  Cas smiled right back.

 

“Oh, I’ve been so rude, forgive me.  Cassie, Dean, this is Abaddon McMillan, or Abby for short.  Abby is the head of public relations for the mayor. Abby, this is my former partner in Precinct 2, Castiel Novak and his mate, Dean Winchester.  Cas is now a Lieutenant, and Dean here is the major of Precinct 11.” Balthazar introduced them to the redhead. She smiled and nodded in greeting.

 

“It’s nice to meet you both.  Are you enjoying yourselves?”

 

“Very much so,”  Cas replied.

 

“Yes,”  Dean said at the same time.

 

“That’s wonderful.”  She looked at Dean a little longer than was normally polite before smiling a little wider.  “How far along are you?”

 

Dean’s eyes widened.  “How-” He looked at Cas.  “Did you say something?”

 

“No, of course not.”  Cas was a little offended that Dean would think that.

 

“No one had to say anything.  You’re not showing but…” Her smile softened.  “Darling, you’re  _ glowing _ .  The joys of pregnancy.”

 

Dean blushed and dropped his eyes to his glass of ginger ale.

 

“Cassie, you old dog, didn’t waste any time, did you?”  Balthazar teased. Cas chuckled.

 

“We’re not that far along.  We were actually waiting til he’s out of the first trimester before we made any kind of announcement.  You’d have found out in due time. Our kids don’t even know yet, save for Sissy who overheard Dean one morning in the bathroom.”

 

“Oh, the pups.  How are they doing?  Are they healing alright?”  All teasing disappeared as his friend asked about the kids.

 

“They are, one day at a time.  Did you hear what happened in 11?  With the child abductions?” Cas asked.  Balthazar shook his head.

 

“No, we were dealing with several of our own.  It was a nightmare for a while, so many pups disappearing.”

 

“Same by us.  Well, my nephew Logan was targeted for being an Omega, and they broke into my house to take him, almost killed my brother who was there to take them to school.  Sissy grabbed Logan and they ran, but they were caught. Logan fought and stabbed one guy, and Sissy tore into the other one. They ended up giving up on Logan and grabbing my niece.  Dean here tracked them down before they left the city and got Sissy and several other pups back. It was absolutely terrifying. We’ve incorporated a self-defense course for pups in our district, so they can learn to defend themselves against any attackers.  Sissy and Logan are attending the class and doing very well. We’ll be sending Janie and Aidan when they’re old enough,” Cas explained.

 

“That’s awful!  How are Logan and Sissy coping?”  Abby asked.

 

“Logan is nervous to be alone, but he’s doing better.  Sissy is determined to keep him and the other pups safe,” Dean replied.

 

“Who is Aidan?”  Balthazar asked.

 

“Dean had a pup when we met.  I’m raising him as mine. He’s beautiful.  Look.” Cas, being the proud dad that he was, pulled his phone out and began showing his friend pictures of all the kids.

 

“Oh, he’s a pretty pup.  How old is he?” 

 

“Just turned three.  He’s experiencing separation anxiety now that Dean’s pregnant.  We’re dealing with a lot of panic attacks with him, but we’re taking it one day at a time.”  Cas flipped to some pictures of the older pups in their self-defense class.

 

“That’s an incredibly smart idea.  Captain Henriksen has been toying with the idea of starting something similar.  He’s been trying to find people to donate their time to train pups,” Balthazar said.

 

“I called him and told him that’s what we were doing.  He said he would look into it. We lucked out; we have an officer who was trained in martial arts, and she does all of the training in her spare time.  She absolutely loves working with the kids. We’re looking for a few more volunteers still, but for the most part, she’s doing a great job.” Dean was proud of the work Madison was doing.   

 

“That is an excellent program you’ve implemented.  I will bring it up to the mayor and see if we can’t implement something like that citywide.  Teaching the pups to defend themselves is the smartest course of action against would-be abductors, and it helps the city as well when we don’t have to fund more man hours to increase patrols. Hopefully it will deter sex traffickers.  We should implement something like that for Omegas as well, since they are the number one victim of this sort of crime,” Abby told them.

 

“We’ve considered doing that as well.  I would like to lead a class on that, once I’m able to.  I think it would go over better if Omegas could see one of their own in action, showing them that they can be strong and protect themselves.”  Dean was looking forward to that. In the meantime he had two other badass Omegas lined up to help.

 

“That’s a good idea.  You’re very business savvy.”  Abby’s tone was approving. “I’ll be suggesting that to the mayor as well.”

 

“Keep this…”  Cas motioned towards Dean’s belly “Quiet for now.  Til we make the formal announcement, please.”

 

“Of course.  Let me know when you do, though, and I’ll be sending a gift.”  Balthazar patted his friend on the arm. “I’m very happy for you.  I’ve always known you were a family man. Work was drowning you. I knew you weren’t happy.  You’re definitely happy now though. It looks good on you.”

 

Cas smiled brightly.  “Thank you.”

 

Ellen eventually found them, and of course she had to introduce Cas to the mayor’s wife, and when the mayor made his way over to them, both he and Dean were introduced.  The mayor was quite impressed with the goings on of Precinct 11. Dean was pleased to know that he’d drawn the attention and approval of the mayor. It made him want to work even harder to make their precinct better, safer.

 

By eleven, Dean was exhausted, and he’d found a chair in the corner to sit down.  Cas had gone to get their coats and he was sitting, his elbow resting on the table and his head in his hand.  He groaned when he heard a voice addressing him.

 

“Hello again, Dean.  Has the night worn you out?”

 

He sighed and dropped his hand, looking up to see Cain standing in front of him.

 

“You could say that. We’re getting ready to leave. Cas went to get our coats.”

 

“Did you enjoy yourself tonight?”  

 

“Yes, actually.  It was nicer than I thought it would be.”  Dean was being honest about that. The evening had been rather enjoyable.  His phone buzzed in his pocket and not worrying that it would be rude to check it, he pulled it out.  His son was more important than an Alpha that couldn’t take a hint. He frowned when he saw the message from Charlie.

 

**Charlie:** _ Little man woke up and he’s upset, but I’ve got him down here with me.  We’re watching the Trolls movie. Very…colorful. I see what you mean about the panic attacks.  We’ll be ok til you guys get home. I’m just letting you know it happened. _

 

Dean sighed heavily and sent a quick reply.

 

**Dean:** _ We’re leaving as soon as Cas gets our coats.  I’m exhausted. Be home soon. _

 

He tucked the phone away.

 

“Sorry, family business.”

 

Cas returned, clenching his jaw at the sight of the older Alpha.

 

“Here, honey.  Let me help you into your coat.”  He waited til Dean was on his feet and then helped slip his coat on.  “If you’ll excuse us.” He shot Cain a warning look and was pleased when the man took a step back.

 

“Of course.  Have a nice evening, and thank you for coming.”  Cain smiled one last time at them before turning and walking away.

 

“We got a little issue at home,” Dean said as he helped Cas with his own coat.

 

“Oh, he woke up?”

 

Dean nodded.  “And he’s upset.  Charlie has him watching Trolls till we get there.”

 

Cas sighed.  “Well, let’s get home then.”  

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Aidan was still awake when they got home, sitting quietly in Charlie’s lap, until he spotted Dean.

 

“Daddy!” he cried.

 

“Hey, little man, why are you awake?  It’s way past your bedtime.”

 

“I scared, Daddy. I hadda bad dream.” The pup sniffled and slid down from Charlie’s lap and ran to his father, wrapping himself around the man’s leg.

 

“There’s nothing to be scared of, buddy.  Come here.” Dean picked his son up and kissed his cheek.  “It’s ok, sweetheart.”

 

“Daddy.”  The pup whined as he tried to get past the collar on his father’s shirt to scent him and couldn’t.

 

“Aidan, you have to give Daddy a couple of minutes.  He needs to change out of his clothes, they’re not his and he can’t get them dirty.”  Cas lifted him out of his mate’s arms and cuddled him to his own chest. It was very apparent just how tired the little boy was.  

 

“Whose cothes are dey?” he asked.

 

“We borrowed them from a store downtown.”  Cas was not in the mood to try and explain the process of renting a tux to a three-year-old, especially not a tired and cranky one.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because we had to look fancy tonight.”  

 

“Why?”

 

“We went to a party and everyone had to dress fancy.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Give him here.  Once he starts, he won’t stop.”  Dean had stripped out of his coat and jacket, and he had loosened his tie.  He took the yawning pup back and started for the stairs. “Can you put the suits back in the bags so we can drop them off tomorrow please?  I’m going to put him to bed.”

 

While Dean went upstairs, Cas went to sit on the couch with Charlie.

 

“Kids went to sleep ok for you?”

 

“Oh yeah, they’re angels.  I managed to get Aidan to calm down too, but it took a good forty minutes.  He absolutely flipped when he realized Dean wasn’t here.” 

 

“Yeah, he’s been doing that more and more.  I’m going to have to work with him more, see if we can’t get him to stop being daddy’s shadow, before he’s too anxious to go to school.  We have jobs, neither of us has time to homeschool.” Cas scratched at his jaw. “Hopefully it’ll pass soon.”

 

“I don’t know that something like that will pass soon.  He’s had a big adjustment happen to his life. New cousins slash siblings, a new papa, a new house, new uncle, new school, and now his dad is mated…It’s a lot for a tiny tot to absorb.  I think he’s going to need time. He’s doing so good though. Patience on your part, and lots of love will help him get there.” She patted his leg and got to her feet. “Ok, so my mate should be getting home soon, and she’s going to need a back massage, she pulled a double today.  I’ll see you Monday.”

 

“Thanks again for watching the kids.”  Cas got up to walk her to the door. 

 

“No problem.  I know you guys will sit for me when I eventually have mine.”

 

“You’re right, we will.  Drive safe.” 

 

Once she was gone he locked up and set the alarm.  He hung Dean’s coat up and grabbed his jacket before heading upstairs.  The master bedroom was empty, so he went down to the boys’ room. Dean was lying in the toddler bed with Aidan, curled around his son as the boy slept.  At first he thought his mate was asleep, but then Dean lifted his head, holding a single finger to his lips. Cas nodded. 

 

As quietly as possible, Dean got up from the bed.  He tucked the blanket up and around the pup before stepping into the hall and closing the door most of the way.  

 

“Make sure the gate’s secure; I’m going to go change,”  Dean whispered. Cas nodded and after making sure the gate was Aidan proof, he went into their room.  Dean was standing in front of the mirror over the dresser wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. His hands were cupping the swell of his belly.  He smiled when Cas came up behind him, wrapping arms around his waist so he could place his own hands over his mate’s.

 

“I can’t believe we’re having a pup.  I’m still in awe of this, but I’m excited too,” Dean said.

 

“Me too.  I’m happy beyond belief.  I can’t wait to tell everyone.  It was exciting to tell Balthazar earlier.”

 

“He’s nice.  I can’t believe he’s my cousin.  It’s kind of distant, but still. His parents were first cousins to my grandmother on my mother’s side.  I don’t even know what that makes him. Maybe 4 th or 5 th cousin?  It’s confusing.  It feels like I’ve been connected to you all this time since you knew him all these years.”  

 

Cas kissed his mate’s shoulder, feeling a rush of pride at the bite mark sitting there.  He had a matching one that he would happily be showing off if it wasn’t the dead of winter.  Come summer, he wanted to run around shirtless as much as possible.

 

“I have known Balthazar for maybe 15 years now.  He was in narcotics before he came to Inspections, and we became friends that way.  When he came up to Inspections, Victor made him my partner. We were a good team. I always knew he had my back.”  

 

“That’s what I try to forge in my precinct.  Partnerships that make everyone feel like the people they’re working with will have their back.  I have that with everyone except Walker, but even he will have his partner’s back. It’s just that no one feels comfortable working with him.  If he would just lose his attitude, people might like him better. He’s so full of resentment that it gets in the way of his work. It’s driven me nuts for years.  You know, he actually filed a complaint when I was promoted to captain? Accused Bobby of playing favorites. A performance review was done, and he was basically told to cram it. I have no marks against me. He’s been written up repeatedly.  It would be wonderful if he transferred out, but he won’t do it. Mostly just to spite me.” Dean sighed. He turned around and looped his arms around Cas’ neck. “I’m a little nauseous. Do you think I should take another pill?”

 

“How does a cup of ginger tea sound?  I bought real ginger. I can make you a cup, and it will soothe your stomach.  If it doesn’t, I’ll grab you a pill.” 

 

“Ginger tea?  Can you sweeten it or something?  Ginger burns my tongue. Like honey or agave or something?  Regular sugar has been giving me heartburn lately. I’m glad Gabe uses raw sugar.  I couldn’t eat his donuts or pies if he used the beached stuff.”

 

“Of course.  Go ahead and relax, I’ll be back in a few minutes.”  

 

Dean turned back the covers while Cas changed out of his suit and laid down to watch TV.  While the Alpha went to make the tea for him, he went through the channels looking for something interesting.  He deliberately passed over the Trolls movie and settled on Underworld. It was at least 30 minutes in, but he didn’t care, Kate Beckinsale was hot.  When Cas returned he was carrying a tray that held a small teapot and two mugs.

 

“What’s all this?”

 

“Easier to carry enough tea for two, and have some extra for you if you wake up nauseous later.”

 

Dean watched as he set the tray down on the bed between them, and then poured them both some.  He accepted the mug his mate offered and touched his lip to the liquid to gauge whether he could drink it.  Deciding it wasn’t that hot, he took a sip.

 

“Oh, this is good, is there something else in here?”

 

“Yes,”  Cas replied.  “Lavender and chamomile tea with ginger and honey.”

 

“Well, it’s good.  I don’t usually like tea, but it’s good like this.”

 

Cas took a sip of his own and nodded in approval.  “I think I outdid myself on this one.”

 

“I agree.  Are you tired?”

 

“A bit.  We haven’t gotten a whole lot of time to ourselves lately, so I’m not ready to go to sleep just yet,”  Cas replied.

 

“I’m tired, but I’m getting enough sleep, so I know it’s just hormones.  In a few weeks I’ll start getting so exhausted I’ll just be dozing off all the time.  I’d appreciate if you would check on me at work, make sure I haven’t fallen asleep. Bobby had to wake me up almost every day, several times a day, during the first trimester, when I was carrying Aidan.  Charlie too. I can’t take in caffeine, so no coffee to keep me awake.”

 

“Of course, honey.  I’ll text you a few times a day and stop in when I can.  I’ll call Bobby or even Ellen if I don’t hear from you, or, if I don’t have Charlie out on a case, I’ll have her check.  But once you reach that point, I don’t want you driving, especially with the kids in the car. I’m sorry. I won’t risk your health.”

 

“Yeah, I had Charlie driving me back then too.  And sometimes Bobby. After I fell asleep at a red light, I knew it wasn’t safe.”

 

That thought scared Cas.  He was almost ready to just be the sole driver from now until their pup was here, but Dean wouldn’t go for that.

 

“When is the next doctor’s appointment?  I would like to go with you.”

 

“Uh, once a month until the third trimester, then once every two weeks.  When I hit nine months, I’ll go once a week until the pup decides to make an appearance.  I started contractions early with Aidan, so the last month I went in once a week, sometimes twice in the days leading up to his birth.  He came late by a week and I was sitting at 3½ centimeters dilated since month seven, and my doctor was being cautious. I have the same doctor.  He knows to keep an eye on me.”

 

“I want to go to as many of them as possible.  You just tell me the dates and I’ll make the time, ok, sweetheart?”  Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. 

 

“Sure, uh, next week is the next one.  Tuesday at six. I am trying to schedule them for after work.”

 

“I’ll get Gabe to get the kids.  I’m going with you.” 

 

Dean smiled at his mate.  “Yeah, ok. Meet me in my office at 5:15 and we can go.”

 

“How’s your stomach feeling now?”  Cas asked.

 

“Better, but still a bit queasy.  I don’t think I need a pill. At least, I hope I don’t.” 

 

“Finish your tea, there’s plenty more.  What movie are we watching?”

 

“Underworld.  I like Kate Beckinsale.  She’s an Omega in this, but she’s super bad ass.”  Dean tried to hide his blush, but his mate saw it anyway.  The man smirked and watched as the vampire took out her creator with a swipe of her sword.

 

“She’s hot.”

 

Dean snorted.  “Yeah, she is.”


	24. Chapter 24

“Why is the mayor asking me to attend a council meeting?”  Dean asked.

 

“I don’t have the first clue.  His assistant dropped it off personally,”  Bobby replied. Dean frowned.

 

“His assistant.  That Cain guy?”

 

Bobby gave a curt nod.  “Yep.”

 

Dean sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.  “Yeah, he was hitting on me at the party. Even after he found out I have a mate.  It was ticking Cas off. He knows better though. I can take care of myself, and I highly doubt this invitation came from the mayor without a little persuasion.  So here.” He grabbed the invite off his desk and thrust it at the Alpha. “You go. You’re higher ranking than me anyway.”

 

“You could just bring your mate.”  Bobby accepted it and tucked it in the inner pocket of his blazer.

 

“I don’t want to go.  If it’s about self-defense courses for more precincts, then Cas or Maddie should go.  If it’s about the abductions, there’s not a whole lot I can give as input. The two we arrested clammed up and Sammy went through hell to negotiate a plea deal.  They wouldn’t roll, so he went for the maximum. Made sure they’re going to Axton. It’s going to be a miracle if they make it a year.”

 

“You feeling alright?”  Bobby asked.

 

“I’m tired, I’m hungry, I’m nauseous, and I have three unsolved cases that are stressing out two different departments.  How do you think I feel?”

 

“No need to get testy.”  

 

Dean sighed.  “I need a damn nap.  This pregnancy might be wearing me out more than Aidan’s did.”

 

“He doing better?  Last time I talked to Cas he was pitching a fit so bad at school they wanted to send him home, but he said he went down and had a talk with your pup and set him straight.  Dunno what he said, but the boy’s been acting better from what he told me.”

 

“Aidan’s been dealing with separation anxiety.  My scent changed, and it affected my bond with him.  He reacted negatively. It’s had everyone in the house on edge.  We just told the kids a few weeks ago about the new pup and they all took it well, but Aidan didn’t exactly understand what it meant.  Cas went and bought him a doll and a little bassinet he can carry around and put the doll in. He’s been teaching him how to take care of a pup.  So he’s doing a little better. He’s finally made the connection that there’s a pup growing in here, and when it comes out it will look like his pup, and it will need hugs and kisses and cuddles.  So the tantrums are getting better, but he still follows me everywhere when I’m at home.” Dean could smell coffee brewing somewhere, and he wanted some so bad. There came a knock at the door and then Cas was walking in.

 

“This a meeting?”

 

“No.  I was invited to the mayor’s next council meeting.  Cain was thoughtful enough to deliver the invitation himself, except Bobby told him I was in a meeting and couldn’t be bothered,” Dean replied. Cas’ scowl caught Bobby off guard, and his eyebrows shot up.  His scent immediately turned almost acrid.

 

“Calm yourself down, son, before you blow a blood vessel.”  Bobby coughed and wrinkled his nose at the smell.

 

“That son of a bitch  _ knows _ Dean’s mated!”

 

“And your point?  Some people just don’t care.  Besides, Dean refuses to go. So I’m going to go.  If need be, I’ll set him straight,” Bobby said.

 

“Cas, chill.  He doesn’t have a chance.  Besides, he’s not really interested, he just hasn’t figured that out yet.”  Dean sat back in his chair and placed a hand over the now noticeable bump.

 

“You sure you’re not carrying twins?”  Bobby arched an eyebrow as he looked at his son’s belly.

 

“Positive.  Already had one ultrasound.  They took a look at our little bean and after determining that they have ten little fingers and ten little toes, they measured to see how far along I am.  Except I know that already. Pup’s measuring bigger than usual, but everything’s within normal ranges.” Dean assured him.

 

“That’s going to be a big pup.”

 

Dean snorted.  “Tell me about it.”

 

“You need anything?  Did you bring a lunch?”  Bobby asked. 

 

“Please, I get enough of that from my mate, don’t you hover too.”

 

The old Alpha chuckled.  “So he packed your lunch, and probably a couple of snacks too, I assume.”  Dean pointed to a file cabinet in the corner before looking lovingly at Cas.

 

“Even packed extra ice packs, you know, in case things get too warm and there could be a risk of food poisoning.”

 

“Hey I worry.”  Cas crossed his arms over his chest and gave them both a dirty look.  Bobby just chuckled and patted the man on the arm.

 

“You’re just being careful.  This is technically your first pup, and you’re newly mated.  Your instinct is to nurture and protect.” He looked at Dean with one eyebrow cocked.  “Don’t begrudge the man too much.” 

 

“If it bothered me, trust me, Cas would know.”  Dean looked fondly at his Alpha, chuckling at the man’s annoyance.

 

“I’ve heard clearly what bothers you already. I’m not stupid enough to get yelled at more than once.” Cas pursed his lips. “I came to let you know Mike left on a case. I’m heading out to join him. Do you need anything before I go?”

 

“Nah, I don’t think so.  What case are you going out on?  Why didn’t Mike tell me?”

 

“He’ll probably call when he gets there.  Or he figured I’d come and say something. It’s a lead on the abduction cases.  There was another attempt, except the pup’s father saw it happening and ran the bastard down.  Description sounds like the man that beat my brother and threw him down the stairs, so you know I’ll be going there.”

 

Dean gave his mate a warning look.  “Cas, you let Mike and whoever else is on that call handle that.  You keep your hands out of it, you hear me? I don’t want to hear later on that Mike had to write you up because you punched the guy.”

 

“I can’t promise I won’t, but I’ll try my hardest.  Ok?” Cas looked pleadingly at his mate. If anyone was going to understand, it would be Dean.

 

“Consider yourself warned.  Just know that if Mike comes to me later with a write up, I will be pissed at you for a long, long time.  It will affect your chances of being promoted next.”

 

“I understand that.  I will keep my temper in check.”

 

Dean sat forward and with a grunt, got to his feet.  “I want a report as soon as you’re there. And tell Mike to call me.”

 

“I will tell him.”  Cas wanted to kiss him, but they refrained from anything intimate during work.  He settled for giving his mate a small smile and a nod before leaving.

 

“I gotta go too. I have a call I’m expecting from Jerry over in 41.  If you need me, I’ll be in my office,” Bobby said. 

 

“Alright, I’ll talk to you later.”  Dean closed the door behind them and stood looking at his desk with his hands on his hips.  He really hoped they’d finally get a break in those abduction cases.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Cas wasn’t back at the precinct by the time the kids needed to be picked up, and he had the car, so Dean hitched a ride home with Bobby.  Gabe had done him the favor of grabbing all four pups and not five minutes after he had walked in the front door, Gabe was walking in with the kids.

 

“Where’s Cas?”

 

“Working a case.  They’re pretty sure they have the guy that broke in here and threw you down the stairs. Did no one call you to come in to view a lineup?”  Dean frowned. He ran his precinct in a very specific way that would avoid criminals getting off on technicalities. Someone should have called Gabe by now.

 

“Uh, well, if they did, I was super busy today, and no one called at the bakery.”  Gabe pulled his phone out to look. “I do have a few missed calls.” He took the time to listen to his voicemails.

 

“Anything?”  Dean asked. Gabe shook his head, clicking from one to the next.

 

“Wait.”  The man listened to the voicemail in its entirety.  “Yes, a Garth Fitzgerald called, asked me to come down to the precinct.  That was three hours ago.”

 

“Go on, get down there.  I’ll call Garth, let him know you’re coming in now.”  Dean shooed him out the door before making the call. 

 

“Daddy, I hungy.”  Aidan was tugging on his pants, trying to get his attention.

 

“I know, sweetheart.  How about some carrots and ranch while I make dinner?”

 

“Ok.”  The tot agreed.  Dean set him up at the kitchen table with a small bowl of raw veggies with some ranch to dip them in while he placed a call to Cas.  While it rang, he fished through the freezer, looking for something they’d already prepared. He wasn’t in the mood to cook.

 

“Dean.”  Cas sounded breathless when he finally answered.

 

“Why is no one keeping me updated?”  The Omega chastised as he found a turkey casserole and pulled it out.

 

“Sorry, we found pups.  Twenty seven of them. In a warehouse.  It’s a nightmare down here. I tried to catch you before you left, but it went to voicemail.  Are you at home now?”

 

“Yes I am, and I just sent your brother down to identify the suspect.  Where’s Mike? He handling it?” Dean wanted to be down there too but he had their own pups to worry about, and no one to watch them.  Sam was working too hard on a murder case to deal with Aidan, and he still didn’t feel safe leaving the pups home alone.

 

“He has everything under control.  It’s on the edge of 12, so we’re working with them.  If anything changes I’ll switch places with you. Please don’t leave the kids at home alone.”  

 

Dean knew he was considering it, and he didn’t want the kids left alone any more than Dean did.

 

“I better start getting updates.  Don’t you assholes think you’re sparing me because I’m pregnant.  I want the details as they arrive,” he snapped.

 

“Yes, Major.  Uh, Mike says he’s going to call you in a minute here.”

 

“Good.  We’ll talk soon.”  

 

The call disconnected and less than 30 seconds later Dean’s phone was ringing again with Mike’s call.  The captain launched into a description of everything that was going on, and the more he talked, the more horrified Dean became.  He didn’t show it though.

 

“So these kids, they all from here?” he asked.

 

“No.  They’re from all over.  Narcs got a tip that there was a drug bust going on here.  They did a raid. Should have gotten your approval for that.”

 

“I did sign off on that.  The kids were in there? Geez.  Were there even drugs in the place?”  Dean was numb with shock. 

 

“Oh, you could say that.  Some 700 kilos of heroin, but there’s coke and a few other things that are going to the lab for testing.  We’re still sorting through this mess, but it looks like whoever was running this, they have their toes dipped in quite a few illegal trades.  I get the feeling that this goes a hell of a lot deeper than we suspected. It has to, if it was going on right under our noses.” Mike sighed, and Dean could hear the exhaustion in his voice.  

 

“Are you saying you think someone in our department is in on this?”  Dean asked.

 

“No, I think it’s a lot higher than that.”

 

Dean mulled that over as he stuck the casserole into the preheated oven.

 

“Dig as deep as you can.  Send me an address and I’ll be down there as soon as I get someone to watch the kids.”

 

“Yeah, ok.  I’ll text it to you.”

 

Dean hung up and tapped the cell phone absently against his chin for a moment as he thought.  Did the corruption go deeper? Higher than even Ellen? There wasn’t a snowball’s chance in hell that his folks were involved in this, but the level of power didn’t stop at Ellen.  It went much higher. As he pondered this, he called the woman.

 

“Dean, honey, everything ok?” she asked the moment the line connected.

 

“Yeah, but can I ask you a favor?  We had a huge bust today, and 27 kids were rescued, but there’s a lot more going on than that.  Could you come and watch the pups? Get them into bed on time for me? I need to be down there. I have a bad feeling, and I need to go take a look for myself.”

 

“I heard about that, but I haven’t had any updates in hours.  Of course I’ll watch them. Give me 20 and I’ll be there. Aidan going to be ok with you leaving again?”

 

Dean looked over at his son who was kneeling on his chair still, singing to himself as he dragged his carrot through the dressing.

 

“I hate doing it, but there are lives at stake, including my own pups.  This sex ring needs to be brought to a crashing halt. We had no idea this many pups were even missing, and it was going on right under our noses.  There were drugs there too, Ma. A lot of them.”

 

“I’m walking out the door right now.  Did you feed them?”

 

“I popped a casserole in the oven.  If Aidan doesn’t eat a whole lot of it, that’s fine because he was hungry when he came home, and I gave him some carrots to munch on.  You just need to take the casserole out and serve the kids.”

 

“Sounds good.  I’ll see you soon.”

 

“Thanks.”  He hung up and stretched his back until it popped, relieving the pressure that seemed to build up with more frequency in his spine lately.  

 

“Sissy!  Logan!”

 

“Yeah?”  

 

He turned to see Sissy at the top of the stairs.

 

“Grandma’s coming to watch you guys.  I gotta go out for a while.”

 

She came down the stairs, a worried look on her face.  “Is it about those kids on the news? It popped up on Facebook, so I watched the videos.  Are those kids going to be ok?”

 

“Yeah, I’m going down there to see what exactly happened.  We’re going to do everything we can to get them all back to their families.”  He told her.

 

“These are the same people that took me?  That tried to take Logan?”

 

“It could be.  It’s why I need to get down there.  You know, boss some people around, make sure they’re doing their jobs right,” he joked.  She smirked.

 

“Be careful, yeah?  I don’t want you or Uncle Cas getting hurt.”

 

He pulled her close, hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

 

“I’m always careful, and so is your uncle.  You help grandma and make sure everyone gets into bed on time.”

 

“What’s happening?”  Logan asked as he came in the room.

 

“I have to go down to a crime scene, so grandma’s coming to watch you guys.  Please help her and don’t drive her nuts. Make sure she doesn’t have any issues getting Janie or Aidan into bed.”  Dean told him.

 

“Yeah, ok.  Is it about those kids?”

 

Dean hated the media.  They always got in the way and oftentimes made cases impossible to solve because they just  _ had _ to be first to break with a story, rather than waiting for the police to get a head start on solving it.

 

“Yes it is.  Make sure you guys get your homework done, and make sure Janie finishes her worksheets too.”

 

He returned to the kitchen to whip up some biscuits to go with the casserole.  Just as he popped them in the oven, the doorbell rang. Sissy came flying back down the stairs to answer the door.

 

A few seconds later Ellen was walking in the kitchen, sliding her purse off her shoulder to set on the counter.

 

“How you feeling, sweetheart?  You got any more energy yet?” she asked.

 

“Eh, a bit?  I’m still pretty tired most of the time, but I’m doing ok.  I just put biscuits in to go with the casserole. They should all be done soon,” he told her.

 

“You going to be ok to drive there?  It’s in the warehouse district.”

 

He wasn’t sure that he was.

 

“I’ll get a cab.”

 

“Ok, you be safe, and tell your baby boy that you’re leaving.  Don’t let him find out after the fact,” she warned.

 

Dean went in search of Aidan, since the boy had dumped his empty bowl in the sink and wandered off.  He found him in the living room playing with his blocks.

 

“Hey, monkey.  Daddy has to go help papa, so grandma’s going to help you get into bed tonight.”  He couldn’t kneel, not without needing help back up, so he settled for sitting on the couch.  Aidan looked up, his green eyes wide.

 

“Help Papa do what?”

 

“Papa’s trying to solve a mystery, and since I’m the boss, I need to help too.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s my job.”

 

“Why?”

 

Dean chuckled.  “Oh no you don’t, booger.  We are  _ not _ playing the ‘why’ game right now.  You just listen to grandma and when I come home later I’ll come in and give you a kiss, ok?”

 

“I want Papa gimme kisses too.”  Aidan’s lower lip jutted out in a pout.  The kid was so stinking cute it was ridiculous.

 

“Papa will give you kisses too.”

 

Aidan got up and ran over to his father, throwing his tiny arms around the man’s belly.

 

“I love you, Daddy.”

 

Dean’s heart melted every time he heard those words.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  You be a good boy for grandma and maybe she’ll let you have a fruit strip after dinner.”

 

Those were the pup’s new favorite food, ever since Cas had found ones made from real fruit in the store.  Aidan would eat an entire box of them if he wasn’t watched.

 

“Ok!  I be good!”

 

Dean pulled his phone out and decided Uber would be faster.  It was only six minutes before one would get to the house, so he ordered it.

 

After getting his hugs and kisses from Janie too, he went outside to wait for his car to arrive.  It pulled up and he slid into the backseat. Ten minutes to the crime scene, but he’d have to walk the last few blocks due to the warehouse district being cordoned off.  As they drove, he called his mate.

 

“You on your way?”  Cas asked the moment the line connected.

 

“Yep.  Taking an Uber.  Meet me at the corner of Sycamore and Earl in ten.”

 

“You got it.  We might have something; I’ll explain more when you get here,”  Cas said.

 

“Fine.  See you in ten.”  Dean hung up and tucked the phone into his inner pocket.  

 

The driver dropped Dean off on the corner of Sycamore and Earl, and the pregnant Omega sighed with relief when he was met by his Alpha.  He maintained his displeased expression, though, and Cas immediately dropped his eyes in submission. Mike was with him and was smart enough to lower his eyes as well.

 

“Talk to me, what is this ‘something’ you were talking about on the phone?”

 

“We found that most of the pups had no idea they even had parents.  Their entire lives were spent moving from one dollhouse to another. This existence is all they’ve ever known.  We pulled pups as young as two and as old as thirteen today, and only the older ones could remember their parents.  What was troubling was the ones around eight, nine, ten, eleven, they didn’t remember having parents at all. Some recall a nanny that took care of them.  Not all the pups were… _ used _ yet,”  Mike explained.

 

Dean squinted, his hands on his hips as he tried to figure out what exactly that meant.

 

“What the hell is a dollhouse?”

 

“It’s apparently what they call their…sex shops.”  Mike grimaced and looked away in disgust. This bothered even him.

 

“Uh huh, nice fucking name for it.”  Dean spat in equal disgust. “But what are you thinking with the young pups?  And why wouldn’t they remember their parents?”

 

“I have a theory about that.”  Cas said. Dean motioned for him to get on with it.  “Well, we know that someone in the hospitals here was targeting older pups.  Ones verified Omega, but still young enough to…please…Alphas that wanted a young Omega pup to knot.”  The fury that poured off him as he thought of what would have happened if they hadn’t gotten Sissy back, or if Logan had been the one taken, was making both the other men cough.

 

“Cas, you need to take Logan out of the equation.  Put the ‘what if’ scenarios out of your head completely and let’s concentrate on these pups that were found, and the ones still missing,”  Dean said. Cas took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. Mike patted his shoulder reassuringly.

 

“We get it, really we do, but getting back to your theory, tell Dean the rest of it,” he encouraged.  Cas nodded and after licking his lips, continued.

 

“So my theory is, what if some pups were secretly getting tested at birth, and then the parents were approached and they offered money for them?  It would explain why we have nine- and ten-year-olds with no memories of parents.”

 

Dean considered that for a moment.  It was a frighteningly plausible scenario.  “Ok, just to play devil’s advocate here, what makes you think these pups weren’t stolen from hospitals?”

 

“Because there are no missing persons’ reports, and of the parents that did step forward because their pups were missing, none of the children match the DNA samples they provided,”  Cas replied.

 

Dean scrubbed his hand across his jaw and looked past them at the cordoned off area.  He could see the warehouse from where they were standing.

 

“You know, these pups could have come from anywhere.”

 

“We’ve already assumed that.  The abduction you stopped right after Sissy’s?  They were coming from Connecticut, on their way to Florida.  It’s been determined these pups were on their way to a dollhouse in Tijuana,”  Cas said.

 

“Do you understand what I’m getting at though?  If these pups come from all over, that means this sex ring is a hell of a lot bigger than just this country.  It’s worldwide, and we need to hand this over to the FBI. I mean, I know they’re looking too, but because it’s so wide, they’re counting on us to keep at it too.  We need to call them. I’ll call Bobby, let him know. First though, show me this warehouse.” Dean started walking and the two men fell in on either side of him.

 

“You’re not going to like this,”  Cas warned.

 

“Cas, when have I liked a single moment of this?” he countered.


	25. Chapter 25

This was a horror show, plain and simple.  Dean had never seen anything so awful in his life.  The warehouse was being used as both a drug house and as a “dollhouse”.  A series of “bedrooms” had been created, each with a locking door, and they had been soundproofed.  He knew it was so that when the pups screamed, the sound wouldn’t carry. The very thought made his stomach clench and threaten to spill whatever was left in him.  He was glad he hadn’t eaten before leaving the house.

 

Each bedroom was decorated to make whatever pup lived in the space seem younger and more innocent than they were.  One room bothered him the most. Everything was done in pink and white, and there were stuffed animals on the bed and a dollhouse in the corner.  A quick investigation told him that while the stuffed animals were real, the figurines inside the dollhouse had been glued down, along with the furniture.  It was all an illusion. The bed, when he walked in, was being examined by forensics, and the cover had all been pulled back to reveal the true horrors of what happened in places like this.  There was blood and slick, some of it fresh, most of it long dried. The room reeked of terror and pain as well as Alpha lust. It was too much and Dean staggered from the room, gasping for air as his eyes began to burn with tears of rage.  He wanted to find whoever was responsible for all of this and rip their throats out himself. 

 

A hand on his back made him flinch, until he realized it was his mate.

 

“Dean, are you alright?”

 

“No, Cas, I’m not.  Fuck, how can people  _ do _ that to pups?  It’s cruel beyond measure!  They’re innocent kids and they just…”  The bile rose up in his throat, and he had to force himself to take deep, calming breaths.  Something deep in his belly fluttered, and he realized it was his pup. His precious angel that he would do anything to protect from horrors such as this. He would do everything in his power to protect all their pups.  Suddenly he had this strong urge to go home, wake Logan up and hug the boy to his chest. He’d never let anyone touch the boy he’d come to think of like his own son ever again. The same went for the rest of their pups.

 

“I know.  I…did throw up.  There’s another room, over there.  It’s even more horrible than this. Forensics concluded at least one, possibly more pups died in there.  Yes, 27 pups were rescued, but there were also eight dead ones found. This has been a nightmare.” Cas ran a hand through his hair and looked around.  The place was still buzzing with cops. Dean had managed to get his emotions back under control and was looking around too.

 

“Is this place only one level, or is there a basement?” he asked.

 

“I…don’t know, actually.”  Cas motioned to Garth since he was the closest.  The man hurried over. “Can you go check and make sure there are no doors we missed or trap doors?  Make absolutely sure there is not a sublevel to this place.”

 

“You got it, boss.”  Garth waved to Harvelle and Walker, and they started their search. 

 

“You checked up there?”  Dean nodded towards the offices on the second floor.

 

“Yep, more than once, in case we missed anything.”

 

“Did you notice that you can see the station from those windows there?  They put themselves where they could fucking watch us coming and going. So tell me, how exactly did this bust happen?  They would have seen us coming by a mile.” Dean looked at his mate, but Cas was at a loss for words. He shook his head and shrugged.

 

“I’m not sure.  It is suspicious.” 

 

Dean looked around for Mike, but the man wasn’t in sight.

 

“Get Mike, tell him to talk to Pam in Narcotics and find out how the hell they knew there were drugs here, and how they  _ didn’t _ know there were children.  Tell him I want her reporting directly to  _ me. _ ”

 

Cas quickly nodded.  “Yeah, got it.”

 

He hurried off to find the captain, and Dean went to look at the other rooms.  There were ten in total. So they were probably rotating the older pups. Later he wanted to check and see just how old the pups were when they were being offered up like lambs to the slaughter but at the moment, he wanted to just let his eyes roam over everything, see if he could pick up any clues.

 

Each room told its own nightmare story, but the theme remained consistent.  They all reeked of terror and pain, and the beds were always soaked in bodily fluids, from slick to semen, to blood, urine, and feces.  It was nauseating and his stomach turned with each room he examined, but he kept going. One room in particular stood out, and at first he wasn’t quite sure why.  Then he realized what it was. The room contained live flowers. He also realized the room had no scent at all. Turning around, he sought out the closest one of his detectives.  It was Jody.

 

“Jody!”

 

She excused herself from talking to forensics and walked over.

 

“Yeah, boss?”

 

“This room has two things that none of the others have.  First, there’s no scent in here at all. All of the other rooms smell of the stench of terror and pain, but this one has no smell at all.  Second, there are live flowers in here. Do you know why? Was there something special about this particular room?” he asked.

 

She spotted the crystal vase sitting on the vanity and the flowers in it.  Frowning, she pulled out her notepad.

 

“This room was used by the oldest pup. She’s 13. Amara is her name.”  Jody sniffed the air, but the room smelled surprisingly neutral compared to all the other rooms.  Forensics hadn’t reached this room yet, but Dean couldn’t wait. He walked in and pulled back the covers.  The mattress was clean.

 

“She’s one of them.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

To say Jody was shocked was an understatement.  She stared hard at Dean, her jaw slack as she tried to comprehend what he was saying.

 

“But she’s just a  _ pup _ .”

 

“Don’t be so sure.  Where are the pups now?  All of them?”

 

“Mercy General.”

 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Cas.

 

“Dean?  Did you find something?”

 

“Hell yeah, I did.  I need you to drive me to Mercy General right now.”  Dean ordered.

 

“Mercy…why?  Something wrong with the pups?”

 

“Yeah, one of them isn’t a pup.”  Dean met Jody’s stare. She had one eyebrow cocked, curious to see where he was going with this train of thought.

 

“Where are you?”  Cas asked.

 

“Other side of the warehouse.  Look, I’m waving. I’m with Jody.”  Dean stepped out of the room and held his hand up and waved.  A second later he spotted his mate picking his way through people to get to them.  The FBI had already begun to arrive, no doubt after seeing the news reports. He hung his phone up and stuffed it back in his pocket.

 

“Ok, how do you conclude that she’s not a pup?”  Jody asked. Dean walked back into the room just as Cas arrived.

 

“Take a deep breath through your nose.  Tell me what you smell.”

 

Both lieutenants did as told.  Jody frowned while Cas looked thoughtful.

 

“I just smell something like Lysol, and only very faintly,” he said.

 

“Yeah, me too.  There’s no scent in here,”  Jody agreed.

 

“Exactly.  I have four pups at home, and I can tell you what every single one of them smells like.  Their rooms all smell heavily of them. Logan smells like bubblegum and cinnamon. Aidan smells of baby powder and sugar.  Sissy smells of maple syrup and cloves. Janie smells like lavender and sage. At any given time I can tell you where my kids are in my house just by their scent.  And yet there is  _ nothing _ in here.”

 

“Holy shit!  She’s on suppressants and blockers!”  Cas exclaimed.

 

“Yep, and I’m going to go talk to this ‘pup’ in person.  I want bloodwork drawn. That will tell us what she’s taking.  I also want them to make her wash off the blockers. I’m betting she’s not 13 but is probably closer to 18.  She’s the goddamn lure,” Dean said.

 

“Oh my God…”  One hand came up to Jody’s mouth, covering it in horror.

 

“Keep working, if you find anything, let Mike know, and tell him to call me immediately,” he ordered. She still looked numb with shock but she was nodding.

 

“Yeah, ok, will do.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean reviewed the crime scene photos he had Ed sending him as Cas drove him to the hospital.

 

“You know, this means Walker was right,”  Cas said.

 

“I know.  Once in a while, he is.”

 

Cas chuckled. “This feels right.  I called ahead, had them place two officers on her room.  She’s in a bed, and she’s doing a very good job of playing victim. I spoke to one of the nurses, an Angie Miller, who said the girl had a severe panic attack when they tried to do testing on her earlier, so they told her to just rest and they’d try to do some of it tomorrow.  They caught her trying to leave the room earlier and sent her back to bed. Since then, she’s been lying there, glaring at anyone that comes to check on her.”

 

“I’m betting she was another sold baby, probably never touched, raised up in the business so she could lure other pups.  She has to be getting too old now though; their technique is getting sloppy. They’re either not able to buy enough newborns or they don’t have enough people willing to take care of newborns, so they’re forced to nab older pups.  Dealing in drugs and child trafficking? Maybe their Alpha customers are killing the pups. I mean, we did have eight dead ones at the warehouse, and what were the condition of the others?” Dean asked.

 

“It varied.  The younger ones were pretty healthy, just scared.  The ones ranging in age from about eight to about thirteen, they were pretty rough.  A couple they weren’t sure were going to make it, and at least one had to be rushed in for surgery.  He was six.  _ Six _ .  I’d kill anyone that touched Janie like that!”

 

Dean looked up from his phone to see his mate vibrating with anger.  He placed a hand on the Alpha’s arm.

 

“I understand your anger.  It’s the same way that I feel, but you need to keep your emotions separate.  Don’t let it consume you. We’re going help the FBI stop this and make sure these kids are all safe from this point on.”

 

Cas took a deep breath and let it out in a slow, shaky exhale.  Dean was right.

 

“Yes, you’re absolutely right.”  

 

They pulled into the hospital parking lot where Charlie was waiting in the lobby for them.

 

“She’s in room 341, third floor.  They just caught her trying to leave the room again.  Madison is in the room with her, and I kept two on the door.  I’m not stupid, we don’t know what kind of training this girl has, or how dangerous she really is,” Charlie said as she started for the elevators.  They were both right on her heels.

 

“How big is this girl?”  Dean asked.

 

“She looks thirteen.  My guess is they gave her suppressants before she presented and stunted her growth.”

 

“Sex rings do that.  They’ll stunt a pup’s growth early on with suppressants, then take them off them and let them go into heats.  Those heats are usually horribly painful and last an unbearably long time. Combine that with meds to prolong a heat and you have a pedophile or ephebophile’s wet dream.”

 

“Ephebophile?”  Cas asked.

 

“Sexual predators that target pups that are generally between the ages of 15 and 19,” Dean explained.

 

“Jesus.”  The Alpha ran his fingers through his hair before shaking his head.  “There are some sick fucks out there.”

 

“Hebephiles are the worst,” Charlie said as they all stepped into the elevator that had just arrived.

 

“What’s that, tiny pups?”  Cas asked sarcastically.

 

“Yes,”  Dean and Charlie both replied.

 

“I’m going to be sick!”  

 

Cas knew there were people that sick.  He’d never had to work a case like that, but he knew they existed.  He hadn’t known there was a  _ name _ for people like that though.

 

“If anyone ever touched my pups like that, they wouldn’t live to see the inside of a jail cell.  It’s that simple,” Dean said. “I’d tear their throat out with my teeth.”

 

“Do you think they tested our pup?  What tests have they done so far?” Cas asked his mate.

 

“Specifically to find out the orientation?  No, but maybe there are certain antibodies that can determine it without actually coming right out and declaring what it is.  I will call the doctor in the morning and ask, because that’s in the hospital database, and I’ll be damned if I’m letting anyone come near any of my kids.”  Dean placed a hand protectively over his belly as the elevator doors opened. They all stepped out onto the third floor, and Charlie motioned to the right. She flashed her badge at the nurses’ station before continuing on.  The room numbers were climbing, and when they rounded another corner, they spotted the two officers. Dean stood up straighter, his badge was already on clear display.

 

“She still inside?” he asked.

 

“The officer on the left, a skinny kid by the name of Kramer, nodded.

 

“Yes, sir.  She keeps opening the door and seems upset that we’re still here, but we’ve told her every time to get back inside.  This last time, she waited until Officer Montgomery was in the room’s bathroom to try and come out here again. We told her she had to stay inside for her own safety.  I think…” he glanced at the other officer, a much larger man whose tag read Rosales, “I think she’s going into heat.”

 

“That makes sense.  She now doesn’t have her suppressants or her blockers,”  Cas said. Dean nodded in agreement.

 

“Step aside, we’re going in.  Cas, you stay out here. Get them in here to start those tests.  No more procrastinating; she’s getting tested and moved to Robbard’s tonight.  They have a heat ward there, and she can work through her heat there under strict supervision, and where she can’t escape.  Til she goes to trial. Call Sam too, while you’re at it, let him know what’s going on.”

 

Cas frowned.  “But-”

 

“You’re an Alpha; she’s going into what is going to be one hell of a heat.  It will be hard for you to be around that, but it will agony for her.” His mate explained.  Cas nodded in understanding.

 

“I’ll wait here.  Call me if you need me.”

 

Dean motioned to Charlie.  “Let’s go.”


	26. Chapter 26

The room was small with just two beds, but only one was occupied.  Officer Montgomery was sitting in a chair at the foot of the bed, where a very disgruntled girl with long, dark hair lay glaring at them.  The officer immediately stood up when she realized it was Dean that had walked in.

 

“Evening, Major.”  She nodded politely.

 

“Evening, Montgomery.”  His eyes slid over to the girl sitting on the bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs.  Charlie hadn’t been kidding, she was tiny, and indeed, her heat was starting. She glared up sullenly at him.

 

“Hello, Amara.”

 

She didn’t answer.

 

Dean tucked his hands into the pockets of his coat and stepped closer.  “I’m curious. How long had everyone been abandoned before you called in the anonymous drug tip?”

 

Her eyes widened, but she still didn’t say anything.  Dean began to pace as he spoke.

 

“You see, I figure, your handler got nabbed, probably for something else, possibly in another county, and you couldn’t handle all those kids on your own.  Your suppressants were running out, and your blockers, and you needed a way out. You’d already run out of food. Probably should have been moved what, a week ago?  Weren’t even supposed to be here this long, were you?”

 

He stopped in front of her, his green eyes sharp as he took in her flawless skin, her perfect hair, her large brown eyes.  She was like a living doll. Sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead and her upper lip. This was going to be a miserable heat for her.

 

“You should start talking, Amara, because we know full well you’re not an innocent 13-year-old pup.  I’ve already ordered the tests, and they’ll be performed tonight. We’ll know your true age within a few hours, and from there you’re being moved to the maximum security ward at Robbard’s.  Do you know what that is? It’s an Omega  _ prison _ .  You’ll go right into a heat room, and from there you’ll move into a cell where you will sit and wait to go to trial.  The courts will not be kind to you. You might  _ look _ like a child, but you’ve caused many families to lose their children, and you’ve caused the deaths of even more.  People don’t look kindly on that. One of my own pups was targeted by your group. You’re lucky I have any sympathy at all.  Were it my Alpha? He’d rip your throat out. I could let him in here. He’s right outside that door.”

 

That got a reaction.  She gasped and cringed back into the corner.

 

“No, please…”  Her voice was soft, childlike, deceptive.  

 

“If you want any kind of mercy whatsoever, you had best start telling me who runs your cell, and who their bosses were.”

 

She glared up at him with so much rage he was sure she intended to lunge at him and claw his eyes out.  Charlie stepped forward, sensing it too, and that seemed to change the girl’s mind. Someone knocked on the door, and Madison went to see who it was.  

 

“Nurses are here to start the testing,” she announced.

 

“Good, let’s get this show on the road,”  Dean said.

 

Amara shrieked and fought them, eventually needing to be sedated and restrained.  Dean and Charlie went back out into the hall while the exam was done and the blood was drawn.  Cas was immediately at his mate’s side.

 

“Well?  Did she talk?”

 

“No.  Other than to beg me not to let you in there when I told her you’d rip her throat out.”  Dean pursed his lips in annoyance. “I think she’s going to try to play that innocence game right up until her court date, and turn those big brown eyes on the jury.  God, I hope Sam or Naomi can get enough evidence to lock that little bitch away for good.”

 

“Dean!”  Cas gasped at his mate’s burst of anger.

 

“What?  We both know she’s the one that’s been luring pups away so they can be taken.  She’s no less than a sociopath. At Robbard’s they’ll do a full evaluation once her heat is over.  Did you talk to Sam?”

 

“I did.  He’s arranging transport right now.  She’s not the first Omega to end up like that.  Apparently there have been a few caught over the years.  Some get abandoned by their handlers, or their handlers screw up, get caught, and girls like Amara fall to the wayside.  They don’t know any sort of life except this. It might be a good idea to send Jo or Garth up to talk to the ones imprisoned there.  They might have pertinent information. Maybe not about these particular cells, but about how the cells function, and how to locate them,”  Cas suggested.

 

“He’s right, that’s a great idea.  Garth and I can head up there in the morning.  Alphas and Betas aren’t allowed inside Robbard’s, it’s an Omega prison, but Garth and I can go in, no problem,”  Charlie knew that Jo would be eager to get up there and interview the prisoners, but she wouldn’t be allowed in either.  That left her partner, Garth, to do the interviews, and Charlie herself. “I’ll have Garth meet me there, and I’ll tell him to let Jo know she can’t go.”

 

“That’s a good idea.  Let Captain Milton know; he might want to go with,”  Dean told her.

 

Charlie had her phone out and was calling Garth to let him know the plans for the morning, and asking him to pass the info along to Captain Milton.  Cas turned his attention to his mate, who he could tell was deep in thought.

 

“What are you thinking about?”

 

“I’m wondering whether she was deliberately abandoned, or her handler got caught up in something.  What kind of arrests have we had in the last two weeks?”

 

Cas shook his head as he tried to think.  “Uh…I can’t list them all off hand. Pam could tell you what narcotics has, but I know I heard they arrested a few dealers last week. I thought they were pretty low level, dealing pot, eight balls, stuff like that, not heroin or pure coke.  I wonder if they were even dealing these drugs.”

 

“What do you mean?”  

 

“Well, you know those brothels they shut down in New York last year?  The ones where Omegas were being slipped those heat-inducing drugs?”

 

Dean nodded.  Oh yeah, he remembered that one, it made nationwide news.  “Right, and all the Alphas visiting the place were hopped up on shit like PCP, coke, and cocktails of homemade drugs that were eating into their brains, like that shit in Florida a few years back.”

 

“Right.  They kept the Alphas drugged too, not just the Omegas.  Charged them higher rates by lacing the drugs with hormones that kept them hard longer.  This…it’s like a child size version of that. I think the drugs should be tested for chemicals or hormones or whatever would keep an Alpha hard for a longer period of time,”  Cas explained. 

 

“Damn, you’re a genius.” Dean grabbed his phone and dialed Mike’s number.

 

Cas preened at the compliment.  That was where his instincts were leading him, and he would bet any amount of money he was right.  When Dean got off the call, he turned to his friend

 

“Ok, Red, you stay here til transport arrives.  They’re moving Amara to Robbard’s tonight. Someone better fucking call me the moment her test results are in.  I don’t care if it’s 3 a.m. and I’m dead asleep.”

 

“Go home, get some sleep.”  She patted him on the arm. “I’ll check in with Captain Milton after this, and then see what he wants me to do.  I think the crime scene is mostly forensics and FBI at this point.”

 

Dean nudged Cas’ arm and nodded towards the elevators.  They started walking.

 

“I’m hungry.”

 

“I’m sure you are.  What did you end up making for dinner?  Or did you have time to make anything at all?”  Cas asked.

 

“I found a casserole in the freezer and popped that in the oven, and some biscuits.  But I want to eat before we get home so I can just crawl into bed.”

 

“Ok, sweetheart.  What would you like us to stop and get?”

 

“I don’t even care.  I’m starving, but I’m mildly nauseous too.  I can’t win.” Dean sighed as they reached the elevators and pressed the down button.

 

“How does a grilled chicken sandwich sound?”

 

Dean’s stomach rumbled and he felt his pup flutter.  He rubbed at his belly.

 

“I feel the pup moving.  Felt it at the warehouse, and I’m feeling it now.”

 

Cas placed his own hand on his mate’s belly.  He felt something lightly flutter.

 

“Was that it?  Was that our pup?”

 

“Yep.”  Dean loved that this time, he got to share all of these moments with his mate.  He didn’t regret Aidan for a single moment, but it had been a bit lonely going through all of that alone.

 

The elevator opened, and Cas dropped his hand in order to take Dean’s hand.  He pulled him into the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor.

 

“I want you to call the doctor in the morning and see what markers exactly they test for, and whether it is possible to determine a pup’s orientation from those tests.  That may actually give us an indication of just how far back they’re checking, and we might be able to trace them to specific hospitals. I’ll be honest, if I find out they’re checking records at our hospital, I might just lose my shit.”  

 

“I will call first thing.  I’m worried about Aidan and about this pup.  I think we should be more vigilant, especially where Janie and Aidan are concerned.  Their preschool doesn’t have enough security. We’ll put some added measures in place, of who exactly can take them out of school.”  Dean squeezed his hand and when the doors opened on the first floor, they stepped out together. “Let’s go eat and go home. Oh, and don’t forget to kiss Aidan when you get there.  He demands papa kisses too, tonight.”

 

“I kiss him every night, even if he’s already asleep.”  Cas smiled. He loved how well Aidan had fallen in love with him.  He adored the pup completely.

 

“Yes, but that was a stipulation for my coming out to help you tonight.  You had to come home and give him kisses too.” Dean was all smiles as they walked out to the car.

 

“I love him so much.”

 

“I know, babe.  He loves you, too.”


	27. Chapter 27

After a couple of grilled chicken sandwiches and some fries from McDonald’s, they made their way home.  While Cas went up to check on the pups and give Aidan the required kisses, Dean filled Ellen in on what he’d discovered, and what his theories were.

 

“You’re sure this girl is one of them.”  She trusted Dean’s gut, and when he nodded, that was good enough for her.  “Well then, get as much dirt as you can on her and throw the book at her. Unleash Naomi on her.”

 

Dean grinned.  “I plan on it. I’ll have Mike call her in the morning.  For tonight though, I’m exhausted. They’re testing Amara and they’re giving medical care to most of the surviving pups.  It was horrible, Ma, I’ve never seen anything like that in my life. There’s a six-year-old boy fighting for his life because he was knotted repeatedly by adult Alphas. These pups have never known love, or family, or affection of any kind.  There was so much blood and other fluids and…” His throat tightened as he thought about the difficult lives these children had ahead of them. Ellen pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him and hugging him tight.

 

“My sweet boy, your heart is so big.  That’s one of the most beautiful things about you.  We’re going to do everything in our power to get those pups the best care possible.  They are going to need years of therapy, and loving, understanding homes to take them in.  We will work to make that happen. Your pups though, they are  _ safe _ .  You have a family that would die to protect them, and a fierce Alpha.  You are a fierce Omega too. No one’s ever going to hurt your pups.” She let him pull back and reached up to wipe the tears from his cheeks.  He hadn’t even realized he was crying.

 

“Thank you, I needed that.”  He kissed her forehead gently before sniffling and turning to see his mate standing in the doorway, watching them with a fond smile.

 

“Everything ok?”  Cas asked.

 

“It is now,”  Ellen replied.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The station was chaotic the next day.  Dean’s phone was ringing off the hook, and he had people knocking on his door all morning.  Bobby dropped into the chair in front of his desk with a heavy sigh and a thoroughly disgruntled look.

 

“Today as hectic for you as it is for me?”  Dean asked him as he hung up from his third phone call with Mike.

 

“Understatement.  I now have the  _ mayor _ breathing down my neck.  The media is making his life a living hell, therefore he’s paying it forward to me.”  Bobby sighed and scratched at his beard. “Anything new? What did the testing turn up?”

 

“Well, Amara has a form of dwarfism caused by the chemicals that were pumped into her before she ever presented.  They stunted her growth. She’s definitely an adult, based on her dental x-rays, and she is now suffering through a full-blown heat up at Robbard’s.  They’re only giving her the minimal care so she doesn’t die. She’s not getting anything to aid her heat. My orders.”

 

Bobby nodded.  “Good. She’s partially responsible for the death and suffering of countless pups.  Let her do a little suffering herself.”

 

“That’s the way I see it,”  Dean agreed. 

 

“I hear Browning is stepping all over Mike’s toes now.”

 

Dean took a deep breath and let it out in a loud sigh.  “Yeah, he is. But at least he’s being respectful. Mostly. He said he has a lead, and he’s supposed to come up later to talk to me about it, but he has his hands full briefing everyone, including everyone in Investigations.  Mike insisted that any news be shared with our guys.”

 

“I have to go up to City Hall, deal with the mayor, and guess what?”  There was very heavy sarcasm in Bobby’s voice, and Dean didn’t like that.

 

“What?”

 

“Your presence has been requested.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After notifying Cas via text and Mike via a phone call that he would be out of the office until after lunch, Dean and Bobby headed out.

 

“We’re stopping for lunch first, I’m hungry,”  Bobby grumbled.

 

“Fine by me.”  Dean wasn’t complaining.  

 

They went through a KFC drive thru and ate on their way to City Hall.  By the time they arrived, Bobby was in a bad mood again. The place was overrun with media, and trying to actually park and get inside was a nightmare.  They managed it though, and made their way up to the mayor’s office. His secretary explained that he was on an important call and would be with them shortly.  Bobby nodded, and they went to sit down and wait. It was less than ten minutes later that Cain came walking in. Dean tensed at the sight of the man, and Bobby let out a low growl when the man spotted them and began making his way over.

 

“Deputy chief, major, I do apologize for the wait, it has been rather hectic here this morning.”  Cain said as he offered each man his hand. He tried to hold Dean’s longer, but the Omega pulled his hand back after only a few seconds.  When Bobby stood up, he did as well. 

 

“I thought we were here to meet with the mayor?  You know, it’s chaos down at the station too. We’re trying to pick through all the evidence for this case while also handling dozens of others.  The FBI ain’t making it any easier,” Bobby grumbled.

 

“Oh, you are.  I’m here to bring you in to his office.  This way.” Cain began walking and they followed.  He glanced back, noticing the swell of Dean’s belly and lifting one bushy eyebrow.  “Expecting?”

 

“Yes I am.”

 

“The man you came to the ball with?”

 

“He’s my mate, so yes,”  Dean replied tersely. 

 

“Is this your first?”  Cain was a nosey bastard.

 

“It’s their 5 th .  Care to ask any more personal questions?  Want to know my shoe size?” Bobby snipped.  Dean bit down on his lower lip when Cain looked up at him in shock before shutting his mouth and leading them to a closed door.  He didn’t even say anything as he opened it. Dean stepped through first, followed by Bobby. Cain, surprisingly, didn’t follow. He simply closed the door behind them.

 

“Bobby.”  The man behind the desk sighed his name.

 

“Chuck.”  Bobby took a seat in front of the desk, and Dean took the other.

 

“What the hell is happening in our city?”  Chuck asked.

 

“Lord, I wish I knew.  I think maybe the world’s gone a little mad.”  Bobby replied. Chuck nodded thoughtfully. 

 

“It’s happening all over.  I’ve been talking with people all over the country, and this sex ring, or whatever it is, it’s happening all over.  This was the largest rescue yet, and that worries me because it was only 27 children.”

 

“26,” Dean corrected.

 

“Did one die?”  Chuck asked.

 

“No, one wasn’t a victim, she was the lure.”

 

The mayor stared at him, slack jawed for a long moment before turning and looking out the window.

 

“One of the children…was luring the victims.”

 

“She wasn’t a pup.  She was an adult, likely taken from a hospital or bought from her parents as a newborn, and pumped full of heat suppressants before she was even old enough to present, and it stunted her growth.  She looked like a pup, was only as big as a pup, but has all thoughts, emotions, and actions of an adult. I sent her up to Robbard’s to work through her heat and wait for her trial. As long as she stays off the suppressants, she’ll actually begin to develop breasts and curves, and her natural scent will deepen, so by the time she goes to trial, she won’t look like the innocent little girl they tried to keep her looking like.  

 

“She’s the one that called in the anonymous tip about the drugs because her own suppressants had run out.  Dental x-rays and the hospital testing say she’s approximately 18 to 21 years of age.”

 

Dean thought the mayor knew this, but apparently he did not.  He grabbed the mug on his desk with one shaky hand and brought it up to his lips.

 

“And one child, he’s still in critical care, isn’t that correct?”

 

“Yes.  He had to have a full hysterectomy, but…it was worse than that.  Poor kid. He had to have  _ everything _ removed.”  Dean replied.  Chuck winced and set his mug back down.

 

“Jesus, I can’t understand how people can think it’s ok to do that to tiny pups!  They’re sick!”

 

“We couldn’t agree more,”  Bobby said. 

 

“My reason for calling you down here is I think we need to do a press conference.  I can’t get the media off my doorstep. They’re demanding answers, and I don’t have anything to give them.  Apparently you do though, if you’ve made an arrest. I want these childrens’ identities protected at all costs.  No pictures leaked, no names, nothing. This includes the suspect, until you have all the evidence gathered and it’s time for her trial.  The last thing I want is for her to have an opportunity to walk.”

 

Chucked turned his chair so he was facing them again.  “Were any of the pups found, the ones that went missing last year?”

 

Reluctantly, Dean shook his head.  “Well, yes, but we only recovered a few of those.”

 

“Damn. And no one is stepping forward to claim them?”

 

“No.  These pups were not reported as missing by their parents,”  Bobby replied.

 

“This really is a shit show, you know that?”  Chuck frowned into his mug. Dean briefly wondered if there was coffee or whisky in it. Maybe it was both.

 

“One we want to see come to an end,”  Bobby stated.

 

“Me too.  So, press conference.  Five this afternoon. Abby will set it up, and we’ll do it on the front steps.  If you find anything new, someone call me, please. I’d like to stay in the loop.  This not knowing what’s even going on is getting old fast,” Chuck said.

 

“I’m going back to the station.  I have detectives I gave an assignment to, and I need to talk to them.”  Dean checked his watch. It was just after one. He’d be pushing it, but if Cas was around, he could  _ maybe _ get back here by five.  Tonight he might be calling his own meeting.  Ellen, Bobby and Mike were going to just  _ love _ that one.

 

“I’ll drop you off,”  Bobby said. They both stood up, and Dean’s stomach decided that moment to start churning.  He fished an anti-nausea pill out of his pocket and swallowed it dry. He still had his iced tea in the car, and he was glad because the pill was stuck in his throat.

 

On the way out, Cain was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Think he finally got the message you’re not interested?”  Bobby asked. There was a mischievous twinkle to his eye as they made their way to the car.  Dean laughed as he opened the passenger door and got in.

 

“Saying this was my 5 th was better than me saying my 2 nd , but I have five kids.  Too much to explain, and it’s none of his business.”

 

“Damn right it’s not.  It’ll keep his eyes in his head and his trachea in his neck because your Alpha won’t have to kill him for flirting.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes.  “Cas is more mature than that.”

 

“Yes, he is, but he  _ really _ doesn’t like Cain, and you’re pregnant.  Keep in mind, you’re not the only one whose hormones are in overdrive right now.  His are too. Plus he’s attuned to your emotions and your scent. Add in the fact that this is his first pup and well, he’s bound to get a bit hot under the collar.  Can’t say I blame him. You got a good Alpha that’s willing to protect his family. I couldn’t have chosen a better one for you myself.”

 

Dean downed half of his cup of tea in an attempt to dislodge the pill, and it seemed to work.  He put it back in the cup holder and looked over at his adoptive father. It meant a lot that Bobby approved of Cas as much as he did.

 

“I don’t think I’ll have any more problems with Cain, so Cas has nothing to worry about.  I’m mated, I don’t have any desire for any Alpha but him, and he knows I can handle myself, pregnant or not.”

 

Bobby simply grunted.  It was a long drive back to the station.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean’s first stop was the bathroom, and then he went in search of Mike.  He found the man giving orders and looking ten shades of stressed out.

 

“How on Earth did you do this for  _ years _ in an under-budgeted department?  I’m losing my mind!” Mike cried when he spotted him.

 

“Competent detectives and a firm hand,”  Dean replied. “I lucked out and have some of the best detectives in the city.”

 

“They are really good.  I’m impressed with the level of dedication and hard work most of them put into their job.”

 

Dean knew he meant pretty much everyone  _ but _ Walker.  But he expected that.  At least Gordon hadn’t gotten himself written up in over a year.  That was something.

 

“So, today the mayor is calling for a press conference, and apparently I have to be there.”

 

“Did you tell him about Amara?”  Mike asked.

 

“I did.  I thought he was going to cry into his coffee.  No one told him about that, so when I brought it up, it came as a shock.  He’s really quite sensitive to pup issues, and he wants this sex ring brought down.  Even if it can’t be stopped, he wants to make it next to impossible for pups to be taken from our city. I’m in agreement with that. I want the pups here to all be safe, and that means getting to the source.  We need to change the accessibility of information, make it impossible for these people to locate people that are having Omega children and proposition them. My guess is they’re targeting low income, single parents, probably not long after they get a blood panel done. Either they have lab techs hidden in these hospitals checking for something in the blood that tells them the pup will be an Omega, or they’re getting the records after the fact and checking them.  Either way, I want you to bring in Ash. Get him working with the FBI tech team. I’m betting he can hack better than any of them anyway. Charlie too. See what he can find.”

 

Dean checked his watch.  He still had to call his own doctor.  

 

“I’ll call Ash now, get him on that right away.”

 

“Send Pam up to my office too, would you?  I told her to report to me yesterday, and I haven’t heard from her, have you?”

 

“Yes.  She sent the drugs in to be analyzed after Cas made that link, and they came back positive.  He was right. She’s been busy trying to track down the source,” Mike replied.

 

“Eh, leave her to do that then.  If she finds anything, let me know.  I have a couple of calls to make, and I need to change into something more presentable for a press conference.”  Dean left, heading back to his office. He had barely walked in and closed the door before someone knocked. Opening the door, he found his mate standing there.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

“I was running evidence back to the lab.  What’s this I hear about a press conference?”  Cas asked.

 

Dean ushered him into the room and closed the door.  He started stripping off his blazer and loosening his tie.

 

“Yeah, the mayor called for one at five.  I need a ride back, can you do it or do I need to get a black and white?”

 

“I can do it.”  Cas went to the closet to fetch Dean’s nicer dress clothes, the ones he saved for meetings with the higher ups, or press conferences like this.  

 

“I heard about the drugs.  You were right, they were laced,”  Dean said as he stripped off his dress shirt.  He accepted the clean, white one but reached into his desk drawer first to grab his scent blocking stick.  It was applied just like deodorant, and he spent a few minutes rubbing over all of his scent glands. When he was confident he couldn’t smell himself anymore, he put the new shirt on.  “Pam told me herself. I think she was more surprised than anything that you’d deduced that. She was sure it was there to be sold. Now she’s trying to track the supplier.”

 

“I know.  So, I was thinking, for dinner?  I bought the fixings for a lasagna, and I planned to make a couple, then put them in the freezer, but all I managed to do was cook the ground beef the other night after the kids were asleep.  So I think tonight, I’ll take the already cooked meat and make fresh lasagna. Two big ones that will feed everyone. Oh, and I have some news.” Cas handed over Dean’s black blazer and his tie.

 

“What news?”  Dean asked.

 

“Well, I stopped by the bakery this morning to swap car seats with Gabe because Janie’s broke in my car.  He agreed to go buy a new one for his car. The son of a bitch is mated.” 

 

Dean paused in knotting his tie to look up at him.  “What the  _ fuck _ ?!”

 

They both knew there was only one Omega the Alpha had been courting for almost a year now.  The idea that Sam would take a mate and not tell him stung badly.

 

“Yeah.  I told him flat out, I wasn’t hiding it from you.  He said they were planning to surprise us by inviting us over this weekend for dinner, but I ruined the surprise.”  Cas was clearly irritated. He smelled of it.

 

“Do you think Sammy’s pregnant?”

 

“I don’t know.  Maybe?” Cas shrugged.

 

“I don’t have time for this.  I just don’t.” Dean went back to fixing his tie.  “I feel fat.”

 

“You look amazing.”

 

“I  _ look _ fat.”

 

“You  _ look _ pregnant.  There’s a difference,” Cas argued.  He crossed the room, coming to stand in front of his mate and placing his hands on either side of the still relatively small bump.  “How’s my little cupcake?”

 

Dean snorted.  “Cupcake?”

 

“Why not?  You call Aidan your monkey.  I can call this one cupcake.”  

 

Dean smiled.  “I like that.”

 

Cas checked his watch.  “Ok, it’s after three. We can go now, or we can swing by the warehouse one more time.”

 

“Warehouse, but I still have to call the doctor.”  

 

“Call on the way.” Cas opened the door and they left. They had places to be.


	28. Chapter 28

The doctor was actually helpful, pointing out what they looked for in bloodwork that would indicate abnormalities in a fetus, but how, if read correctly, could indicate the orientation of a pup. So technically, somewhere in their computer systems, Aidan’s orientation sat, and it was possible that someone could have read it. Doctor Reemer seemed certain the hospital’s firewalls were too strong to be easily hacked, so unless someone was on the inside actually looking for that information, they were not going to access it at that particular hospital.  Not knowing where the rescued pups had been born made things rather difficult.

 

“Maybe someone should put together a database of handprints and footprints of newborns born between say, 2005 and 2015, starting with all hospitals in this area. Cross reference them against the pups just rescued.  They can narrow it down further by checking against pups born to single mothers who used state insurance. From there, I would check to see if the pup was given up for adoption,” Cas said. Dean looked up from his phone at his mate, marveling over that magnificent brain of his.  He had just hung up with the doctor, but he turned around and called Mike, relaying everything Cas had just said.

 

“That’s…a brilliant idea, actually.  Run that by Browning. There could be a fake adoption agency out there, taking Omega pups.  The mothers wouldn’t know any better, especially if they’re young. I’m going to bet at least some of these pups are born to previously kidnapped children though.  We got back word that Amara’s still not talking, even though she’s in agony. I hope she comes around,” Mike sighed.

 

“She won’t.  She’s been brainwashed, and all of this trauma has left her sociopathic.  The safest thing for society is to lock her away.” 

 

“You’re right,”  Mike agreed.

 

“We’re at the warehouse, taking one more walk through, looking for anything that stands out that might not have seemed like a clue before, but actually is.  Then I have that press conference to be at.”

 

“Alright.  If I hear anything, I’ll call you or text you.”

 

Dean hung up and pocketed the phone as they pulled up in front of the warehouse.  It still had a horrible, foreboding feeling to it. They climbed out of the car and headed inside.

 

“I didn’t notice the echo before; there were so many people in here last time,” Cas noted as they crossed the main floor.  Dean’s ears were peeled, listening for anything that might have been missed in the noisy shuffle the first few days. He looked up towards the office rooms that were above the rooms that had held the pups.

 

“It’s almost too quiet in here.”

 

He started for the flight of stairs closest to him.  “What did they used to make in this warehouse?”

 

“I believe the report said airplane parts during World War Two, then car parts until the ’60s.  In the ’70s they made carbine engines. In the ’80s they made fiberglass doors and panels, then it shut down.  It’s been empty since then,” Cas replied.

 

“All the back rooms were checked thoroughly?”  Dean asked.

 

“I went through them myself.  So did Jody.”

 

Dean stood on the platform at the top of the stairs and looked into the first room.  The mattress was gone, taken as evidence, but there were stains on the floor and walls, including a bloody handprint that had clearly been analyzed.  He walked into the room and sniffed the air. It still smelled bad, but most of it had left with the mattress. 

 

“What all was in this room that first night?”

 

Cas pulled out his notepad.  He always kept meticulous notes.  “Room one, a soiled teddy bear covered in blood and slick, the mattress, covered in feces, urine, slick, blood, vomit, and several other unidentifiable fluids, a few sheets of paper with drawings on them, some crayons, a torn size 10 tee shirt, one gym shoe, boys, size four, and a pair of bloody underwear.”

 

“Jesus, fuck,”  Dean muttered. “What was on the pictures?”

 

“The children, all smiling and happy.”  

 

Dean shook his head and moved on to the next room.  The mattress was also gone from here. “And in here?”

 

They methodically went through every single room, going over what was inside them.  When they got to the pink room, they were both surprised to see the dollhouse still there.

 

“I think it was too big to take.  I can see they printed it.” Cas pointed to the dusting powder marks all over it.  Dean moved closer, leaning down to actually peer inside. The dollhouse itself was massive and would have been taller than the child stuck in this room.  No doubt to further impress upon the sick fuck that came to violate the pup just how tiny she must be.

 

He took in the position of the figures that had been glued inside the house.  A mom, a dad, a little girl in pink, with curly blonde hair, a little boy dressed in blue, and a little brown dog.  They were 1950s in style, and something about the father struck Dean. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was though.  Standing back up, he pushed at the house. It was heavy, solid, most likely weighed down, though why, he had no idea.

 

“Why would this be weighed down?” he asked as he pushed at it again.

 

“I have no idea.”  Suddenly the Alpha’s expression changed to one of extreme alarm.  “Move!”

 

Dean stepped back and Cas gave the dollhouse a good shove.  It barely moved. The Omega was pregnant but not useless, and putting his shoulder into it, he helped shove it aside.  Underneath it was a door.

 

“Oh shit, oh God…”  Dean ran a hand down his face.  Cas crouched down, taking a moment to steady his nerves, and lifted the door.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

“What?  Slow down, did you say  _ back _ to the warehouse?” Charlie looked up at Garth and Walker, who were both slowly getting up from their desks.  “Yes sir, we’re on our way.”

 

“Cas wants us out at the warehouse.  They found more kids.”

 

“Alive?”  Walker asked.

 

Charlie winced and shook her head.  “No, they’re all dead.”

 

“Oh God…”  Garth covered his mouth in horror.  Even Walker looked deeply troubled by that.

 

“Damn.  Did he say how many?”

 

“Don’t know, a dozen, maybe more.  They weren’t down there long.”

 

“Let’s go people!  We have a crime scene to get to!”  Mike barked as he passed through the room.

 

They all followed solemnly after.


	29. Chapter 29

The media caught wind of course and tried getting pictures inside the warehouse, but Dean was vicious about chasing them off.  He’d kept it off police radio on purpose, so the vultures would be kept in the dark. That meant they were hungrier than ever, trying to bribe any officer they saw going into the building for information, until Dean threatened them with arrest.  They were working his last nerve, and his hormones were going haywire. The lasagna he’d been fantasizing about his mate making was now going to be a distant memory. He’d had to call Gabe and ask him to pick the kids up. There was a throbbing starting behind his eyes, and if his stress levels didn’t start coming down soon, he was going to end up with a full blown migraine, and that was the last thing he needed.  He was rubbing his temples, trying to will the pain away, when someone touched his arm. Opening his eyes, he saw Mike standing there. The man looked pale, his blue-green eyes haunted.

 

“I thought last time was bad.”

 

“I know, I thought the same thing.”  Dean sighed and stretched his back until it popped.  He’d already called Bobby to tell him what had happened, and he’d been told to stay put, he’d handle the press conference and updating the mayor. That was good because Dean didn’t think he could handle that right now.

  
  


“Coroner says he estimates time of death to be about four days ago.  All of the pups in there were underweight. They probably threw the starving ones in the hole, covered them up, and left them to die.  Said they were all likely dead by the time we came in the first time, but they’re still sorting through all the bodies. They think the oldest is about 15, the youngest about two.”

 

Dean whimpered and brought one hand up to his mouth while the other went protectively to his belly.  Someone starved a two-year-old. Someone starved a pup as tiny as Aidan. Mike put an arm around his shoulder and patted him as much to reassure Dean as it was to reassure himself.

 

“We’re going to catch these bastards,” he said.

 

“We have to.  I feel like my own kids are at risk as long as these sick fucks are out there.  Your future pups, Charlie’s future pups, Jo’s pup, no one’s pups are safe!” Dean was trying not to get hysterical.  He knew Mike was calling someone over, but he didn’t know who until he smelled his mate’s familiar scent.

 

“Dean, honey, what’s wrong?”

 

“My pups aren’t safe!”  

 

“Your pups are perfectly safe.  We are both capable of keeping them safe.”  Cas said calmly as he slipped an arm around his mate’s waist and led him away from the building.  “Why don’t we go home and check on them, ok? So you can see that everyone is just fine.”

 

“Yeah, ok.”  Dean was struggling not to cry as Cas guided him into the car.  He hopped in behind the wheel and headed straight for the house.  Every few minutes he glanced worriedly over at his mate. Dean looked close to losing it, and that was scaring the shit out of him.  His mate was the most level headed, biggest badass he knew, and if he was suddenly terrified…

 

They pulled into the driveway and he came around to open Dean’s door when his mate didn’t make an effort.  He led him up and into the house where Gabe and Sam were busy cooking. 

 

“Daddy!”  Aidan exclaimed.  “Papa!”

 

“Come here, monkey.”  Dean held his arms out, and his pup ran to him.  He scooped the boy up and snuggled him close, breathing his scent in deeply.  As Cas watched, he walked over to the couch, sitting down beside Sissy and pulling her into an awkward side-armed hug before bursting into tears.

 

“What happened?”  Sam asked. Cas sighed deeply and motioned for them to follow him back into the kitchen.

 

“We went back to the warehouse.  You’re going to need to adjust your case against Amara.  There was a dollhouse in one of the rooms and I don’t know why forensics didn’t try to move the damn thing, but Dean and I did.  There was a door in the floor. There were kids inside. Pups…all dead…” Cas blinked, feeling the tears welling up in his own eyes.  “Fuck, they…they fucking  _ starved them to death _ !”

 

Sam stared in horror while Gabe sagged back against the counter, his eyes going out to the living room where now Janie had joined in on the hug.  Logan was looking at his uncle with alarm from over by the stairs.

 

“I don’t…I just…”  Sam couldn’t find any words that worked.  “I need to call Naomi. Immediately. Excuse me.”  He put down the knife he’d been chopping potatoes with and left the room, heading upstairs.  Gabe walked over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing.

 

“How are you?”

 

“Not good, Gabe, not good.  I saw, like, 12 dead kids today.  All innocent lives.” Cas laughed bitterly, blinking as the first tears spilled down his cheeks.

 

“I can’t imagine.  I think your kids need you.  Go hug them.” Gabe pushed him lightly and Cas left, heading into the living room where Dean was sitting with most of the pups piled around him.  He sat down on the other side of Sissy and motioned to Logan, who silently walked over. When his uncle pulled him down into his lap and hugged him tight, he went willingly.

 

“Did you see something bad, Uncle Cas?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I saw something bad.”  Cas sniffed and kissed the top of his nephew’s head.

 

“It’s ok, I love you.”  Logan wrapped his arms around his uncle’s waist and hugged him back.

 

“I love you too, sweetheart.  So very, very much. I love you all.”


	30. Chapter 30

Dinner was a solemn affair, and Dean was wiped out.  Cas wasn’t faring much better. Sam and Gabe stayed to help get the little pups into bed, and then Cas was taking his mate up to bed.  He helped Dean undress, and they went through their nightly routine before crawling into bed together. Dean curled himself around his Alpha, laying his head on the man’s chest.

 

“I saw something in the dollhouse, and it’s bugging me.”

 

“What did you see?”  Cas asked.

 

“It was a family. Mom, dad, two kids, a boy and a girl.  A little brown dog. Girl was dressed in pink, boy was dressed in blue.”

 

“What about the parents?”

 

“Mom had a red sundress painted onto her.  It wasn’t blood though, no brown tint to it.  The dad was in some kind of weird brownish yellow.”  

 

“Like gold?”  Cas asked.

 

It clicked suddenly.   _ That’s _ why it had seemed familiar!

 

“Exactly!”  

 

“Why is that so important?”  Cas queried.

 

“How many dads wear gold?”  

 

Cas thought for a minute.  “In the house? Probably none.”

 

“Ok.  So  _ why _ were the figurines glued down?  And the furniture?”

 

“Maybe in case the kids underneath thumped against it, they didn’t knock them over?”  Cas suggested.

 

“That’s one theory.  Or they moved the thing so much, they couldn’t risk parts falling out.  But we have to wait to find out why it’s so heavy to start with. Now, my question is, why do the kids look ready to go play at the park, mom looks ready to make dinner, and dad’s in a goddamn tux?  Jo had a dollhouse when we were kids, and she talked me into playing with her a few times. The dad doll was casual, in a blue sweater and black pants. Mom was in a dress and apron. Kids looked pretty much like these ones did.  Charlie had a dollhouse. Her dad had a checkered shirt. So why is this one wearing a fucking tux?”

 

“Was it original to the house?”  Cas wondered.

 

“No.  Mom and the kids were circa 1950’s.  House was from the 1800’s. The dad looked much, much newer.  Who can you think of that has a gold tux?” 

 

Cas thought long and hard, but he was drawing a blank.

 

“I’m sorry, sweetheart, I don’t know anyone tacky enough to own one.”

 

“Think of the last social function we went to that was black tie.”  Dean supplied. Cas frowned, trying to remember. Then it hit him. He growled, his fangs extending.

 

“Cain.”

 

“Exactly.  So why was there a little statue of him in the dollhouse?”

 

“Cain is an asshole, but don’t you think that’s a bit of a stretch?  How can you be sure that little doll was of him?” Cas argued. He hated the man, despised him, but it seemed like a far leap from assistant to the mayor to sex trafficker and drug dealer.

 

“Tomorrow I’m talking to those kids.  I want to talk to the girl who was in that room,”  Dean said.

 

“You need to have a psychologist present for that.”  

 

“I know.  That’s why I’m bringing in Tess.”  

 

Dean settled more against his mate’s side, seemingly more content now that he had an action plan.  Thing was, his plan left Cas feeling very uncertain.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The next morning was a nightmare.  Dean went in early, wanting to find Tess, the police therapist, and see if she had time to head over to the hospital with him, but Cas was stuck at home with two out of four pups sick with the flu.  Sam was apparently now living two doors down with Gabe so he came to take Janie and Aidan to school while Cas was forced to cater to his two profusely vomiting pups. They were running high fevers and after calling them in at school, he learned a good chunk of the student body was out with the same virus.  Great. That meant he was working from home.

 

With the pups tucked into bed and buckets placed next to them in case they couldn’t make it to the bathroom in time, he settled down on the couch with his phone and his laptop.  The first person he called was Charlie.

 

“Hey, boss man, your baby daddy, er, mama?  No, daddy, he’d kill me if I called him your baby mama, he just left, he’s on his way to the hospital.”  

 

Cas snorted in amusement.  “Yes, I’m aware. I need you to do me a favor.  Can you go back to the warehouse and photograph that dollhouse at every possible angle?  Get as many pictures of the dolls and furniture that are glued inside of it too. If you can get them loose and bring them here, that would be even better.  Dean has a theory, and he’s like a dog with a bone. I want to make sure he’s chasing the right clues though.” He pulled up the crime scene photos and the details of each of the rooms.  The pictures of the dollhouse were not detailed enough.

 

“You’re not coming in today?” she asked.

 

“No, I have two sick pups.  Hopefully the other two don’t get sick.”  Cas looked over towards the stairs, but there were no sounds coming from the second floor.  He was guessing both kids were back asleep.

 

“Oh, yuck, sorry to hear that.  Wipe everything down so Dean doesn’t get sick, it’s not good for the pup.”

 

“I will.  How long till you can get to the warehouse?” he asked.

 

“I’m meeting Garth and Walker there now.  Captain Milton wanted us to do another walk through.  He’s pissed we missed that the first time.”

 

“Yeah, I’m mad about that too.  Took a while to calm Dean down last night, and a lot of cuddling with the pups.  I don’t think I’ll ever get those images out of my head.” He’d had nightmares most of the night, and he knew Dean had suffered a few as well.  He’d woken a few times to find his mate whimpering and clinging almost painfully to him.

 

“I can’t even imagine.  I’m glad I wasn’t there for that.  I’m not even looking forward to seeing the hole.”  She sighed. “I’m almost there now. I’ll stop by when I’m done here.”

 

“Alright.  Knock, I’m in the living room, don’t ring the bell.  I don’t want to wake the kids up.” 

 

After they hung up, he took his time going through each one of the photos, studying them in detail.  This was the first time he’d gotten a chance to really do it. He fielded calls from his team and one from Mike before he heard one of the pups calling for him.  Sissy needed help changing her sheets and after he got a load of laundry started, he started wiping down anything he thought they might be touching. After moving the clothes to the dryer, he headed downstairs to start making some soup for the kids and try to figure out what he wanted to make for dinner. When he heard a knock at the door he knew it was Charlie, but out of habit, he checked first.  

 

“Crime scene is pretty much picked clean.  They’re taking the dollhouse this time, but I managed to get the pics you wanted,”  Charlie said as she waltzed past him and into the house.

 

“Good.  Do me a favor, grab my laptop off the coffee table and bring it in here.  I’m trying to make the kids some soup, and maybe some tea too. I’m also trying to figure out what to make the not-sick kids for dinner.”  He explained as he pulled pre-cooked, diced chicken out of the fridge. Chicken noodle soup sounded like a good choice. Maybe tonight he’d make the lasagna.  He pulled the meat for that out of the freezer as well. While Charlie uploaded the pictures, Cas got the soup started, then began putting together the lasagnas.  He made two and decided that if they only needed one, he’d just freeze the second one.

 

“You guys eat such good stuff.  I need to make a vegan lasagna again.  Gilda likes when I make it, but it’s been a while.  I haven’t had much time with this case,” she said.

 

“Yes, well, this has been on my mind for a while.  I’ve been craving it.”

 

“You?  Not Dean?” she teased.  He chuckled and shook his head.

 

“No, he doesn’t have too many cravings, really.  Except maybe fruit. He eats a lot of it. I think he might be glad for that after this pup is here when he hasn’t buried himself in simple carbs and put on 50 pounds.  He’ll end up hitting the gym hard, and being angry the entire time. So far, he’s only put on a few pounds, and it’s all in his belly.”

 

“That’s good.  He looked so cute when he was pregnant with Aidan.  Don’t tell him I said that. He doesn’t think he’s capable of looking cute, but he is.  And he was downright beautiful after Aidan was born. I was there when his pup was born, and the first time Aidan was put in his arms, I’ve never seen him light up like that.  That’s the happiest I’ve ever seen him. I just know you’re going to get to see him like that when your pup comes.” She smiled up at him, and he smiled back.

 

“Dean is always beautiful to me, but I would definitely love to see him like that.  I know he will be when our pup is here. I still can’t believe I’m going to be a father.  It’s surreal.”

 

“You’re already an amazing dad.” She patted him on the back, and he grinned.

 

“So, did anything strike you as off?  About the dollhouse?” he asked.

 

“Well, aside from the weights that had been placed in the bottom?  Those had to be removed. I was there watching them do that. Took some pictures.  There were some old newspapers that they were wrapped in, I guess so they didn’t make noise as the dollhouse was moved.  It was overkill though, even the forensics guys said so. They really didn’t need that many weights.”

 

“What if they had the weights not so the kids in the hole couldn’t get out, but so that whatever Alpha was in there with the child they were paying to be with couldn’t move it on their own?  I couldn’t move it by myself, Dean had to help me. Maybe before the kids, there was something else in that hole? I hate to say it, but maybe they were a distraction.” He paused in blending his cheese mixture as he thought about all the things that could have been down in that space.  

 

“Drugs?  Ones they actually meant to sell?”  Charlie wondered.

 

Cas grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Mike.

 

“Hey, I had a thought, about that hole and the weights in the bottom of that dollhouse.”  He launched into his theory and Mike listened with interest to everything he was saying.

 

“You know, there was ventilation down there.  I’m betting they were storing more pups down there,”  Mike said. 

 

“And what, they moved those, tossed in the dead ones or dying ones to cover it up?  Why leave behind the ones in the warehouse like they did?” 

 

“Testing came back.  All 26 pups came back positive for S1K2.  That’s highly transmittable,” Mike replied.

 

Cas felt a moment of panic.  “How contagious? Does Amara have it?  Is it airborne? What is it?”

 

“It’s something transmitted by wolves.  It’s a respiratory illness that, if not treated in time, is fatal.  Some of these pups are touch and go still,” Mike replied.

 

“Shit!  Dean’s at the hospital with one of them now!”  Cas’ panic was back full force.

 

“Relax, they’ve received medication that makes them no longer contagious.  If he is with them, they’ll make him wear a gown and mask.” 

 

“You’re sure?  Dean can’t catch it?  My pup can’t catch it?”

 

“No.  Besides, you’re too old, it’s a childhood illness, or one that people with compromised immune systems can contract.  These pups became a liability and the hole was full, so they left the rest locked up in the rooms. Amara was getting too old, as far as we can tell.  I think her body was beginning to fight the suppressants. Too many years on them and her body couldn’t handle it anymore. From what I’ve heard, this heat has been brutal.  The doctors at the prison are saying it’s one of the worst cases of Abnormal Heat Cycle Syndrome they’ve ever seen. They have her on fluids because she can’t drink enough. It’s quite possible she’ll need her uterus removed after this,”  Mike explained. Cas sagged against the counter, the tension mostly bleeding out of him again. He was still worried; he couldn’t help it.

 

“The pups in the hole, were they all infected too?”

 

“It’s looking that way.”

 

“So they’re cutting their losses.  Why leave behind the drugs?” Cas asked.

 

“Who knows?  Maybe to go back for them was to make Amara think they’d come back for her, so they just left them.  She was as expendable as the rest; she just doesn’t realize it yet.”

 

“So it’s safe to assume there  _ were _ more kids there, but they took those and moved them already,”  Cas said.

 

“That’s a logical assumption.  I’ll call Dean, see if he can find out if there were more.  I understand you had Charlie take pictures of the dollhouse.  Was there a reason for that?” Mike asked.

 

“Dean is following a lead; I’m looking for clues, trying to see if his lead is solid.  She’s uploading them now, and then I’m going to go through each one of them.”

 

“Let me know if you find anything.”

 

“Yes sir, I will.”

 

They hung up, and he went to check the soup.

 

“They’re up,” Charlie announced.

 

“Ok, just let me get these finished and I’ll take a look.”  He hurried to finish the lasagnas and after checking the time, determined it was too early to put them in the oven, so he covered them and placed them in the fridge.  

 

He poured the soup into two bowls for the pups and made a mug of tea for each of them and took it all upstairs on a tray.  When they’d woken up throwing up that morning, he’d taken Logan’s mattress and dragged it into the girls’ room. Tonight he’d put Janie in the trundle of Logan’s bed.  His logic was if he kept the healthy kids away from the sick ones, maybe he could keep the two little ones from getting sick too.

 

Charlie was slowly clicking through the pictures when he returned, and he leaned down on the counter beside her to look too.

 

“What are we looking for, exactly?”

 

“See these dolls?  Dean theorized that the father figure stands out because he’s not 1950’s styled like the others.  He’s more modern. That could be for a number of reasons. They lost the original, they deliberately replaced it, one of the pups could have stuck it in there, we don’t know.  What we do know is that three of them are dressed casually,” he pointed to the mother and the two pups, “and the father is dressed in a tux.”

 

“Ok, I’ll admit, that’s strange.  Maybe he came from a different doll set?”  

 

“That was my thought too.  Then Dean pointed out the color of the tux.  That’s not a usual color. It’s gold. Not many people wear that color.  Usually they wear black, or occasionally white, but I’ve only ever met one person with a gold tux, and that was at the mayor’s ball.  His name is Cain, and he’s the mayor’s assistant.”

 

“I don’t think I’m following where you’re going with this.”  Charlie looked up at him, shaking her head.

 

“Right, and you wouldn’t, not normally.  It’s a leap, even for me. That’s why I wanted the pictures, to see if anything else alluded to Cain’s possible involvement.  Dean went down to the pup that was in this room today to see if she put this doll in the house, or if she knows anything about it.”

 

“Don’t go accusing someone so close to the mayor, not without proof,” she warned.  “It could come back to bite you both. I’d hate to see something like that hurt your careers.”

 

“I don’t like the guy, but I don’t know that I see him as a child trafficker.  He’s just an asshole. Keeps coming on to Dean, even though he knows we’re mated, and he’s met me.  Dickhead,” Cas muttered.

 

“Some people are.  Hey, look, there are some numbers on the base of the doll.”  She pointed to them, even enlarging the screen so they could see them better.

 

“It’s a die cast. How do we track those?” he asked.

 

“Leave that to Ash, he can track anything,” she said.

 

“Good, send him the pic and set him loose.”


	31. Chapter 31

Charlie left to follow up on some other cases she was working on, and Cas got dinner in the oven.  Gabe brought Janie and Aidan home, and then it became a chore to keep them out of the girls’ room. Dean had checked in twice, once to let him know he was leaving the hospital and once to let him know he was swinging by the doctor’s office, but not  _ why _ .  That left him worrying, and he knew his mate could feel that across their bond because Dean was sending back waves of calm as much as he could.

 

At seven, after Cas had fed the little ones and managed to get the two oldest to hold down some more soup, Dean came walking through the door.  Cas couldn’t help the relief that washed through him.

 

“You ok?  You’ve been on edge all day,”  Dean asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

 

“Aidan keeps trying to sneak upstairs.  I had to put the gate up and then go get another one from the garage to put at the bottom of the stairs to keep him down here.  Tonight, I’m putting that at the doorway to the girls room. Logan and Sissy can open it to go out to the bathroom, but we’ll hear Aidan if he tries to climb over it to go in there.  I don’t want another sick pup. They’re still throwing up and running fevers, but not as bad. I think that by tomorrow, they should be feeling better. By Monday they should be back to school.”  Cas went to the oven and pulled out the remaining half of the lasagna. He had cooked the second one and planned to put it in the freezer.

 

“Oh, I’m so glad you made that, I’m starving.”

 

“Did you eat lunch?”  Cas asked as he got down a plate.

 

“Yes, Ellen actually stopped by with this weird salad thing.  I think it was a Thai salad, or that’s how it was sold to her, but it was mostly mandarin oranges, lettuce, carrots, purple cabbage, which I paid the price for later, the pup did  _ not _ like that, some other vegetables, chicken, and an orange vinaigrette.  Nothing about it screamed Thai to me.”

 

“Sounds healthy at least,” Cas offered as he cut a generous slice of the lasagna.

 

“It was, but I was still hungry afterwards.  I was hoping you made this and not another casserole.  I’m about burned out on broccoli. Don’t tell the kids that.”  Dean chuckled as he took his plate over to the table. He noticed the open laptop.  “Still working?”

 

“I have been all day.  They tagged the dollhouse finally and brought it back, so I sent Charlie to take pictures before they put it in evidence.”

 

“What’s this?”  Dean asked asked as he leaned in to get a better look.

 

“The dollhouse was weighed down with weights, which was why it took us both to move it.  Each weight was wrapped in several layers of newspaper. She did even better than I could have asked for and she spread the papers out and took pictures of them for me.  I’m still going through them all. There’s at least a thousand pictures. Between cleaning up after puking kids and trying to keep these two rugrats from going up and bothering them, I’ve managed to get through most of them.”

 

“Anything stand out to you?”

 

“Well,” Cas sat down in his seat again and pulled up the picture of the doll with the number on its base.  “So this doll here, it was cast in 2009. It was part of a series made for the city.  _ This  _ city.  There are eight dolls in total.  The mayor, his wife, the treasurer, you get the picture, but oddly enough, the eighth in the series was the mayor’s assistant.  Cain.” Cas flinched when Dean slapped the table hard.

 

“I  _ knew _ it!  That son of a bitch!”

 

“That doesn’t mean a whole lot though.  There were 300 series made, and they were sold in toy stores around the city.  I have Ash tracking the sales. It looks like at least 50 were sold, but at least another 50 were donated.”  Cas said. Dean deflated, frowning down at his food.

 

“I didn’t get a whole lot from the kids today either.  They talked about ‘daddy and mommy,’ but I need to get a sketch artist down there to try and get a description.  They’re all really sick. More than half of them are on oxygen. The little pup? The one that needed surgery? He’s on a ventilator.  They aren’t sure he’ll even pull through. I sat for a good hour just holding his hand. These pups cringe away from affection, they don’t trust people being genuinely kind to them, and it took a long time with each one before they would trust me.  Tess went a long way towards easing their fears, but they all thought I was there to hurt them, pregnant or not. I stopped by the doctor because I couldn’t stop crying. I started having these pains in my abdomen, and I was worried I was hurting our pup. He checked me out, said I was stressing myself out and that I need to take it easy, but junior here is ok.”  

 

Cas rubbed at his mate’s neck, happy when Dean leaned into his touch instead of shrugging his hand off.

 

“Maybe that’s why I was feeling so anxious earlier.  It was hard to tell; Aidan was working my last nerve.”

 

“Why hasn’t he come to greet me?”  Dean asked.

 

“Troll movie,”  Cas replied. Dean nodded knowingly.  

 

“Ah, Troll movie.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After eating, Dean wandered into the living room where he found Janie putting together a puzzle and Aidan engrossed in the movie playing on the television.  He was spread out in one of the bean bag chairs they’d recently bought for the kids. This one had Poppy from the Troll movie. Aidan had picked it out himself.  Dean was about sick of the movie, but if it kept his son calm and quiet he would tolerate it.

 

“Hey, monkey.”

 

“Hi, Daddy.  Logan sick. Sissy frowed up too.”

 

“I know.  That’s why papa doesn’t want you going up there.”

 

“I wanna see dem.”  Aidan’s lower lip jutted out, even though his eyes never left the screen.

 

“You’ll see them when they’re better.  Tonight Janie’s sleeping in your room. You guys are going to have a sleepover.”

 

That got his son to look up at him.

 

“A seepover?”

 

“Yep.  She’s going to sleep in the trundle next to your bed.”

 

“Ok.  Can I have a fruit strip?”

 

Dean chuckled and nodded.  “Go ask papa.”

 

“Can I have one too?”  Janie asked.

 

“Sure, go on.”

 

Dean sank down into the couch, sighing at how good that felt, and began untying his shoes.  He slid them off and groaned as he wiggled his toes. Cas appeared with his computer in hand and set it down long enough to pull the ottoman over so his mate could put his feet up.  

 

“Thanks, babe.”

 

“Your feet are swollen,”  Cas noted.

 

“I did a lot of walking and standing today.  And I snacked on some pretzels. Think I’ll switch to carrot sticks.  I just wanted something crunchy.” Dean stripped his socks off and laid them over his leg.  Cas was back to looking at the pictures again and making notes in a notebook of anything that stood out to him.  Dean opted to watch him rather than watch the movie for the hundredth time.

 

“Wait, you said, the pups mentioned a mommy and a daddy?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yeah.  They weren’t always there.  Mostly it was the man, and he was cruel,”  Dean replied.

 

“Describe him to me.”

 

“Uh, about average height, well dressed, dark brown hair, no discernible accent.  All of the kids I spoke with said he was cruel though, and they were terrified of him.  They only saw him about once every three months, and always in the same locations, the warehouse they were at was one of them.  So my guess is the guy is wealthy, but can’t travel much due to work. If we could figure out what the other two locations were, we might be able to figure out what warehouses were being used,”  Dean said.

 

“We’re good, Dean, but we don’t have that kind of manpower.”  Cas wished they did.

 

“No, but Browning does.”  

 

Cas conceded he was right.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

The case seemed to come to a dead end before the end of the following week, and it had both Mike and Dean on a rampage.  They wanted answers and they were pushing their lieutenants hard to find  _ something _ ; therefore Cas had to push his sergeants hard.  It was exhausting and another month dragged on without any new evidence. Sam was still building his case against Amara, but even he didn’t have a whole lot to go on and he was getting frustrated. On top of that, he’d gotten news from his doctor that his egg production was low, even with hormone therapy, so he and Gabe were looking into other options.  Dean loved his brother and he had learned to love Gabe, but he had more pressing matters to be concerned with, like all the children out there, and the sex ring right there in their city that they just couldn’t seem to shut down. Browning was thankfully being helpful, but he had moved on, leaving behind a skeleton crew of people still in the unused wing of the station, hunting for any possible clues they could find.  

 

Summer was starting up again and Dean was getting uncomfortably big, and they were no further along with the case than they had been when they’d found the dead pups.  At Charlie and Gilda’s yearly party, Dean and Cas showed up with the kids and immediately shoved them off in the direction of the other pups.

 

“That eager to get rid of them?”  Charlie teased as she walked over.  She handed Cas a beer and Dean a bottle of water.

 

“They’re all being assholes today.  Aidan wouldn’t put his shoes on, Janie couldn’t pick an outfit, Logan didn’t want to come until the last minute, and Sissy is on the verge of presenting so she’s getting an attitude over everything.  I’ve grounded three out of the four this week alone,” Cas said before taking a long pull on his drink. Fuck it, Dean could drive home. His mate snorted as he sipped at his water.

 

“I got into a growling match with Sissy last night because she had a boy over and wanted him to come up to her room.  That’s a hard no. She just turned 14. She hasn’t even presented yet, no way do I trust her to have control of her hormones.”  

 

“Yikes.  I do not envy either of you.”  Charlie gave a small shake of her head.  “You definitely need the break.”

 

“Look at her.  She’s pouting.” Cas pointed his bottle towards where his niece was sitting in a lounge chair deliberately avoiding all the smaller pups.

 

“Let her.  This is a family event.  She wasn’t getting out of it just so she could sneak boys in the house.  She forgets I have cameras up.” Dean squeezed his mate’s arm. “Her attitude will dissipate.  I’m beginning to doubt she’s an Alpha, and I’m sort of glad. Even if she was, her attitude is no match for mine.”

 

Cas laughed.  “Damn right, it’s not.”

 

“How’s my sweet pup?”  Ellen came over, heading straight for Dean’s quite prominent belly. “You popped much sooner with this one.”  

 

“Doc thinks this one’s going to be, like, nine pounds.”  Dean pouted as Ellen placed her hands on his belly. She smiled when she felt a tiny kick.

 

“Wouldn’t surprise me.  Your brother was around that.  As long as you are both healthy, that’s all that matters.”

 

“It’s been smoother this time than with Aidan.  Cas thinks we’re having a girl. I’m still on the fence.  We already have two girls and two boys, so it doesn’t matter to me what we have, but I wouldn’t mind a girl this time.” Dean rubbed at a spot where he could feel his pup nudging him. This one certainly moved about more than Aidan did.

 

Did you pick out names?”  Charlie asked.

 

“We have.”  Cas replied.  He looked at Dean who smiled softly and nodded.  “Liliana Christine, if it’s a girl, and Dylan Thomas if it’s a boy.”  

 

“Oh, I like those!”  Ellen exclaimed. “How are you working the last name?”

 

“Well, we’ve been talking about that too. Cas and me, we decided to hyphenate.  Sissy, Logan, and Janie will keep their last name. but Cas, me, Aidan, and this pup, we’re all going to become Winchester-Novak. We’ve already filed the paperwork, and Cas has filed the adoption paperwork for Aidan.” Dean found his mate’s hand and linked their fingers together. This time last year he wouldn’t have believed he could have found the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Cas was practically beaming at him.

 

“That’s wonderful.  So I get a Lily or a Dilly,”  Ellen teased.” They all laughed.

 

“I suppose you do,” Cas said.

 

“Papa, I gotta poop!”  Aidan had come running over holding his butt, so Cas let go of Dean’s hand to take his pup’s instead.

 

“Excuse me, fatherhood calls.”

 

“He’s amazing with all the pups,” Charlie said as they watched him walk away.

 

“He really is.  Aidan fell in love with him right away.  It’s hard not to though; he’s a great guy.  Not like any Alpha I’ve ever known.” Dean watched his as his mate playfully chased Aidan up the stairs and into the house before he turned his attention back to Ellen and Charlie.  “I never thought I’d get lucky enough to find someone like him.”

 

“Neither did I, if I’m being honest.  I disapproved of most of the people you dated in the past, and of all of the Alphas that tried to dominate you.  Bobby and me, we have an equal relationship. That’s what I wanted for all of you kids. I think Jo’s got that, and now I think you and Sam have that too.”

 

“Speaking of, is my brother here yet?  I haven’t seen a whole lot of him lately.”  Dean looked around but didn’t see Sam or Gabe.  He knew they’d been invited; Sam was Charlie’s friend too.

 

“They’re on their way,”  Ellen replied.

 

People were coming and going, some new faces, most were ones Dean saw on a regular basis.  Cas returned with Aidan, chasing the giggling pup across the yard again until he ran off to play with the other kids.

 

“So much energy,”  Cas said as he wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist.  

 

“He’s a spitfire, just like his daddy was.  You’re in for it all over again.” Ellen joked.  Cas grinned. He really was looking forward to that, though.

 

“Hey, there he is!  Sammy!” Dean spotted his brother walking in and waved to him.  Sam waved back and started making his way over with Gabe in tow.

 

“Hey guys, sorry, the tires were low so we had to stop and fill them,” Sam apologized.

 

“There’s no set time.  We’re just glad you could come,”  Charlie said. 

 

Dean was studying his brother.  Something was different. Cas was closer and picked up on it first.

 

“Oh!  You’re pregnant!”

 

“What?  You’re pregnant?  Sam! We share everything!  Why didn’t you tell me? First you don’t tell me you mated; now you don’t tell me you’re pregnant?”  Dean was genuinely hurt by that. Cas pulled him closer, trying to soothe him. 

 

“We tried to surprise you guys with the whole mating thing.  We weren’t keeping that from you, it’s just that case got out of hand and all those kids got found.  It sort of made the idea of a surprise pointless in the wake of so much tragedy. And as far as this goes, we planned to tell you today, dork.  We just found out, actually. This might be the only one we ever have, so I’m being _ really _ careful.”  Sam placed a hand protectively over his belly as Gabe slid an arm around his waist.

 

“Turns out Sam’s a rare kind of Omega, where his estrogen levels are closer to that of a Beta. He needed to be put on a secondary hormone replacement in order to get egg production up high enough for even one to take, and trust me, going at it like rabbits wasn’t enough.  We did in vitro. It’s our pup, but we went the longer, more painful route,” Gabe explained. “Or at least, that’s how I understood it.”

 

“Close enough.”  Sam smiled and patted his arm.  “In the early spring, we’ll have another little Winchester-Novak.”

 

Dean pulled his brother into a hug, as much as his own belly would let him.

 

“I’m happy for you, Sammy.  You have everything you’ve ever wanted.  That’s all I ever wanted for you.” 

 

“Same goes for you, Dean.  How are you feeling?”

 

As Dean stood back he placed his hands on his belly and grinned.  “I’m bigger this time, but it’s going easier than with Aidan. No weird cravings, I didn’t get as tired, and I’m not having as bad of mood swings.  My back hurts more though. Could be because I’m expecting a pup that’s going to top out around nine pounds.”

 

“Nine pounds?”  Geez!” Sam winced.  “I hope this one’s only like six!”

 

“Crap, Janie fell.”  Cas spotted his niece on the ground crying at the other end of the yard.

 

“No worries, I got it.”  Gabe left to see what had happened.


	32. Chapter 32

Dean found Charlie’s new double swing and sat down on it.  His mate found him a little while later, offering a fresh bottle of water and joining him.

 

“You know, I miss beer.”  Dean sighed as he opened the water and took a sip.

 

“I know.  It’s not  _ that _ good anyway.  It’s why I switched to hard cider.  Tastier.” Cas said as he leaned back.  “Sissy still pouting?”

 

“No.  She’s flirting with Garth’s daughter.”  Dean pointed to where Sissy was sitting, twirling a lock of her long red hair around her fingers and smiling at a girl with long, blonde hair.

 

“Jesus, Dean, I don’t think I can deal with all the flirting.  And we have to do this how many more times?” Cas shamelessly whined.  His mate knew he wasn’t serious. Dean laughed and reached over to take his hand.

 

“Hey, you wanted another one after this.  That’s six times, babe. Six sets of hormonal teenagers, six presentations.  You ready for that?”

 

“If you’re by my side, yes.  Are you serious though? About one more?”  Cas looked up at him, his blue eyes wide and hopeful.  Dean loved when he looked at him like that.

 

“Yeah, babe, barring any serious complications with this one, I’m game for one more. Maybe in two years though.  I’d like to get all of these kids in school before we have another. So Lily or Dylan will be in preschool too.” 

 

“Sounds good.  Aidan would be what, in kindergarten?  Full time for everyone but this little rascal.”  Cas set his drink aside and scooted closer so he could lay his free hand over Dean’s stomach.  His pup was very active. He loved moments when he could just sit and relax with Dean, enjoying the company of his mate, and talking about anything that wasn’t work related.  

 

“Do you think we should add on to the house?  Or remodel the basement and give Sissy her own room?  Not yet, of course, but depending on what this pup is, we’re going to have a pup displaced.  If it’s a girl, we could move Sissy down to the basement, give her a space all her own, but lay down the rules, and then put this pup in with Janie.  If it’s a boy, well, there’s that fourth bedroom, if you even want to call it a bedroom. It’s more like a closet. We could use it as a nursery for now, still move Sissy, and _ then _ figure out what do with the other three.  Maybe we could divide the basement, half to Sissy, half to Logan?  Then Janie and Aidan can share a room til we figure out their orientations.  Because if we have another pup in two years, we’re  _ still _ going to have six pups at home.  But two will be off to college by the time the next one presents, and then if Janie is an Alpha, she can move down to the basement.”  Dean was trying to fit it all in his head, but it was like some of the puzzle pieces didn’t have the right edges.

 

“The bedrooms the pups are in are big.  If we have a boy, Aidan and this pup will get bunk beds, simple enough.  Same if we have a girl. We should still move Sissy though, she’s 14, she needs space, and having toddlers underfoot isn’t helping.  I’m surprised she’s still staying as patient as she is this close to presenting. But I think we’re going to have a little princess, and she’ll get to share the room with Janie.”

 

Dean smiled fondly at his mate.  He loved his Alpha so damn much.

 

“You two making googly eyes at each other again?”  Bobby wandered over and leaned against the pole for the swing.  He wore an expression of amusement as he watched Cas with his hands on his mate’s belly.

 

“All the damn time, old man.  Your grandpup never sleeps. It’s a little insomniac,”  Dean said. 

 

“Oh?  They, uh, moving right now?”  Bobby pushed off the pole and moved closer.

 

“Sure is.  Come here.”  Dean grabbed his hand and placed it right where the pup was kicking the most.

 

“Feels like that little one’s practicing karate in there.”  Bobby chuckled.

 

“Feels like it for me too,”  Dean said.

 

“How’s Aidan handling the idea of being a big brother?”  Bobby asked as he returned to leaning against the pole.

 

“He’s starting to get the concept.  He has a doll, and we’ve told him his new pup will look like it.  He’s being very gentle with it,” Cas said.

 

“That the doll he brought over and told Ellen he had to feed it and made her pretend to heat a bottle in the microwave?  She was telling me about that.” Bobby snickered. “I thought that was adorable.”

 

“We’ve explained that daddy will nurse the pup, but sometimes papa will give it a bottle. Of course that led to the question of ‘what’s a bottle,’ which I showed him his toy one.  I guess his memory of using one was rather short lived. After Cas showed him how to feed his pup, he’s been feeding it nonstop. He knows how to change its diaper, how to change its clothes, how to burp it, and he rocks it to sleep.  We thought he would have given up by now, but he hasn’t. So we’re hoping he handles his new brother or sister well.” Dean really hoped his son didn’t pitch a fit once the new pup was here.

 

“You heard anything new on the dollhouse case?  Browning called me Thursday. Said they found what they think is a warehouse in Indianapolis that was used as a dollhouse.  Looks like it was recently vacated, and in a hurry. No dead pups. They’re passing around pictures of Amara, and so far there have been 19 hits.  That’s no coincidence,” Bobby said. Dean looked at Cas. They both had the same thought. 

 

“I bet that’s one of the three warehouses.  I’m betting the third is between here and Indianapolis.”  Cas was just speculating, but Dean was nodding in agreement.

 

“That makes sense.  And whoever ‘daddy’ is, he’s somewhere in the center.”  Dean pulled out his phone and pulled up a map of the United States.  Cas leaned over his shoulder to look too. The moment the map came up, his gut told him where the third warehouse was.

 

“Chicago.”

 

Dean nodded in agreement.  “Definitely Chicago.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

After a pleasant afternoon at Charlie’s, Dean’s back began to hurt, so Cas went to wrangle the kids.  The ride home was noisy with two whiney pups and Sissy going on about how blue Lindsey Fitzgerald’s eyes were.  If Dean could roll his eyes any further back in his head, he’d be looking at his own brain, but he didn’t let Sissy see him do that. Logan was busy playing his DS and ignoring everyone else.

 

At home, Cas tasked Sissy with getting Janie into the shower while Dean stripped Aidan down and emptied his little sandals of all the dirt he’d managed to collect while playing in Charlie’s backyard.  Sissy hurried her sister through her shower, and Cas took over bathing Aidan while Dean brushed and dried Janie’s hair.

 

“Will you braid my hair for summer camp tomorrow, Uncle Dean?”  Janie asked from her spot in the center of his and Dean’s bed. It was where he’d decided to sit to dry her hair so he could rest his back.

 

“You don’t have summer camp tomorrow, but I’ll braid it Monday.  Do you want French, fishtail, Chinese ladder, regular, what kind do you want?” he asked.  Lately, he’d been practicing braiding on her long, red locks and she loved sitting and letting him try out new styles.

 

“I want the ones where I look like I have a crown on my head.” She touched the top of her head, and he knew she wanted pleated braids pinned up. He’d done that style a few times since school let out, and she loved when Sissy would come along later and tuck daisies in her hair. He had taken some beautiful pictures of her like that, and he wanted to frame at least one of them.

 

“I can do that.”  

 

He got her hair dried and sent her off to bed.  His back was aching and he hoped when Cas was done with Aidan, he’d be willing to give him a back massage.  Sissy popped her head in the room, frowning when she saw him rubbing at his back.

 

“Do you need your heating pad?”

 

“You know what?   _ Yes _ .”

 

She went to his nightstand and pulled it out.  After plugging it in, she put it behind him and he leaned back against it.

 

“These aren’t contractions, are they?”

 

“No, my back spasmed with Aidan too.  Those lawn chairs killed my back today.”  He sighed as the heat finally began to kick in.  A massage would feel better, but this would do until Cas came to bed.  “Your uncle done with monkey yet?”

 

“Just finished, I think.  Aidan’s trying to sing him the alphabet, except every time he misses a letter he gets frustrated and goes back to the beginning to start all over.  Uncle Cas is trying to help. It’s cute, or it was until he started trying to get Addy to brush his teeth. He just wants to sing.” She giggled, and it got Dean laughing.  

 

“Yeah, not surprised.  Your sister in bed?”

 

“Yep.  She couldn’t even keep her eyes open with the book she picked out to read.  I pulled it off her chest and covered her up,” Sissy replied.

 

“Want to watch a movie with me til your uncle comes in?”  he asked.

 

She smiled and nodded.  “Sure.”

 

She went around to the other side of the bed and laid back against Cas’ pillows as Dean found the remote and turned the television on.

 

“If you say you want to watch the Troll movie, so help me God, I’m disowning you,” he warned.  Sissy burst out laughing.

 

“God no!  I’m as burned out on that as you are!”

 

He flipped through the stations until he found one that piqued both their interests.  A lone guy trying to survive a plague that wiped out everyone in Manhattan, save for him and his dog.  

 

“That one’s going to make you both cry,”  Cas warned when he walked in a half hour later.

 

“What?  It’s just him and the dog, how is it going to make us cry?”  Dean scoffed. Sissy eyed the dog on the screen. 

 

“I hope the dog doesn’t die.”

 

“Don’t jinx it!”  Dean hissed. Cas snickered and came to stand next to the bed with his hands on his hips.  They were almost to the part that would have his mate and niece bawling like babies. As tough as Dean was, he didn’t handle it well when pups or animals got killed or hurt in movies.

 

“Can I get a massage?”  Dean asked.

 

“Of course.  Sit forward, I’ll squeeze behind you.  I know your back has been bothering you most of the day.”

 

Dean scooted forward, and Cas moved the heating pad so he could sit without heating up his ass.  He grabbed the bottle of lotion while Dean stripped off his shirt.

 

“No! It’s a trap!  Don’t get out of the truck!”  Dean hissed at the television, not wanting to wake the sleeping pups.

 

“Oh my God!  He’s going to get killed!  They’re going to kill him!”  Sissy had pulled her knees up to her chest and was hiding behind them.  Cas just snickered as he warmed up the lotion in his hands and got started.  Dean groaned as all of the knots began to get worked out, even as he paid close attention to the storyline.  The moment the dog got bit though, he knew, and a ripple of heartache reached all the way to Cas across their bond.

 

“Sweetheart, it’s just a movie,”  Cas whispered softly.

 

“I know, but…I liked the dog so much.” Dean’s voice cracked, and the Alpha knew his mate was crying.  As the dog lay dying in his master’s arms, both Dean and Sissy broke down crying. Cas ended up holding them both awkwardly as the scene progressed, and for several minutes after. He then went back to massaging his mate’s back until Dean was relaxed and pliant under his fingertips. If his niece weren’t in the room, he’d be touching elsewhere, but he’d have to wait and see if his mate was up for anything later.

 

Dean ended up leaning back against his chest, playing absently with the Alpha’s fingers as they watched the movie.  Logan eventually wandered in, stretching out in the center of the bed with his head down near the foot of the bed. At the end, Dean teared up again, blaming it on pregnancy hormones.

 

“Stop laughing, he lost his family, and he lost his dog!” he cried as he shrugged his tee shirt back on.  Logan was being a little shit and snickering.

 

“Ok, off to bed, you two.  Go brush your teeth,” Cas told them. Both kids scurried off, closing the door behind them.

 

“Why’d they have to kill the dog?”  Dean whined. Cas sighed. He wasn’t getting sex tonight.


	33. Chapter 33

Monday Cas was in a meeting. Browning had sent Lisa to run it, and Dean was clearly not in a good mood. Bobby was sitting a few seats down, fingers tapping on the table in irritation as she droned on about what they had discovered in Indianapolis. She supplied a few crime scene photos, and Cas found himself looking for similarities, something that would tie the scenes together. Nothing in particular stood out to him though.

“Agent Braden?” He raised his hand the moment there was a lull in her update.

“Yes, lieutenant?”

“Could I get a copy of these crime scene photos, please?”

“Certainly, I’ll email them to you.”

“What are you thinking?” Dean leaned over, dropping his voice as he asked.

“I’m thinking that while nothing may stand out to us, something might stand out to one of the pups rescued here. I also think Charlie should take a copy of them, and go with Sam and pay a visit to Amara, see how she reacts to the pictures,” Cas replied.

“That’s a good idea. Go make that happen as soon as we get out of here. I’ll make sure she sends us both the pictures.”

Cas nodded and sat back to listen as Bobby launched into talking about his conversation that morning with the mayor, and his ongoing conversations with the mayor of Chicago.

“He’s flying out there to speak with them, and the FBI branch there. They’ll be in communication with the agents here, and with us as we continue our local searches. Now, that doesn’t mean ignore your other cases. We have new ones coming in all the time, and those need your attention too. We’re a little stuck now that Jody’s gone, but Captain Milton has promoted Charlie, and she is more than capable of handling the position of lieutenant, and she works very well already with Lieutenant Novak. Your teams are being divided somewhat differently as we have a few new detectives, and I do not want the newbies working the dollhouse case. Put them on whatever new cases come through, but they are to stay off this one. Understood?”

Dean and Cas both nodded. After a few more minutes they were dismissed. Dean went to bug Lisa about the pictures while Cas headed down to find out why Charlie hadn’t sat in on the meeting. He found her briefing six brand new detectives as well as their existing ones. She looked peeved as she crossed the room and thrusted a piece of paper at him.

“So they divided the teams. You’re keeping Walker because so far, you’re the only person he’ll listen to. Garth is on your team, but Jo is on mine, even though those two have been partners almost since the academy. They aren’t happy about it. The newbies are being pains in my rear end, and I have a private meeting later with Bobby and Dean. I can’t do this! I’m ready to strangle someone!”

“Calm down. Who do we have here?” Cas read over the list. He’d have to talk to Mike, see who split up Jo and Garth. Those two just worked better together. He was going to miss Jody though. 

“Samandriel?”

“Here, sir!” A skinny kid stepped forward. Cas resisted the urge to sigh. This kid looked fresh out of the academy.

“How long have you been on the force?” 

“Seven years, sir. I started off in patrol, but I wanted here in Investigations, and you had an opening. I have the degree.” The young man was defensive, and Cas wasn’t currently in the mood to argue.

“Meg Masters.”

“Right here.” 

She stepped forward, cocking a hip to the side and sticking her hand on it. Just the smirk on her lips alone told him she was going to be trouble. 

“You’re with Charlie.”

“But I’m supposed to be with you,” She argued.

“I got enough attitude with Walker. Go sass her,” he snapped. Charlie frowned at him, but he shook his head. Later he’d apologize. Meg didn’t argue but made her way over to Charlie. Cas pulled out his phone and shot off a text to Mike, letting the man know he handed Meg off to Charlie because he couldn’t handle two assholes. Walker was hard enough. Mike said that was fine.

After they figured out which of the rest of the new detectives were supposed to be on their teams, they sent them all out to get started. Alone, Charlie whirled on Cas.

“What the hell was that?”

“Sorry, I just sensed she was going to be obnoxious, either with flirting, which would have Dean breathing down my neck, or giving me a hard time when I give her orders, and I just…I have Walker. He’s a big enough pain in the ass. I can’t handle a second one, not with everything else going on.” Cas sighed as he headed for his office. Charlie frowned as she followed. She had taken over Jody’s, so she was now across the hall from him. They both stepped into his office, and she sat down across from him.

“Ok, that I get. You really think she was going to be trouble?”

“Watch the way she looks at me when they get back. She hasn’t gotten close enough to smell that I’m mated. I talked briefly with Dean about us actually getting married. He’s in favor of it, but not until this pup is here. Mating is legal enough, but I want him to wear my ring, and I want to wear his.” He pulled up the domestics case Walker and Garth had responded to last night and began reading their report. It was clear this was Garth’s writing. He used detail, whereas Walker went for as little as possible.

“You want people to know from a distance that you’re mated. And you want Cain to know from a distance that Dean is mated.” Charlie was too smart for her own good. Cas pursed his lips in annoyance as he continued reading.

“Is that so bad? I already mated the man because he’s the love of my life. A little extra evidence of our love isn’t so bad.”

“What’s that about evidence? You find something?” Dean and Mike were walking past the open office door, and Cas’ cheeks tinged at having been caught having that kind of conversation in the workplace.

“No, no, we were just talking about…” He motioned towards his computer. “The lack of evidence in the domestic assault case Walker and Garth responded to last night.”

“We’ve had an alarming increase in domestic abuse cases lately, enough that they’ve been filtering in over here,” Mike said.

“That is alarming. Have you checking to see why they’re getting backed up over there? There can’t be that many people beating their significant others that it’s overwhelming an entire department. Check into that today, would you?” Dean instructed.

“Yes, sir.” Mike nodded.

“Good. I have another meeting, then at ten I’ll be back for you, Charlie.” Dean checked his watch before starting for his office. He paused and sniffed the air, growling when he smelled arousal. 

“Who was this?”

Charlie and Cas shared a confused look.

“Who was what?” Charlie asked.

Dean’s upper lip curled back and his fangs protruded, alarming even Mike. Charlie motioned for Cas to stay seated as she stood up and walked over to him.

“We had the new detectives in here this morning. They’ve all been sent out with their sergeants.” She reached where he was standing and sniffed the air. It was very faint, almost unnoticeable, but there was indeed the scent of Omega arousal.

“Why would one of the brand new detectives be aroused, Charlie?” Dean growled.

“I don’t know,” she replied.

“Did any of them give you issues?” he demanded.

She hesitated just a touch too long.

“I will be here when they get back this afternoon to greet each one of them personally.” There was fire in the major’s eyes as he turned and stormed out of the room.

“I’m not sure if that was Dean or his hormones talking just now,” Mike said.

“I’m trying to figure out why one of the detectives would have been aroused, unless they were so excited about going out on a job that it turned them on. I’ve heard of that happening.” Cas had heard of some rather strange sexual disorders, thanks to cable television and medical dramas.

“I pity any of them that might be interested in you,” Charlie said to Cas as she returned to her seat.

“What? No one is interested in me. I came off as a big enough asshole this morning to make it clear that I’m not worth their attention. Once they realize I’m mated, they’ll really figure it out.” He didn’t think any of them were really interested. Meg had just been fishing, hoping he was interested. He’d encountered enough of that in his old precinct. “Maybe they’re interested in you. Or each other.”

“It better be each other. I wouldn’t want to be the one coming down on the wrong side of Dean’s temper.” Mike shook his head before checking his watch. “Shit, I have a call to take in ten.”

He headed for his office, leaving Cas and Charlie alone. Cas went back to reading over his sergeants’ reports. He didn’t have time for office drama.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Thankfully, the day passed by rather uneventfully. Charlie had her meeting and came back with a shiny, new badge and a plaque for her new office wall. Cas thankfully didn’t have to go out in the field. He was busy with reports up to his ears when both of his sergeants walked through the door. Due to new budgeting and promotions, Cas had some new people under him. He had Garth, and the poor man looked frazzled, but he also now had Madison who was eager and hard working. He knew Garth had been dealing with Walker, but the new detectives probably had a lot to do with that too. Jo looked pissed, not that she didn’t usually, when she came walking in and headed straight for Charlie.

As everyone began to filter back in, Cas called Dean to let him know they were there, and it wasn’t but two minutes later that the major was marching into the room. His green eyes were hard as he studied each new face, no doubt memorizing them.

“Do you know who I am?” he asked.

“Major Dean Winchester,” Madison piped up immediately. Dean’s expression softened as he looked at her and nodded, but hardened the moment he looked out at everyone again. 

“How was your first day?”

“Interesting,” Meg replied.

“I have more people to question, but I needed to regroup,” Samandriel said.

“That’s to be expected. I’m going to make this clear real quick. One of the reasons this particular precinct works as well as it does is because we work together very well. We’re like a family here. You don’t want to go making enemies. Know your chain of command, and be aware that you do not want to get on my bad side.” Dean paced as he walked, stopping in front of Meg when he caught her sneaking glances over at Cas.

“What are you looking at?”

Her brown eyes widened and locked on the green ones boring into her.

“Uh, nothing, sir.”

“Right. I’ve been at this a hell of a long time. What’s your name?”

“Detective Meg Masters.”

“Well, Masters, I keep seeing you sneaking glances over at Lieutenant Novak. I regret to inform you that he is mated, with five pups. If you’re in here looking for an Alpha, you’re barking up the wrong tree.” Dean practically growled the words at her, and she took a step back.

“I-I wasn’t, he’s not, I’m not…”

“Consider yourself warned.” There was just a hint of fang, enough to make her drop her head in submission. Cas rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Later he’d end up paying the price for this, and he hadn’t even done a damn thing! Dean snapped his fingers, drawing the attention of another of the new detectives.

“What case did you work on today?”

“Rape, but it went up to SVU,” the young man replied. Dean spun around to face Cas.

“Which ones are yours?”

“Captain Milton gave me Sergeant Fitzgerald and Sergeant Montgomery. I’m still learning the names under them. I have Samandriel Alfredson, Paul Keller, and Deidra Steinberg.” Cas pointed his detectives out. “You know the other ones I already had.” He knew his mate was double checking to make sure Meg wasn’t with him because he’d move her himself if she was. Dean looked to Charlie who rattled off the names off her three new ones.

“Stan Tunney, Armitage Bradley, and Meg Masters.”

“Uh huh. I want to see some progress, people. Don’t let me see write ups coming across my desk.” Dean gave one last glance in his mate’s direction before walking out. Cas checked his watch.

“I have to pick up the kids. Gabe got them from school, but I have to get them from his house.”

“I think it’s a slow night, surprisingly,” Charlie said as she got to her feet. “We get to go home at a reasonable hour. It’s nice having extra staff.”

“Yes it is.” He grinned at her got to his feet. “It’s pizza night too; we make our own, and this is Janie’s favorite night.” He grabbed his blazer and slipped it on. Detectives were all settling in at their desks, getting started on their paperwork under their sergeants’ instructions.

“I want reports on my desk first thing in the morning.”

“You got it.” Garth saluted him as he headed out the door. He walked down the hall to Dean’s closed office door and knocked.

“Come in.” He heard his mate call out gruffly. Opening the door, he poked his head in.

“Am I going to be in trouble for something that wasn’t my fault?”

Dean sighed and pointed at one of the chairs.

“Close the door.”

Cas did, and then went to sit down.

“Are you ok?”

“I’m particularly hormonal, and I am aware of that, thank you. I might have been rather caveman-esque in my behavior today, and I apologize. But standing close enough to her, I could smell her attraction, and it was pissing me off. Being pregnant gives me a heightened sense of smell, and she just…” Dean wrinkled his nose. “She irks me.”

“You have nothing to worry about. Cameras are everywhere. She comes on to me, she’s outta here. Simple as that. I knew she was trouble this morning and that you wouldn’t like her, so I moved her to Charlie’s team. Switched her with Deidra.”

“You switched her?” Dean asked, surprised.

“About two seconds after I met her. Didn’t like her attitude. Didn’t want another Walker. One is enough, thank you.” Cas replied. Dean snorted and took a drink from his water bottle.

“I’m almost done with this report, then we can go.” 

“That’s fine. I’m not in a rush, I picked up the supplies already for pizza night.”

Dean’s stomach rumbled at the thought of pizza night. The pup began to kick, and he smiled.

“Your pup is excited about pizza.”

Cas smiled. “I’ll make an extra-special one for my little pup.”


	34. Chapter 34

“What did I do to make Major Winchester single me out on my first day?”  Meg pouted as she tapped away on her keyboard. “I’m damn good at my job!”

 

“You’re a flirt.  You have to tone that shit down,”  Samandriel said. “ _ Especially _ when it comes to your superiors.”

 

“He’s…attractive.  How was I supposed to know he was mated already?  It’s not like I could scent him or anything,” she complained.  Madison pushed off Deidra’s desk and walked over to Meg’s.

 

“Do you know who Lieutenant Novak is mated to?”

 

“No, does it matter?”  Meg shrugged and looked at the other detectives, all of whom looked as clueless as she did.

 

“His mate is Major Winchester.  They’re expecting their fifth pup.  You  _ really _ don’t want to get on the major’s bad side, and flirting with his mate?  That’s a surefire way to get on it.”

 

Meg’s jaw went slack in shock.  “I had no idea.”

 

“That’s because in the workplace, they keep things very professional, as do we all.  If you like your job, don’t start any drama. Trust me when I say it won’t get you anywhere except fired,”  Madison warned. 

 

“I’m not interested in a mated Alpha,”  Meg said.

 

“Good answer.  Make sure you check your reports for errors before turning them in.”  Madison said so they could all hear. Meg was suddenly glad she was on Charlie’s team.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Dean was feeling particularly cranky the closer it got to the end of his pregnancy.  He made a deliberate effort not to snap at people, but everyone was pushing his buttons.  Except Cas. Cas was being an absolute angel as much as he possibly could. He tried to keep the kids out of Dean’s hair, kept the detectives in line with help from Charlie, got cases solved, even with Walker’s half-assed work.  No one pushed Gordon as hard as Cas did or got him to work as hard as he did. Dean was impressed.

 

As if he wasn’t under enough pressure from his higher ups, Sissy had gone into her presentation.  She’d surprised them all by going into heat three days earlier. Dean tried not to think about how her kidnappers would have actually used that to their advantage.  That meant they had at least two Omega kids, and the first thing he’d done when Cas had stopped in his office after getting the call from the school nurse was to send his mate back to work.  This was his area of expertise, and he left to get his niece all the things she would need to get herself through her first heat comfortably. 

 

It became apparent by the end of that week that they needed to get started on remodeling the basement and putting in another bathroom.  With three Omegas in the house now, their water bill was going to be enormous, but trying to find an empty bathroom if they all went into heat at the same time was going to be next to impossible.  Cas had already started talking about plans to add a master bath onto their bedroom, but Dean wanted Sissy to have her own bathroom too. They would need the extra space if anymore kids presented as Omegas.

 

They survived her first heat without losing their minds, and Cas got started on the remodeling.  He started on the basement first at Dean’s insistence while the Omega finished up the last touches on the nursery.  The room was small, but he’d been thinking about adding on a dormer. If they extended the room, it would be plenty big enough for this pup and one more.  

 

The time had come for the recommended start of his maternity leave, but he knew his body better than anyone, and the Braxton Hicks weren’t that bad yet.  Cas was starting to hover now that he was overdue, but the doctor had explained that he was still well within the normal range and that it wasn’t time to worry yet.  So, life went on as usual. Another rape was solved, same day before it was passed off, another pup went missing, but this one was kidnapped from the alley behind their house.  The entire city was still on edge from the last missing kids and it only took a day and a half before the little boy was found and his kidnapper, his father, was arrested.

 

It was the third week in September when Dean’s Braxton Hicks kicked into gear and became real contractions.  He was sitting in on a briefing for a serial killing spree when one hit him hard enough to take his breath away.  Cas felt his pain across their bond and sat up in his seat, looking over sharply at him. Once it had passed Dean held up a hand, letting him know he was ok.  He’d make it through the briefing, but afterwards, he’d need to go to the hospital. Even though Aidan had been his first, it hadn’t taken too long to give birth and his doctor had warned him it would probably take about half as long with this one.  So as the briefing went on, he carefully timed each contraction and ignored the worried looks his Alpha kept shooting in his direction. 

 

When the briefing ended, Dean pointed at Garth and Madison, and Cas went to speak with them first, making sure they had their orders.  He breathed in slowly and breathed out as another contraction hit. This one was strong enough to make him grip the table next to him until it was over.

 

“Boy, is that pup on its way?”

 

Dean looked up to see Bobby standing over him, looking and smelling concerned.

 

“Yeah.  I’m just waiting for Cas to finish so he can take me to the hospital.”  He hated how shaky his voice sounded.

 

“Water hasn’t broken?”

 

“No, not yet.  I’d like to be at the hospital before that happens.”  Dean gave a nervous laugh. He intended to remind Cas to put down the disposable pads they’d invested in for exactly this reason.  In case his water broke in transit to the hospital. Mike came over, a worried look on his face too.

 

“Are you ok?  You should get going to the hospital now.”

 

“I’ve got 15 minutes between contractions, I’m timing them, and I wanted to give Cas the time he needs to make sure his team is prepared.”  Dean rubbed at his belly and looked over at his mate, who was hurrying back. He couldn’t help but feel relieved that he was finally done.

 

“Sweetheart, I’m sorry, how bad are they?  How far apart?”

 

“They’re pretty painful.  They’re not Braxton Hicks anymore, these are full blown contractions, and they’re coming in at 15 minutes apart.  I’d like to get to the hospital before my water breaks, if possible.” 

 

Cas hooked his hands under one elbow while Bobby lifted up under the other.  Between the two of them, they got him up on his feet. 

 

“We’ve got everything under control here, Dean, and I’ll send updates to your phone.  I know that labor or not, you’ll be checking.” Mike laughed. Dean grinned.

 

“Damn right I will.”

 

On the walk out to the car Cas pulled his phone out to call his brother and Sam both, letting them know that this was it, the newest member of their family was about to arrive, and he needed somebody to pick the kids up from school and bring them to the hospital.

 

“I’ll call Ellen; she’ll pick them up and bring them.  She’s going to be on her way here the moment I call her anyway,” Bobby chuckled.  “May as well get her to bring the rugrats.”

 

“Thank you, that’s much easier for us, and Dean will worry a lot less about the kids,”  Cas said.

 

“Right here, guys.”  Dean growled. His knees buckled halfway across the parking lot as another contraction hit, but the two Alphas held his weight up until it passed.

 

“That was 12 minutes,”  Cas complained.

 

“I’m aware,” Dean grunted.  At the car, he instructed Cas to grab a couple of the pads out of the trunk and some towels, just in case, and once they were in place, he sat down.  Cas hurried around to the driver’s side.

 

“I’ll call El now and let her know to pick the kids up,”  Bobby said over the top of the car.

 

“Thank you.  We’ll see you later at the hospital.”

 

Cas drove swiftly but without speeding, tempted more than a few times to stick his light on top of the car and haul ass, but he didn’t believe in abusing his power, and Dean would just chew him out for it later, so he held off.

 

“How far now?”  He asked when they were still at least five minutes away from the hospital.

 

“Last one was ten minutes ago.  I f-feel another one.” Dean grunted and grabbed the door frame with one hand and his belly with the other.  Cas could see how tight his mate’s abdomen was getting, and he could feel the pain across their bond. It was hurting him, so he couldn’t imagine how much worse it was for the Omega.  

 

“We’ll be there in five.  I’m calling ahead so they’re prepared.”  Cas stuffed his Bluetooth earpiece in his ear and did exactly that, notifying the hospital that he was on the way with his mate, and that Dean was in active labor.  They promised to have people waiting at the Emergency Room doors for them.

 

“When we arrive, they’ll take you up, then I’m going to go and park the car.  I’ll come meet you in labor and delivery after that,” Cas explained.

 

“That’s fine.”  Dean was sucking in air and exhaling loudly after that last contraction.  That one had hurt.

 

They pulled up to the hospital, and Cas parked in front of the Emergency Room doors.  He hurried around to the passenger side as a gurney was being wheeled out.

 

“Help me get this damn jacket off, would you?”  Dean cried.

 

Cas took the jacket off and removed his mate’s tie too.  He unbuttoned his dress shirt and managed to slip that off as well as he was lifted onto the gurney.  That would be much more comfortable than trying to lay back in full dress clothes.

 

“I’ll be up as soon as I park!”

 

Dean gave him a thumbs up, and then Cas was jumping back in the car and racing for the parking lot.

 

He found the visitor parking and parked in the first available spot.  As he ran back inside, his phone rang. He tapped his Bluetooth to accept the call.

 

“Novak speaking.”

 

“Hey, boss, it’s Garth.  Letting you know that I have Deidra and Alfie interviewing a potential witness to one of the victim kidnappings.  Paul is out with Madison checking the crime scene.”

 

“Who is Alfie?”  Cas asked as he found the sign pointing him in the direction of obstetrics and made his way to the elevators.  

 

“Oh, sorry, that’s Samandriel’s nickname.”

 

“Fine.  Let me know if it pans out.  Keep Captain Milton updated too, but keep me in the loop.”  Cas stepped into the first elevator that opened and pressed the button for the third floor.

 

“Will do,” Garth replied. The call ended and another immediately came through.

 

“Novak speaking.”

 

“Cas?  Are you already at the hospital?” It was Sam, and he sounded frantic.

 

“Yes, and relax, everything is fine so far.  I’m on my way up to labor and delivery right now.”

 

“Oh, good.  I have court until five; I can’t get out of it, but Gabe should be heading your way soon.  You’re sure you don’t want him to grab the kids?”

 

“No, Ellen’s grabbing them, unless Bobby says otherwise,” Cas said.  “I’ll keep you posted. Are you between cases right now?”

 

“I am.  I just walked out of the courthouse.  I have to be back in there in 15, but I wanted to check on Dean.  How far apart are the contractions?”

 

“When we arrived, they were ten minutes apart.  I’m getting out of the elevator now. I’ll text you updates.  Call me when you’re done with court.” Cas was out of the elevator and following the signs towards labor and delivery, but he could hear his mate yelling at someone to stop touching him.

 

“Is that Dean?”  Sam laughed.

 

“Yep.  I’ll let you go so I can deal with this.  Call me later.” 

 

“You got it.”  

 

The call ended and Cas stepped into the room where his mate was snarling at a medical technician who was cowering in a corner, clutching a gown to his chest.

 

“Dean!  You need to undress and put the gown on.  Why are you threatening him?” Cas went to the man and plucked the gown from his hands.  “I apologize, he’s in a lot of pain at the moment.”

 

“I get it, trust me.  I was just trying to help and another contraction hit,”  the man explained.

 

“Ah.”  Cas turned to his mate, a disapproving frown on his face.  “Are you going to bite me or let me help you?”

 

Dean grumbled but laid back against the bed again.

 

“Come on then, help me get this shit off.”

 

Cas was quick, stripping off his mate’s clothes and slipping the gown in place.  He found the hospital booties that had been left and got those on Dean’s feet too.

 

“I’m cold, why’s it so cold in here?”  Dean complained.

 

“Because once you really get into labor, your temperature will go up so much you’ll be sweating half to death.  Here, they have extra blankets.” Cas found some more in the closet and covered his mate up. He started timing the contractions too, but they seemed, for the moment, to be holding steady at ten minutes apart.

 

A nurse came in to get an IV started, and Cas was impressed when she ignored the Omega’s growling at her. 

 

“Oh honey, if I let every Omega that growled at me intimidate me, I’d be in the wrong line of work!” she told him.  He chuckled, much to his mate’s irritation, and gave a little shrug.

 

“She has a point.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“I’m shutting up.”

 

Cas sat down and sent a text to Charlie, asking her to grab his computer and phone charger and please bring them up to the hospital.  She said she would, and that Gilda knew they were there and planned to pop in and make sure they were doing ok. 

 

“How is your team doing?”  Dean asked after another contraction passed.  Cas marveled over how even during labor his mate could still focus on work.

 

“Garth has two of my new detectives following a new lead.  I think he’s trying to keep them away from Walker as much as possible,” Cas replied.

 

“Good.  Don’t need him influencing them.”

 

“No, definitely don’t need that.  Once we get them settled and they’re doing ok, we can see how he works with them, but not until then.”  Dean rubbed at his belly. “What do you think this is? Still say a girl?”

 

They had deliberately put off finding out their pup’s sex, despite the updated ultrasounds and multiple offers from their doctor.  There was a thrill in the surprise at delivery.

 

“I say yes.  I’ve studied the pictures from when you carried Aidan, and I quizzed Sam on your cravings and behavior, and based on that information, when compared to this pregnancy, I believe this time it’s a girl.”

 

Dean chuckled.  “That’s horseshit, but my gut says it’s a girl too.  My mom carried my brother and me both completely different.  I was carried high, like a girl, my brother was carried around the middle.  She craved sweets with me but vegetables with Sam. She didn’t get very big with me, but she blew up with him.  My dad was positive the second time around that she was carrying a girl. Nope, both boys.”

 

“My mother said she carried my brother Gabe and I both high, but Anna low. With all of us she could not drink anything carbonated, it made her very sick.  She craved something different with us all, and I believe it was pickles and berries she craved with me. Her back only hurt with Gabe and me.”

 

“Well, I hate to break it to you babe, but my back hurt with both of these pups.”  Dean kept shifting his weight in the bed. He could not get comfortable, and he knew it was because he was getting close.  

 

“Maybe we’ll have a boy then.  Who knows? It doesn’t matter; I’ll love our pup either way.”  Cas placed a hand on his mate’s belly, feeling the next contraction. 

 

Nurses came and went, hooking up fetal monitors and heart rate monitors for Dean too.  Gilda stopped in, bringing crushed ice, and Cas lovingly fed it to his mate. Charlie eventually arrived with the computer and the charge cord, and Cas plugged his phone in.  The contractions were down to eight minutes apart by that point.

 

“So your folks and the kids are in the lobby, and Aidan is a cranky booger because he wants his daddy,” Charlie informed them.

 

“I’ll go check on the kids.”  Cas stood up, but Dean grabbed his hand before he could leave.

 

“Don’t be long, ok?”

 

“I won’t, sweetheart, I promise.” The Alpha leaned down to kiss him, smelling his mate’s fear and pain.  “I’ll be right back after I calm Aidan down.”

 

Cas left with Charlie while Gilda remained to keep Dean company.

 

“He’s scared,”  Cas said once they were out of the room.

 

“Birthing is scary, and now that he has a mate, he doesn’t want to do it alone,”  Charlie explained.

 

“I would never make him do it alone.  I just want to check on Addy.”

 

They reached the waiting room, and everyone shot to their feet the moment they spotted him.

 

“Please, sit, I can’t stay long.”

 

“No pup yet?”  Sissy asked.

 

“No, not yet, but very soon.”

 

“Papa!”  Aidan ran to Cas, and he scooped his son up.  “Where’s Daddy?”

 

“Daddy is having the pup right now, so he’s kind of busy.”

 

“My pup?”  Aidan had his doll clutched in his arms, and Cas was glad for whoever had stopped by the house to grab it.

 

“Mine and daddy’s pup.  This is your pup. But…we’re going to share the new pup with the whole family.  You’ll get to give it kisses and help take care of it, ok?”

 

“I want to see it,”  Aidan pouted.

 

“It’s not here yet.  Wait until daddy has it.”  Cas chuckled.

 

He looked over at Bobby and Ellen.  “Have the kids eaten? Maybe take then down to the cafeteria?  Dean’s contractions are at eight minutes apart, so we have some time still, but I can’t be away from him.  He’s getting anxious and doesn’t want me too far from him. I told him I needed to check on the kids though.”

 

“It’s a bit early for dinner, but there’s a gift shop downstairs.  Maybe we could go and pick out something nice for daddy. What do you kids say?”  Bobby asked. “Do you want to get daddy a present?”

 

“I want papa.”  Aidan snuggled into Cas’ chest, and the Alpha sighed.  He looked at Bobby helplessly.

 

“Any pups that come with grandma and me get ice cream,”  Bobby added.

 

“Ice cream!”  Janie squealed.

 

“Ice cream?”  Aidan’s head snapped up, almost clipping Cas in the jaw.  “I wants ice cream!”

 

“Then you better come on.”  Bobby held out a hand, and Cas set Aidan down so he could hurry over and take it.

 

“We got this, you get back to your mate.”  Ellen winked and Cas mouthed a quick “thank you” before hurrying back to Dean’s room.


	35. Chapter 35

“He ok?”  Dean asked as Gilda slipped from the room to go look for her mate.

 

“He is now, he’s getting ice cream before dinner,”  Cas replied. Dean groaned.

 

“Whose bright idea was that?”

 

“It was that or he was attached to my chest like a leech and was coming back in here with me,”  Cas replied.

 

“Yeah, ok, one time won’t hurt,” Dean conceded. “Contractions are picking up.”  

 

The next one was intense, and Dean cried out as his entire belly seemed to ripple.  He ripped the blankets off in an attempt to salvage them.

 

“My water broke, get the nurse.”

 

Cas hit the call button as he used one of the flat sheets to try and clean up Dean’s legs.  He peeled off the soaking wet socks as two nurses appeared.

 

“Ah, water finally broke, eh?  Let’s get you cleaned up.” 

 

They’d had pads underneath him but the break had been so intense it had overshot them and still soaked the sheet, so after they carefully dried his legs and got him into clean socks and a dry gown, Dean got up from the bed.  He stood holding onto Cas while the nurses worked in conjunction with a couple of aides to strip the bed, wipe it dry, and get it set back up again before another contraction could hit. They’d almost managed it too, except they were coming faster, and the next one punched the air right out of Dean’s lungs and made his knees buckle.  Cas caught him, scooping him up before he could fall.

 

“Quick, lay him down,” one of the nurses said.  Cas managed the few steps back over to the bed and laid his mate down.  Dean was in obvious agony, and the nurses were hurrying to check him.

 

“Get Doctor Cartwright in here now!” she snapped at one of the aides.  The young man raced from the room.

 

“Is everything ok?”  Cas could feel the pain pretty intensely over their bond, and it was worse than any of the contractions so far.

 

“His records indicate that he had a difficult delivery with your first pup, is that accurate?”

 

Cas looked down at Dean, who was panting through the last of the contraction.  Dean always underplayed everything.

 

“It was rough.  Are you saying this one’s going to be rough too?”

 

“It’s looking that way.  Contractions are five minutes apart.  The doctor will do a quick check and make sure everything is moving along properly,” she replied before leaving.

 

Dean groaned and let his eyes slip shut.

 

“Dean, sweetheart, how rough was it with Aidan?  You made it sound like it wasn’t all that bad.

 

“It wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle, and I’ll be fine this time.  Don’t get your knickers in a twist. I just…might need some blood later.”

 

Of course that worried the Alpha even more.  He was still worrying when the nurses returned with the doctor.  Doctor Cartwright had an open, friendly face and went to put gloves on as soon as she walked in the room.

 

“So, sounds like we have a pup eager to arrive.”  She smiled wide as she stepped up to the end of the bed.  The nurses were busy getting Dean’s legs up into the stirrups and Cas was trying not to have a panic attack.  When a hand folded around his own, he jumped and looked down to see Dean smiling.

 

“Baby, we’re welcoming a new life into the world.  I’ll be ok. In case you haven’t figured it out yet, I’m a tough son of a bitch.  I can take down a killer, deal with the mayor,  _ and _ birth a pup.  It’s better this time, though, because we’re doing it together.”

 

Cas leaned down to kiss him.  “You’re right. We will survive this and so much more.”

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

Sam arrived at the hospital at nearly seven, just in time for the announcement that he was an uncle again.  He had a new niece this time, and Ellen was in tears. Even Bobby’s eyes were red. Aidan was tugging on everyone’s pants trying to get someone, anyone, to explain what was going on.  Finally Sissy knelt down to tell him.

 

“You have a new little sister.  Her name is Lily.”

 

“Lily?  Daddy has a girl pup?”

 

“Daddy has a girl pup.”  Sissy nodded in confirmation.

 

“I wants to see her.”  

 

“Well, it’s hard work to have a pup.  Daddy needs some sleep. Papa will take us to see Lily, but we have to wait to go see daddy, ok?”

 

“I can take my pup home?”  Aidan asked.

 

“Not yet.  Maybe tomorrow.  The doctor has to make sure she’s big and strong like you first.”

 

“Oh.  He gonna check her eyes and her ears?”  Aidan pointed at his own, and Sissy smiled.

 

“Yes he is.”

 

“Is she pretty like Daddy?”

 

“I bet she’s gorgeous, just like daddy.  Look, here comes papa.” Sissy pointed as Cas came into the waiting room.

 

“Is Dean ok?”  Sam asked. Cas scooped Aidan up as he ran to him.  The poor Alpha looked exhausted.

 

“He needed a blood transfusion.  Dean hemorrhaged during delivery, but he seems to be doing ok.  Lily is huge, but she’s healthy. Ten fingers, ten toes, and one heck of a set of lungs.  Takes after her daddy.” 

 

Everyone laughed and Cas grinned.  Dean wasn’t there to get pissy about that joke.

 

“Anyway, I’ll take you guys past the nursery and you can see her.  She’s gorgeous, and absolutely perfect.”

 

“Yes, I’m dying to see her!”  Sissy gushed.

 

Cas pulled her close and draped his free arm around her shoulders.  “It’s this way.”

 

He led them down the hall and around the corner to the nursery window.  There were a dozen tiny pups all tucked into their little plastic bins, most of them sleeping, though a few were fussing.

 

“She won’t be in here long, just until she’s weighed and measured, and until they get Dean cleaned up.  There…was a lot of blood. Once that’s done, she’s moving in there with him until he’s well enough to go home.  They’re thinking either tomorrow or the day after. That’s Miss Liliana Christine Winchester-Novak.” He pointed to a pup right in front of the window.  

 

“Oh, she’s so gorgeous!”  Gabe leaned his forehead against the glass as he looked at his tiny niece.  “Look at those cheeks!”

 

“She’s perfect, absolutely perfect.”  Ellen sniffled.

 

“I love her.  I can’t wait to hold her.”  Sissy smiled up at her uncle, and he smiled right back.

 

“She’s bigger than I expected.  And really pretty for a new pup,”  Logan said.

 

“She’s mine.  My puppy.” Aidan’s tone was possessive.  Cas knew he’d protect Lily at all costs.

 

“I can’t see!”  Janie whined. Bobby scooped her up and turned her around.  He pointed the pup out.

 

“That’s your new cousin.”

 

“She’s so tiny!”

 

“She is. You’re going to have to help keep her safe. That’s what family does.”  Bobby stroked a hand down her hair, and she offered up a toothless smile.

 

“I’m taking self-defense now too.  I’ll beat up anyone that tries to hurt her.”

 

He chuckled and kissed the pup’s cheek.  “Good girl. Family takes care of one another.  When she’s big enough, she’ll do the same for you too.”

 

“I want to see Dean.”  Sam was gazing lovingly at his niece, but he wanted to see with his own eyes that his brother was ok.

 

“I know.  I’ll go check and see if he’s ready for visitors.  Just a heads up though, he’s very, very sore, very tired, and very pale.”  Cas handed Aidan over to Gabe before leaving to check on his mate.

 

Dean had just been helped into a new gown and was settling back into bed when Cas walked in.  The nurses were still adjusting his IVs, and Cas frowned when he saw that now his mate was on oxygen, too.  Still, Dean smiled at the sight of his Alpha.

 

“She’s gorgeous, isn’t she?  Absolutely perfect?”

 

Cas’ expression softened and he nodded.  “She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

“We did good, Cas.  Real good. Knew we were having a girl.”  Dean sighed and leaned back against his pillows.  “Did you show her to everyone?”

 

“I did.  They’re all smitten.  Gabe had his face plastered to the glass.  If he could, I think he’d be plastering the pup with kisses.”  Cas laughed. Dean did too.

 

“He would, he loves pups as much as you do.  I don’t know why Anna thought he wouldn’t be a good choice to take care of her kids.  Yes, you’re the more responsible of the two brothers, but I think he’s done a lot of growing up over the last year or so.  He’s ready to be a dad now.”

 

“You’re right.  Are you up for visitors?  Sam is eager to see you. I think maybe the kids should wait until tomorrow though.  You’re so pale, and seeing you on oxygen might frighten them.” Cas ran his fingers through his mate’s hair and waited for him to look up.

 

“I think you’re right.  I’m so tired. Get Bobby and El to take them home if they wouldn’t mind.  I want you here a while longer.”

 

“I can do that.  I’ll tell Sam he can come in though.  Give me a few minutes to pass the message along.”  He leaned down to kiss his Omega’s forehead, fretting over the cool, clammy skin, and then left to head back to the nursery.  Everyone was still there waiting.

 

“So, he’s not really up for visitors tonight, save for Sam.  Would you mind taking the kids home with you? I’m probably just going to sleep in a chair next to his bed tonight.  I can’t help but worry. He’s getting a transfusion and now he’s on oxygen, and he says he’s alright, but this is all new for me, and  _ I’m _ concerned.  For my peace of mind, I want to stay.”

 

“Of course.  We fed the kids in the cafeteria, but we can give them some carrots or something more if they’re still hungry before bed.  I’ll take them to school in the morning.” Ellen pulled Cas into a hug and kissed his cheek. “You take care of my boy, ok?  But don’t worry too much, he went through this with Aidan too. He’s strong.”

 

“Can we see him tomorrow?”  Sissy asked.

 

“Yes, but tonight he’s exhausted.  Lily weighed almost ten pounds and that wore him out trying to push, so he needs as much rest as he can get.  As it is, he can barely keep his eyes open,” Cas replied.

 

“That’s big?  For a pup?” Logan asked.

 

“You were a little over five pounds, so it was like squeezing out two of you,”  Cas replied. His nephew’s eyes got huge.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Dude, that’s scary!  I’m never having pups!”

 

Everyone chuckled, and Gabe ruffled his nephew’s hair.

 

“We’ll take them home, start getting them settled.”  Bobby had somehow ended up with Aidan and Cas kissed each of the younger pups before they left with the kids.

 

“Can I come too?”  Gabe asked.

 

“I don’t see why not.  I just didn’t want the kids seeing Dean getting blood, or on oxygen, it would scare them.”  Cas started walking, and they followed him back to the room.

 

“Hey,”  Dean cracked a smile when his brother and Gabe walked in.  Lily had been brought in finally and was cradled in her father’s arms.

 

“Hey, how are you feeling?”  Sam asked as he leaned over to get a better look at his niece.

 

“I feel like death warmed over, so, pretty much like I did after Aidan,”  Dean joked. “But I’m already feeling better than I did even an hour ago. The transfusion helps a lot.”

 

“Saturation levels dropped again, didn’t they,”  Sam said as he pointed at the cannula in his brother’s nose.

 

“Yes.  They’re monitoring me closely, but so is my hovering Alpha who I expect will spend the night, so I feel safe.”  Dean smirked at the annoyed expression on Cas’ face, but he really didn’t mind. He was loved, and that made all of this worth it.

 

“Can I hold her?”  Gabe asked.

 

“Don’t shower her in kisses though, her immune system is fragile,” Dean warned as he handed his pup over.

 

“You’re no fun.”  Gabe teased as he cradled Lily close.  “God, she is so beautiful! Look at her, Sam!  She’s gorgeous! Looks so much like Cassie did as a pup.”

 

“Does she really?”  Dean asked. “I was trying to figure out who she looked like, cause it’s not like me.  Lift the hat up, take a look at the hair.”

 

Gabe slid the hat up a few inches and smiled.  “She’s got your dark locks, little brother.”

 

“She does.  Let’s see if she keeps them though.”  Cas marveled over how gorgeous his daughter was.  It hit him hard suddenly. Yes, up until this moment he had been a father, but not biologically.  Now he was. When Gabe handed Lily over, he held his child close, feeling a fierce need to protect her.

 

“Oh, someone’s feeling protective.”  Gabe laughed.

 

“Good, that’s just one reason why I chose him as my Alpha,” Dean said.

 

“Admit it, those baby blues got you first,” Gabe teased.  Dean laughed softly, wincing as pain shot through his belly.

 

“Yeah, well, he’s gorgeous, what can I say.”

 

Sam rubbed at his own belly.  In a few more months he’d be exactly where his brother was now, hopefully without the same complications.

 

“How are things going with your pup?  You’re what, five months now?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes, and things are going well. No complications at all. Normal development, hitting all the markers as expected.  I just reached 20 weeks.” Sam said proudly. Gabe reached over to rub his mate’s belly. The pride he felt at having put a pup in his Omega’s belly, despite the odds being against them, had him practically beaming whenever talk of their pup came up.

 

“I can’t wait til our own little slugger is here.  Lily, Aidan and Janie are going to have a blast playing with our pup.  We’re investing in a new playset for the yard.”

 

“Certain you’re having a boy, are you?”  Cas asked, cocking an eyebrow at his brother.

 

“Doesn’t matter what we have.  I’m teaching my pup to play baseball, just like I’m teaching yours.  I’ve been teaching all of the kids, but so far only Janie and Aidan are interested.  Logan only cares about video games, and Sissy is only interested in dating,” Gabe replied.  Dean groaned.

 

“I know, don’t remind us.”

 

Lily began to fuss, so Dean held his hands out for her.  “Hand her over, she’s hungry.”

 

“You know which kind of whine this is already?”  Cas asked.

 

“Yes, and you’ll learn soon enough too.”  Dean took his pup back and got her latched on.  “I was still delivering during the dinner rush, and they promised to bring me food but they still haven’t.  Could someone bring me something? I’m beyond starving at this point; I’m downright ravenous.”

 

“How about I hit McDonald’s?  Get you a big chicken meal, some ice cream to soothe that rough throat of yours, cause I can tell you were screaming, and a couple of apple pies?”  Gabe offered.

 

“Yes!  Please!  Oh God, I’m so hungry!  Make it a large meal, grilled chicken, that bacon barbecue one is fine, no onions.  I couldn’t eat onions with her, and I don’t want to eat them while nursing in case I make her sick.  And iced tea. Apple pie!” Dean’s stomach rumbled loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

 

“No problem.  Cassie, did you eat?”

 

“No, I’m starving as well.  Whatever he’s having, minus the 600 pies though.  Just the meal, and I wouldn’t mind the ice cream. Maybe of those M&M McFlurries.  He likes those too. They’ll last longer than a sundae or a cone to bring back,” Cas replied.

 

Gabe nodded, pausing long enough to kiss Sam’s cheek before leaving the room.

 

“How far is that McDonald’s?”  Dean asked.

 

“You can see it from the parking lot, so maybe five minutes.  At this time of night it shouldn’t be too busy. He’ll be back in maybe 20 minutes,” Sam replied.

 

“Good, I feel like I might pass out if I don’t eat.”  

 

Sam didn’t like that so he went to track down a nurse, giving her an earful about no one feeding his brother, and he returned with some orange juice.  Dean drank that down and began to feel better within a few minutes. A nurse brought him a turkey sandwich and an apple and even as he nursed, he wolfed the food down.  It wasn’t enough, though, and when Gabe returned he handed over his sleeping pup, so she could be returned to her plastic bin, and grabbed the sandwich he was offered. By the time he got to the fries, he was finally starting to feel a little full.  

 

“They gave him an apple and a sandwich after I chewed them out.  His blood sugar was dropping,” Sam explained.

 

“Not cool, he just gave birth.”  Gabe pushed one of the McFlurries closer.  “Eat up, you need your strength.”

 

Dean did eat everything he’d been brought, plus one of the apple pies.  Gabe had brought back food for him and Sam too, and they all talked as they ate about upcoming plans.  It would be a fine ballet trying to manage five kids, but between all of them, they knew they could manage it.

 

After eating, Dean couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, so Gabe and Sam headed out, but not until they’d fussed over their adorable niece one more time.  Cas was genuinely surprised that Dean had managed to stay awake even that long, but now that he was asleep, he was completely dead to the world. The Alpha tucked the blankets up higher around his mate and kissed his forehead.  He already felt much less clammy than earlier. 

 

It was after ten, but work never really stopped.  With his mate and his newborn pup fast asleep, Cas settled into the recliner with the pillow and blanket he’d fished from the closet.  There were reports to still go over and paperwork to do.


	36. Chapter 36

Dean was released two days later, after receiving two transfusions and being on oxygen for a day and a half.  Lily was doing beautifully, and Cas was proudly showing off pictures of his pup to anyone who would look at work.  He’d gone to Walmart and blown pictures up of all five kids together once they’d brought her and Dean home, and now there were two pictures sitting on his desk, one of all the kids together, and one of them with all the kids.  Aidan was both fascinated and repulsed by his little sister. Now that Dean was on maternity leave, he was staying home with Lily, and Cas was tasked with getting the pups off to school in the morning. Aidan could always be found shadowing Dean as he fed and changed Lily, asking him a million and one questions about what he was doing, and why.  The Alpha could see the relief on his mate’s face when he would scoop the toddler up and whisk him away to preschool for the day, giving him some room to breathe for a few hours.

 

The new detectives were all settling in nicely, and the budget allowed for six more.  Cas liked having more time freed up, and as he’d learned, Jo and Garth had only been split up so that they could each handle training the newbies, getting them ready for the next batch.  As winter settled in, the city crime rate seemed to decrease for a change. There were more cops on patrol in every district, and Cas was glad to have his workload begin to ease up. Dean was back at work, but now he was suffering separation anxiety at being away from his pup, so there was more stress being added on.  His workload decreased as everyone else’s did, and he was able to start heading out at a reasonable hour to go pick up Lily from daycare and Aidan from preschool.

 

Sam’s pup came in March, a little boy they named Oliver.  He was precious, with huge blue eyes and a head full of coppery hair that all fell out within that first month.  His blue eyes darkened within his first week of life as well, becoming more like Sam’s hazel green. Life went on, work continued, and the following summer, they got word that Amara’s trial was getting ready to start.  Dean and Cas were both present for that as it began, sitting front row the entire first week. 

 

Neither man could believe the changes that had taken place in the girl.  Apparently time spent locked up had finally gotten her to talk. Enough brutal heats had pushed her over the edge, and she had been promised a full hysterectomy, rather than the D&C’s she’d been getting to help combat her issues, if she turned over on her captors.  Dean knew that if she was pushed hard enough, eventually she’d break; he’d just expected her to do it much sooner. 

 

She came into the courtroom that first day dressed in a simple gray dress, her long brown hair pulled back in a braid.  Her frame was still tiny, but her body, now allowed to develop somewhat normally, had curves to it, and she had breasts that had not existed when they’d found her over a year earlier.  Naomi had entrusted the case to Sam, but she was sitting as co-counsel, ready to jump in and take over if he didn’t feel he was going to maintain control. But from where Dean and Cas sat, it looked like Sam was in complete control.

 

The names Amara had begun listing coincided with a list of sex offenders, drug traffickers, and people busted in the past for suspicion of child porn, child trafficking, and a variety of other crimes.  Some of the people she tried to roll over on, she didn’t know them by anything other than whatever nickname they went by in front of her. She knew “mommy and daddy,” and it turned out to be the couple Dean had busted in McDonald’s the year before, but the one behind the actual trafficking, the one that was orchestrating all of it, the one who was setting up the deals, who arranged for new children to be brought in when others became “used up,” as Amara explained, turned out to be Cain after all. Cas was shocked by that revelation, and it had been in the news for weeks leading up to Amara’s trial.  Dean hadn’t been surprised though. He’d had a gut feeling, and his gut was seldom ever wrong.

 

It took three long months before Amara’s trial finally began to draw to a close, and as much as they wanted to sit there in the courtroom every single day for the entire trial, both Cas and Dean had jobs to do, and a family to raise.  They were both at work when the verdict came through. There were too many charges to remember all of them, but she’d been found guilty of all but four. She had enough life sentences tacked on that this time, the room she was trapped in would be one she would never be getting out of.  That brought everyone a sense of closure, but none more than Cas and Dean.

 

Cain’s trial was almost as long as Amara’s, and was held that winter.  He ended up being found guilty, after the volumes of evidence was compiled against him, and in the end, he had a longer sentence than Amara.  That made Dean extremely happy. Cas too. From Amara’s list, the FBI made 92 arrests. By no means were they shutting the trafficking ring down, but they had put a serious dent in it, and Browning had no intention of stopping until it was completely dismantled and everyone involved brought to justice.  He owed a serious debt of gratitude to the Inspections department of Precinct 11, in Cavalier, Indiana, and to Major Dean Winchester.

 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

 

It didn’t mean that crime didn’t still happen on a regular basis, no city was 100% crime free, but no more children disappeared to sex rings, and that was a huge win.  Cas finally felt that his kids were safe. He watched his pups as they grew bigger with each passing year. Logan went into his first heat, Aidan was enrolled in kindergarten, and the Winchester-Novak family welcomed two more pups into the family when, much to everyone’s surprise, the next attempt Cas and Dean made to have another pup ended up with twins, Anna Lucille, named after Cas’ sister, and Connor Stephen.  The year the twins reached first grade, there came one more addition to the family. Sam and Gabe had talked for years about giving Oliver a brother or sister, and when the opportunity arose to use a surrogate, they went for it. Oliver became a big brother to Preston Carter Winchester-Novak, and he adored his little brother.

 

The family was complete, yet always evolving.  Sissy went off to college, then Logan a few years later.  Janie passed on college and went on to write books that became instant best sellers.  Aidan, Lucy, and Connor followed in their father’s footsteps, as did Logan, and all went into the police force, though Connor changed careers several years in and applied to the FBI.  Oliver went into law like Sam while Preston took after Gabe, attending culinary school before taking over the bakery chain for his father when he finally retired. Time passed, the city grew, but all was right with the Winchester-Novak family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story. I am always appreciative of everyone that comes to read one of my stories. See you at the next story. 
> 
> Reminder: Next month my DCBB will post on November 5th. I'm still up in the air as to whether I want to do my 30 Days of November like I've done the last few years. I guess we'll see how motivated I am at the beginning of the month, lol.


End file.
